Un homme pour les liers et les gouverners tous
by kaima1
Summary: shash Aragorn/ Légolas et autres ***Chapitre 31 et 32 en ligne : FIC COMPLETE*** REVIEW SVPPP on adore lire vos commentaires.......
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
L'elfe marchait vite, son corps était traversé de sanglots. Il avait tellement mal. Si mal qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir se remettre de cela. Il s'assit au bord un petit lac tranquille et enfouit son joli visage dans ses mains. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui.  
  
-Qui est là?  
  
L'elfe de la Lorien avançait dans la forêt lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Il avança doucement et vis Légolas Greanleaf assis près du lac.  
  
- C'est moi, que se passe t-il. Lui demanda-il en prenant place a ses cotés. Pourquoi ces larmes mon ami?  
  
« Haldir, Haldir de la Lorien!! Mon sauveur. Il est à mes côtés. J'ai envie de poser ma tête sur son épaule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps; de sentir ses mains qui caressent doucement mes tempes meurtries par les affres de mes pensées; de m'enivrer de son odeur si douce; Qu'il glisse ses mains sous ma tunique argentée; Que mon corps, se tende, sous ses doigts, longs et experts, comme avant; De lui dire combien je l'aime et le désire à cet instant précis. » Mais de ses lèvres ne sort qu'un murmure gêné, désespéré.  
  
- Haldir, j'ai si peur. Aide-moi...  
  
Il s'effondra, le corps secoué de violents sanglots.  
  
Haldir prit l'elfe dans ses bras et pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur son épaule. Il caressait ses longs cheveux d'or doucement tout en descendant sa main le long de son dos. A ce moment, un désir fou monta en lui, Il avait envie de lui, de lui faire oublier sa peine, de lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, lui dire qu'il serait toujours présent pour lui. Il tourna son visage vers lui et le pris entre ses mains pour qu'il le regarde. Avec son pouce, il essuyait larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. Il glissa ses lèvres sur les joues humides et salées de l'elfe, en remontant vers ses oreilles et lui murmura doucement en elfique  
  
-De quoi as-tu peur mon prince, n'es-tu pas en sécurité près de moi et avec tes amis? Et avant de s'éloigner un peu de lui, Il passa sa langue sur son lobe d'oreille.  
  
Un grand frisson parcourut Légolas, lorsqu'il sentit la langue qui effleurait son oreille. « Dieu que j'ai envie de cet elfe... » Il affronta son regard, et à travers ses larmes, il semblait encore plus beau. Les longs cheveux d'argent, d'Haldir, caressaient ses joues enflammées par ses baisers; « J'ai encore le goût délicieusement sucré de sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Et ses doigts sur mes épaules sont des sources de chaleur intense et puissante. » Il murmura,  
  
- Non, j'ai tellement peur. Et tellement mal. Gandalf est partit maintenant, où irons-nous sans lui?  
  
Sa voix était embrouillée par la passion, ses idées n'étaient plus claires. « Je n'ai même plus mal, j'ai juste terriblement chaud. Et terriblement envie de son odeur, de ses mains sur mon corps, de sa bouche sur la mienne, de sa langue qui me titille l'oreille. Je le désire jusqu'à en mourir de plaisir. » Il le regarda fixement, et lui offrit son corps. « Qu'il le prenne de toutes ses forces, qu'il me fasse mal s'il le faut, qu'il me marque d'un fer à vif de son sceau, mais qu'il m'aime, toujours. Je suis fou... »  
  
Le corps du prince contre celui d'Haldir, tremblait sous les sanglots, Haldir le serra encore plus fort pour le sentir plus près de lui. « Je me rappelle les notre dernière rencontre, nous nous sommes aimés, longtemps et tendrement. Et aujourd'hui, ce désir remonte à la surface. »   
  
- Vous allez trouver votre chemin, Aragorn saura vous guider, vous ne devez pas avoir peur.  
  
Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, le caressant de milles baisés brûlants. Il le désirait, il voulait le sentir encore pus près de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le devant de sa tunique Argenté et de ses doigts fébriles, Il défit un à un les agrafes de la chemise elfique que portait le prince de Mirkwood. Il voulait le voir, le toucher, le sentir.   
  
Les doigts fins de l'elfe qui ouvrait la tunique de Légolas, le firent perdre la tête. Il ne put, plus rien dire. Il ne voulut plus rien dire. Seulement sentir le souffle chaud dans son cou et les doigts qui redécouvrent son corps; seulement se laisser submerger par la passion et les frissons qui le firent cambrer les reins pour le sentir un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit son sexe se durcir entre ses jambes, et d'un mouvement de hanche lascif, il se frotta à lui, pour qu'il sente qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui, que son c?ur battait pour lui et que son corps était sa propriété tout entière. Il arriva à lui glisser à l'oreille  
  
- Cela fait si longtemps. Oh! Haldir mon ami, je vous désire tellement...  
  
La voix du prince était suppliante, ses lèvres tremblaient de fébrilité. Mais il arriva, quand même, à articuler encore  
  
- Amin naa tualle (je suis votre servant)  
  
Puis Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, alors qu'Haldir lui retirait sa tunique, Légolas trouva son cou. Il le taquina avec de petits coups de langues et doucement, il remonta le long de sa gorge pour aller titiller le bout pointu de son oreille. L'elfe de la Lorien ne semble pas perturbé par les caresses et continue de déshabiller son amant. Légolas arriva quand même à le faire gémir de plaisir. A travers ses larmes, il sourit.  
  
La langue chaude et humide de l'archer fit frissonner, Haldir, de bonheur. Ses paroles firent augmenter en lui un désir encore inassouvi. Il retira complètement la chemise de Légolas et le repoussa légèrement pour admirer son corps parfait et sa peau laiteuse. Il prit tendrement un mamelon dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser, Il lécha sa poitrine sensuellement tout en le poussant vers le sol pour qu'il s'y allonge. Lorsqu'il fut entendu, Il se placa, sur lui, un genou de chaque coté de ses hanches. Il sentis alors, le sexe, de Légolas, entre ses jambes et il se frotta sur lui. Sa bouche décrivit un chemin invisible sur son torse musclé laissant derrière elle des traces humides. L'elfe de la Lorien se laissa tomber complètement sur lui, son torse contre le sien et une main, appuyé par terre, de chaque coté de sa tête. Le visage du grand elfe était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses cheveux tombaient sur son épaule et se mélangeaient à ceux étalé sur le sol, Haldir sentit sa respiration sur lui et s'aperçut qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort, tout comme lui. Il plongea son regard vicieux dans le sien et lentement il bougea les hanches, qui glissèrent, son sexe en érection sur celui du jeune elfe.  
  
« Ca y est, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je sais seulement que je lui appartiens de nouveau. Je suis à nouveau ce petit enfant pressé qui fond entre ses mains de braise, qui tremble lorsque sa bouche lèche tendrement ma poitrine, lorsque ses yeux me transpercent. » Légolas gémit longuement lorsqu'il le torture agréablement en frottant son sexe lascivement contre le sien. Il sent battre son c?ur contre le sien, tous deux s'emballent. Il sourit. Il se souvient des jours anciens ou ils se plongeaient à corps perdu dans la luxure, pendant de longues nuits dont les soupirs d'amours résonnent encore à ses oreilles. « Il n'a pas changé. Peut-être ses yeux semblent-ils plus clairs, plus sages. Mais peu m'importe » Il caressa doucement sa tête, lécha son cou, ses lèvres, et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Puis, Il repoussa doucement sa tête vers le bas de son ventre. « Je me demande s'il va accepter de se laisser guider comme cela et faire ce que mes yeux lui supplient ou s'il va refuser de me satisfaire et me punir pour avoir décidé à sa place. Dans les deux cas, je serai comblé. Dans les deux cas, j'ai renié mon nom et mon titre princier, je ne suis plus que son esclave, son jouet. J'ai fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de nous. » L'esprit de Légolas se fixa uniquement sur les coups de reins, d'Haldir, qui à chaque contact, lui arrachait des gémissements de plaisir et d'insatisfaction mêlée   
  
Haldir savait ce que l'elfe voulait, mais il désirait le faire languire. Il releva la tête vers lui et son regard croisa le sien, suppliant. Il replongea son visage sur son ventre tout en chatouillant son corps de ses doigts amoureux. Il atteignit ses hanches. L'elfe de la Lorien, s'agenouilla au travers de son corps, son sexe contre le siens et commença à délacer le pantalon de Légolas sans le quitter des yeux. Une fois le lacet défait, Il remonta ses mains le long de son corps brûlant et frémissant de bonheur. Haldir l'entendait gémir et son ardeur grandit en même temps que son plaisir. Il se souleva légèrement de façon à faire glisser le pantalon, le long du corps de l'archer et le lanca dans le lac se retournant vivement vers lui, une grand sourire en signe de victoire. Toujours sur les genoux, il recula pour mieux admirer le sexe, de Légolas, tendu dans l'air. Ses mains parcoururent son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses bien musclé effleurant au passage l'érection. Il savait que pour lui s'étais une torture d'attendre ses mains et sa bouche mais Il aimait le faire souffrir doucement.  
  
« Je déteste ce sourire victorieux qu'il me lance lorsqu'il me découvre, complètement nu et sous ses ordres, alors que lui n'a même pas retiré le haut de sa tunique. Et en même temps, j'adore cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être un esclave, un moins que rien. Lorsqu'il passe sa main entre mes cuisses humides, je manque mourir de désir. Il le sait, il joue de cela avec moi. » Lorsqu'il frôla l'érection de Légolas, de sa main chaude et puissante, l'elfe sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps encore, et il le supplia, dans la langue elfique, de le libérer enfin.  
  
- Saes Haldir, Saes... (SVP)  
  
Mais Il savait pertinemment que ces supplications n'auront sur lui que l'effet de l'exciter et de le tourmenter un peu plus...  
À suivre.... 


	2. chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 2 :  
  
Boromir regarda autour de lui, les quatre hobbits étaient déjà endormis. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Frodo, un léger frisson lui parcourut le dos, il se détourna, se sentant seul et triste. « Mon peuple compte sur moi, mais je ne crois pas y arriver. » Pensa t-il. Ne supportant plus d'être près des autres il décida de s'éloigner dans les bois. « Un peu de solitude me fera du bien. » Il aperçut un grand rocher non loin et décida de s'y asseoir. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à la pensée de ce que lui avait dit la dame de la Lorien. « Que vais-je faire? »  
  
« Il est là, les yeux tristes, à fixer le néant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner à sa vue. Il est si beau, si grand, si fort. J'ai envie de lui. Mais lui, as-t-il envie de moi? » L'homme s'approche de Boromir et lui dit simplement, mystérieusement, d'une voix qui trahit ses émotions:  
  
- Mon ami, venez.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, loin des hobbits qui dorment à poings fermés. « Je n'ai pas peur, Galadriel veille sur eux. Boromir me suit. Je suis heureux. »  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit la voix, Boromir sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Aragorn se tenait devant lui et pour seules paroles, il lui dit de le suivre. L'homme se leva et le suivi dans la forêt. « Pourquoi veut- il que je le suive ? Il est devant moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses épaules larges et musclées, son dos, ses hanches et mes yeux descendirent jusqu'a ses fesses, je sens mes joues devenir chaude, j'espère qu'il ne se retournera pas. » Une chaleur intense l'envahie. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché. « Il est beau, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me sens si fébrile en sa présence. »  
  
- Où allons-nous? Demanda t-il la voix tremblante.  
  
Les paroles de Galadriel résonnèrent dans sa tête « Il y a encore de l'espoir n'abandonnez pas»  
  
- Comment peut-il y avoir de l'espoir maintenant? Prononça t-il a haute voix sans même s'en apercevoir.  
  
- Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Répondit Aragorn, sans se retourner. Il sentit son regard perçant sur ses épaules et un frisson chatouilla son échine voluptueusement. Ses sens étaient comme envoûtés par cette situation étrange. « Pour la première fois depuis le conseil d'Elrond, nous sommes seuls lui et moi... J'aime le sentir désemparé, un peu méfiant. » Il continua sa route dans les profondeurs du bois sans parler, sans lui donner aucune indication sur le lieu où ils se rendaient, ni sur ce qu'ils y feraient. D'ailleurs, Aragorn ne le savait pas lui-même, tout dépendra de Boromir. « Je ne veux pas le brusquer, je veux d'abord apprendre à le connaître, m'amuser un peu avec lui, le sonder, pour pouvoir ensuite mieux le dominer. Derrière moi, il semble en proie à une peur panique. »  
  
- N'ayez aucune crainte, ce soir, tout est sous contrôle. Lui dit simplement le rôdeur.  
  
« Il me dit que tout est sous contrôle, mais pourtant je n'ai aucun contrôle, qu'a t-il voulu dire? » Pensa Boromir  
  
Il le sentit frissonner derrière lui. Il esquissa un sourire, tout à fait conscient d'avoir semer le trouble dans son esprit au lieu de l'avoir rassuré. Et le souffle coupé, de Boromir, par l'incompréhension, ne fit qu'augmenter en lui le désir bestial de le posséder tout entier. Le futur roi ne se posa plus de questions sur les sentiments de l'homme à son égard. « Je sais qu'il me désire aussi, une voix au fond de moi me l'assure. »  
  
- Parlez-moi Boromir. Je voudrais tout connaître de vous.  
  
L'air, autour des deux hommes, était frais, une douce brise faisait bruisser les feuilles d'or dans les Malornes qui nous entouraient. Boromir frissonna, mais étais-ce de peur ou de froid? Jamais il n'avait vu Aragorn comme cela auparavant, il semblait bien mystérieux. Il continuait de marcher, toujours au même rythme. Il était comme hypnotisé par lui. Mais quelque chose le terrorisait aussi, son attitude détachée, légère, douce qu'il ne lui connaissait pas lui faisait peur. Avait-il succombé au pouvoir de l'unique?? Le guerrier eu un nouveau frisson lorsqu'il lui demanda d'une voix douce mais dépourvue d'émotion de parler de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son c?ur et commença à parler d'une petite voix tremblante.  
  
- Vous savez qui je suis, fils de l'intendant du Gondor. J'ai un jeune frère, Faramir, qui est aussi surnommé, prince d'Itilien. J'ai 40 ans et j'espère réussir à retrouver l'espoir perdu de mon peuple. Je désire revoir la grande cité. Je désire la paix en terre du milieu je désire... Il cessa de parler doutant qu'Aragorn l'écoute vraiment. « Je vous désire Aragorn fils d'Arathorn » pensa-il  
  
Aragorn se retourna brusquement et Boromir manqua tomber à la renverse. Le rôdeur le regarda un instant dans le blanc des yeux et dit, un léger sourire aux lèvres:  
  
- Je sais tout cela mon ami. Je voulais parler de ce que j'ignore de vous.  
  
Il se rapprocha de lui doucement de lui et dit, sans quitter ses grands yeux une seconde:  
  
- Parlez-moi de ce que vous ressentez lorsque je fais..."  
  
Il prit Le visage inquiet, du guerrier entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes juste une seconde. puis, murmura à son oreille:  
  
- ...ça.  
  
Il resta sans voix. Hébété. Le rôdeur s'éloigna ou plutôt s'arracha à lui pour contempler sa stupeur. « Ais-je été trop loin? » L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur, peur, qu'il le prenne pour un fou. Alors il se retourna et continua sa route vers le lac en n'attendant pas sa réponse et en priant tous les saints de la forêt de la Lorien pour qu'il le suive. « Aragorn, tu es un imbécile pulsionnel » pensa t-il.  
  
Lorsque le rôdeur se retourna, le c?ur de Boromir cessa de battre quelques instants. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui, il crut que ses jambes ne le supporteraient pas plus longtemps. Un instant plus tard, les lèvres d'Aragorn se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, ses mains tremblaient d'émotion, lorsqu'il s'éloigna de ses lèvres. Il se retourna et continua de marcher. « Il veut que je lui dise ce que je ressens lorsqu'il m'embrasse. » Il se sentit rougir et un frisson parcourut son corps. Il en voulait encore. Aragorn marchait toujours et Boromir resta planté derrière, sous le choc. c'est alors qu'il dit :  
  
- Du désir  
  
Le c?ur d'Aragorn cessa de battre. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Les mots résonnent dans sa tête comme le clairon de la victoire. Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Boromir était resté quelques pas en arrière, les joues rouges comme des coquelicots. « Il est touchant lorsqu'il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa personne... » L'appréhension de l'homme s'envola « s'il me désire, il sera parfait. » Aragorn s'approcha de lui et demanda, d'une voix douce et sans appel a la fois:  
  
- Mais que savez vous du désir? De mon désir? Êtes vous prêt à tout pour moi. Et êtes vous prêts à vous abandonner tout à moi, sans retenue? A accepter votre domination par moi, à n'être, plus qu'un vulgaire petit objet entre mes mains expertes? Ou ne ressentez-vous du plaisir uniquement, parce qu'aucune femme n'est là et que faute de mieux vous vous contenterez du descendant du trône du Gondor?  
  
« Mes mots ont étés rudes, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il change d'avis maintenant. » Il le regarda chercher ses mots en souriant intérieurement.  
  
Lorsque Aragorn s'arrêta et se rapprocha de Boromir, celui-ci senti la forêt tourner autour de lui et crut un instant qu'il se retrouverait par terre. Mais il ne bougea pas. Le rôdeur avançait toujours. Lorsqu'il parla, Le guerrier eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide mais cette douche ne fut pas suffisante pour calmer ses ardeurs et il le désirait encore plus à ce moment même.   
  
- Je ne sais rien de votre propre désir mon roi mais je connais très bien le miens et oui je vous désir, je suis prêt à me donner tout entier à vous, je veux que vous me preniez, je veux vous sentir. Je veux vous appartenir. Je veux que vous fassiez de moi ce que vous désirez  
  
Lui dit Boromir, s'inclinant devant lui.  
  
Le roi était très secoué par son attitude. Très excité aussi. « L'homme du Gondor, s'est agenouillé à mes pieds, m'a appelé "Mon Roi", s'est offert à moi... Il a passé le test avec succès! » Il décida de l'emmener près du lac, juste au détour de ce petit chemin de terre, qu'ils suivaient depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Mais au lieu de lui dire de le suivre, Il resta là, plongé dans la contemplation d'un, des plus, bel homme qu'il connaisse. « Il est en position de soumission totale, et je peux l'observer sans crainte qu'il me voie. Je sais qu'il ne se relèvera pas tant que je ne le lui commanderai pas. Rien ne pourrait briser cet instant magique. »  
  
Rien... Pourtant dans le silence de la nuit, Aragorn entendit soudain un long gémissement. Il resta aux aguets quelques secondes, puis, comprit. Tout à l'heure, l'elfe a quitté le campement, seul. Le rôdeur l'avait vu, il pleurait presque. Haldir sera sans doute en train de le réconforter. Cela lui donna une idée merveilleusement cruelle et perverse. Il dit à Boromir, toujours à ses pieds, et qui a, lui aussi, entendu ce gémissement.  
  
- Relevez-vous, et suivez-moi sans bruit, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie soumission.  
  
Un sourire naquit sur son visage. « Le pauvre elfe n'est pas sortit de l'auberge entre son cousin elfique et moi, qui suit depuis que je le connais, le régisseur de ses pensées les plus tourmentées: la nuit risque d'être longue... »  
  
Lorsque Boromir entendit le gémissement, il sut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à arpenter ces bois. A ce moment Aragorn eu un drôle de sourire, presque démoniaque qui lui donna des sueurs froides dans le dos. Il lui ordonna de le suivre sans bruit pour lui montrer ce qu'était la vraie soumission. Son expression lui faisait peur mais en même temps, le guerrier ressentit des pulsions au niveau de son sexe. Il se releva et le suivi silencieusement... « Qu'a-t-il en tête. » Une partie de lui voulait le savoir mais l'autre voulait fuir, mais il continua pourtant à le suivre en admirant encore son si merveilleux corps  
  
Il suivit Aragorn à pas de loup, en bon petit animal docile, jusque derrière un bouquet de buissons épais d'où, le rôdeur avait une vue imprenable. Il se rendit compte qu'Haldir de la Lorien n'était pas mauvais au jeu de la domination. « Il est sur MON elfe, il le caresse comme j'aime le caresser, avec une lenteur cruelle. Il ne lui donne que ce qu'il a envie de lui donner. Et Mon Légolas gémit de plus belle, incapable de résister à une telle torture. Il faudra que je songe à coincer Haldir un de ces jours... »  
  
Aragorn était fasciné par les cris de SON elfe et ne prêta plus attention à Boromir, pendant quelques instants, qui se tient en retrait. Il lui fit, enfin, signe d'approcher, et quand il apposa ses yeux sur cette scène magnifique, le rôdeur commença à le caresser au travers son pantalon. Boromir sursauta mais se laissa faire. Aragorn massa doucement le sexe entre ses doigts et lui interdit d'émettre un seul bruit... Conscient de la double torture qu'il lui infligeait, il sentit son propre sexe se durcir entre ses jambes...  
À suivre... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 3 :  
Les supplications de Légolas, le rendait fou, Il avait envie de lui. Il retira ses doigts de sur son beau corps pour se lever et plongea sa main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir une lanière de cuir, ressemblant à un lacet. Avec un sourire éloquent et avant même, que le prince puisse connaître les intentions de son amant, ce dernier lui saisie les poignets et ligota ses mains ensemble puis les attacha à un tronc d'arbre, à la tête de l'elfe. Haldir le toisa de toute sa hauteur et souris à sa beauté et à son corps qu'il lui offrait sans résistance. Il passa une jambe de l'autre coté de son corps. Il était debout et lui couché entre ses jambes. Haldir défit les boutons de sa chemise et l'enleva la laissant tomber sur le visage de Légolas. Lui cachant une partie de sa vision. Il savait le tissus transparent mais savais aussi qu'il ne verrait pas aussi bien. Ses doigts glissèrent sensuellement le long de son propre corps jusqu'a son pantalon qu'il s'apprêta à retirer.  
  
- Non!!! Pas les menottes...  
  
Légolas se tortilla pour échapper à la lanière de cuir, mais déjà elle lui meurtrie la peau. Il savait qu'il garderait ces marques pendant des jours et qu'elle le ferait souffrir longtemps. Se sentant pris au piège, il commença à perdre patience. « Mais que puis-je faire maintenant que je suis ligoté à un tronc d'arbre, nu, que mon sexe me fait souffrir tant il est dur. Mais si par malheur il m'arrivait de me libérer sans qu'il m'y ait autorisé, il sortirait encore un de ses instruments de tortue qu'il aimait tant... » Il le regardait qui lui souriait tout en enlevant sa chemise. « Mais... non, non!! Il m'empêche de l'admirer en jetant son haut sur ma figure. » L'elfe s'enivra de son odeur, à défaut de pouvoir le voir. Mais bientôt ses grands yeux de prédateurs lui manquèrent, Il ne le voyait plus, paniqua et commença à s'étouffer. Il l'appela à l'aide d'une petite voix, tout en restant concentré sur a son pénis en souffrance qui risquait à tout moment de lâcher...  
  
Après avoir détaché son pantalon, Haldir retira le léger tissu du visage de l'elfe. Sensuellement, lentement, il commença à retirer son pantalon devant les yeux de son amant. Lorsque qu'il fut nu a son tour, il se laissa tomber à genoux, l'elfe toujours sous lui. Il prit rageusement ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser fougueux et violent. Il lui mordillait sauvagement, sans le blesser, sa lèvre inférieure. Ses baisers se firent plus pressant tout en descendant le long de son corps s'attardant au niveau de son nombril. Sa langue parcourut le reste de son ventre en direction de ses aines et de ses cuisses. Le sexe de Légolas était couvert d'un liquide gluant qui lui sembla très appétissant. Haldir se mit à, le lécher du bas de son pénis jusqu'a l'extrémité qu'il engloutit promptement dans sa bouche. Donnant ainsi à celui qu'il aime, le plaisir qu'il désirait tant. Dans un mouvement de va et viens de plus en plus rapide sa bouche s'activait autour de ce membre gonflé de d'envie  
  
« Enfin, il me laisse, le voir, nu et superbe, le sexe dressé et n'attendant que de rentrer en moi. Je peux à nouveau goûter sa bouche, sentir sa langue sur mon pénis en souffrance. Je sens que je ne tiendrais plus bien longtemps sous ses caresses tendres et sauvages à la fois. » Légolas ne pensait même plus aux cordelettes de cuir qui lui brûlent la peau et qui l'empêchent de le toucher. Il voudrait le supplier d'arrêter, de lui permettre d'éjaculer. « Mais il est si beau dans cette position, penché sur moi, à prendre soin de moi. Et il est tellement doué de sa langue pointue. Il envoie des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps, je me sens électrisé »  
  
- Haldir, je ne peux plus attendre, prenez-moi, maintenant... Supplia Légolas  
  
Déjà de petites gouttes de liquide perlent sur le bout de son pénis. « Je le veux en moi. Vite. »  
  
Il le suppliait encore, Haldir, aimait cela. Il releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Embrassant son corps, remontant pour l'embrasser et lui permettre de goûter les fines gouttes de son spermes qui c'étais mélangé à sa salive. Il avait cessé ses caresses justes avant qu'il n'éjacule mais quelques goutte de son merveilleux liquide avait coulé dans ma bouche. Après, l'avoir longuement embrassé, il avança son bassin au niveau de la bouche de Légolas, pour qu'il puisse lui aussi le caresser de sa bouche. L'elfe de la Lorien, avait envie de la chaleur de sa bouche mais encore plus de faire souffrir Aragorn qu'il avait sentit près d'eux. « Il se croit bien caché mais a-t-il oublié, que nous, Elfe, sentons les présences. » Haldir savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il voulait le torturer encore plus, son plaisir était alors dupliqué à cette idée. Il baissa les yeux vers son amant et dit.  
  
- Prends-moi dans ta bouche, maintenant" d'une voix forte pour être certain d'être entendu des deux hommes.  
  
Légolas fit ce qu'il lui dit avec une joie non dissimulée, oubliant pour un temps son sexe prêt à explosé. Il enveloppa sa langue autour du sexe brillant de sueur de son bien-aimé bourreau et commence un léger mouvement de va et vient avec sa tête. Il le regarda, alors qu'il semblait perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il est beau. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait leur deux corps. Haldir était aussi excité que lui. « J'aime ce tutoiement rude sur ses lèvres fines entrouvertes. Je crois tout simplement que je l'aime. » Mais au bout d'un temps, la douleur aux poignets et la tension au niveau du bas ventre devinrent réellement insupportables, Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il embrassa une dernière fois le sexe exposé comme une sucette devant lui et il lui murmura, sans le quitter des yeux et en se contorsionnant pour briser ses liens qui le faisaient horriblement souffrir:  
  
- Haldir saes, saes... prenez-moi, je vous en prie. Maintenant, je ne peux plus attendre.  
  
S'éloignant de lui et fouillant parmi ses vêtements, Haldir prit un poignard Elfique et le brandit au-dessus de la tête de l'elfe et d'un coup sec brisa les liens qui le tenaient prisonnier le laissant ainsi libre de ses mouvements. Il laissa tomber le poignard et son rôle de geôlier pour l'enlacer tendrement et l'embrasser amoureusement.  
  
- Je suis amoureux de toi Légolas Greenleaf. Depuis le premier jour, je t'aime, être sans toi m'est insupportable.   
  
Il se laissa rouler sur le coté en entraîna son amant avec lui de façon à ce qu'il soit au-dessus de lui. Il prit alors les mains de Légolas et embrassa tendrement ses meurtrissures se sentant coupable du mal qu'il lui avait fait mais toujours autant plein de désir  
  
Légolas se laissa embrasser les poignets, quand soudain, son regard s'éloigna un peu et il le vit. Il était derrière un bosquet, tout près d'eux, il le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, inquisiteurs. Légolas en trembla. « mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais... il va m'en vouloir à mort... » Il repoussa doucement Haldir et lui dit:  
  
-Haldir, nous... Nous ne pouvons pas... Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça.  
  
Il le repoussa et, se releva, enfila le pantalon d'Haldir puisque le sien baignait au milieu du lac, et se sauva en courant, là où Haldir ne le chercherait pas, et là où Estel (Aragorn en elfique) saurait le trouver. Il pleura car son bel Haldir ne pouvait pas comprendre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il pleura aussi car il avait mal en prévision de ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui cette nuit.  
  
Légolas le repoussa et avant même qu'il pu répliquer, il enfila le pantalon d'Haldir et s'enfui à toute vitesse. Haldir se retourna fixant le bosquet où se trouvait Aragorn les yeux pleins de rage. Il savait qu'il venait de partir à cause de lui mais il ignorait pourquoi. Était-il amoureux d'Aragorn? Lentement l'elfe de la Lorien se leva et plongea dans le lac pour récupérer le pantalon de Légolas et l'étendre sur une branche d'arbre les laissant sécher à l'air libre. Il enfila sa chemise et s'enroula dans sa cape en attendant que le pantalon soit plus sec. Il remarqua, par terre, que son prince avait oublié de prendre sa chemise, Il la ramassa et la porta à son visage. Elle dégageait une odeur légèrement parfumée, la même odeur que le corps de Légolas. Il m'assit au pied de l'arbre qui avait tenu les mains de Légolas Attaché et s'appuya contre le tronc. Il laissa tomber la chemise sur ses genoux maudissant Aragorn et pleura le visage enfoui dans la chemise.  
  
Un bruit lui fit lever la tête, il vit Aragorn et Boromir, aux travers ses larmes, partir dans la même direction que Légolas. Sans réfléchir, il se leva, retira sa chemise et mis celle de Légolas et se mis à les suivre sans bruit. Un peu plus loin, ils se sont arrêter et il entendit Aragorn dire à Boromir de me pas s'inquiéter que le fouet qu'il possédait ne voulait que Légolas. « Ils ne vont tout de même pas le fouetter ses vils barbares » Ensuite Aragorn demanda à Boromir de le déshabiller et de le faire jouir.. Haldir assistait à leurs ébats sensuels sentant le désir monter en lui.. Quand il reprirent leur chemin, il continua de les suivre. Il stoppèrent quelques pas avant la clairière. L'elfe de Lorien vit Légolas assis les yeux fermés au pied d'un arbre. Il voulut le rejoindre et lui dire que personne n'avait le droit d'exiger de lui ses faveurs contre sa volonté mais la voix des deux hommes interrompit mon geste. Aragorn venait de dire à Boromir qu'il l'aimait, que s'il voulait, il ne le ferait pas. Le c?ur d'Haldir bondit, Légolas était sauvé. Mais il cessa de respirer quand il entendit Boromir répondre que lui aussi voulait prendre l'elfe. L'elfe se laissa tomber par terre incapable de bouger. Le corps secoué par les sanglots qu'il essayait de retenir pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il vit Aragorn partir en direction de son prince. « SAUVE-TOI MON AMOUR, NE RESTE PAS LÀ, ILS TE FERRONT DU MAL » criait sa tête et son c?ur mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et résigné, il regarda la scène qui se passait devant lui, impuissant.  
À suivre.... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
  
Notes : Le chapitre 4 se passe au même moment que le chapitre trois. Les deux chapitre s'entre croise.  
CHAPITRE 4 :  
  
Quand Boromir sentit la main d'Aragorn sur son sexe, il retint un gémissement. Le rôdeur faisait monter en lui des désirs encore inconnus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait toucher mais par un homme oui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait être aussi bon. Il se rapprocha de lui pour sentir son odeur. Il passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux noirs, trempés de sueur malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Il voulait l'embrasser, sentir encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait sentir ses mains caresser chaque parcelle de son corps vibrant. Son c?ur battait tellement fort qu'il crut que Légolas et Haldir étaient pour l'entendre eux aussi. La vision qui s'offrait à lui ne ralentissait en rien le désir fulgurant qui grandissait à la vitesse de la lumière, en lui. Il avança ses lèvres près de l'oreille du rôdeur et murmura  
  
-Prenez-moi, Aragorn, maintenant, je n'en peux plus, je vous veux, prenez- moi  
  
La respiration, de l'homme du Gondor, était haletante et après avoir parlé, il caressa l'oreille de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents  
  
********  
  
Aragorn le trouva trop empressé, trop arrogant. Sa main se crispa sur son sexe dressé. Il lui faisait mal, et le savais. Il le repoussa tout en gardant son emprise sur lui et lui dit d'une voix dure, en essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions paraître:  
  
- J'ai dis, pas un mot!  
  
Puis, il reprit ses caresses, avec rudesse et rapidité, en vue de le faire craquer. Il sait que s'il émet un son, son châtiment sera long. « Il ne me connaît pas, mais je crois lire dans ses yeux qu'il a compris les règles du jeu: je commande, il obéit. » Le rôdeur lui susurre à l'oreille:  
  
- Pas un gémissement, et contrôlez-vous, sinon...  
  
L'enjeu était double, d'abord, Il voulait tester ses limites, et ensuite, il voulait Légolas, et pour cela, il fallait attendre qu'Haldir ait terminé sans se faire remarquer. Il savait que l'elfe de la Lorien ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il ne lui laisserait pas Légolas s'il se montrait maintenant. Il fallait être patient. Aragorn voulait montrer à Boromir ce qu'est la soumission ou plus précisément, ce que signifie se soumettre aux caprices d'Aragorn. Et Légolas est celui qui joue le mieux le jeu, même si pour lui, cela relève plus de la réelle torture que du jeu...  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne regarda plus Boromir qui semblait se débrouiller tant bien que mal et qui réprima ses spasmes de plaisir avec beaucoup de finesse. Le rôdeur s'approcha de sa lèvre inférieure et le mordit violemment. Boromir sursauta, saigna, mais ne dit toujours rien. Aragorn était fier de lui. Et très énervé contre Haldir qui se croit obligé d'attacher Son elfe à un arbre. « Je le déteste. Un jour proche, Haldir de la Lorien, tu vas payer ce que tu es en train de faire subir à MON elfe... »  
  
**********  
  
Lorsqu'il le repoussa, Boromir voulu mourir tant son désir était insoutenable. Sa main lui fit mal mais il garda le silence. Il aurait voulu le repousser, se jeter sur lui et le violer mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus alors il resta sagement sous son emprise violente mais à la fois agréable. Il contenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements de bonheur sous les caresses pressantes d'Aragorn. Il aurait voulu le caresser aussi mais il n'osait plus bouger. Ses dents lui mordirent la lèvre, le faisant sursauter de douleur et le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche le rendait encore plus fou de désir. L'homme du Gondor vit son visage crispé et suivi son regard et comprit qu'il regardait Légolas. Il sentit monter en lui, une pointe de jalousie. Il le voulait maintenant. Il respirait de plus en plus fort. Il avait du mal à se contenir, il savait qu'il succomberait bientôt.  
  
*********  
  
Aragorn surprit le regard meurtri, blessé de l'homme alors qu'il pensait à sa future vengeance sur Haldir en fixant Légolas qui ne saurait tarder à éjaculer. « Il est jaloux de Mon elfe, et cela me touche profondément » Il murmura à son oreille  
  
- Ne craignez rien, vous le possèderez aussi.  
  
Puis, il prit sa lèvre meurtrie dans sa bouche et la nettoya gentiment de quelques coups de langue. Il l'autorisa alors à approfondir leur premier vrai baiser et constata qu'il embrassait bien, comme un homme soumis doit embrasser, c'est à dire qu'il demande presque la permission pour frôler la langue, du rôdeur, avec la sienne, qu'il attend qu'il l'invite à explorer sa bouche. Puis, soudain, Aragorn plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et entreprit de le faire jouir en intensifiant ses caresses. Il glissa ses mains dans son pantalon et massa presque violemment son pénis. Il murmura à son oreille qu'il pouvait venir, qu'il l'y autorisait, et plonges sa langue dans sa bouche, lui coupant le souffle pour étouffer ses gémissements de bonheur.  
  
*********  
  
« Ce n'est pas lui que je désire mais vous mon Roi » Pensa Boromir lorsqu'il lui avait dit que lui aussi le prendrait. Lorsque enfin les lèvres d'Aragorn se posèrent sur lui, un élan de bonheur surgit en lui. Il lui retourna son baisé passionnément et sentit la main de l'homme, pénétrer son pantalon et le masser fortement dans le but de le faire venir. Il murmura qu'il l'autorisait à venir sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres prirent avidement les siennes, n'y tenant plus, Boromir passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas le laisser partir et dans un grand cri étouffer par leurs bouches, déversa sur la main du rôdeur, son liquide chaud. Haletant, Il se pressa sur lui, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, conscient qu'il risquait de le repousser à tout moment. « Mais je ne peux- m'en empêcher, je l'aime tant. »  
*********  
  
Tout se passa si vite: Boromir se relâcha entre les mains du roi, jouissance bien méritée après ces longues minutes de torture. Mais son c?ur n'y est pas, et lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de son cou, il eut un temps de réaction avant de le repousser doucement. Il est subjugué par les deux Elfes et ne prête plus attention à son brave Boromir qui s'appuie contre un arbre, les yeux rivés sur lui. « Mon elfe, tu n'aurais pas dû le prendre ainsi entre tes lèvres, ta punition ne sera que plus sévère. Et toi, Haldir de la Lorien, je sais que tu nous as vus, mais méfie toi, ma vengeance sera terrible. » Il tremblait de douleur et de rage, mais invita tout de même Boromir à regarder cette scène qui le dégoûtait en entier.  
*********  
  
Il le repoussa et Boromir remarqua qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour Légolas et Haldir. Il l'invita à regarder la scène près de lui. Il approcha, sentant son corps près du siens. Il murmura à son oreille pour ne pas être entendue des elfes  
  
- Pourquoi, êtes-vous si mécontent? Êtes-vous amoureux de Légolas?  
  
« Moi, amoureux? Je dois dire que je n'y avais jamais songé auparavant. Non, ce ne peut être de l'amour. C'est seulement un désir puissant et destructeur qui me pousse à faire cela. Comme pour toi, mon cher Boromir. Je vous aime tous les deux certes, mais pas comme un homme pourrait aimer ses amants, plutôt comme un chasseur pourrait aimer ses proies. » Sortant de ses pensées il se tourna vers lui et murmura, sans quitter Haldir des yeux:  
  
- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste un jeu. J'aime Arwen.  
  
Il savait, qu'il lui faisait horriblement mal en parlant de l'Étoile du Soir à un moment comme celui-ci. Il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Il sourit. Il regarda une dernière fois Haldir de la Lorien, qui s'enivrait de l'odeur de Son Elfe en portant à son visage, sa chemise. Légolas avait aperçu Aragorn et venait de s'enfuir en courrant. Il voudrait sortir de sa cachette pour la lui arracher. « Tu l'as perdu Haldir, maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer. » Ne laissant pas le temps à Boromir de dire quoi que ce soit, Il le regarda lui ordonnant de l'embrasser. Puis lui dit de le suivre. Avant qu'il ne demande où, Aragorn lui répondit:  
  
- Je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis réellement capable lorsque je me sens trahi.  
  
Là, Il souleva sa cape et lui dévoila ses plans. Il était accroché à côté de son épée, noir et luisant, prêt à agir. Il vit que Boromir était terrifié. Ils le sont tous, à la vue de son fouet. Et déjà, il entend les supplications de Légolas pour qu'il ne s'en serve pas. « Mais ce soir Mon elfe, je serai plus terrible que tous les autres soirs. »  
  
*********  
Lors que Boromir vit son fouet il resta figé. Il ne savait que faire. « Il est complètement fou, pourquoi me suis-je laissé embarquer dans cette aventure. Je ne peux pas partir, je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait et je n'ose même pas y penser » Il regarda Aragorn près à faire ce qu'il lui demanderait mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voudrait. Il trembla de peur cette fois.  
  
*********  
  
« Il tremble de peur. Il est si touchant. » Il laissa retomber son manteau elfique et, s'approcha de lui. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement entre ses doigts. Il lui murmura:  
  
- N'ayez pas peur, ce fouet ne vous frappera pas ce soir. Il ne veut que Légolas.  
  
« Je me demande si je l'ai rassuré ou si désormais, il me prend réellement pour un fou. Peu importe, nous arriverons bientôt à la clairière. » Pour le rassurer, Aragorn décida de lui faire un cadeau royal  
  
- Boromir, déshabillez-moi et faites-moi plaisir.  
  
« Mon elfe peut bien attendre un peu... »  
*********  
  
Lorsque Aragorn lui dit que le fouet était réservé à Légolas, Il frémit en pensant à la peau tendre de l'elfe qui serait souiller par le sang lorsque cette lanière de cuir lui lacèrerais la peau. Aragorn était vraiment fou. Mais lorsqu'il lui dit de le déshabiller et de lui faire plaisir, Boromir le trouva extrêmement excitant. L'homme du Gondor s'avança donc et commença à détacher son manteau et sa chemise et les lui retira. Sa bouche sensuelle parcourait son corps chaud et viril se rapprochant rapidement de son pantalon qu'il détacha de ses mains tremblantes. Il remonta vers son cou et son oreille qu'il mordilla avec envie. Il se glissa vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il était fébrile et le désirait tant. S'arrachant à ses lèvres, il s'accroupit pour lui retirer son pantalon. Lorsque son sexe en Érection fut à quelques centimètre de lui, un grand frison de bonheur le fit gémir, n'y tenant plus, Boromir le pris dans sa bouche pour lui procurer autant de jouissance qu'il lui en avait donné tout en levant les yeux pour admirer son visage.  
  
*********  
Lorsque le rôdeur, sentit le regard, de l'homme sur lui, Il crut défaillir de plaisir. « Il a une bouche sensuelle et experte, et il sait ce qu'il fait. » Il le laissa prendre possession de ses sens, il l'avait bien mérité, son Homme du Gondor. Ils se regardent, c'est tellement bon... A cet instant, il apprécie de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur rien, d'être juste lui, Strider, le rôdeur, comme il l'a appelé le jour du conseil d'Elrond. Un long gémissement déchira sa gorge et Il sentit qu'il ne serait plus long à venir. Ses jambes étaient molles, et il avait le souffle court. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'il me prenne maintenant, sinon, dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard. Pourtant, je n'ose parler. » Il le laissa à son affaire, tout en lui laçant un regard le suppliant de le prendre.  
********  
Lorsque L'homme l'entendit gémir, son c?ur se serra, il était tellement beau. Il avait envie de le pénétrer, de lui montrer ce qu'il était capable de lui faire. Lui tendant la main pour qu'il vienne plus près de lui, il l'invita silencieusement à s'étendre sur l'herbe humide et fraîche de la nuit. Il posa son corps secoué de plaisir sur le sien et prit sa bouche durement pour le sentir encore plus sous lui. Sa langue chercha la sienne et dans un tourbillon de désir il releva ses jambes et glissa ses doigts sur l'entrée de son anus, le caressant doucement. De son autre main, Boromir se défit de son pantalon. Sa bouche délaissa la sienne pour venir se poser là, où ses doigts s'activaient quelques instants auparavant.   
  
Il prit bien soin de le lubrifier et se releva. Tenant son sexe tendu d'une main le guidant dans l'antre chaud du rôdeur. Lentement il le posséda, il se glissa en lui, gémissant. D'un mouvement de hanche il lui soutira un doux gémissement. « J'aime l'entendre, j'aime le voir. » Une de ses mains se posa sur son sexe le caressa au même rythme que ses hanches. Il augmenta le rythme, c'était tellement bon.  
  
- Aragorn, ouiiiiiii, vous m'excitez. Murmura-t-il  
*********  
« Ca y est, il a compris. Il me pénètre comme un dieu, en prenant bien soin de ne pas me faire mal. » Aragorn, gémit de plaisir. « Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de m'avoir ainsi, si docile sous lui. » Lorsque Boromir attrapa son pénis entre ses doigts, de petites gouttes de sperme lui coulèrent dessus. Ce rythme le rendait fou, ses yeux se révulsèrent tant la sensation était intense. La voix de l'homme du Gondor ne faisait que résonner faiblement à ses oreilles. Cherchant son souffle un instant murmura  
  
- Boromir, maintenant, laissez-vous aller en moi...  
  
Il se releva un peu pour embrasser et lécher son cou exposé. « Il a un goût de sueur merveilleux... »  
*********  
  
Le fils de l'Intendant sentit un violent choc dans son ventre lorsqu'il lui demanda de venir en lui. Il ne voulait pas venir avant Strider, alors ses caresses sur le sexe, du rôdeur, étaient plus fortes et plus rapides. La bouche et la langue d'Aragorn, se promenèrent sur lui et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir encore longtemps. Son va et vient se fit plus insistant. Il continua de plus bel, à masturber l'homme sous lui et de sa langue, il lécha les cuisses sur ses épaules ne le lâchant pas des yeux.  
  
-Je veux vous voir jouir, je veux voir votre sexe se vider dans ma main. Haleta-t-il... À bout de souffle  
*********  
« Son désir est un ordre. » Aragorn s'exécuta et se laissa aller sur ses doigts de fée. Son corps fut secoué de mille ondes électriques et il se laissa retomber sur le sol, abandonnant sou cou tout luisant de sa salive. « Il est toujours en moi, il n'a pas éjaculé. Cet homme n'est pas un humain pensé-je en reprenant mon souffle doucement. Il a su se contrôler. » Il le félicita du regard et lui murmura:  
  
- Venez Boromir, je vous l'ordonne maintenant, venez.  
  
Et il reprit ses assauts sur son cou, le mordant tendrement, léchant son oreille rougie par l'effort. Aragorn pensa à Son elfe qui les attendait tout seul, là-bas, terrifié et impatient à la fois. « Patience mon Légolas, ton heure va bientôt venir... »  
*********  
Boromir n'en pouvait plus, Le roi lui ordonna de venir, alors il poussa son rythme au maximum et laissa son sperme chaud se répandre en lui. Son corps fut secoué de spasme suite à ce puissant orgasme. « Jamais par le passé, je n'ai ressenti autant de jouissance. » Il se retira et s'écroula au coté d'Aragorn, essoufflé, la main humide du sperme de ce dernier. Il tourna la tête vers lui et dans un regard provocateur, lécha un à un ses doigts  
*********  
Le rôdeur lui sourit. « Il lèche ses doigts en scrutant ma réaction. » Mais Aragorn était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui l'en empêcherait. « S'il savait. La nuit ne fait que commencer pour nous. » Il lui demanda:  
  
- Boromir, ce que nous allons faire à Légolas, pensez-vous en être capable?  
  
« Je ne sais pas s'il a compris, il ne dit rien. Peut-être n'est-il pas d'accord. » Il fit un mouvement de tête vers le fouet qui reposait près de son épée et du tas de vêtements. « Il faut qu'il prenne conscience de ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. » Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et dit encore:  
  
- Vous allez découvrir ce qu'est la luxure, qui je suis réellement, ce que je suis capable de faire subir à un elfe innocent qui m'a délibérément désobéi, et ce que je peux faire subir a un homme qui ne m'a pas encore désobéi. Êtes-vous certain de vouloir vous joindre à moi dans la débauche? Il est encore temps de fuir...  
  
Le futur roi se releva et se rhabilla. Il était temps d'y aller...  
*********  
Il parlait avec un ton froid et à la limite de la démence. Boromir n'avait pas envie de faire subir ces sévices à Légolas mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait y aller ne serais-ce que pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Au fond de lui l'idée l'allumait mais, jamais il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Il se releva à son tour et remit son pantalon. Il regarda Aragorn dans les yeux.  
  
- Je vous suis. Dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi et je le ferai.   
  
Il se devait d'embarquer dans son jeu pour qu'il ne se doute de rien  
*********  
  
« Il a peur, il ne me parle pas avec son c?ur mais avec son instinct de survie. Peu importe, même si j'avais voulu qu'il partage cette étrange passion meurtrière avec moi. » Il ne dit rien et continua de marcher à travers bois. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la clairière. Là, Aragorn s'arrêta, se retourna et dit:  
  
- Pour le moment, tais-toi, cache-toi derrière ces fourrés, attends que je te fasse signe d'approcher: s'il te voit, il ne voudra pas jouer.  
  
Il lui sourit gentiment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est beau et bon. Il voulut partir rejoindre son elfe qui semblait endormi contre un arbre. Son arbre. « Il sait que j'adore l'y attacher... » Mais, il se ravisa, se retourna violemment vers Boromir et lui dit  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse, je ne le ferai pas. Je tiens trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre  
  
Le rôdeur n'en revient pas lui-même de ce qu'il vient de dire. « Je crois que je suis amoureux. »  
*********  
Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans la tête de Boromir, fort, trop fort, tellement, qu'il dût s'appuyer sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber. « Ais-je bien entendu ses paroles... Il tient à moi. Il ne veut pas me perdre... » Son c?ur s'emballa et la clairière tourna autours de lui. Il essaya de reprendre contenance et lui dit qu'il désirait ardemment l'accompagner, que son jeu l'excitait et qu'il ne le perdrait pas, jamais. Il approcha de lui et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
  
- Je vous aime, je veux vous voir prendre l'elfe, je veux le prendre aussi mais sans trop lui faire de mal. Je vous suis, vous êtes mon maître, mon amant, mon amour. Lentement sa langue s'infiltra dans son oreille juste pour l'exciter encore plus  
*********  
Aragorn fut soulagé. Une étrange impression emplit son esprit, « je crois que je suis amoureux de cet homme. » C'était bizarre, mais très agréable. Il y avait plus que du sexe, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air: Il sentit qu'il avait encore envie de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore, pas maintenant. Il le laissa, lui titiller l'oreille quelques instants, puis, le repoussa lentement, gentiment, avec douceur. murmurant:  
  
- Contente-toi de le regarder, et tu verras: il aime cela.  
  
Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, encore marquée par ses précédents coups de dents. Puis ajouta  
  
- Je t'aime, Boromir du Gondor...  
  
Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et se retourna pour aller réveiller son elfe. Que le spectacle commence...  
À suivre.... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
  
Notes : À partir de ce chapitre, je vais mettre les textes au « je » en indiquant quel personnage parle. Étant donné que nous écrivons la fic par email, il sera plus facile et plus intégrale de l'écrire tel quel. Merci de votre compréhension.  
CHAPITRE 5 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je m'avançai lentement dans la clairière, sans faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas l'éveiller. Lorsque je fut à quelques mètres de lui, je m'arrêtai et l'observa avec les yeux brillants d'un enfant le jour de Noël : « Il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle, merveilleusement touchant, recroquevillé comme cela, la tête entre ses genoux, en position de repli, le torse nu, le corps frissonnant sous les caresses du petit vent de nuit qui soufflait sur sa peau, Il est Mon cadeau, un bijou éclatant et fragile qui m'est servi sur un plateau d'argent. » Je restai plusieurs minutes, hypnotisés par ce tableau de maître - « bien sûr, je suis ce maître.. » - , incapable de détacher mon regard et mon esprit de lui. Puis mon esprit vagabonda jusqu'à l'arbre sur lequel mon elfe dormait du sommeil de l'ange.  
  
Soudainement, je me sortis de mes pensées étrangement romantiques et douces, et je m'approchai de Mon elfe. Il semblait profondément endormi, mais le froissement de ma cape qui glissait sur l'air frais l'éveilla en sursaut. Il me vit et se mit à trembler de plus belle. Doucement, je me glissai à ses côtés et le pris contre moi. Il ne protesta pas, se laissa faire bien docilement, et vint s'appuyer, tout tremblant, contre mon torse. Il fuyait mon regard. Je murmurai  
  
- Légolas, qu'y a-t-il mon ami, je vous sens tendu.  
  
Toujours en évitant mon regard, il répondit, le souffle court :  
  
- R.rien, tout va bien.  
  
Il mentait. Il savait que je l'avais vu tout à l'heure, nos regards s'étaient croisés au moins une seconde. Alors, je glissai une main fraîche sur son dos et commença ma torture en faisant glisser mon doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je murmurai encore à son oreille :  
  
- Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez rien à me dire avant que nous commencions ?  
  
Il sursauta presque. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et le força à affronter mon regard. Ses grands yeux bleus se sont agrandis par la peur, désespérés, terrifiés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et que je l'embrassa avec douceur. Je pris sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche et la suça doucement pendant plusieurs secondes, lui arrachant un léger soupir presque imperceptible. Puis, d'un cou, je plantai mes dents dans la peau tendre qui éclate immédiatement. Il eut un mouvement de peur instinctif et tenta de se dégager mais je le retins de mes mains. Le sang coula dans nos deux bouches, marquant le début de la peine de Mon elfe. Je le repoussa lentement et le regarda, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il savait. Je lus dans son regard qu'il avait déjà deviné que ce soir, il ne serait pas possible de lutter contre moi. J'essuyai ses larmes avec ma langue et lui demanda encore :  
  
- Voulez-vous que nous commencions mon ami ?  
  
Il osa me regarder et murmura :  
  
- Pourquoi. ?  
  
Sa voix suppliante se brisa. Je le serrai un peu plus contre mon corps déjà tout émoustillé par ce visage d'ange qui va au bûcher, et répondis  
  
- Mais, pour, que vous payez votre infidélité mon ami. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?  
  
Là, je crus qu'il se résigna. Il refoula un sanglot et à grand peine, arriva à articuler un :  
  
- Si, je suis d'accord.  
  
« J'ai gagné. Il est consentent. Ou du moins, je l'ai forcé à consentir à ce qui va suivre. J'aime le regarder un peu lorsqu'il me dit cela : Il se condamne lui-même à l'échafaud, il devient sa propre victime, et c'est le plus important avant que nous commencions. Qu'il se passe lui-même la corde au cou, qu'il me tende le couteau qui va le blesser, les liens qui vont l'entraver, les lanières qui vont le marquer. »  
  
J'étais d'autant plus excité que ce soir, Boromir était là, caché dans un coin, qui nous observait.  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
J'étais caché et je le regardais, il était beau et semblait doux en regardant l'elfe qui dormait. Je ne comprenais toujours pas le désir de domination d'Aragorn mais je le laissais faire, je regardais la scène qui allait bientôt débuter. Il s'avança et Légolas sursauta. Ils parlèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser. Une jalousie monta en moi. Oui j'étais contentant mais de les voir ensemble, presque passionné, me blessa tout de même. Je vis le prince de Mirkwood essayer de se reculer et les bras d'Aragorn le retenir près de lui. Il venait de le mordre. Une douleur au niveau de ma lèvre inférieur me rappela que j'avais subit le même sort et un sentiment de compassion, pour mon ami, monta en moi. J'entendis leurs paroles, Aragorn voulait le faire payer pour avoir fait l'amour avec Haldir. Légolas semblait d'accord. Je continuais de regarder la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas de moi. J'attendais, patiemment, que mon amour me fasse signe.  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
« Je le hais lorsqu'il me fait cela: Il est si tendre, si prévenant, il me parle comme on parlerait a un enfant malade, puis, d'un coup, il me fait mal il me mord violemment la lèvre inférieure, là où cela fait le plus mal, là où il est impossible de le cacher, là où il a déjà tant de fois, enfoncés ses dents pour me marquer. » il m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Je savais que je ferai mieux d'essayer de négocier pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin, mais son regard m'indiqua qu'il était très en colère, qu'il passerait sa rage sur moi de gré ou de force. Il ne commençait jamais avant que je lui aie dit que j'étais d'accord. Et, avec la volonté d'un condamné a mort, je lui dis:  
  
- Si, je suis d'accord.  
  
Puis, je fondis en sanglots. Il me prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement mes cheveux, tout en soufflant à mon oreille des mots d'une infinie tendresse. Je supportais encore moins cette torture psychologique qu'il exerçait sur moi, et qui consistait à me faire perdre toute notion de bien et de mal. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait pour pouvoir mieux me battre; il me blessait pour pouvoir me soigner. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer quand même, pour ces moments de tendresse infinie que nous partagions, pour ces mots rassurants qu'il glissait à mon oreille pendant qu'il attachait mes poignets offerts, pour ces caresses si pleines de désir qu'il avait alors qu'il était sur le point de me faire payer par, je ne sais encore quel procédé, mon infidélité envers lui.  
  
Sans que je m'en rendis compte, je suis lié à l'arbre, et les lanières de cuir réouvrirent mes blessures. Déjà, je sentais le sang couler de mes poignets non encore cicatrisés. J'avais mal. Aragorn était assis près de moi, il me regarda de son regard doux, est me sourit. Il avait gagné. Maintenant que j'étais attaché à cet arbre, je n'avais plus d'échappatoire, j'étais perdu. Je pleurais toujours. Il s'avança et m'embrassa le cou. Je soupirai. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, encore recouvertes du pantalon d'Haldir « mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne se rende pas compte de cela. »  
  
Je regardai ses mains. Elles sont si typiques de l'homme, fortes, belles, puissantes, marquée par le labeur et la guerre, et pourtant elle étaient douce. Ces mains là connaissent jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de ma peau, elles étaient source, d'une passion folle. D'une douleur folle aussi... elles m'inspiraient un désir et une peur incontrôlables. J'avais vraiment l'impression de perdre la raison, et je continuais de pleurer en silence, incapable de résister aux vagues de chaleur provoquées par la langue d'Aragorn sur mon cou, mon torse, mon nombril.  
  
- Légolas, regardez-moi.  
  
Sa voix me fit sursauter. Elle était si dure à présent. Je ravalai mes larmes et leva mon visage vers le sien. Il était en colère. Il avait vu mon pantalon. Je craignis que le pantalon de mon cher Haldir n'ait déclenché ma fin.  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Toujours tapis derrière le buisson, je les regardai. Aragorn avait attaché Légolas et ce dernier pleurait, secoué par les sanglots. Il avait accepter son châtiment mais je vis bien qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur. Il semblait si fragile à ce moment, tout le contraire du Légolas que je connaissais. S'il avait mis tout son c?ur et son âme, à défendre le rôdeur lors du conseil d'Elrond, il était maintenant, replier sur lui-même, ravalant sa peine et sa détresse.  
  
Aragorn lui embrassait le corps sensuellement, lorsqu'il approcha de son bas ventre, je sentis un désir fulgurant monter en moi. Mon sexe commença à durcir entre mes jambes. Inconsciemment, ma main se posa dessus et le caressa lentement par-dessus mes vêtements. Soudainement, Aragorn cria de rage, il ordonna à l'elfe de le regarder. Légolas le regarda, terrorisé. Je retenu mon souffle, j'avais peur pour lui, une lueur diabolique brillait dans les yeux d'Aragorn. Je regardai cessant tout mouvement avec ma main, le c?ur battant, me demandant si je devais les laisser continuer ou intervenir  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Mon corps se remplit d'effroi et de rage à la vue du pantalon d'Haldir. Je hurlai presque:  
  
- Légolas, regardez-moi.  
  
Il sursauta et leva vers moi son regard d'enfant battu, de petite fille fragile. Il avait si peur que ses lèvres, en tremblant, résonnaient à mes oreilles bourdonnantes de rage.  
  
- Dites-moi à qui appartient ce pantalon.  
  
J'eus l'impression que la force même de mes mots lui martelèrent l'esprit et le corps. Ses yeux pâles et remplis de larmes argentées me suppliaient de le pardonner, de le prendre dans mes bras et de le bercer tendrement. Mais je n'avais plus pitié de lui à cet instant précis, je ne voulais qu'une chose, le punir. Qu'il souffre comme Haldir m'avait fait souffrir en le touchant. Je voulais le mordre jusqu'au sang, lacérer ses vêtements, zébrer son dos tendre et blanc avec mon fouet.  
  
- Répondez!!!  
  
Je le giflai avec force, lui arrachant un cri de douleur sourd. Il ravala ses larmes avec difficultés et, sans jamais me quitter du regard - cela lui serait fatal - il murmura misérablement:  
  
- Il appartient à Haldir de la Lorien.  
  
Le fait d'entendre ce nom me fit frissonner même si je savais pertinemment que ce pantalon lui appartenait. « je t'aurais, Haldir de la Lorien... » Je relevai son menton sans ménagement et, approcha mon visage du sien dangereusement, je sifflai  
  
- Et puis-je savoir ce que ce pantalon fait sur vos jambes?  
  
- R... Rien.  
  
Je le giflai à nouveau, encore plus violemment. Il ne broncha pas, toujours debout, lié par les poignets à son arbre, et contenait difficilement ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient toujours sur les miens, terrifiés, malheureux et à la fois assombrie par le désir. « Où, me demandé-je, peut-il encore trouver du désir après ce que je lui fais subir? »  
  
- A genoux.  
  
Il s'exécuta aussi rapidement que ses entraves le lui permirent, et s'agenouilla devant moi. Je le dominai de toute ma hauteur et lui dit d'une voix douce, après avoir retrouver un semblant de calme:  
  
- Répondez à ma question Légolas ou bien je vais réellement devoir me fâcher. Qu'est ce que le pantalon d'Haldir de la Lorien fait sur vos jambes?  
  
- Il... il me l'a prêté. - A quelle occasion? - Ce soir..."  
  
Nouvelle gifle.  
  
- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question Légolas. Je reformule: Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux pour que vous vous retrouviez avec son pantalon?  
  
Cet interrogatoire était une véritable torture pour lui. Il savait que j'ai tout vu et que quoi qu'il réponde, il était piégé.  
  
- Qu'avez-vous fait avec Haldir ce soir, Légolas? Je perds patience...  
  
- Nous avons fait l'amour...  
  
Je lui ai souris gentiment, semant le trouble dans son esprit tourmenté, et m'accroupi à sa hauteur. Des larmes se sont échappées malgré lui de ses yeux bleus, agrandis par la peur. Je les essuyai avec ma bouche et l'embrassa avec douceur, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds au passage. Puis je posai une main sur le tissus de la Lothlorien et commença à masser doucement les parties intimes de Mon elfe qui gémit longuement. Il ne résista pas à cela et se calma un peu. Mais très vite, je soufflai à son oreille:  
  
- Dites-moi Légolas, pensez-vous avoir mérité mon fouet ce soir?  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je regardai devant moi, Aragorn était fou et j'avais très peur pour Légolas. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction d'Aragorn, pourquoi était-il aussi fâché. Je percevais maintenant une autre facette du rôdeur. Je regrettai d'avoir dit que moi aussi j'avais envie de Légolas, j'aurais du lui demander de n'en rien faire. Je pouvais l'en empêcher et je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ne pourrai plus jamais être fier de moi. Je ne savais que faire. Devais-je intervenir ou attendre. Mon c?ur se serra dans ma poitrine, tellement que j'eus du mal à respirer. Je savais que maintenant, si j'intervenais, Aragorn serait fou de rage et Légolas paierait encore plus pour avoir réussi à avoir de l'aide. Je tournai donc le dos à la scène, m'assoyant par terre, les larmes coulant sur mon visage. J'entendais maintenant Légolas gémir et jetai un regard. Aragorn le caressait, mais comment l'elfe pouvait encore avoir envie de lui. Regardant le visage sensuel de l'homme, je compris comment il pouvait encore avoir envie de lui malgré tout  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je hurlai de stupeur, de douleur anticipée, d'effroi. Il avait prévu ma réaction et me maintenu fermement à genoux, d'une main. L'autre étais toujours sur mon sexe, elle me caressa avec douceur. Cette douceur que l'on ne peut empêcher de prendre contrôle sur vous. Mais j'avais si peur. Ses mots résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Il voulait me fouetter. Je le suppliai d'une voix faible:  
  
- Non, je vous en prie, pardon Aragorn, pardon. Mais pas le fouet, je vous en supplie...  
  
Il avait ce regard incroyablement doux et pourtant une lueur de folie le traversa. Il murmura à mon oreille  
  
- Si, mon ami, vous l'avez mérité. Dites-le-moi Légolas, dites-moi combien de coup je dois vous donner pour vous punir.  
  
- Je vous en prie, non... Tout mais pas le fouet...  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il me résistait avec autant d'insistance. Ses gémissements plaintifs m'excitèrent plus qu'autre chose. Je restai calme et essuya ses joues inondées de larmes. Il se débattit comme un petit diable et ne cessa d'implorer ma pitié. Je tentai de le calmer en massant doucement son entre jambes, et je glissai à son oreille, le tenant fort contre moi  
  
- Dites-le-moi Légolas, cela vous évitera beaucoup de peine.  
  
Il tremblait dans mes bras et répondit, le souffle court  
  
- Au... Autant qu'il le faudra...  
  
Sa docilité et sa capacité à répondre ce que j'avais envie d'entendre m'étonnera toujours. Je restai plusieurs minutes là, assis, Mon elfe dans les bras, tremblant comme une feuille. Puis, je me détachai de lui, et je me leva. Il avait le dos courbé, la tête baissée, les lèvres pincées et les yeux mi-clos. Je pris le fouet en main, et je remarquai que mes jambes tremblaient aussi, comme le corps convulsé de ma pauvre victime...  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je ne pouvais lâcher la scène des yeux. Les caresse d'Aragorn m'excitaient et me rappelaient celles qu'il me fit. J'avais encore envie de lui. Je l'aimais vraiment mais je voulais lui parler, lui dire que s'il me voulait, il devrait renoncer à Légolas. Je ne voulais plus le partager, après cette nuit, je le voulais pour moi seul. Je le vis sortir son fouet, je tremblait autant que Légolas, Aragorn m'avait promis de ne pas le frapper et déjà qu'il l'avait gifler à plusieurs reprises. « Je dois intervenir » pensais-je sans bouger. retenant mon souffle près à intervenir au premier coup de fouet  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il était là, à ma merci, et moi je tremblais comme une feuille. Je ne pouvais pas le frapper. Je ne voulais pas non plus. Je laissai tomber le fouet sur le sol et m'accroupi en face de lui. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassa avec fièvre. Je murmurai à son oreille que je l'aimais, que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, que j'avais paniqué. Je m'excusai pour tout, et il me pardonna en m'offrant sa bouche à embrasser en gage d'amour éternel. Je brûlais de lui parler de Boromir, mais je savais qu'il avait peur de lui. Je glissai ma main dans son pantalon à nouveau, et tout en le caressant, je murmurai  
  
- Légolas, Quelqu'un va se joindre à nous ce soir, il brûle de mieux vous connaître...  
À suivre...... 


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilise son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 6 :  
[Légolas]  
  
« Mon Dieu, mais combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer? » J'avais peur. J'avais échappé au fouet d'Aragorn, oui, mais à quelle condition. Qu'avait-il encore inventé pour me torturer? Je le vis qui se retourne et faire un signe à un individu, derrière les fourrés... Qui-etais-ce? J'avais peur. Aragorn continua de tourmenter mon bas-ventre, et je ne m'en plaignis pas, je sentis la chaleur monter en moi. Cette chaleur qui me fit oublier que quelqu'un arrivait, menaçant et inconnu, pour une raison que j'ignorais et qui me fit peur...  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Aragorn laissa tomber le fouet. Je pus respirer. Il caressa prestement l'elfe et lui parla tellement doucement que je ne pus entendre ses paroles. Après quelques instants, il me fit signe de les rejoindre. J'étais intimidé. Je me levai et avança lentement vers eux. A leur hauteur se m'accroupi faisant face aux deux hommes. Je souris à Légolas, essayant de lui communiquer ma compassion, par un simple regard. Me retournant vers Aragorn, je mis ma main sur son épaule et m'approcha. Je voulais l'embrasser, j'avais peur qu'il me repousse mais j'osai tout de même. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon baisé se voulait remplis de passion et d'amour. Ma main remonta vers sa nuque accentuant la pression de nos lèvres. De ma main libre, je cherchai la main de l'elfe et la pris dans ma main, caressante et douce. Je voulais qu'il sache que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
En voyant Boromir sortir de sa cachette, je ressentis une étrange sensation de soulagement et de jalousie mêlée. Je savais pour avoir longuement observé mon amant durant notre périple que l'homme du Gondor ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il me lanca un regard compatissant, un sourire qui avait pour seul effet de détester Aragorn. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Boromir, il était comme moi dans cette histoire, victime de la passion et de la luxure. Il ne tolérait pas que je voie Haldir, mais il me força à subir leur baiser passionné. Lorsque Boromir captura les lèvres d'Aragorn, celui-ci ne cessa pas de caresser mon entre-jambe, et je gémis misérablement, honteux de me donner en spectacle à Boromir. Puis, Aragorn se détourna de lui et m'embrassa, passionnément, sauvagement. Je goûtais l'essence de l'homme du Gondor qui me regardait, émerveillé, perdre la raison, sous les caresses plus vives à chaque seconde de mon amant.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il resta sagement à genoux lorsque Boromir approcha. Il l'observa avec méfiance et crainte. Je le sentis tressaillir lorsque Boromir s'approcha pour m'embrasser: Il était jaloux. Alors je l'embrassai avec force et tendresse, en le caressant plus vite. Il grogna dans ma bouche, et Boromir nous regarda. J'étais doublement excité par tout cela, mais je ne savais comment l'elfe réagirait si je demandais à Boromir de le prendre. Je glissai à l'oreille de Mon elfe, d'une voix rassurante  
  
- Boromir veut vous prendre Melamin, laissez-le faire sans discuter.  
  
Il sursauta de stupeur et recommença à gigoter dans tous les sens. Ses poignets se remirent à saigner abondamment, et je fus obligé de le prendre dans mes bras et de le câliner pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il retrouvai un semblant de calme. Lorsque je me détacha de lui, il tremblait toujours comme une feuille mais n'essaya plus de tirer sur les lanières de cuir pour s'enfuir. Je me retourna vers Boromir qui semblait hypnotisé par Légolas. Je caressai sa joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse et, le serrant contre moi, j'enfouis mon visage dans sou cou et lui murmura, pour que L'elfe n'entende pas  
  
- Boromir, je vous aime tellement... Prenez Légolas, c'est mon cadeau pour sceller notre amour.  
  
Puis, je fis glisser ma langue et mes doigts sur son cou et son torse. Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Puis, je le poussai gentiment vers Légolas qui lui lanca un regard férocement jaloux.  
  
Je m'assieds contre un arbre et je regardai la suite des évènements...  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Aragorn était redevenu l'homme merveilleux que j'aimais. Il ne me repoussa pas et m'embrassa avec plus de passion, je frémis sous ce tendre baisé. Légolas ne sembla pas apprécier, mais il devra se faire à l'idée puisque qu'après cette nuit, je veux demander au rôdeur de n'être qu'à moi. Lorsque nos corps s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Aragorn embrassa doucement l'elfe et lui parla. Légolas ne sembla pas enclin à ce que je le prenne aussi. Mais il finit par se calmer. L'homme se rapprocha de moi encore une fois pour m'embrasser et me dire à quel point il m'aimait. Mon c?ur battait tellement fort qu'il résonna dans mes tempes. Il me dit de prendre Légolas comme cadeau pour sceller notre amour. Il s'éloigna et pris place contre un arbre pour nous regarder.   
  
Lentement je m'approchai de Légolas qui semblait honteux. Je passai mes mains dans ses merveilleux cheveux d'or et m'approcha lentement de son oreille.  
  
- N'ayez pas peur Légolas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous désir et je sais être très doux  
  
Je glissai alors ma langue dans son oreille tout en descendant dans son cou. L'enlaçant de mes bras, je caressai son dos descendant jusqu'a ses fesses. A ce même moment nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Ses lèvres étaient froides mais sa langue chaude et délicate. Ce contraste de température m'excita  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
J'aurai mille fois préféré le fouet à cette torture là... Il me donna en cadeau à Boromir. Il savait à quel point j'ai peur de cet homme. Il me terrorise, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me faire du mal. Il avait l'ai sincère dans ses paroles. Il était doux aussi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose qu'à ses mains qui me caressaient doucement. j'appuyai mon front contre son épaule et je murmurai à son oreille, en espérant qu'Aragon n'entendrait pas  
  
- Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Je n'ai pas envie de vous, je n'aime que lui... Vous êtes en train de me le voler...  
  
Je le regardai, de mes grands yeux bleus et emplis de larmes. Je n'étais plus qu'un jouet entre ses mains, sous le regard d'Aragorn qui nous fixait intensément de son regard de braise que j'aime tant...  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je les observais, mes deux amours, et je sentis mon désir monter un peu plus à chaque caresse de Boromir sur mon elfe, à chaque gémissement de honte et de désir mêlé de Légolas. Je savais que Légolas avait entendu ce que j'ai dit à Boromir il y a quelques secondes, après tout, c'est un elfe, il a une excellente ouie. Il était très jaloux et ne supportait pas d'être traité en jouet. Il aurait préféré que je le batte, mais je dus avouer que je trouve cette situation très plaisante, pour moi et Boromir surtout. Je capturai un instant le regard de l'homme du Gondor, et je lui fis signe d'ignorer ce que Légolas venait de dire. « Il n'a RIEN à dire, seulement à faire ce qu'on lui ordonne... »  
*********  
[Boromir]  
  
Légolas murmura à mon oreille mais Aragorn avait entendu. Je regardai l'elfe sur le point de pleurer et je ne savais que faire, je ne voulais tellement pas lui faire de mal. Mais Aragorn me fit signe de ne pas l'écouter. Embrassant lentement le cou de l'elfe, je lui chuchotai  
  
- Mon prince, et que faites-vous d'Haldir, vous ne l'aimé donc pas... Que penserait-il s'il vous entendait. Je sais que mes paroles peuvent être dures pour vous mais je vous préviens avant que vous n'ayez encore plus mal. Aragorn vous aimes bien mais il ne fait que jouer avec vous. Aimez Haldir il saura vous le rendre.  
  
Je savais qu'Aragorn n'avait pas pu entendre mes paroles, et j'en étais bien heureux car je savais qu'il ne me l'aurait pas pardonné. Mais je le voulais pour moi seul. Je continuai d'embrasser le corps de l'elfe espérant qu'il finirait par me désirer aussi car je savais que je ne le prendrais pas contre sa volonté. Mes mains et ma bouche parcouraient toutes les parties de son corps d'une pâleur extrême. Ma main glissa sur son pantalon, le caressant sensuellement, pour l'exciter.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je ne pouvais détourner ma tête de la scène. Une colère sourde gronda en moi. J'aurais voulu tuer Aragorn. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger cela des deux autres. Je pus entendre les paroles de Boromir, malgré le fait qu'il ne parlait pas fort. Elles me réconfortaient un peu mais je lui en voulais de prendre Légolas. Mais le souvenir des paroles de l'elfe revinrent en moi. « Il n'aimait que lui, il n'aime qu'Aragorn. » Je voulais savoir ce qu'il dirait à Boromir, savoir s'il m'aimait ou non  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je ne pouvais plus résister à ses caresses, et je le détestais encore plus après ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me rapprochai de son oreille et siffle, rageusement  
  
- Il ne vous aime pas. Pas plus que moi. Vous n'êtes qu'un objet pour lui, tout comme moi. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de cela car c'est le début, il ne vous a pas encore fait de mal en vous fouettant, et vous vous croyez élevé au rang d'amant principal d'Aragorn, mais il se joue autant de vous que de moi. Mais à Mirkwood, lorsqu'il avait une vingtaine d'année et qu'il a passé quelques mois chez moi, lui et moi étions comme vous, nous pervertissions de jeunes elfes dans le seul but de nous divertir sexuellement. Vous ne serez pas différent de moi dans quelques années, et je souhaite de tout mon c?ur pouvoir être là pour assister à votre servage!  
  
Il me regarda, interdit, énervé. Je continuai, tout doucement, écumant de rage  
  
- Il n'aime réellement que L'Étoile Du Soir. Et il m'a perverti de sorte que je n'aime que lui... Mais, il ne m'a pas tout pris. J'aime aussi Haldir, plus que tout. Mais quand il faut choisir entre Aragorn et un autre, la peur vous fait choisir Aragorn... Mais vous, je vous déteste, parce que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile qui tente de le garder pour lui tout seul...  
  
Je le regardai avec haine et dit, tout fort, pour qu'Aragorn entende  
  
- Je n'aime qu'Aragorn!  
  
Retenant mon souffle, j'attendis de voir sa réaction...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
« Il est si mignon lorsqu'il s'énerve! » Je les laissai s'expliquer quelques minutes, puis, je dis, d'une voix forte  
  
- Légolas, ça suffit! Boromir, prenez-le maintenant!  
  
Je vis Mon elfe qui frissonna de dégoût, et je frissonnai de plaisir.  
*********  
[Boromir]  
  
Je n'avais jamais pensé, qu'au jeu des vérités, Légolas puisse à la hauteur mais une voix en moi, me criait qu'il avait sûrement raison, que je ne devais être qu'un jouet pour lui et rien de plus. Je voulus l'étrangler, mais je me retenu. Il avouait aimer Haldir mais dans sa voix je perçu aussi un grand amour pour Aragorn, et ce fut à mon tour d'être jaloux. La colère monta en moi.   
  
- Vous mentez, Aragorn m'aime et vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre imbécile de rejeter l'amour pur et sincère pour un simple jeu. Vous étés un guerrier aussi alors tenez-vous debout devant lui et cesser de trembler comme une petite fillette.   
  
Aragorn ordonna à Légolas de se taire et me dit de le prendre maintenant. Alors je détacha son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de son corps. La vu de son sexe gonflé m'excita. Je retirai alors mon pantalon. J'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement mais se savais que Légolas avait raison et que je devais faire ce que le rôdeur disait. Je plongeai ma tête entre ses jambes pour le caresser de ma bouche et de ma langue. Ma main encercla son sexe et fit des mouvements de va et vient qui arrachèrent des cris à l'elfe. Je savais qu'il aimait cela. De ma main libre, je le pénétrai, avec un doigt d'abord, puis deux et ensuite trois. L'elfe jouissait sous mes caresses pressantes. Lentement je l'embrassai, j'aimais sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la mienne.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je détournai mon regard, je ne pouvais observer plus longtemps. La rage et la douleur me faisaient trembler. Ces deux hommes étaient immondes. Mais je savais bien que le responsable de cela, était, Aragorn. « Je vais te tuer, je le jure devant Illuvatar, tu vas me le payer. » Je tournai le dos à la scène attendant que cela se termine pour régler mes comptes avec Aragorn. Je savais que si j'intervenais, Légolas et Boromir s'interposeraient entre moi et lui alors je voulu attendre d'être seul  
  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
A mesure qu'il faisait monter le désir en moi, je me sentais faiblir, j'acceptai ses caresses avec moins de dégoût. Mais je le haïssais toujours. Je lui dis, avec force mais discrétion  
  
- Et là, est-ce moi, la petite fille? Vous avez peur de lui, avouez-le. Vous faites tout ce qu'il vous dit sans broncher. Mais le jour où, il vous demandera de me tuer, saurez vous arrêter le jeu? Serez vous capable de lui dire qu'il ne faut pas aller plus loin? Aurez-vous la force de lui résister? Non. Et vous serez le seul à vous sentir coupable, car lui n'a aucun sentiment, si ce n'est une vague affection pour vous. Il vous aime comme le chat aime la souris, comme le chasseur aime sa proie. Et il m'aime plus que vous, car il sait que j'accepterai de mourir pour lui, rien que pour son bon plaisir. Pas vous. Alors, oui, c'est vrai, je suis peut-être son esclave, mais je ne me voile pas la face, moi!  
  
Je me tu, et lorsque je levai les yeux, je vis Aragorn. Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Prenant ma lèvre dans sa bouche, il me mordit encore. Plus violemment que les fois précédentes. Je hurlai de douleur. Aragorn se retira, se plaça contre Boromir et caressa doucement son sexe, alors qu'il était en train de me pénétrer avec ses doigts. Le Rôdeur me regarda, sourit et me dit  
  
- Maintenant, taisez-vous pour de bon ou je vous bâillonne. Puis, se tournant vers Boromir, il dit  
  
- Et vous, prenez-le maintenant.  
À suivre.... 


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 7 :  
[Boromir]  
  
Les mots de Légolas eurent le même effet sur moi que s'il m'avait giflé. J'avais peur d'Aragorn. Mais je crus qu'en ce moment même j'avais encore plus peur que les paroles de l'elfe soit vrai. Je fermai les yeux et continuai de le caresser lorsque Aragorn s'avança pour l'embrasser, il le mordit encore. Bien que je lui en veuille, je n'appréciais pas les manières rudes d'Aragorn envers lui. Il commença a me caresser en demandant à Légolas de se taire et à moi de le prendre. Sans un regard pour le rôdeur, je m'approchai du visage de Légolas et pris sa lèvre meurtrie entre les miennes pour la caresser et enlever un peu de sa douleur. Il était si beau. Cependant, ce petit jeu ne m'enchantait plus. J'embrassai une dernière fois l'elfe avant de me retourner vers Aragorn.   
  
-Détachez-le. Sinon je ne le prends pas  
  
Je savais que je jouais avec le feu mais je voulais que Légolas comprenne que je n'étais pas une "fillette apeurée" et je voulais aussi que l'elfe soit libre de ses mouvements, je voulais le prendre mais pas s'il était attaché  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
- Non. Ma voix était sans réplique, je ne le détacherai pas. Le comportement de Boromir m'énerva. Je le regardais durement et je dis - Si vous ne voulez pas le prendre attaché, et bien ne le prenez pas. Partez Boromir, allez-vous en si s'en est trop pour vous. Légolas n'en sera que bien plus heureux.  
  
Je le repoussai violemment et m'agenouillai près de l'elfe qui semblait effectivement soulagé d'un poids. Il me sourit et tendit ses lèvres meurtries pour que je l'embrasse. Ce que je fit, trop heureux de faire du mal à Boromir en enlaçant Mon elfe et en caressant son torse de ma langue. Il gémissait de plaisir. Je n'étais plus énervé contre lui, après tout, je pouvais bien lui pardonner. Je jetai un regard vers Boromir et lu dans son regard qu'il ne me comprenait pas, qu'il était jaloux à en mourir. et moi, j'avais envie de mourir de rire, car je savais que désormais, les deux se disputerais pour que je les aime...  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Il ne prêtait plus attention à Boromir qui restait planté, interdit, devant son changement d'attitude envers lui et moi. J'étais redevenu son préféré, et entendais bien le rester. Ainsi, lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais qu'il me détache, je lui répondit que non, j'aimais être ainsi lié, tout offert à lui. Il me prit dans sa bouche longuement, et m'arracha des grognements de satisfaction qui emplirent la clairière. Je l'aimais tellement quand il était comme cela, doux et prévenant, je me fichais que Boromir nous regarde, j'étais bien. Après quelques minutes, il me retourna et me prit, sans me forcer, avec beaucoup d'amour et il enlaça ses mains autour de mon pénis en m'ordonnant de venir. Ce que je fis, en lançant un regard victorieux à Boromir.  
*********  
[Boromir]  
  
J'essais trop surpris de sa réaction pour bouger. Je le vis, me regarder et se retourner vers l'elfe pour l'embrasser, le caresser et finalement le prendre. S'en fut trop je me relevai pris mon pantalon et l'enfila rapidement. Il préférait Légolas, c'était clair et je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en courant et laisser couler les larmes qui je retenais. « Pourquoi est-il si méchant? Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance. Je m'en veux maintenant d'avoir cru en ses belles paroles. Légolas semble heureux, il a réussi à le garder, et de plus il ne voulait pas se faire détacher. » Les paroles d'Aragorn revinrent alors dans ma tête. « Vous allez voir, il aime cela. » Décidément, cet elfe était bien difficile à comprendre. Je retournai mon regard vers Aragorn et me retourna et commença à marcher vers la forêt. après tout il m'avait dit de partir.  
  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je vis Boromir dire à Aragorn de le détacher, mais celui-ci ne voulu pas et le repoussa violemment. Peut-être avais-je mal juger l'homme du Gondor. Mais le plus difficile à accepter pour moi, fut les paroles de Légolas et le désir pour Aragorn et l'amour que je voyais dans ses yeux. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il l'aimait à ce point  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Alors je fis ce qui me sembla le plus difficile. Je demandai à Aragorn une faveur dont je me serais bien passé. Mais il le fallait, pour garder son amour et sa confiance. je dis  
  
-Aragorn, retenez-le, j'ai envie qu'il me prenne. j'ai envie de vous voir, le prendre... - vraiment? - Vraiment, rappelez-le, dites-lui que vous l'aimez, que vous voulez le prendre, que vous voulez qu'il me prenne. - Pourquoi faites-vous cela mon ami? - Parce que je vous aime...  
  
Il m'embrassa avec fougue, se leva et courut rattraper Boromir. j'émis un soupir...  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il me surprit d'abord, puis me ravit, et m'excita encore un peu plus. Je me levai et rattrapa Boromir. Je l'attrapai par le bras, le retourna et l'embrassa. J'avais encore le goût de l'elfe dans la bouche. Il sembla étonné. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de la réflexion, et je lui dis  
  
- Boromir, prenez-le, il est d'accord, faites ce que vous voulez mais je vous en prie, restez.  
  
Décidément, cet elfe était vraiment un bon amant, très docile.  
  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je regardais Aragorn étonné, je le repoussai lentement  
  
- Mais à quel jeu jouez-vous Aragorn, vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de m'embrasser pour effacer le mal que vous faites. Je sais que vous l'aimez et je sais aussi qu'il vous aime, alors pourquoi me faites-vous cela. Mes sentiments pour vous sont sincères. Allez le retrouver, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, vous ne m'aimez pas.  
  
Je ne bougeai pas, espérant qu'il me dirait qu'il m aime malgré ses sentiments pour Légolas mais je savais que je rêvais, il allait sûrement m'obliger à revenir mais au moins je lui aurai dit ce que je pensais vraiment, sans peur  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
-Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vous aimer aussi, différemment. Mais si je vous ai fait trop de mal, et que vous voulez vraiment partir, allez-y, après tout, vous avez raison, je le mérite.  
  
Je m'approchai de lui, effleurai ses lèvres avec mon pouce, me reculais et lui fit un petit geste de tête pour le saluer. Puis, je me retournai et repartis vers Mon elfe qui frissonna et me sourit gentiment. Je m'accroupi devant lui et l'embrassa encore, m'enivrant de son goût si fruité et innocent. Puis, je glissai mes mains entre ses jambes et je caressais ses cuisses longues et musclées, que je sentis bien vite se tendre. Avec ma bouche, je dessinai le contour de son visage, de ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses oreilles pointues. Il grogna de frustration de ne pas pouvoir me toucher aussi, alors je retirais ses liens, je baisai ses meurtrissures, et je le laissai, me caresser un peu la figure et le torse pendant que je faisais de même avec son entre jambe. J'espérais que Boromir nous rejoindrait...  
********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je les regardais, ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient. Je ne bougeais pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Lentement je m'avançai vers eux. J'avais envie de me joindre à eux mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Rendu à leur hauteur, je me laissai tomber à genoux. Les regardant, je m'approchai de Légolas pour l'embrasser. Il gémissait sous les attouchements d'Aragorn. Ma main se glissa sur le sexe d'Aragorn, tendu sous son pantalon. Il releva la tête et me regarda. J'avais arrêté d'embrasser Légolas et croisa le regard du rôdeur. Ma main s'activa pour lui faire encore plus plaisir. Je voyais qu'il aimait cela. Je m'approchai de lui et laissa ma langue, lentement, glisser sur ses lèvres avant de les capturer de ma bouche. Ma langue fouilla sa bouche et taquina la sienne. Je sentais, de nouveau, le désir monter en moi  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Je réussis tout de même à prendre du plaisir sous les baisers de Boromir. Je n'avais plus peur de lui. Finalement, du moment qu'Aragorn l'aimait, c'était l'essentiel... Je pris un réel plaisir en le regardant caresser Aragorn, et comme ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi, et que j'avais retrouvé ma liberté de mouvement, je posai une main sur le sexe de Boromir et le caressai en même temps qu'il caressait Aragorn. Je défis le pantalon de Boromir pour laisser son sexe respirer. Il gémissait de plaisir, alors je plongeai la tête entre ses cuisses et entrepris de lécher, mordiller, titiller son bas ventre. Aragorn, profitant de ma position, se glissa derrière moi et me prit avec douceur et caresses. j'étais aux anges, et mes deux compagnons de jeux avec moi...  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Lorsque la main de Légolas se posa sur moi je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me caresse. Mais lorsqu'il remplaça sa main par sa bouche et sa langue je ne pus retenir un léger cri de plaisir. Aragorn profita de la position de l'elfe pour le prendre. Je le regardais, il était beau, et semblais aimer prendre Légolas. Je ma laissai basculer par derrière appuyant mes mains au sol, pour laisser plus de place à Légolas, qui s'acharnait sur moi de façon merveilleuse et expérimentée. D'une main je caressai ses magnifiques cheveux. Je lui relevai la tête pour l'embrasser. J'aimais l'embrasser, il embrassait vraiment bien. Il pouvait me faire avoir des frissons seulement par ses tendres baisés. Je changeai un peu de position pour pouvoir caresser le sexe de Légolas sous lui et embrasser Aragorn. Ma main bougeait au même rythme que l'homme derrière lui  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Boromir et moi torturions agréablement Légolas qui gémissait superbement. Chaque coup de rein de ma part lui arrachait des grognements bestiaux qui m'excitaient terriblement. Et Boromir n'en menait pas large non plus, nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souris. Il était dans une position de soumission totale, et ce sans liens ni sang. Je fis un clin d'?il à Boromir qui signifiait : « je vous l'avais dit: il aime être soumis... »  
  
Il me souriait en retour et accéléra son rythme tendis que mes coups de reins étaient plus durs aussi. Bientôt, je sentis qu'il était tout prêt de venir. Je joignis mes mains à celles de Boromir, et ensemble, nous fûmes arrosés du sperme de L'elfe qui cria nos deux noms, au plus fort de son orgasme. Puis, je me retirai pour laisser Boromir le prendre...  
*********  
[Boromir]  
  
Je fut secoué de plaisir lorsque Légolas éjacula, criant nos deux noms. Aragorn me fit signe de le prendre. Je n'en pouvais plus et je me plaçai derrière l'elfe. Je lubrifiai mon sexe avec le sperme que j'avais encore sur la main. Je pénétrai dans son antre chaud et humide. Je commençai lentement à bouger et augmenta mon rythme. Je savais qu'il aimait cela car il gémissait autant que moi. Je me couchai sur lui pour embrasser son dos. Il était couvert de sueur et sa peau avait un goût de sel. D'une main je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux et de l'autre le pris par la hanche. Je levai les yeux vers Aragorn et le fixa.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsque j'entendis Légolas crier le nom des deux hommes avec lui, ma rage augmenta. Comment pouvait-il aimer cela? Je regardai Aragorn et Boromir et je savais très bien pourquoi il aimait cela. Les deux hommes, sont vraiment beau. Je du m'avouer qu'Aragorn m'excitait particulièrement. Je n'aimais pas ce désir fou qui commençait à monter en moi, en le voyant prendre celui que j'aimais. Mais mon corps trahissait mon c?ur et bientôt, ma main se posa sur mon sexe déjà bien dure. Je vis Boromir prendre Légolas, à son tour et l'elfe gémis sous ses coups. Je me caressais de plus bel, allant même jusqu'à détacher mon pantalon et glisser ma main à l'intérieur.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Il me prenait comme un Dieu, et je ne fus pas long à sentir de nouveau le désir monter en moi. Aragorn nous regardait, les yeux pleins de passion folle. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et lui murmura, la voix entrecoupée de râles de bonheur que Boromir me procurait en se glissant à chaque cou de rein un peu plus en moi  
  
- Aragorn, laissez-moi, vous prendre dans ma bouche, s'il vous plaît...  
  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur. Je pris son sexe brûlant dans ma bouche et je me calquai sur le rythme de Boromir, enroulant ma langue autour de son membre déjà dur et mêlant ma salive aux petites gouttes de sperme de mon amour. Il ne fut pas long à se décharger dans ma bouche. Puis, il se retira. Je pris son visage et l'embrassai, il goûta à sa propre essence avec délectation. Puis, il se mit un peu en retrait et il Observa ce que Boromir me faisait sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur nos deux corps suants.  
********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
De voir Légolas prendre Aragorn dans sa bouche augmenta mon plaisir et mes coups se firent plus dur. Aragorn éjacula dans la bouche de l'elfe et se mit en retrait pour nous observer. Je savais que je viendrais bientôt. J'augmentais encore le rythme faisant crier Légolas de plus en plus. Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et laissa couler mon fluide à l'intérieur de l'elfe. Me retirant, je l'approchai pour l'embrasser. Nos bouches se rencontrèrent dans un long baisé passionné. Malgré le fait que ni lui ni moi n'avions vraiment envie de cela, nous avions bien aimé, dans mon cas, adoré. Lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, je le fixais du regard, m'approchant de son oreille je murmurai  
  
-Merci, mon ami. Pour notre dispute de tout à l'heure, je vous donne raison. Aragorn est vraiment fou de vous.  
  
Je me reculai embrasant encore ses lèvres au passage et me laissa tomber à cote des deux hommes. Je venais de vivre une des meilleures expérience de ma vie. Je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je restai là, nu, à contempler les étoiles, Légolas et Boromir à mes côtés. Nous reprenions notre souffle en souriant béatement, encore tous chauds de nos ébats. Puis, Légolas vint se blottir contre moi. Il glissa à mon oreille:  
  
- Merci Aragorn, pour ne pas avoir été trop dur avec moi.  
  
Je lui souris et l'embrassai avec fougue, le laissant sans souffle de nouveau. Il s'allongea contre mon flanc et finit par s'endormir, bercé par le chant étrange et mélodieux de la nuit. Boromir lui aussi avait succombé à la fatigue. je restai plusieurs minutes à les observer, puis je me levai en faisant attention de ne pas éveiller l'elfe qui était contre moi, remis mon pantalon, récupérai les lanières de cuir, et je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, non sans avoir une dernière fois caressées la joue de Boromir et frôlé le front de Légolas avec mes lèvres tièdes...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Ma main s'activait toujours sur moi et je sentis que j'éjaculerais bientôt. Lorsque j'entendis Boromir et Légolas Jouir, je me laissai aller, silencieusement, déversant mon chaud fluide. Je m'essuyai et remonta mon pantalon. Légolas alla se coller sur Aragorn et mon c?ur se déchira une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais plus me dire que ce n'étais rien. J'avais toujours connu les sentiments de l'elfe pour le rôdeur mais comme je ne les avais, jamais vu ensemble, je n'y avais pas vraiment cru. Je vis alors Aragorn, mon rival, se lever, caresser Boromir qui s'était endormi et embrasser le front de Légolas qui dormait aussi. Il partit dans ma direction et je me dis que c'était le moment ou jamais.  
À suivre....... 


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 8 :  
[Haldir]  
  
Je voyais Aragorn venir par ici. J'étais remplie de haine et de rage de ce qu'il venait de faire subir aux deux hommes. Comment pouvait-il être digne de la petite-fille de Dame Galadiel. Il méritait une bonne leçon. Quand il passa près de moi, je sortis délicatement et sans bruit un des mes poignards et le saisi par derrière en appuyant la lame sur sa gorge de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.  
  
- Alors rôdeur, tu aimes humilier les gens, tu aimes les blesser pour ton bon plaisir. Alors dit moi comment te sentirais-tu dans la même situation. dis-je méchamment crachant du venin à chacune de mes paroles.  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
La lame froide et brillante s'enfonça dans mon cou. Haldir de la Lorien se tenait derrière moi, contre mon corps, son torse se frotta légèrement sur mon dos encore frissonnant du plaisir que j'ai pris avec son amant, mon elfe. La scène aurait pu être d'une grande sensualité s'il n'y avait pas eu ce poignard qui m'empêche presque de respirer. je sifflai  
  
- Tu es jaloux ou quoi?  
  
Après tout, je n'avais rien a perdre, soit il n'appréciait pas mon humour et il me tuait, soit il relâchait son emprise et nous pouvions discuter. Je savais qu'il était incapable de la première solution, il aurait trop peur de blesser Légolas, il savait que lui et moi avions quelque chose en commun que Légolas ne partage avec aucun autre: La folie. Et je le sentis jaloux au point de me tuer, mais tellement amoureux du Mon elfe qu'il ne le ferait jamais. « Finalement, Haldir de la Lorien, n'est pas celui qui domine qui l'on croit... »  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Ses paroles me firent terriblement mal mais je ne le démontra pas. Resserrant mon bras autour de son cou et la pression du poignard sur sa gorge je lui chuchotai à l'oreille  
  
- Légolas ne vous aime pas, il a peur de vous, il ressent peut-être un certain plaisir avec vous mais c'est de moi qu'il est amoureux et je réussirai à, le sortir de l'emprise sadique que vous exercer sur lui. Alors je vous conseil de vous tenir loin de lui si vous ne désirez pas vous retrouver la gorge tranchée et croyez-moi Aragorn je n'hésiterai pas. Arwen ne vous mérite pas, vous étés un moins que rien.  
  
Je voulais le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait non seulement à Légolas mais aussi ce qu'il faisait à Boromir et Arwen. Il ternissait la réputation qu'il avait en Lothlorien et bientôt plus personne ne le respectera, j'y veillerai personnellement.  
  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'éclatais d'un grand rire et lançai:  
  
"- Et que ferez vous lorsque je serai mort? Vous prendrez Mon elfe dans vos bras meurtriers? Vous oserez encore le caresser de vos mains souillées par mon sang? Oserez vous encore le regarder droit dans les yeux? Et lui donner ce plaisir que je suis le seul à pouvoir assouvir? Effectivement, Légolas ne m'aime pas, mais il à besoin de moi; et vous savez pourquoi? Non, vous ne savez rien de lui. Seulement ce qu'il a consentit à vous dire. Laissez- moi vous apprendre quelque chose, Haldir de la Lorien: Savez-vous ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout lorsque nous faisons l'amour lui et moi?   
  
Je me tu un instant et le sentis frissonner. Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus dans ma gorge, et bientôt je sentit le sang chaud couler dans mon cou. La douleur ne me faisait rien, je l'avais sous contrôle, j'arrivais à le tenir en haleine alors qu'il était en position de force. je continuai:  
  
- Il aime quand on le mord jusqu'au sang... mais naturellement, il ne vous l'avait pas dit. Il avait trop peur de vous choquer avec son fantasme sanglant.  
  
Je sentais ma verge qui grossissait sous l'effet de ces paroles. J'implorai le ciel : Vite, qu'il craque...  
  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il riait, la douleur ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas peur. Je tremblais à présent. Je savais qu'il disait vrai, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face, mon amour, si je tuais Aragorn. Du sang commença à s'échapper de sa gorge, rouge et bouillant, il me parla du fantasme de Légolas. Je desserrai mon bras reculant ainsi poignard de la gorge de l'homme. J'avais du mal à croire à ses paroles mais n'avais-je pas vu le prince de Mirkwood gémir sous les brutales caresses de ses assaillants. Mon regard descendit et j'aperçut l'excitation grandissante de l'homme, alors, lentement, toujours en le menaçant de mon arme, je le contournai pour lui faire face. Je croisai son regard. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, profond. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et j'approchai mon corps du sien pour n'être qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Le vent dans mes cheveux les relevait et les faisait glisser sur le visage du rôdeur. Je plongeai la tète dans son cou, pour lécher le sang qui s'écoulait, de la blessure, que je lui avais infligé. « Mais que suis-je en train de faire » Je ne le savais pas mais des pulsions me poussait vers lui  
********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Cela marchait. Il était à ma merci. Il léchait le sang qu'il avait fait couler en parfait petit esclave docile. Et le pire, c'est que j'aimais cela. Sa langue chaude, sur ma blessure douloureuse. Cette sensation me fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Je souris dans le vide et posai l'une de mes mains sur sa chevelure argentée, et je le forçai à me lécher plus bas. Il s'exécuta avec une rapidité fascinante. Je ris doucement et lui murmurais à l'oreille:  
  
- Allez-y Haldir, je veux bien que vous me tuiez de cette façon, en me consumant tout entier, en me prenant de toutes vos forces...  
  
Je pris l'arme de sa main et la jetais au loin. Puis, de ma main libre, je caressai son entre jambe au travers de son pantalon, tout en le poussant vers un tronc d'arbre sur lequel je l'appuyai rudement. Je lui soutirai un long soupir de douleur et de honte, mais ma main sur sa tête l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre sinon continuer de lécher mon sang. Je mordis avec force son oreille gauche. Il eut un cri de douleur, et je murmurai:  
  
- Ou bien est-ce moi qui vous tuerez en vous empalant comme je l'ai si souvent fait avec Légolas, avec violence et domination...  
  
Il frissonna, et je ne su dire si c'était de plaisir ou de peur.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Son sang était chaud et onctueux, il avait un goût métallique. Je ne voulais pas d'Aragorn, je ne voulais que Légolas mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre à ses demandes. Il me brutalisait déjà, il n'en avait jamais assez. Après Boromir et Légolas il me voulait aussi. Je frissonnai de peur, je me retrouvais à sa merci et sans mon arme, allait-il vraiment me tuer ou n'étais ce qu'une façon de parler.   
  
- Aragorn... NON je ne veux pas cela, je ne vous désir pas je ne désir que Légolas. Et vous, vous aimez Boromir, je vous ai entendu dans les bois plutôt alors vous risquez de le perdre en me prenant. Arrêtez-vous SVP  
  
Je le suppliai d'arrêter, ce n'étais pas dans mes habitudes de supplier. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et le repoussa violemment pour le faire lâcher prise.  
  
- LACHEZ MOI... Lui cirais-je  
  
Sous l'impact de ma poussé il recula et j'essayai de la contourner pour retrouver mon arme qui se trouvais un peu plus loin.  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Avant qu'il puisse attraper son arme qui gisait, encore souillée de mon sang, dans l'herbe fraîche de la Lothlorien, je le retenu. Il avait beau être rapide, j'étais plus fort que lui à ce petit jeu pour avoir des nuits durant pourchasser sans relâche Mon elfe lorsqu'il me fuyait. Je savais tout d'eux et je pouvais prévoir, leur pensées et leurs actes avant même, qu'ils ne germent dans leurs esprits. Je l'attrapais par le bras et le repoussais violemment contre l'arbre; lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de stupeur. Vivement, je cherchai quelque chose dans ma poche, et j'en sortis un long lacet de cuir tressé, celui-là même qui avait servit quelques minutes auparavant à entraver Légolas et à le dissuader de s'enfuir. Je liai ses mains rapidement autour de l'arbre, profitant de son hébétude. Puis, je le regardai. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ne criait pas. Ses grands yeux me regardaient, pleins d'effroi et de rage. Je lui souris et lui dit d'un ton sarcastique:  
  
- Et maintenant, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous...  
  
J'allais ramasser le poignard et, avec une lenteur insupportable pour le pauvre Elfe, je lacérai sa tunique, pour qu'il ne reste plus, au bout de quelques minutes, qu'un tas de morceaux de tissus argentés a ses pieds. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait là de la chemise de Mon elfe. Je fus pris d'une rage incontrôlable et le giflai sans ménagement.  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je l'avais sous-estimé. Il m'attrapa et m'attacha à l'arbre. Malgré, que je me sois débattu, il avait réussi. Sur le moment je revis Légolas que j'avais attaché plutôt. Lorsque je le vis se pencher et ramasser le poignard un cri de terreur monta dans ma gorge mais mourut sur mes lèvres. Je fus incapable de crier, j'essayai de briser le lien qui me blessait les poignets. « NON il est vraiment fou cet homme, il veut vraiment me tuer » Un soupire de soulagement franchit mes lèvres lorsque je vis que tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était lacérer mes vêtements ou plutôt, ceux de Légolas. Aragorn aussi s'en aperçu et me jeta un regard meurtrier puis me griffa sauvagement. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. J'étais honteux et j'avais mal. Je sentis des picotements dans mes yeux et une panique m'envahi... Je sentais les larmes monter dans mes yeux bleus mais je ne voulais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, de pleurer devant lui alors je détournai la tête, fermant les yeux et ravalant ma honte et ma tristesse. « Pourquoi est-il comme cela ? Je le connais depuis longtemps et j'ai toujours cru qu'il était un homme bon, pourquoi me fait-il subir cela »  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Son regard suppliant me dérangea. Il était tétanisé par la peur et la souffrance. Je me collai contre son corps et commençai à lécher son cou, à mordiller sa gorge exposée, à glisser mes mains sur son torse magnifique et musclé. Je sentis très vite ses tétons se durcir sous mes caresses; je le regardai, à la dérobée: il luttait contre ses pulsions et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il ressemblait tellement à Légolas, il était comme lui, persuadé du bien fondé de la pensée humaine...  
  
Je délaissai son cou tendre, non sans l'avoir, une dernière fois, marqué de mes dents, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:  
  
- Ne luttez pas mon prince, je sais que vous en avez autant envie que moi...  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles doucereuses, je glissai une main coquine sous son pantalon pour prendre entre mes doigts son membre grossissant douloureusement et caresser ses fines cuisses blanches, douces et humides. Il gémit misérablement, honteux. Et je le regarda fuir mes yeux amusés et noircis par le désir de l'avoir ainsi, à mon entière disposition. Je continue de le lécher doucement, et de mordiller son oreille pointue et rougie par la honte. J'étais très excité moi-même et sans le lâcher, je retirai ma chemise en la laissant glisser sur ma peau. Je collai alors mon torse chaud contre le sien, et je sentis son c?ur battre à la chamade. D'excitation, de peur? je n'en savais rien, mais à en croire son entre jambe que je caressais plus énergiquement encore, c'est d'excitation...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je ne pouvais lui cacher mon excitation. Excitation qui grandissait en moi malgré mon ressentiment et ma haine pour cet homme que j'avais déjà tellement estimé par le passé. Je ne pouvais le regarder en face, j'avais trop honte de mon corps qui me trahissait. Lorsque je le vis retirer sa chemise, je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'?il. Son corps puissant et bronzé m'attirait. Je fermai les yeux, pour ne pas augmenter mon trouble. Il se pressa contre moi et mon c?ur battait à tout rompre. Il me caressait énergiquement et mon corps tressailli. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, prouvant ainsi à mon geôlier le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je retournai vivement la tête pour n'être qu'a quelques millimètres de son beau visage. Mon regard haineux pénétra le sien.  
  
- Vous pouvez me retenir prisonnier, vous pouvez me faire subir les pires tortures mais malgré tout, vous restez indigne des elfes. Donc de Légolas. Vous, n'êtes qu'un ignoble monstre, qui assouvissez, vos bas instincts et rendant les autres impuissant et créez un désir purement artificiel. N'allez pas croire que je vous désir parce que mon corps réagit à vos attouchements.  
  
Je continuais de le fixer, des couteaux dans les yeux. Non je ne le désirais pas. Mais pourquoi alors mon c?ur battait-il si fort.  
À suivre.... 


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 9 :  
[Aragorn]  
  
- Peut-être, mais il n'en va pas de votre plaisir mais du mien. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire de mal.  
  
Je susurrai à son oreille, mes mains toujours entre ses cuisses moites et chaudes:  
  
- Je veux juste vous voir, vous perdre sous mes caresses; voir l'expression de folie dans vos yeux lorsque vous vous lâcherez entre mes doigts; voir votre corps trembler; vous avoir totalement sous contrôle. C'est ce que j'aime en Légolas: La perte de contrôle, c'est là la seule faiblesse de la race elfique. Et quelle faiblesse merveilleuse pour nous, les hommes!!!  
  
Je retirai son pantalon avec une infinie douceur; une infinie lenteur qui devait lui être insupportable. Et lorsqu'il fut nu, les poings liés, devant moi, je crus défaillir de plaisir: son corps était si musclé, si beau, presque argenté. Il avait la couleur de la lune. Et son goût aussi... Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Légolas. C'était un elfe robuste, un guerrier. Tout le contraire de Mon elfe, qui, en comparaison, semblait une petite fille docile et sans volonté.  
  
Je m'agenouillai et pris son sexe entre mes lèvres charnues - Il avait un goût particulier, enivrant - tout en caressant ses fesses musclées et rondes. Il ne se débattait presque plus. Le sang coulait de ses poignets, les lanières de cuir avaient pénétré sa peau tendre, comme Légolas quelques minutes auparavant...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il était très égocentrique et présomptueux dans sa réponse. Je pouvais lui dire tout ce que je voulais mais au fond de moi je ne pouvais nier le désir que je ressentais. Sa réponse m'avait profondément blessé. J'aurais voulu qu il s'acharne sur moi pour d'autres motifs, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'aime comme il aime Boromir, et qu il me fasse l'amour et non simplement baiser avec moi. Il est si doux, si tendre, contrairement à son comportement avec Légolas plutôt dans la clairière. Ses yeux étaient remplit de désir. Je savais qu'il me trouvait, physiquement, très attirant. Il commença à descendre mon pantalon, lentement, trop lentement. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi, devinant ses intentions, mes jambes défaillirent et si ce n'est de cette lanière de cuire qui m entaillait les poignets, je me serais écrouler à ses pieds.   
  
Il me prit dans sa bouche et je sentis sa langue frétillante me lécher. J'avais cessé de me débattre, lui offrant, mon sexe, avec plus d'insistance, et remuant lascivement mon bassin m'accordant à son propre rythme. Je sentais la jouissance monter en moi, je reculai vivement la tête, la frappant contre l'arbre derrière et laissant échapper un gémissement euphorique. Je baissai la tête pour le regarder. Je voulais voir mon sexe, entrer et sortir de sa bouche. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, je voulais maintenant qu'il sache, à quel point je le désirais et que je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse.  
  
- Aragorn. ne cessez pas. je vous en pris. Murmurais-je dans un souffle saccadé par le plaisir qu'il me procurait  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Le timbre de sa voix m'apprit qu'il ne simulait pas. C'était comme une mélodie étrange et merveilleuse, entrecoupée de soupirs, à la limite de la démence. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai son regard assombri par le désir, sans briser le rythme que nous donnions tous deux, moi avec ma bouche, lui avec ses hanches. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce regard plein de désir et de haine mêlée. Il m'en voulait de jouer avec lui, de le faire souffrir tout en lui donnant autant de plaisir. Mais il avait renoncé à le retenir, et bientôt, à mesure que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient dans ma bouche et que ma langue était prise d'une frénésie nouvelle et vibrante, je sus qu'il ne serait plus long à venir. Alors je m'arrachai à sa contemplation et je le lâchai. La séparation était aussi douloureuse pour lui que pour moi, et je réprimai un long grognement de frustration. Haldir semblait fou que je ne le touche plus. De petites gouttes de liquide pâle coulaient déjà de son sexe dressé. Je lui souris sans parler et desserrais un peu ses poignets, de sorte qu'il puisse se détacher un peu de l'arbre. Puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas pour projet de s'enfuir, je baissais ma garde et me penchais sur son visage en sueur pour l'embrasser. Il goûtait sa propre essence et cela semblaient lui plaire. Beaucoup.  
  
Finalement, avec une infinie douceur qui me surprit moi-même, je me penchais sur son oreille et murmurais:  
  
- Laissez moi vous prendre, j'ai envie d'être en vous, maintenant.  
  
Je ne le laissai pas répondre et le retournais. Il était à quatre pattes, tremblant. Je caressai son dos et ses fesses avec douceur, tout en attendant sa réponse; je voulais qu'il soit consentant, je voulais qu'il ne puisse pas m'en vouloir une seconde. Je ne voulais pas le forcer, pour que sa honte, lorsque nous aurions fini, soit encore plus grande...  
  
Car même si j'étais moins violent avec lui qu'avec Légolas, j'avais aussi envie de lui faire du mal. Qu'il se souvienne de moi; Que le nom d'Aragorn, même quand je serais mort depuis des siècles, le fasse frissonner de honte et de plaisir à la fois. C'était là, la réponse à mes actes de la nuit: je les faisais souffrir pour qu'ils se souviennent de moi: car la meilleure façon de se souvenir de quelque chose, c'est d'en souffrir...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il me lâcha, je voulus prendre sa tête et le forcer à continuer mais je ne le pouvait pas. Il desserra mes liens, et la douleur était cuisante. La lanière s'était enfoncée dans ma peau et un peu de sang séché la retenait en place. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et murmura son envie de me prendre, maintenant. Il me montrait une autre facette de sa personnalité, son extrême douceur. Son souffle chaud sur mon oreille me fit vibrer. Je le voulais plus que tout, plus même, que Légolas mais cette pensée me rendit fou, j'avais honte, mon amour, Légolas, pourquoi avais-je tellement envie d'un autre que lui.  
  
Ses mains fortes se promenaient partout sur moi, accentuant mon envie de le sentir en moi. Je n'osais lui dire, déjà la pensée de le vouloir m'était insupportable, le dire serait pour moi, mourir un peu... Je baissai la tête, attendant la suite des évènements, pensant à mon amour, pleurant en silence, cette passion maudite  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Tout en caressant son dos luisant de sueur, je vis qu'il pleurait. De petits sanglots de peur, de honte et de désir secouaient son corps chaud et soumis. J'arrêtais alors mes caresses une seconde pour bien me positionner entre ses jambes, puis, je me frottai langoureusement contre ses fesses, lui faisant sentir mon érection douloureuse. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, bestial, gutturale, et je ne pus dire si c'était un cri de plaisir ou de douleur. Je posai mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et recommençai ma torture lente inlassablement, le caressant en prenant soin de ne jamais toucher son sexe dressé. Il se tortillait et j'avais plaisir à le voir lutter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas le pénétrer tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas dit avec des mots son envie de me sentir en lui. A ce rythme, nous ne tiendrions bientôt plus, et il fallait que je lui fasse cracher son morceau, vite. Je décidais de passer au plan supérieur: Je m'ajustais encore entre ses jambes tremblantes et, sans l'avoir préparé, j'insérai un de mes doigts dans son orifice serré. Il tressaillit et émis un gémissement misérable - mais tellement excitant - lorsque je commençai à bouger en lui. Il en voulait plus, mais je n'étais disposer à lui donner ce qu'il voulait qu'à la condition qu'il me le demande de vive voix. Je me glissais jusqu'à son oreille et murmurai:  
  
- Dites moi ce que vous voulez, et vous l'aurez. Dites-le-moi, je veux entendre votre voix me supplier...  
  
Puis, je pris son oreille dans ma bouche et je la mordillais avec douceur et malice, mon doigt toujours en lui, suivant un rythme saccadé insupportable pour lui. Je frottais encore mon sexe contre lui, et j'attendais qu'il me dise quoi faire...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il se pressait, davantage, sur moi, augmentant mon désir. S'étais un vrai supplice qu'il me faisait subir. Je n'avais plus, du tout, peur. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à lui dire de me prendre. Je savais qu'il était têtu, mais moi aussi je l'étais. Il me pénétra de son doigt faisant ainsi remonter, en moi, une vague de chaleur intense qui consumait mon être entier. Il me dit qu'il voulait m'entendre le lui dire. Il veut que je le supplie. Je ne voulais pas, je lui avais déjà dit de ne pas arrêter, j'avais déjà trahi celui que j'aimais en avouant ainsi ce que je ressentais mais cette fois-ci je lui tiendrai tête. Je bougeai les hanches pour sentir son doigt plus profondément en moi, s'étais bon, trop bon, je le voulais, tellement.  
  
-Aragorn, pourquoi me faites-vous cela? J'aime Légolas et vous supplier de me prendre entacherais cet amour, Je ne vous le dirai pas. Je ne vous ferai pas entendre les paroles que vous attendez, j'en suis incapable.  
  
Je retournai la tête pour le regarder. Il put voir mon visage et mes yeux baignés de larmes mais au fond de mes yeux bleu, brillait une flamme de désir passionnel, la verrait-elle...  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
- Pour tout vous dire, je me fiche éperdument que vous aimiez Légolas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous me disiez que vous voulez me sentir en vous. Et ne le reniez pas, vos yeux sont si noirs de désir que je peux y voir mon propre reflet.  
  
Sur ces paroles, j'insérais un second doigt et repris un rythme incroyablement long et saccadé. Il se cabra sous la douce torture et gémit longuement. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, je passai à l'étape suivante. De ma main libre, je pris son membre entre mes doigts, et commençai le même rythme que celui de mes doigts. J'étais très excité de l'avoir ainsi, à ma merci, mais je savais que je pouvais encore tenir plusieurs minutes.  
  
Pas lui.  
  
Je le sentais s'agiter sous moi, les lanières, bien que desserrée l'empêchaient de se mouvoir correctement. Je m'approchai un peu de son oreille et susurrai, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres:  
  
- Soit, ne me dites rien. Mais tant que je n'entendrai pas de votre bouche une demande concrète autre que vos coups de reins malheureux et que vos gémissements, je vous interdit de venir entre mes doigts. Et soyez sûr que si par malheur, vous éjaculez avant que je vous en donne la permission.  
  
Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, mais mon regard se déporta vers son couteau qui gisait, à quelques mètres de nous, dans l'herbe fraîche.  
  
Je le sentis trembler sous moi. De plaisir ou bien alors de peur.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Comment cet homme pouvait-il être à la fois, doux, tendre et machiavélique. Je sus par la lueur de ses yeux qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à utiliser le poignard, mais pour en faire quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon désir devenait insupportable et je savais que je devrais lui dire, car je n'en pouvais plus. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, je ne le regardais plus. Il avait gagné, il aurait le dessus sur moi. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer chaque caresse qu'il me faisait. Mes poignets ensanglantés, me brûlaient horriblement, j'avais mal. Mais la douleur de mon c?ur était autre que celle de mon corps. J'aurais du le tuer quand j'en avais eu l'occasion. « Légolas, ne me l'aurais jamais pardonné. Mais me pardonnera-t-il ceci? » Je pris une grande respiration.  
  
- Aragorn, prenez-moi, maintenant, je veux vous sentir en moi. Dis-je honteusement et tellement bas que je ne savais s'il m'avait entendue.  
  
« Voila Aragorn, vous avez gagné, vous avez ce que vous voulez. J'ai perdu »  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je souris, d'un sourire narquois, triomphal et mauvais. Il m'a demandé de le prendre, il veut me sentir en lui. J'ai gagné, je l'ai eu à son propre jeu et maintenant, je peux tout me permettre avec lui. Il est à moi, tout comme Légolas est à moi, et tout comme Boromir est à moi aussi. Lentement donc, je retirai mes doigts pour les remplacer par mon sexe dur et douloureux tant la pression est forte. Je le pénètre sans ménagement, comme une bête mérite d'être prise...  
  
Alors que je commençai à bouger lentement mes hanches, je le sentis qui gémit sous moi. Il n'était pas loin de venir, mais je n'avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas qu'il éjacule maintenant, cela serait trop beau pour lui. J'attrapai, dans la poche de mon pantalon qui gît à quelques centimètres de nos deux corps fiévreux, une espèce de petit élastique noir que je serre dans ma main pour qu'il ne le voie pas. Je sais combien Légolas déteste ce petit gadget et je sais aussi qu'Haldir le haïra autant, si ce n'est plus. Je glisse à son oreille, sarcastique, sans cesser mes va-et-vient:  
  
- C'est très bien, Haldir de la Lorien, je suis content de vous. Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, vous pouvez vous montrer très docile. Un véritable petit chien.  
  
J'éclatai de rire et caressa doucement ses longs cheveux d'argent. Puis, j'attrapai son sexe et réussis, avant qu'il ait pu amorcer le moindre geste de défense, à placer le petit élastique à la base de son pénis, à lier avec ses testicules, et à serrer le tout, de sorte qu'il ne peut désormais plus contrôler son érection. Il ne put plus éjaculer, et une fois encore, je suis le seul à décider quand il pourra venir. Je le sens tressaillir d'effroi lorsqu'il comprend à quoi ce petit élastique le condamne: à l'esclavage et à la soumission totale, s'il veut que je le lui retire... Je murmure, le corps encore secoué du rire de la victoire:  
  
- Maintenant, dites-moi qui est le maître ici ?  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il me prit rudement. Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'aurais aimé qu'il le fasse mais que pouvais-je faire attacher... Il se dit fier de moi, alors que j'étais tout sauf fier. Il me traita de petit chien et je sentis une rage monter en moi, je ne voulais pas être son chien, je le voulais lui mais pas pour me faire traiter de la sorte. Il riait, je ne pouvais le croire, je ne le comprenais pas, lui qui était tellement gentil avant. Lorsqu'il me serra les testicules et le sexe avec une sorte d'élastique me demandant de lui dire qui était le maître s'en fut trop...  
  
- VOUS ETES FOU ARAGORN, MALADE, VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR CE QUE VOUS FAITES, JE VOUS LE JURE Hurlais-je, je vous le jure ajoutais-je en larme... Je n'aimais plus ce qu'il me faisait, je n'avais plus envie de lui mais je ne pouvais partir. Il m'avait sous son ultime contrôle  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il était à bout, je le sentais. Il hurla sa détresse. J'arrêtais mon va-et- vient et je ressortis de lui pour le retourner. Il me fit face, les yeux baignés de larmes de honte. Alors, je le pris dans mes bras, comme je l'avais fait pour Mon Elfe, et je commençai à le bercer en murmurant doucement dans son oreille:  
  
- Pardon, pardon Haldir, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, ça va aller maintenant, je vous jure d'être gentil...  
  
Je caressai tendrement sa joue qui reposait, pétrifiée, contre mon épaule. Puis, je me penchai et l'embrassa avec la douceur d'une mère, pour le détendre un peu. Sa langue n'opposa aucune résistance, j'avais réussi à lui faire craindre ma personne. Il se laissa embrassé doucement, sans bouger. Il se relaxa un peu dans mes bras et je me mis à masser doucement son sexe, tout doucement, pour qu'il reprenne confiance.  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il redevenait doux, il était vraiment dure à comprendre. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, me laisser aller à lui ou lui résister. Il me promettait d'être gentil, mais avais-je envie de cela maintenant. Je me sentais sale. Jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'un homme un jour me prenne de cette façon. Il me caressait doucement, j'aimais ses caresses, mon corps faisait en sorte que je ne puisse le nier. Mais voyant mon envie revenir, j'eus un haut le c?ur. Je me dégoûtais moi-même d'aimer cela. Je détournai la tête, je ne voulais pas le regarder.  
  
- Aragorn, quel plaisir prenez-vous en faisant cela? Pourquoi ne pas vous contenter de faire l'amour avec celui que vous aimez, Boromir. Que penserait-il s'il devait passer par ici? Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
- Mais que savez-vous, Haldir de la Lorien, qui j'aime et qui je n'aime pas? Malgré les apparences qui sont plutôt contre moi, j'aime Légolas et Boromir bien plus que L'Étoile du Soir. C'est ma manière à moi de les aimer.  
  
Je continue de le masser en augmentant, au fur et à mesure, la force de mes caresses et en même temps que je le sentis s'exciter, je sentis mon sexe se dresser aussi.  
  
- Pour moi, l'amour est passionnel, violent, bestial. Mais je sais aussi me faire doux comme un agneau, selon que mes amants le méritent ou non...  
  
Je retirai l'élastique qui le retenait prisonnier de son fluide, et je relâcha ses liens complètement. Puis, toujours sur lui, je me positionnai entre ses longues jambes fines et blanches, je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et je plongea ma tête entre ses cuisses. Je léchai, je mordillai, je titillai sa peau douce et humide. Il gémit. Puis, je pris son sexe dans ma bouche, j'enveloppai ma langue autour, et ma tête allait et venait en rythme. Bientôt, je sentis son mouvement de hanches qui s'ajouta au mien. Il enfonça son pénis plus profondément dans ma bouche. Et je dus avouer que j'aimais cela. Il éjacula dans ma bouche. J'étais suis ravi et aussi très excité. Très calme aussi. Alors je m'allongeai près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:  
  
- C'est votre tour...  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
- Je sais que vous aimez Boromir, je vous ai entendu, lui parler, lui dire que vous aviez peur de le perdre.  
  
Il me caressait et retira l'élastique et mes liens. A bout de force je ne bougeai pas me laissant caresser et lécher par Aragorn. Je ne pouvais nier mon plaisir même si celui-ci me répugnait. Je gémissais sous la douce caresse de sa langue et ne pu me retenir plus longtemps, déversant dans sa bouche mon liquide chaud. Il s'allongea près de moi et me dit que s'étais à mon tour. J'étais encore très excité mais je ne savais si je devais le faire. Me retournant en m'appuyant sur mes mains ensanglantées pour le dominer.   
  
- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous. Pourquoi vous ferais-je plaisir après ce que vous m'avez fait subir et fait subir à Légolas?  
  
Je me levai d'un bon, ramassa mon pantalon et l'enfila.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il ne fut pas assez rapide. Je le rattrapai et l'envoya cogner contre l'arbre. Il tomba à terre, presque 'inconscient. Puis, je le ramassai et, le remettant debout, je le giflai pour le réveiller. Je lui dis, la rage au ventre:  
  
- Vous voyez, j'ai voulu vous faire confiance, mais je n'aurais jamais dû.  
  
Puis, je mordis son oreille violemment, jusqu'au sang. Il cria de douleur. Je souris, mon corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Je murmurai à son oreille ensanglantée:  
  
- Mais, maintenant, vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre amant. Je suis sûr qu'il n'osera plus vous toucher...  
  
Il me lanca un regard nerveux. je souris et dit d'une voix doucereuse:  
  
- Les menaces de coups de fouet portent conseil mon ami, Légolas a bien trop peur de moi pour vous approcher.  
  
Je le lâchai et, jetant ma cape sur une épaule, je dis avant de me retourner pour partir:  
  
- Je vous souhaite une longue vie, Haldir de la Lorien.  
  
J'éclatais d'un grand rire, et je repartis vers mes chers Hobbits qui dormaient encore du sommeil de l'ange...  
À suivre.... 


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 10 :  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je lui tournais le dos et ne le vis pas se jeter sur moi. Avant même, que j'ai pu réagir, il me projeta sur l'arbre avec une telle violence que je devint presque inconscient, ses gifles me firent reprendre mes esprits très rapidement. Il était furieux, je crus un instant qu'il allait me tuer. Mais il me mordit sauvagement l'oreille avant de me dire que plus jamais Légolas ne voudrais de moi. Il partit, me souhaitant une longue vie. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, secouer par les sanglots et la douleur de mon corps. Même si Légolas ne voulait plus de moi, ce n'était pas bien grave puisque je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face. Je finis par me relever et aller dans mes appartements, me laver, me changer et dormir un peu.   
  
Le lendemain matin, la Dame Blanche me demanda d'aller chercher la communauté. Je voulus protester mais à quoi bon, je ne voulais pas la mettre au courrant de ce qui s'étais passés, espérant qu'elle ne le sache pas déjà. Je partis donc vers leur tente. Ils étaient réveillés et se préparaient à partir. J'arrivai face à eux. Mon regard dur se posa quelques secondes sur Aragorn, le défiant.   
  
- La Dame Galadriel vous attend avec le seigneur Celeborn. Tout est prêt pour votre départ. Veuillez me suivre.  
  
Je jetai un regard furtif à Légolas et mon c?ur se serra. Je me demandais, si, je le reverrais un jour. Je me retourna pour éviter qu'il ne voie mon trouble. Comme je l'aimais cet elfe.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Comme j'étais triste de le quitter, de quitter la forêt de la Lorien, ses lacs aux eaux claires et fraîches, ses oiseaux, ses animaux magiques, sa protection... Mais je devais partir, nous devions aider le porteur de l'anneau à atteindre le Mordor pour détruire l'anneau...  
  
Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres de mon amant, je pris Sam à part et je lui demandai, sûr de la confiance que j'avais pour lui et de la réciprocité de celle-ci:  
  
- Maître Samwise, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. - Oui, laquelle maître Elfe? - Pouvez-vous donner cette missive à Haldir, il faut absolument qu'il l'ait avant que je parte? - Bien sûr, je vais la lui glisser discrètement dans la main. -Merci, vous êtes un brave Hobbit, Maître Sam...  
  
Ma dernière chance de communiquer avec Haldir reposait entre les mains de Sam, mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Après tout, les hobbits nous avaient montrés que leur amour des plaisirs simple était tout aussi grand que leur bravoure et leur gentillesse...  
  
Haldir,  
  
melamin, Pardon pour tout, sachez que mon amour pour vous est sans faille, mais le destin a choisi une autre voix pour chacun de nous. Je n'oublierai jamais votre visage et votre voix, et votre essence est gravée au plus profond de mon être, pour toujours.  
  
Je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime mon amour, pardon mille fois d'être si lâche et de ne pas oser affronter Aragorn, mais mon c?ur bat, hélas, aussi pour lui. Je ne suis pas digne de votre amour et m'excuse du mal que cette lettre va vous faire.  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
Légolas Greenleaf.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je sus que Sam Gamegie avait accompli sa tâche à merveille. Haldir croisa mon regard.  
  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je marchais devant le groupe lorsque Samwise vint me parler. Il était bien aimable et il m'aidait à penser à autre chose. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au pied de l'escalier je laissai la communauté monter pour rejoindre la dame de la Lorien et le seigneur Celeborn. Sam fut le dernier à monter et il me tendit discrètement une lettre. Je la pris et Lorsqu'il fut monter, je le suivis de loin, lisant la Missive. Mon c?ur se serra tellement fort à la vu des écrits que je du me retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Rendu en haut, je pris place un peu à l'écart ne pouvant détacher mon regard de Légolas. Il était tellement vulnérable. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir achevé Aragorn la veille mais avec les révélation de mon prince, je su que si je l'avais fait, jamais il ne me l'aurait pardonné. Mon regard alla ensuite se poser sur Aragorn. Je lui en voulais terriblement, non seulement il avait fait du mal à Légolas, et m'avait humilié mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait réussi à nous séparer. Je le vis relever la tête et son regard se posa sur moi, j'eu un frisson de peur à cette instant  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il me fixait, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine. Je lui souris, bien aimablement, comme je savais si bien le faire. Puis, m'approchant de Légolas, je mettais ma main sur son épaule et lui glissais à l'oreille:  
  
- Je crois que votre ami et vous, vous devriez vous dire adieu.  
  
Il me laça un regard interloqué, cherchant le piège. Mais l'occasion pour lui était trop belle pour penser aux conséquences de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il posa ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et murmura un "merci" gracieux. Puis, il se tourna vers son Amant qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, et il se dirigea vers lui. Après tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir de moi, je pouvais bien le laisser, lui dire Adieu...  
  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Je m'approchai de Haldir, tremblant, sentant le regard d'Aragorn sur moi. Je pris la main de mon amour et je lui dis:  
  
- Je suis tellement navré. pardon, mais c'était trop dur pour moi d'avoir à vous affronter pour vous dire au revoir...  
  
Je l'entraînai un peu plus loin et me blottit dans ses bras, et je me sentit bien, je l'aimais... Et j'aimais Aragorn de m'avoir laissé, le voir encore une fois avant notre départ.  
********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je maudissais Aragorn, intérieurement. Il me regardait et me souriait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien produit. J'aurais voulu le voir mort mais je savais que sans lui, le destin de la terre du milieu serait compromit. Il devait conduire le porteur de l'anneau à la montagne du destin. Je le vis alors s'approcher de Légolas et lui parler. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait, je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus. Mais je vis l'elfe l'embrasser et je crus que le sol allait s'ouvrir et m'engloutir tellement j'eu mal à ce moment. Puis, je le vis s'approcher de moi. Il me demandait pardon. Je ne savais que lui dire. Il m'entraîna à l'écart et se jeta dans mes bras. J'hésitai quelques instants avant de le prendre dans les miens. Mais je ne pus résister. Je le serrai contre mon c?ur caressant ses cheveux. Lui murmurant à l'oreille  
  
- Légolas, mon amour, comment pouvez-vous aimer un homme tel que lui. J'ai vu hier ce qu'il vous à fait. Je ne désirais que le tuer. Je lui ai infligé la marque qu'il à au cou. Mais, par amour pour vous je l'ai épargné. Il ne fait que s'amuser avec vous, il est amoureux de Boromir. Je vous en pris, Légolas, je vous en supplie, ne le laissez plus vous faire de mal.  
  
Je reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je savais que mes révélations lui aurait fait mal mais je ne pouvais garder cela pour moi sachant qu'il aimait aussi Aragorn, je ne voulais pas savoir qu'il souffrirais. Soudain une pensée me traversa l'esprit. « Il se peut que ce soit la dernière fois que je le vois. La guerre va bientôt commencer et personne ne sais comment elle se terminera » Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Je levai les mains pour m'essuyai les yeux mais ne me rendit pas compte que les manches de ma chemise ne cacherais plus les marques de mes poignets  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Ma gorge se serra lorsque je vis ses poignets meurtris. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les embrassa, et je dis, submergé par un flot de désespoir:  
  
- C'est pour cela, Haldir, que nous ne devons plus nous revoir. Il fait du mal à ceux qui s'opposent à notre union, et je ne veux pas qu'il vous en fasse. Il m'aime, il ne fait pas cela pour me faire souffrir. Je suis heureux avec lui...  
  
Mon discours sonnait faux, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais pourtant, c'est vrai, j'aimais Aragorn, malgré tout. Et j'aimais Haldir aussi, tellement différemment. J'en voulais, à Aragorn de lui avoir fait du mal, mais j'étais obligé de faire un choix. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Haldir m'attende où se fasse tuer pour avoir essayé de me revoir. Je devais être fort, dire à mon amour que tout était fini, que les dés étaient jetés... Je me blottis à nouveau contre lui et, après avoir graver son odeur dans mon esprit, je murmurai:  
  
- Je l'aime Haldir, et je... Je n'aime que lui.  
  
Une douleur sourde s'insinuait dans mon c?ur, je me dégoûtais. je le sentit tressaillir, et je me mis à sangloter, désespéré de devoir lui faire tant de mal...  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Il me disait l'aimer, qu'il était heureux avec lui mais je ne pouvais le croire. Mais lorsqu'il me dit qu'il n'aimait que lui, les mêmes paroles, qu'il avait dit à Boromir, je voulus mourir, là, sur place, pour enrayer la souffrance que j'avais. Il était encore contre moi mais une rage folle montait en moi. Je le repoussai plus durement que je le voulais. Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Mon regard était dur et laissait très bien paraître ma douleur.  
  
- Alors tu préfères cet homme, qui te fera souffrir. Lui dis-je doucement. IL NE T'AIME PAS LÉGOLAS. Criais-je de rage et de douleur. Il ne t'aime pas. Ce n'est qu'un salaud qui voulait nous séparer et qui à réussi. Va le revoir Légolas, retourne auprès de lui, retourne voir celui qui te frappe, celui qui te force. Je me laissai tomber à genoux pleurant sans retenue maintenant. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il était ahuri de mon comportement et de la force avec laquelle je l'avais repoussé.  
  
- Je ne veux plus te revoir, jamais.  
  
Détournant les yeux, je vis Aragorn près d'un arbre, ne se cachant même pas, regardant la scène, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres. Je baisai la tête pour ne plus les voir, ni lui, ni Légolas. « Adieu mon amour, jamais plus nous nous reverrons »  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme cela. Il me jeta presque contre le mur, et hurla qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Aragorn était derrière nous qui observait, un sourire narquois au lèvres. Je m'approchai de l'elfe en pleurant mais il me repoussa encore. Je dis, aveuglé par le chagrin:  
  
- S'il te plaît Haldir, je sais que c'est impossible, mais pardonne-moi.  
  
Je lui ai fait tellement de mal que je ne supportais plus de vivre. La scène se déroule très vite. J'attrapai mon couteau de chasse et m'entailla profondément la gorge. Je tombai, fou de douleur, le sang se répandit partout sur le sol, un voile opaque m'empêcha de bien voir, mon ouïe s'affaiblit. Le sang coula dans ma gorge, rouge et cuivré, et m'empêcha de respirer. J'entendis Aragorn qui accouru, et Haldir qui le menaça de le tuer s'il approchait. Je levai les yeux vers Haldir, et je murmura encore, avant de m'évanouir sous la douleur:  
  
- Pardon...  
  
Puis, plus rien, juste ce goût de sang dans ma bouche qui me donnait envie de vomir, et qui m'apprit que je n'étais pas mort. Juste blessé... Et cette voix, celle d'Aragorn, qui murmurait au creux de mon oreille qu'il était désolé. Et celle d'Haldir, qui me dit qu'il était désolé aussi...  
À suivre... 


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 11 :  
[Haldir]  
  
Il s'approcha de moi mais je le repoussai encore. Surtout avec Aragorn derrière lui qui semblait s'amuser de nous voir ainsi déchiré. Il me parla mais je ne comprit pas ce qu'il me disait, la douleur et le chagrin m'empêchaient de l'écouter. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite, se déroula devant moi au ralentit, je vis Légolas prendre son couteau de chasse et se trancher la gorge. Je me relevai en hurlant  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON  
  
Me précipitant vers lui. Lorsque je fut à son coté, tout redevint normal, et non plus au ralenti. Aragorn se précipita, aussi, près de lui.  
  
- NON SI TU APPROCHES, JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE SALAUD. Lui criais-je avant de me rendre compte que le moment, pour les menaces, était mal choisi. Aragorn se pencha et s'excusa à Légolas et je fit de même.  
  
Je sentis lentement mon corps s'engourdir, et une douleur atroce ma vriller la tête. Je ne pouvais croire que Légolas allait mourir, non, pas comme cela, pas devant moi. J'étais incapable de bouger, je fixais la scène sans rien dire, sans mouvement, comme en transe. Sam et Boromir attiré par les cris, virent leur ami par terre, le sang giclant de sa gorge. Sam parti chercher du secours et Boromir courut vers nous. Sortant de ma transe, je retirai à la vitesse de la lumière, ma chemise et l'appuya sur la gouge de l'elfe murmurant à son oreille (en elfique)  
  
- Non mon amour, ne m'abandonne pas je t en supplie, accroche-toi, reste, Légolas ne te laisse pas mourir.  
  
Relevant la tête mon regard croisa celui d'Aragorn. Une grande haine s'empara de moi. tout en priant pour que les secours arrive et appuyant pour que le sang cesse de couler, je dis d'une voix remplie de haine  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud, Aragorn, vous vouliez tellement avoir le contrôle sur tout, même sur lui, mais vous saviez que nous nous aimions alors pourquoi ne pas vous être contenté de Boromir. Pourquoi l'avoir forcé, nous, avoir forcé à nous quitter. Vos menaces auront servi à tuer celui que vous disiez aimer.  
  
Je continuai de le fixer oubliant totalement la présence de Boromir  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je regardais Légolas se vider de son sang, impuissant, coupable. Pendant qu'Haldir m'assommait de reproches, je vis que Boromir était là. Il nous fixait tous deux avec un regard interrogateur. Je hurlai à l'elfe qui sursauta:  
  
- Mais que savez-vous de notre histoire Haldir? Que savez-vous du lien qui nous unit lui et moi? Vous, vous autoproclamez son amant parce que vous avez eu une histoire tous les deux il y a plus de 40 ans, sans chercher à savoir si depuis, il a ou non refait sa vie. Laissez-moi vous apprendre qu'il l'a refaite, et que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est avec moi qu'il l'a refaite. Tout allait très bien entre nous, et il a fallu que vous arriviez dans sa vie, que vous, vous amusiez avec lui Il y a des tas d'autre moyen pour apaiser la douleur de quelqu'un. Mais bon sang Haldir, occupez-vous de vos affaires!  
  
Je faillis le gifler tant il était méchant avec moi.  
  
- Je suis peut-être coupable, mais vous l'êtes aussi, autant que moi! J'aime cet elfe! Bien plus que j'aime ma propre vie!  
  
Je me tu, conscient que je venais de blesser Boromir. Mais qu'importait, je me fichais de lui à cet instant, je ne prêtai même pas attention à son bras, sur mon épaule.. Si Légolas mourait, je mourais...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je sursautai lorsqu'il parla. Il était très blessant. Je le fixai, ne pouvant parler. Je me calmai et repris froidement mais calmement  
  
- Oui vous l'aimez, c'est pourquoi vous le maltraitez, vous le battez, et le dominer sans remord malgré ses supplications. Est-ce-la tout l'amour que vous lui portez? Le temps est bien mal choisi, pour cette conversation mais sachez que vous allez payer pour ceci. Si jamais il meurt...  
  
Je ne pu en rajouter, déjà les secours accouraient. Ils transportèrent Légolas dans uns chambre pour le soigner. Galadriel et Celeborn faisaient tout ce qu'il était en leur pouvoir pour le sauver. J'étais dans le couloir, Aragorn aussi y était, nous étions seuls. Je le fixais et lui aussi mais je ne parlais pas.  
*********  
[Boromir]  
  
Les dernières paroles d Aragorn, me blessèrent. Je me doutais bien que Légolas, avait raison mais de l'entendre de la bouche du rôdeur lui même était encore pire. Je retirai ma main et m'accroupi entre les deux.  
  
-Cessez de vous engueuler, cela ne l'aidera pas. Je regardai Haldir, puis Aragorn. Que s'est-il passé?  
  
Je comprenais les deux hommes mais ils ne devaient pas se disputer comme cela dans un moment pareil, mais plutôt unirent, leurs forces. Lorsque les elfes emportèrent Légolas, je laissai Haldir et Aragorn l'accompagner, j'irais plus tard, je voulais laisser la tension entre les deux anciens amis, diminuer  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai, cet horrible goût métallique du sang était toujours là. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'ouvris les yeux et vis La Dame Galadriel, son visage sage et bienveillant penché au-dessus de moi. Je murmurai, d'une voix cassée et sans souffle:  
  
- Je suis désolé.  
  
Elle ne répondit rien, et continua à me regarder et à caresser mes longs cheveux. Puis, je l'entendit dans ma tête, comme si elle avait pu y pénétrer  
  
- Légolas Greenleaf, tu as un choix difficile à faire. Tes deux amants t'aiment aussi fort l'un que l'autre, mais tu ne peux pas les garder tous les deux... -Je ne veux pas faire de choix, je les aime tous les deux si fort... - Tu as bien vu où cet amour t'a mené. Fais un choix, et fais-le vite, avant que la mort ne décide pour toi...  
  
Je ne compris pas ses paroles si sombres. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui demander des éclaircissements et disparu, me laissant seul face à mon destin.  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'étais devant la porte de la pièce où ils l'avaient installé, je tournais en rond en observant Haldir. Je ne supportais plus son silence et je dis:  
  
- C'est de notre faute, c'est allé trop loin mais je ne suis pas le seul coupable. Ayez au moins la franchise de vous l'avouer à vous-même, si vous n'aviez pas cherché à voir Légolas ce soir là, pour le rassurer comme vous savez si bien le faire, rien ne se serait passé!  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je regardai Aragorn, complément terrassé par ces paroles.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que vous l'aimiez d'un amour véritable. Et de plus que faisiez vous avec Boromir au lien d'aller le réconforter. Je ne pouvais deviner vos intentions et j'aime Légolas depuis très longtemps, je ne voulais que le réconforter. Vous le saviez, que je l'aimais et que lui aussi m'aimait, malgré ses sentiments pour vous, alors pourquoi le battre pour avoir été avec moi, Aragorn ce n'est pas cela l'amour. Je ne peux vous empêcher de l'aimer, mais je vous en pris, ne lui faites plus de mal. Aimez-le, d'un amour sincère.  
  
Je baissai les yeux, je savais que Légolas devrais choisir car je savais qu'il aimait Aragorn, mais moi, je restais et Aragorn partait et la communauté avait besoin de lui. Alors je n'avais d'autre choix que de me retirer et espérer qu'Aragorn saurait l'aimer, vraiment.  
  
- Vous allez partir, Aragorn, votre destin est de sauver la terre du milieu, et je sais pertinemment que vous aurez besoin de Légolas pour y arrivé. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Mon destin est de protéger les frontières de la Lothlorien.  
  
Je m'approchai de lui et lui mis la main sur l'épaule  
  
- Alors Aragorn, prenez soin de lui, ne lui faites plus de mal.  
  
La dame de la Lorien venait de quitter le chevet de Légolas. Nous, nous retournèrent vers elle.  
  
- Dame Galadiel, comment va-t -il? Est-ce possible de le voir?  
  
Elle me répondit qu'il était réveiller mais qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos et que, oui nous pouvions aller le voir en autant que nous, nous tenions tranquille tous les deux. Et j'entendit sa voix en moi.  
  
« Haldir, vous connaissez votre destin et je sais qu'il sera difficile pour vous de le quitter mais il le faut » Je m'inclinai devant elle, et me retournant vers Aragorn  
  
- Je vous en pris, laissez moi lui parler en premier. SVP  
  
J'étais presque suppliant et j'espérais qu'il accepterai, après tout ce que je venais de lui dire  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je le regardais, l'elfe de la Lorien, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver courageux. Il voulait se retirer pour me laisser la place, il le faisait par amour pour Légolas. Et moi, les seules choses que je faisais par amour pour lui, c'était de jouer avec lui. J'avais si honte! Je lui dis, en posant à mon tour ma main sur son épaule:  
  
- Allez lui parler. Dites-lui que je suis un pauvre égoïste et que je ne le mérite pas. Dites-lui aussi que je suis désolé d'être aussi lâche pour ne pas le lui dire en face.  
  
Je m'écroulai sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur.  
  
- Je ne mérite même pas de vivre...  
  
Le monde autour de moi s'écroulait, je n'étais plus rien, et je venais de prendre conscience que j'étais ruiné...  
À suivre... 


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 12 :  
[Haldir]  
  
Je le vis tomber à mes pieds, terriblement malheureux. Je m'accroupis devant lui et le pris dans mes bras. Je repensais à tout ce qui s'étaient passés depuis la veille. Il se montrait dure mais dans le fond, il ne l'était pas, il se donnait des airs. Je caressai ses cheveux. Je ne pouvais supporter de le voir si triste.  
  
-Aragorn, ne dites pas de telles choses. Vous êtes spécial, mais il vous aime, je le sais, il me l'a écrit.   
  
Ses paroles me firent mal mais il devait le savoir.   
  
- Je ne peux être près de lui, ce sera à vous de veillez à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Promettez-le-moi  
  
J'avais les yeux rempli de larmes et le regardai dans les yeux. Je vous pardonne, mon ami, pour cette nuit. Je l'embrassai doucement avant de me relever. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais embrassé mais je savais que je ne pouvais faire autrement.  
  
J'avançai vers la porte le c?ur battant, l'ouvrit et entra. Légolas était couché dans le lit, un bandage autour du cou. J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes. Je m'avançai près de lui et lui pris la main. Je le fixais avant de lire expliquer, ce que je venais de dire au rôdeur. Il pleura mais semblait comprendre ma décision.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, je murmurais, dans l'espoir qu'il m'aurait entendu:  
  
- Je vous le promets...  
  
Puis, je restai un long moment, assis, par terre, jusqu'à ce que Merry et Pippin me trouvent, à moitié endormie:  
  
- Strider, réveillez-vous. Murmura Merry à mon oreille. Je le regardais et dit: - Je... Je ne dormais pas. - Et bien alors, vous étiez plongé dans de bien sombres rêveries. - Hélas, oui. Vous avez raison Merry, je suis un imbécile, voilà tout... - Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Strider... tout, le monde fait des erreurs. - Oui, c'est vrai, mais les miennes sont pires que toutes les vôtres réunies. - Allons Strider, vous êtes notre nouveau leader, il faut être fort. Allez parler à Légolas, je suis sûr qu'il attend votre visite.  
  
Ils m'aidèrent à me relever, je leur souris avec gratitude. Ces petits bouts d'hommes m'avaient un peu remis de baume au c?ur. Je frappai à la porte et entra. Haldir se leva, me sourit et sortit sans un mot. Je m'assis près de lui, sur le lit, il pleurait. Et là, je me mis à pleurer aussi. Il me prit dans ses bras et tous deux nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes en silence. Puis, je me lançais:  
  
- Légolas, je suis tellement désolé, je m'excuse pour l'amant horrible que j'ai été, pour toutes ces choses affreuses que je vous ai fait subir, pour tout. Je ne vous mérite pas.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Il était contre moi, je pleurais. Haldir venait de me quitter, je soufrais déjà beaucoup. Mais pas lui! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Pourtant, la Dame Galadriel l'avait dit. Je ne pouvais pas les avoir tous deux... Je murmurai, gêné par la douleur de ma gorge:  
  
- Non, Aragorn, ne me laissez pas, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de vous... Je vous ai pardonné depuis déjà longtemps  
  
Il me regarda et me sourit à travers ses larmes, puis, il m'embrassa tendrement, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Je gémis de douleur, mon cou me faisait terriblement souffrir. Il s'arrêta, me demandant s'il me faisait mal. Je lui dis que non. Alors il continua à parsemer sur ma peau de petits baisers d'amour. Nous, nous étions retrouvés, et même si j'avais vraiment de la peine pour Haldir que j'aimais profondément aussi, je me dis que maintenant, tout irait bien.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Quand Aragorn entra dans la chambre, je saluais Légolas et sorti. Je savais au fond de moi qu'Aragorn prendrait soin de lui. Je marchais et je rencontrai Boromir.  
  
- Comment va-t-il? demanda Boromir - Il va s'en remettre. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout ceci se termine autrement. - Je vous comprends répondit-il la tête basse.  
  
Je mis ma main sur son épaule  
  
-Venez Boromir, laissez-les ensemble. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous non plus, je connais vos sentiments pour Aragorn. Mais vous savez, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Légolas n'a jamais pu se décider. Jamais, moi et Aragorn, avons été confronté puisque Légolas le voyait à Mirkwood ou Rivendell et il me voyait moi, ici. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut différent. Légolas n'aura plus à choisir, j'ai décide de mettre un terme à cela. Je dois rester ici pour veiller sur les frontières de la forêt et lui, son destin est de vous aider à accomplir votre mission. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour vous d'entendre ceci, mais ce n'est que la vérité. Soyez fort mon ami. Vous ne pourrez les séparer.  
  
- Je sais que vous avez raison, je m'en suis aperçu hier. Mais j'espère seulement qu'il sera digne de l'amour que lui porte Légolas.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Il me l'a promis. Maintenant, si vous désirez voir Légolas allez-y mais Aragorn est avec lui et je ne sais s'il vous laissera être seul avec lui.  
  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je le remercia de ses paroles réconfortantes et mis ma main sur son épaule pour lui montrer que je le comprenais. Je partis en direction de la chambre. J'avais peur de leurs réactions mais je voulais dire à Légolas qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi et je voulais aussi lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Je pris une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Quand j'entendit Aragorn me dire d'entrer, j'ouvris la porte et la referma. Je ne savais pas en ce moment ce qu'il se passerait mais j'espérais que cela se passe bien.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Nous étions tous deux enlacés lorsque Boromir entra. Je pus lire dans ses yeux la peine et le désespoir mêlés, et j'eus mal pour lui. Je lui souris faiblement et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Aragorn se détacha de moi. Je dis, embarrassé qu'il ait à vivre cela:  
  
- Boromir, je suis désolé.  
  
Aragorn posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et murmura, comme on murmure à un enfant malade:  
  
- Laissez, Légolas. Je vais parler à Boromir, et lorsque vous serez reposé, nous reviendrons vous voir.  
  
Je voulus protester, mais il déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres et sortit, entraînant Boromir avec lui. Je restai seul, heureux mais aussi terriblement triste pour Haldir et Boromir... Bientôt, je m'endormis, épuisé par les évènements de la journée.  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je l'entraînai vers la lisière de la forêt, où personne ne nous dérangerait. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Et il avait besoin de savoir.  
  
- Boromir, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout le mal que j'ai fait hier soir et tous les autres soirs... Je suis tellement navré. Je ne sais, s,i vous voudrez un jour me pardonner de vous avoir donner de faux espoirs, mais Légolas est l'homme que j'aime... Je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour vous, mais rien n'est plus fort que le lien qui nous unit depuis ces années, Légolas et moi. Je peux vous offrir mon amitié éternelle, mais rien de plus... Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas ce que vous vouliez...  
  
Je le regardais avec un regard neuf, comme si en quelques secondes, ma vie avait changé.  
*********  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Aragorn voulait me parler. Je le suivis après avoir saluer Légolas. Il m'expliqua les sentiments qu'il avait pour l'elfe. Il se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait fait. Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Depuis que Légolas me l'avait dit hier, je le savais, Haldir avait confirmé ses dires et voila que Aragorn me le disait aussi. Je marchai un peu pour m'éloigner de lui.   
  
-Vous savez Aragorn, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de penser que je pourrais rivaliser avec un elfe. A vous voir hier, fou de rage de voir Légolas et Haldir ensemble, je savais que vous l'aimiez, mais j'ai aimé croire que peut-être, entre nous... Enfin, je veux que vous sachiez que je vous considère comme un grand homme, un homme bien, qui apportera au Gondor, la paix et l'honneur. Vous nous conduirez vers la victoire. Je me retournai, m'approchant, je lui mis la main sur l'épaule. Je veux bien de votre amitié, et je vous suivrez jusqu'au bout, mon roi. Je lui souriais  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'eus envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer. Mais je ne devais pas lui montrer ma peine. Je devais l'aider à surmonter la sienne avant tout. Je lui dis, les yeux pleins de larmes:  
  
- Je ne suis pas un grand homme, je suis juste né dans une grande famille. Et Dieu sait si le nom de famille ne fait pas tout... Sincèrement Boromir, je ne suis pas un être exceptionnel, mais à tous, nous formons une équipe exceptionnelle. Je fais ce soir le serment de NOUS mener à la victoire, mais je ne NOUS y mènerai qu'à condition que vous acceptiez d'être mon second.  
  
Je pus lire dans ses yeux la fierté, l'honneur, la joie. Je lui souris et, devant son mutisme, je dis, en posant une main sur son épaule:  
  
- Alors, mon ami, quelle est votre réponse?  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je l'écoutais attentivement et je sus, à ses yeux remplis de larme, qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il me proposa d'être son second. Je n'y croyais pas. Après tout Galadriel avait sûrement raison, Il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Il mis sa main sur mon épaule et me demanda ma réponse.  
  
-J'accepte avec joie. J'espère seulement être à la hauteur de la situation.  
  
Je le fixais du regard et aucun de nous, ne parla pendant un bon moment. Lentement j'avançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.   
  
- Je sais Aragorn que vous avez envie de pleurer, alors pourquoi garder cela en vous. Laissez-vous aller. Je suis la, pour vous, mon ami, mon frère.  
  
Cale me fit du bien d'être dans ses bras et j'espérait que malgré tout je puisses, le réconforter  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Dans ses bras, je me sentis en sécurité. Je me mis à pleurer tout mon saoul, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Mes larmes coulaient dans son cou et mouillaient sa tunique.. Je ne sais plus combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, mais cela me fit un bien fou. Nous n'échangions pas un mot, seulement une immense tendresse se dégageait de notre étreinte, chaude et réconfortante. Puis, après de longues minutes, je sentis que je devais retourner auprès de Légolas. Je me détachai de lui avec difficultés et lui dis:  
  
- Je... Je dois retourner voir Légolas. Allez donc dire aux petits et à Gimli que nous ne partirons que demain, à l'aube...  
  
Je me retournai et m'en alla vers la chambre de Légolas, qui dormait du sommeil de l'ange. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et mis un bras autour de ses épaules. Il se blottit contre moi mais ne se réveilla pas. Ce fut moi qui, épuisé par la nuit et les évènements, le rejoignit aux pays des rêves et des songes...  
À suivre... 


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 13 :  
[Boromir]  
  
Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, il s'était un peu calmé. L'homme que j'avais vu la nuit dernière, dure et méchant, me semblait maintenant être un petit enfant apeuré. Ce geste désespéré de Légolas, lui avait fait prendre conscience de la réalité. Je le regardais partir et lorsqu'il fut hors de ma vu, je me laissai lentement tomber à genoux, laissant ainsi, libre cours à ma tristesse. Je n'avais pas voulu pleurer devant lui. Mais maintenant que j'étais seul, je pouvais le faire.  
  
Longtemps après, lorsque je fut calmé, j'allai rejoindre les hobbit et Gimli. Je leur fit le message d'Aragorn et tout le monde parti se coucher. Même couché, je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil, je me releva et parti me promener. Rendu au lac, je me suis assis par terre. J'espérais que Légolas irais mieux, qu'Aragorn serait heureux avec lui, que Frodo réussirait et que moi, je réussirais à oublier Aragorn et surtout à ne pas succomber au pouvoir de l'anneau. Un bruit me tira de mes pensées et je vis Haldir s'approcher de moi, restant silencieux, il pris place près de moi, me prenant dans ses bras. En silence nous sommes restés assis, chacun dans nos pensées, l'un contre l'autre, dans un réconfort mutuel.   
  
Le jour se leva et nous étions encore ensemble. Je m'éloignai de lui, me relevant, il en fit de même. Il savait qu'il devrait affronter de nouveau Légolas pour le départ. Nous partîmes rejoindre les autres. Aragorn et Légolas étaient déjà présent. Légolas me jeta un drôle de regard quand il nous vit arriver ensemble, Haldir et moi. Il devait se demander ce que nous faisions ensemble. Je souris à Aragorn en allant prendre mes choses  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je m'approchai de Légolas.   
  
- Bon voyage mon ami, soyez heureux. Et en me retournant pour qu'il ne voie pas me larme, je dis. Je te t'oublierai, jamais. Jetant un regard à Aragorn, j'invitai la communauté à me suivre.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je regardai Légolas du coin de l'?il. Il est encore fatigué par sa blessure et il ne prête que guère attention aux adieux d'Haldir. Un simple sourire sera son au revoir. Je pris Haldir dans mes bras et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.  
  
Nous, nous rendîmes, sur les bords de l'Anduìn où Galadriel et Celeborn nous attendaient pour nous offrir leurs présents. Aucun mot concernant le drame de la veille n'a été échangé, et Galadriel me parla même d'Arwen. Je l'avais presque oubliée, ma princesse elfique...  
  
Puis, nous embarquâmes dans de magnifiques barques. Légolas semblait plus calme. Je l'entendis qui plaisantait avec les petits au sujet des lembas dont les elfes de la Lorien nous avaient, gracieusement, approvisionné. Pendant la traversée, Boromir, Légolas, et moi étions séparés. Je conduisis le porteur de l'anneau et son fidèle Samwise dans la première barque, Boromir suivait avec Merry et Pippin, et Légolas était confié aux bons soins de son ami, Gimli, qui veillerait sur lui comme sur un fils.  
  
La communauté semblait calme, reposée, sans discorde, jusqu'à ce que nous passions l'Argonath et que nous mettions pied à terre. Là, Boromir perdit la raison, et la communauté se dissout, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire...  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
- Où est Frodo?  
  
Cette phrase, prononcée par Merry, sembla nous réveiller tous de la torpeur dans laquelle la traversée en bateau, nous avaient, plongé. Aragorn était très inquiet, et son regard se posa sur le bouclier de Boromir. Il me lanca un regard préoccupé. Samwise sauta sur ses pieds, littéralement bouleversé, et pendant qu'Aragorn partit à la recherche des deux déserteurs, j'entreprendis de le consoler et de le calmer...  
  
Après plusieurs minutes qui nous semblaient interminables, Nous, nous éparpillons à leur recherche. C'est alors la dernière fois que nous fumes ensemble. Nous ne reverrions plus Merry et Pippin, ni Samwise et Frodo. Et lorsque Gimli et moi, après avoir combattu des dizaines de soldats Huruk- haï, et guidés par les dernières notes du cor du Gondor nous retrouvions Aragorn, il était penché sur le corps, criblé de flèches, de Boromir. J'eus mal, tellement mal de le voir souffrir ainsi... Et tellement de peine pour Boromir...  
  
Nous rendîmes son corps à la nature en le laissant glisser vers les chutes de l'Anduìn. Mon c?ur se serra lorsque je vis Aragorn pleurer son ami et enfiler, en souvenir, ses coudières, et je me rendis compte combien il avait dû l'aimer, et combien j'allais devoir être fort pour l'aimer encore plus et le guider vers la victoire...  
  
La communauté de l'anneau est dissoute.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'étais penché sur le corps de Boromir, La vie venait de le quitter. Ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore en moi. « Je vous aurais suivi mon frère, mon capitaine, mon roi »  
  
- Repose en paix, fils du Gondor  
  
Fut tout ce que je pus dire retenant mes larmes. J'avais vu Légolas et Gimli arriver mais ils étaient restés à l'écart... Je sentais le regard, triste et compatissant de l'elfe sur moi, mais je ne me retourna pas. Je me penchai encore plus près de l'homme devant moi pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je revoyais en moi, la seule nuit que nous avions partagé.. Oui je l'avais aimé, pas de la même façon que mon elfe, mais tout de même. Il allait me manquer énormément. Me relevant, je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues laissant des traces dans la saleté.   
  
Nous avons installé Boromir dans une des barques de la Lorien avec son épée et son bouclier. Nous avons aussi mis les épées des orcs qu'il avait bravement combattu. Gimli dit que la communauté avait échoué car, nous n'allions pas rejoindre Frodo et Sam qui avait atteint l'autre rive. Je m'approchai de Gimli et Légolas posant une main sur l'épaule de chaque guerrier.  
  
- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres... et de plus, nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce... Les lâchant et me retournant, je repris.  
  
- Débarrassons-nous de ce qui n'est pas utile, voyageons léger me retournant vers eux je repris. Allons chasser de l'orcs.  
  
Nous partîmes à la course pendant de longues journées. Nous dûmes finalement faire une halte pour la nuit pour ne pas passer à coté des pistes laissées par les orcs. Nous avons monté notre campement et je prévint les deux autres que je prendrais le premier tour de garde. Gimli s'endormi aussitôt. Mais je savais que Légolas ne dormirais pas. Je l'évitais depuis le décès de Boromir, ma peine était encore trop grande et je repensais aussi à Gandalf. Dans les deux cas, je me sentais un peu responsable et j'avais besoin de solitude. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais l'éviter encore bien longtemps  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Il était assis, près du feu, les yeux dans le vague. Je m'approchai de lui doucement, pour qu'il ne m'entende pas et n'essaye pas de me fuir comme il le faisait depuis la mort de Boromir. Je me glissai à ses côtés sans le toucher, et je restai là, silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le feu. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'un silence pesant, parfois perturbé par le hululement d'une chouette où le hurlement d'un loup, je pris mon courage à deux mains et murmura:  
  
- Estel, je vous en prie, parlez-moi... Ce silence m'est insupportable, je vous aime tant, et je me sens impuissant face à votre peine...  
  
Je l'appelai volontairement par son prénom elfique, dans le but de le toucher au plus profond de son c?ur. C'est comme cela que je l'appelais lorsque nous faisions l'amour...  
  
Je me rapprochai de lui et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il ne la retira pas, et enfin je pus le toucher, le sentir, après ces longues heures d'ignorance dont il avait fait preuve avec moi. Je restai ainsi, la tête sur son épaule, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, attendant désespérément un signe, un simple battement de cil de sa part.  
  
Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, mais mon amour ne pouvait rien contre sa peine. Et alors, je sentis ma vie s'effondrer. Mon amour ne prêtait pas attention à moi, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de lui.  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je ne vis pas Légolas s'approcher, je l'aperçus, quand il s'assis près de moi. Nous sommes rester comme cela, sans parler, longtemps. Puis, il rompit le silence. Lorsqu'il dit mon nom elfique, je tressaillis imperceptiblement. Il semblait aussi triste que moi. Il prit ma main et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne parla pas pendant encore un long moment.   
  
Je tournai la tête vers lui et embrassa ses cheveux doucement. Il sentait bon, une odeur de foret. Je lâchai sa main pour passer mon bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant près de moi.  
  
- Pardon mon ami, je ne voulais pas vous éviter mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à partager ma peine. D'abord Gandalf et maintenant Boromir. C'est trop pour moi. J'ai du mal à accepter leur perte. Gandalf était comme un grand-père pour moi, et Boromir, un frère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui, à notre première nuit, celle qui a faillit te coûter la vie, mon amour. Celle où je n'ai fait que du mal, à toi surtout, à Boromir et à Haldir. Je le regrette sincèrement.  
  
Je repoussai l'elfe et lui fit face.   
  
-Promet moi Légolas de ne jamais me laisser, de ne jamais mourir. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, tu es tout pour moi. Même pour Arwen, je ne ressens pas ces sentiments. Promet-le moi je t'en pris.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'avais trop mal et trop peur, je désespérais de réussir ma mission et je ne voulais plus perdre personnes. Songeant à Merry et Pippin, ne sachant même pas si nous arriverions à temps.  
  
À suivre.... 


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 14 :  
[Légolas]  
  
Je fus touché par son regard plein de larmes et de désespoir. Il était si malheureux, il semblait si vulnérable... Je le pris dans mes bras, le serrai très fort et je murmurais au creux de son oreille, pour ne pas éveiller Gimli qui ronflait à quelques pas de nous, et aussi parce que comme cela, je pouvais respirer et m'enivrer de son odeur dont j'avais été privé si longtemps.  
  
- Je vous le promets Estel, je serai toujours là auprès de vous, n'ayez craintes...  
  
Une larme coula sur ma joue, malgré moi. je pensais au jour où le temps me l'enlèverait, où je prendrais réellement conscience de mon immortalité et où je la maudirais de m'avoir privé de l'homme que j'aime...  
  
- Je vous le promets, répétais-je, encore, comme pour me persuader moi-même de la dure réalité.  
  
J'essuyai ses larmes avec ma main, n'osant le toucher avec mes lèvres en ces instants difficiles. Puis j'attendis que ses sanglots s'arrêtent, et je soufflais à son oreille:  
  
-Dites-moi comment je peux vous aider Aragorn, s'il vous plaît... je ne pourrai pas supporter vos larmes plus longtemps...  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il me le promettait. Mon c?ur s'allégea malgré, que, je savais que la guerre qui se préparait nous réservait des surprises. Je savais qu'il pouvait être tuer mais de l'entendre, me dire qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, me réconfortait. J'avais longtemps ignoré l'ampleur de mes sentiments à son égard mais aujourd'hui je savais, je savais que je n'aimerai jamais un autre autant que lui. Je me levai doucement lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner à l'écart pour ne pas réveiller Gimli mais aussi pour ne pas nous faire surprendre. Lorsque le campement fut hors de vue, je me retournai vivement vers Légolas et l'embrassa violemment, sans lui faire de mal, le serrant fort contre mon c?ur. Ses douces lèvres, son corps fin et élancé, sa chaleur, tout m'avait manqué mais je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. Je savais qu'il saurait me réconforter. Je devais faire le deuil de mes deux amis et penser à ceux qui restait, surtout à Légolas qui avait tellement besoin de moi, qui lui aussi souffrait de la perte de ses deux amis mais aussi de celle d'Haldir. Même s'il ne me le disait pas, je savais qu'il pensait à lui et qu'il lui manquait. Il avait toujours été, partagé entre nous deux, mais le destin avait finalement décidé de mettre un terme à cela et il du accepter le choix d'Haldir et sa rupture. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir si longtemps fuis. Mais à présent, je serais là pour lui. M'arrachant de ses lèvres, je murmurai à son oreille:  
  
- Je regrette de vous avoir évité si longtemps. Je sais qu'en ce moment la vie n'est pas plus facile pour vous. Si vous avez envie de parler ou juste d'être dans mes bras, n'hésitez pas, mon amour, je suis la pour vous.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Il m'attira hors de vue de mon cher Gimli, sans un mot. Puis, il fit ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps: il m'embrassa. Avec ferveur, passion, et amour. Je fondis dans ses bras musclés, me serrant un peu plus contre lui pour mieux m'imprégner de son odeur et de sa personne tout entière. Puis il murmura à mon oreille, des paroles qui ravivèrent en moi des souvenirs difficiles que, j'avais, tant bien que mal enfoui dans mon c?ur dans l'espoir qu'elles ne ressurgissent jamais. Alors mon esprit vint à Haldir. J'étais au bord des larmes quand je pensais à lui. Je n'avais pas été capable de prendre une décision et il l'avait prise pour moi... Je me mis à sangloter violemment dans les bras de mon amant, à la fois tellement triste d'avoir perdu Haldir, mais tellement heureux de l'avoir Lui. Il était un autre homme, totalement différent de celui que j'avais connu dans sa jeunesse, impulsif et manipulateur. Il était devenu bon, sage et aimant, avec toutefois, quand nous faisions l'amour, sa malice et son instinct naturel à dominer. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus peur de lui, et je me laissais volontiers dominer par lui, par plaisir, et non plus par peur...  
  
Je murmurais, entre deux sanglots:  
  
- Je veux seulement être dans vos bras, sentir votre corps contre le mien, sentir votre souffle sur mon corps, vos doigts sur ma peau, votre langue sur mes lèvres, votre...  
  
Le désir m'arrêta, et je levai mon visage ruisselant de larmes vers lui pour lui dire:  
  
- Ce soir, je veux être tout à vous...  
  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et j'y trouvai la force d'avancer, de se battre et de survivre à tout. Même si pour cela, il nous faudrait passer par de longues peines... Dans ses bras, je sentais que rien n'était impossible, et que nous retrouverions les petits en vie, et que Frodo et Samwise réussiraient. Et qu'il serait immortel et près de moi.  
  
Pour toujours...  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsque je fis allusion à sa peine, il pleura, beaucoup. Je compris qu'Haldir lui manquait. Je m'en voulais de les avoir séparer mais Haldir est sage et il savait qu il ne quitterait pas la Lorien alors il a préféré le laisser évitant ainsi de lui faire encore plus de mal. Je serais avec lui, pour le réconforter. Il me parla de ses désirs, que je partageais bien. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour, mais pas juste faire du sexe, vraiment l'amour, je voulais qu'au travers mon corps, transpire tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.   
  
- Je partage vos désirs mon amour, et au risque de me répéter, je suis vraiment amoureux de vous.  
  
Se disant, je laissai courir mes doigts sur sa tunique la détachant et la laissant glisser sur le sol, au pied de l'elfe. Mes mains glissèrent sur son corps, laiteux et chaud, il frissonna au contact de mes caresses. Je fermai les yeux pour le deviner sous mes attouchements. Je jouai quelques instant avec ses mamelons qui était dur et descendis mes mains sur ses hanches fines. Ma bouche l'embrassa partout sur le corps, je l entendais respirer de plus en plus fort et une bosse se dessina au niveau de son entre jambe. Je sentis alors mon propre sexe se gonfler de désir. Il était debout devant moi, relevant la tête, pour que ma bouche puisse goûter, à chaque parcelle de peau de son magnifique cou. Lentement je le caressai et fit le tour de son corps. J'étais maintenant derrière lui parcourant son dos de mes mains fortes et de ma bouche chaude et vorace. Je passai alors les bras autour de sa taille glissant mes mains sur son ventre. Je délassai son pantalon et le laissa tomber par terre. Je me pressa un peu plus sur lui, je commençai à flatter son sexe. Je l'encerclai de ma main et fit de lent et long mouvement de haut en bas. Je l'embrassai dans le cou, sur les joues et les oreilles taquinant la pointes. Je pressai mon sexe sur ses fesses pour qu'il sente mon désir. Je murmurai à son oreille,  
  
- Voyez l'effet que vous me faites, maître elfe. Je vous désir ardemment, je vous ordonne de vous retourner et de vous caresser pour moi, maintenant.  
  
Je fit un pas derrière pour le laisser se retourner vers moi, dans toute sa beauté.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Il prit doucement possession de mes sens et de mon esprit en embrassant, léchant, caressant mon corps offert. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me ravissait. Lorsqu'il me fit cette requête quelque peu inattendue, de me toucher devant lui, mon corps frissonna de passion et je me retournai pour affronter son regard plein d'amour. Il me sourit, et je crus l'entendre gémir faiblement lorsque je posai mes mains fraîches sur mon pénis déjà gonflé et dur. Je fermai les yeux sous la douce sensation et commençai un va et vient lent et bienfaisant. Après quelques secondes, le plaisir devint tel que je dus m'agenouiller pour pouvoir continuer plus tranquillement. Je levai les yeux et je vis qu'il s'était rapproché de moi tout doucement. Son regard était si intense que je faillis venir, rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, brûlant, torride, érotique... Chaque mouvement, de mes mains, m'arrachait un petit cri de plaisir strident qui excitait Aragorn à vue d'?il. Je ne tarderais pas à être proche de l'orgasme quand subitement, j'arrêtais mes attouchements. Je m'avançai vers lui, toujours à genoux, et, tout en le regardant, je défis les lanières de son pantalon et le laissai glisser sur ses fesses blanches et douces, puis retomber à ses pieds. Son sexe dressé me remplit de joie, et je le pris dans ma bouche, enroulant doucement ma langue autour de son bout déjà humide et chaud. Je posai une main sur ses fesses rondes et musclées, et de l'autre, je continuais de me masturber, augmentant le rythme de mes doigts en même temps que celui de mes lèvres. Je le sentis frissonner sous mes caresses. j'avais envie de lui montrer que j'étais tout à lui, que même Haldir n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir dans ma tête à cet instant précis...  
  
Lentement, je glissai un doigt dans son orifice étroit. Il grogna un peu et s'habitua très vite à l'intrusion, donnant des coups de hanches pour que mon rythme se fasse plus soutenu. J'insérai un second doigt, puis un troisième, toujours en léchant son pénis et en m touchant comme il me l'avait demandé... Puis, d'un coup, m'y tenant plus, je me retirai de lui et le suppliait de me prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite...  
  
J'avais besoin qu'il me possède.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il était superbe, devant moi, de donnant du plaisir. Je le regardais sentant mon sexe devenir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Il dut, s'en apercevoir car, à genoux, il approcha de moi et retira mon pantalon. Je sentais sur mon sexe en érection, la brise douce et le souffle chaud de l'elfe. Il me prit dans sa bouche, ne délaissant pas son propre sexe pour autant. Je fermai les yeux savourant de plaisir ce qu'il me faisait subir. Un grognement rauque sorti de ma gorge lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un doigt, de deux et de trois. J'accordai mes coups de hanches au rythme de sa bouche qui me prenait goulûment. Il continua un moment puis me supplia de le prendre, maintenant.  
  
Ses supplications me firent frissonner. Je m'agenouillai devant lui laissant courir mes mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. J'avais du mal à respirer tellement les battements de mon c?ur, entaient saccadés. Je n'avais encore jamais, désiré Légolas, autant qu'en ce moment même. Les terribles épreuves, que nous avions vécu récemment, nous avaient beaucoup rapproché. M'éloignant de sa bouche je le regardai avant de le retourner brusquement pour finalement le prendre. Je mouillai avec ma salive, deux doigts et j'allai frotter son anus doucement, le pénétrant. Après quelques instants, sous les cris de l'elfe je le pénétra amoureusement. Je m'agitais en lui, fermant les yeux et savourant l'instant présent. Plus rien n'avait d'important à part celui que j'aimais. Même si a ce moment précis, Gimli était arrivé, je n'aurais pour rien au monde cesser de faire l'amour à Légolas.  
  
Me penchant sur lui, l'embrassant sur le dos, goûtant son essence, sa saveur délicieuse qui m'envoûtait et me faisait rêver. Je le relevai sur mes cuisses pour l'embrasser, il tourna la tête et goutta à mes lèvres qui ne voulaient plus que sa bouche. De mes mains, je caressais son corps, son sexe. J'eus envie de quelque chose pour la première fois avec lui, je voulais aussi le sentir en moi.  
  
- Légolas, je désir vous sentir en moi, prenez-moi avec tout votre amour. Je vous en supplie  
  
Il resta quelques instants, stupéfait devant mes supplications, n'étant pas habituer à cela. Mon regard transpirait mon amour, même moi je ne me reconnaissais plus mais j'avais toujours en mémoire, les paroles d'Haldir et la promesse, que je lui avais fait.  
  
« Oui Haldir, je vous jure de l'aimer comme jamais et d'en prendre soin. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. Si un jour on devait se revoir Haldir de la Lorien, vous serez fier de l'homme que je suis devenu grâce, à vous. »  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
A cet instant précis, je sus qu'il songeait à Haldir. Une lueur froide de tristesse passa dans ses yeux sombres qui me regardaient, un demi-sourire d'enfant malade sur les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense à Haldir, ni à Boromir, ni à personne d'autre que moi. Car cette nuit était notre nuit, pas celle des ombres de nos passés respectifs. Oui, j'aimais encore Haldir d'un amour sincère et puissant, mais je savais qu'avec le temps, Aragorn me le ferait oublier, tout comme je lui ferais oublier Boromir.  
  
J'obéis à sa demande, un peu étonné, mais très excité à l'idée de pouvoir le pénétrer pour la première fois depuis toutes ces longues années passées à être possédé. Je me retirai de lui et commençai par l'embrasser avec amour, en frottant mon corps chaud contre le sien, lascivement, sensuellement, créant une tension érotique extrême qui nous soutirait à tous les deux de longs gémissements rauques et plaintifs. Je ne laissai pas sa langue experte diriger ce baiser, et pris le contrôle de sa bouche avec une joie indicible. Pour une fois, il me laissait faire à ma guise, je pouvais être le maître du jeu, avoir les cartes en main. Mes longs doigts parcouraient son corps dans l'unique but de l'agacer, de jouer avec lui; et il ne protestait pas, se laissant faire comme je l'avais fait avant lui. Je voulais à tout pris chasser cette lueur de panique de ses yeux; je voulais qu'il oublie ses responsabilités pour cette nuit, qu'il ne pense plus au chagrin, à Gandalf, à Boromir, à Merry et à Pippin. Et aussi, et surtout, à Haldir. Je plaçais mes mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses tremblantes et humides, et, prenant soin de ne pas toucher son sexe dur et luisant, je me mis à le caresser lentement, avec une douceur infinie et terriblement frustrante pour lui.  
  
Peu à peu, je ne vis plus, dans ses yeux, que le désir, la passion incandescente, la flamme ondoyante et instable de l'amour mêlée à une étrange lueur de folie. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à Moi. J'étais ou plutôt mes mains agiles et malicieuses, étaient sa seule raison d'exister; il ne vivait plus que pour venir sous mes caresses. Je le regardai quelques instants, absorbé par ce regard si beau, puis, je le retournai lentement, et, sans l'avoir préalablement lubrifié, je me glissais en lui. La sensation était si violente et bonne que j'eus un long gémissement de plaisir, en même temps que lui. Je commençai un lent va-et- vient que j'accélérai peu à peu, collant mon ventre et ma poitrine contre son dos mouillé de sueur. J'embrassai son cou et m'enivrais de son odeur sans cesser mes coups de reins de plus en plus profonds. Puis, j'attrapai son sexe dans mes deux mains et je le titillais entre mes doigts pour qu'il vienne plus vite. Je susurrai à son oreille, entre deux gémissements:  
  
- Estel, à vous de venir le premier.  
  
Puis mes coups de reins devinrent plus durs, plus soutenus, et ses gémissements devinrent plus rauques, et se transformèrent peu à peu en véritables grognements bestiaux. Il vint le premier, entre mes doigts, et je ne fus pas long à le rejoindre, me lâchant en lui dans un cri de joie.  
  
Je le lâchai et m'allongeai dans l'herbe fraîche, nu et le corps, parsemé de petites gouttes de sueur, éclairé par la lune. Il s'allongea près de moi, le souffle court, ne pouvant parler. Et lorsque nos c?urs battirent de nouveau à un rythme normal, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine chaude et je murmurai:  
  
- merci.  
  
Puis, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil, bercé par sa respiration lente et rassurante.  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Légolas me prit, et j'aimais cela. S'étais la première fois avec lui et jamais je ne l'oublierais. Il me remercia et je lui répondit - Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je t 'aime d'un amour sincère et je ne veux plus que ton bonheur. Il sourit et s'endormit contre moi, nu. Je rabattis nos vêtements sur nous et m'endormi à mon tour. Ce fut Gimli, qui alarmé par notre disparition nous trouva et nous réveilla. Il nous regardait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il s'en doutait mais de nous voir ainsi collé et nu, confirmait ses soupçons. Nous, nous relevâmes et partis dans la même direction que les orcs. Nous devions retrouver Merry et Pippins.   
À suivre... 


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 15 :  
[Haldir]  
  
Galadriel était venu me voir, me disant que Elrond envoyais des hommes au gouffre de Helm pour aider le Rohan à repousser l'ennemie. Une nouvelle alliance homme-elfe serait formée. Je devais partir à la tête d'une armée d'elfe de Fondcombe et de la Lothlorien. Je voulus refuser, je savais que j'y trouverais Aragorn et Légolas et j'avais peur mais la Dame Blanche me fit comprendre que tel était mon destin et qu'ils avaient tous deux, besoin de moi. J'acceptai alors la mission. Lorsque tout fut prêt, nous partîmes. Marchant pendant plusieurs jours.  
  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
Le roi Théoden avait fait demander de rallier tous les hommes pouvant se battre. Ils devaient se présenter à l'armurerie situer dans les cavernes du gouffre de Helm. Gimli, Aragorn et Légolas étaient découragé.  
  
-Fermier, forgerons, garçon d'écurie, aucun n'est un soldat. Dis-je consterner - La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hiver dit Gimli - ou trop peu répondit Légolas, regardez-les, ils sont terrifiés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux.  
  
Légolas avait une voix empreinte de terreur et de doute. Je lui fis, face pour l'écouter. Il me tourna le dos et fit quelques pas avant de faire volte face et dire d'une voix plus forte en langage elfique :  
  
Il y a de quoi, à trois cents, contre dix mille. - Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras, dis-je sur un ton plus calme qui se voulait rassurant pour lui, dans le même langage. - Aragorn c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous. cria Légolas toujours en elfique - Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux, lui criais-je en mon tour oubliant de parler en elfique  
  
Il me toisa tristement, me défiant du regard. Je ne pus le supporter plus longtemps. Je détournai le regard, regrettant mes paroles. Je lui lançai un regard furtif avant de partir, pour aller enfiler mon armure.  
  
J'étais en train de me préparer lorsqu'il arriva et me tendit Narsil. Je le regardai, il semblait triste. Je l'étais aussi. J'avais peur, peur de ce qu'il se passerait, peur de le perdre. Nous ne nous étions jamais disputés avant aujourd'hui. Je le remerciai d'un léger signe de tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.  
  
-Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici, me dit-il, je lui souris, -Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu tord de désespérer  
  
Je le regardai avec amour, il était beau avec ce regard triste et repentant.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Légolas. Lui dis-je en elfique, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.  
  
Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et nous nous regardions sans pouvoir détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre, conscient que cela, serait peut-être notre dernière bataille...  
********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Mon regard était perdu dans le sien, à des milliers de kilomètres de ce lieu terrifiant et sombre, lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix, non loin de nous. Je reconnus immédiatement le timbre rocailleux de Gimli et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant grommeler des paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'il arriva, Aragorn et moi comprîmes ce qui l'avait énervé. Il portait une cotte de maille 10 fois trop longue et, devant nos regards moqueurs, nous lança:  
  
- Je ne suis pas très exigeant, mais là, quand même! Cette cotte de maille est beaucoup trop serrée au niveau du ventre. j'éclatai de rire et lui dis, d'un ton faussement sarcastique:  
  
- c'est cela, oui, c'est le ventre!  
  
Aragorn ne put rien répliquer tant il riait, appuyé sur mon épaule. Gimli, outré, vexé, nous dit, furibond:  
  
- Oh, arrêtez de vous moquez, les deux tourtereaux, car j'aurai bien des choses à dire à votre sujet! - Ah oui?!" Demanda Aragorn, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri. - Parfaitement, je. - Arrêtez!" Ordonnais-je.  
  
J'avais cru entendre un son étrangement familier. Un cor plus exactement. Dans le silence, je l'entendis mieux se répercuter sur les parois humides du fort. Je le reconnu tout de suite, et je rassurai Gimli qui, en l'espace d'un instant, avait pâlît de terreur:  
  
- Ce n'est pas un cor d'orque!  
  
Nous courûmes tous trois vers les remparts, moi devant eux, ayant reconnu le clairon de notre salut: L'alliance des elfes de Rivendell et de la Lorìen. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, des centaines d'archers étaient là, dans leurs tuniques orangées, avec leurs arcs, leurs flèches et leurs épées. Tout le monde, les regardaient comme s'ils représentaient notre unique chance de survie, avec fièvre et gratitude. Le roi Théoden les fit entrer, et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis leur chef: C'était Haldir.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsque nous fumes en vu de fort Lecor, un des elfes souffla dans son cor pour annoncer notre arrivé. J'avais le c?ur qui battait à tout rompre. Je savais que je reverrais Légolas et Aragorn. J'avais su que Boromir avait été tué par les Huru-kai et j'en avais été attristé pour Aragorn et Légolas. Il y avait plusieurs mois que, je ne les, avais pas vu. J'appréhendais cette rencontre. Nous avons pénétré dans la forteresse du Rohan et Le roi nous accueilli  
  
- J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe. Autre fois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes à cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble.  
  
à ce moment je vis accourir Aragorn et Légolas, je me tournai vers eux, souriant avant de continuer  
  
- Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance.  
  
Aragorn et Légolas semblaient heureux de nous voir. Aragorn me pris dans ses bras et les anciens souvenirs remontèrent en moi. J'hésitai avant de lui retourner son étreinte, les yeux rivé sur Légolas derrière lui, qui souriait aussi. Aragorn s'éloigna et Légolas se jeta à son tour dans mes bras. Je le serrai fort me rappelant les bons moments passés. Il se sépara de moi et je me tournai vers le roi qui nous expliqua, comment nous allions nous positionner et attaquer. Une chambre me fut attitrée. L'attaque n'était prévue que le lendemain soir.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, je décidai de me retirer dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. J'aimais encore Légolas, passionnément, mais je le vis heureux dans les bras d'Aragorn qui semblait honorer sa promesse.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Aragorn le premier l'étreignit, et je restai un peu en retrait, souriant mais appréhendant tout de même. Je savais que mes sentiments pour Haldir étaient encore vivaces et que cette rencontre serait douloureuse. Mais lorsque mon amant se détacha de lui, et qu'Haldir plongea son regard clair dans le mien, le monde s'effondra autour de moi et je me jetais dans ses bras sans retenue, respirant son odeur délicate et parfumée avec une joie non dissimulée. Je me détachai de lui à grand peine lorsque le Roi Théoden arriva, et je me retournai vers Aragorn. Il me sourit gentiment et tous trois, nous suivirent le roi jusque dans ses appartements pour préparer la défense du Fort. Puis, après un dîner sommaire, Aragorn et moi prîmes le premier tour de garde, et nous laissâmes Haldir dans les appartements qui lui avaient été alloués.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre, et cela faisait près d'une heure que nous attendions que Gimli vienne nous remplacer. Il faisait nuit noire, aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel menaçant, la lune était cachée par de gros nuages sombres, et seule la pipe d'Aragorn, vissée sur ses lèvres closes, éclairait un peu son visage impassible. Il ne parlait pas et je commençais à trouver le temps long et à maudire intérieurement Gimli qui devait sans doute dormir comme un bébé dans son édredon en plumes. Soudain, Aragorn se leva et dit:  
  
- Légolas, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, puis-je vous laisser seul un instant?  
  
Je sursautai tellement il m'avait fait peur et dit, avec humeur:  
  
- Je n'ai pas peur du noir Aragorn, vous pouvez très bien me laisser.  
  
Il eut un petit rire moqueur, ébouriffa mes cheveux - chose dont j'ai une sainte Horreur. - et dit:  
  
- Allez, arrêtez de bouder, je reviens très vite!  
  
Puis, il partit, de son pas lent et majestueux, me laissant seul avec mes tourments.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, comme il ne revenait pas, j'entrepris de délaisser ma tour de roche pour retrouver ce sacré Gimli. Je le trouvais, assis dans la salle qui servait d'armurerie, endormi. Je le réveillai:  
  
- Alors mon ami, vous attendez qu'une aimable couturière retouche votre cotte de maille légèrement trop serrée à la taille?!  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut:  
  
- Ah, c'est très malin maître elfe! Et en plus vous vous croyez drôle! - Allons, je plaisante. Cela fait une heure que vous auriez dû prendre votre tour de garde.  
  
Il se leva et me suivit en grognant, et à peine étions nous remonté dans le tour de garde, qu'il ronflait déjà. Je me dis qu'après tout, mieux valait Gimli et ses ronflements à réveiller les morts, plutôt qu'Aragorn et son mutisme à vous rendre fou.  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je laissais un Légolas énervé tout seul sur la tour de garde et je marchais d'un pas décidé vers les appartements de Haldir. Il fallait que j'aie une conversation avec lui avant que Légolas ne le voie. Il était tard, mais la lueur d'une bougie dans la pièce m'informa qu'il ne dormait pas. Qui dormirait, à quelques heures de la bataille qui nous attendait?  
  
Je frappais, et il mit peu de temps à m'ouvrire. Je lui souris et entrai dans la pièce presque vide, composée d'un lit éventré, d'une petite table bancale et d'une chaise. Le feu, dans la cheminée, était presque éteint, et il ne faisait guère chaud. Il n'avait pas besoin de feu, car étant un elfe, il n'avait jamais froid, mais moi, je gelais littéralement. Il dût s'en apercevoir car il alla chercher quelques bûches et fit repartir le feu. Puis il m'invita à m'asseoir. Je me mis près du feu, et il vint me rejoindre. Je ne parlai pas tout de suite, et attendis que mes mains se réchauffent un peu pour dire seulement:  
  
- Je suis heureux de vous voir, mon ami.  
  
Puis, je le regardai.  
À suivre.... 


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 16 :  
[Haldir]  
  
J'entendit des coups frappés à ma porte. Mon c?ur fait un bond. J'espérais que ce soit Légolas, mais je savais que je ne devrais pas le revoir. J'avais fait mon choix, aussi difficile puisse-t-il être, je m'en accommodais. Je me levai lentement et ouvrit la porte. Je fut quelque peu soulager de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, plus beau que jamais. D'un signe de tête, je l'invitai à entrer et referma la porte. Conscient du froid, je mis du bois dans le foyer et Aragorn alla se réchauffer. Je m'assis près de lui et attendis qu'il parle. Je n'avais pas les idées claires. Avoir le rôdeur devant moi, me rappelait, de tristes souvenirs. Je sursautai en entendant sa voix. Il était heureux de me voir. Et mon regard rencontra le sien lorsque je levai la tête.  
  
- Je le suis aussi, Aragorn.  
  
Je ne savais que dire de plus. Je savais qu'il pouvait lire mon trouble dans mes yeux.  
  
- Je suis bien heureux de me battre auprès des hommes, dans la sauvegarde de la terre du milieu. Puisse, notre nouvelle alliance, venir à bout, des forces du mal.  
  
Je savais qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas parler de la guerre mais j'avais peur de ses paroles, peur de ce qu'il allait me dire, alors je voulais repousser le moment des vérités le plus loin possible.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
- Notre nouvelle alliance est bien dérisoire, mais l'important et que nous soyons unis contre le mal.  
  
Je ne savais pas par où commencer, que lui dire d'autres a part que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant...  
  
- Écoutez Haldir, je... Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur. Je sais que vous m'avez déjà fait le plus beau des cadeaux en vous effaçant de la vie de Légolas et en me faisant confiance, après tout le mal que je vous avais fait, mais j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander.  
  
Je me mis à pleurer en silence, incapable de retenir mes larmes et de continuer à parler. J'avais besoin qu'il me promette de veiller sur Légolas au cas où je mourrais pendant la bataille.  
  
- Haldir, je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais je crois qu'il faut absolument que vous voyiez Légolas cette nuit. Il a besoin de vous, et vous avez besoin de lui... Il ne faut pas penser à la mort, mais j'y pense sans cesse depuis des semaines... Il a besoin de vous, et je veux que vous me fassiez la promesse que ce soir, vous lui redirez votre amour pour lui, même si cela doit être douloureux pour nous trois. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul si je meure. Je veux qu'il vous ait... Comme j'aurai voulu vous avoir s'il mourait...  
  
Je me tu, submergé par le chagrin...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer, je sentis un grand vide m'envahir. L'homme devant moi avait changé. Ce n'était plus l'homme sadique que j'avais vu en Lothlorien. Il me faisait peine à voir. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru ses paroles si blessantes. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, mais il me demandait presque l'impossible. Si je disais à Légolas que j'étais amoureux de lui, il serait toujours aussi confus et je ne voulais pas le perturber. Je me rappelais, le jour où il avait voulu mettre fin a ses jours, déchiré entre Aragorn et moi. Mais je comprenais l'homme devant moi. Il avait vu mourir deux de ses amis, et je savais que la mort de Boromir le perturbait encore plus. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui refuser cette demande.  
  
- Aragorn, mon ami. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour le consoler. "Bien que votre demande, me blesse et me trouble, je ne peux pas refuser. Je comprends votre chagrin, j'ai appris le décès de Boromir et je connaissais vos sentiments a son égard. Je parlerai à Légolas, et s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je serai la pour lui. Mais dans mon c?ur, je sais que vous triompherez de ce mal et que vous reprendrez le trône du Gondor et que vous serez le meilleur roi que cette contrée n'ai jamais eu."  
  
Avant de continuer, je pris une grande respiration car la pensée, de perdre Légolas au combat m'était insupportable.  
  
- S'il devait arriver quelque chose à Légolas, je serai là pour vous, je vous le promets, Aragorn, jamais je ne vous laisserai tomber.  
  
Nous restions un long moment enlacé, se consolant mutuellement.  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
- merci mon ami, merci pour ce que vous faites, pour avoir pardonner ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'être, pour m'avoir fait confiance, pour m'avoir cru alors que je ne me croyais plus moi-même.  
  
Je me blottis contre lui et immédiatement, je me sentis mieux, en sécurité dans ses bras à la fois tendre et musclés  
  
Il pleurait aussi. Nos larmes se mêlaient, et cela nous faisait du bien de rester là, près du feu, dans cette petite pièce vétuste. Car nous n'y étions pas vraiment; nous étions ensemble loin de cette forteresse étrange et ombrageuse, dans les bois éthérés de la Lorìen, avec Légolas, et peut- être même Boromir, tous les quatre enlacés et libres, allongés dans l'herbe épaisse et douce.  
  
Je ne puis dire combien de temps je suis resté là, à fixé les flammes, dans les bras de cet elfe magnifique et au grand c?ur, mais je devais repartir, m'arracher à mes douces pensées pour aller retrouver mon poste à la tour de garde. Et je pensais à mon Légolas qui attendait mon retour dans l'angoisse de la nuit et des craquements mystérieux de la pierre inexpugnable du fort. Et mon c?ur se serra. Mais je me relevai et dit à Haldir:  
  
- Sa chambre est à côté de celle de Gimli, deux étages au-dessus de la salle des armes. C'est la troisième porte, au fond. Il y sera dans moins de dix minutes.  
  
Puis, comme poussé par un souffle magique, je m'approchais de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste une seconde. Puis, je murmurai:  
  
"-Merci"  
  
Et je m'en fus, dans les profondeurs de la nuit, vers la tour de garde où je trouvais Légolas, assis, les yeux dans le vide, et Gimli qui ronflait comme un bûcheron. Je dis à l'Elfe, en lui adressant un sourire:  
  
- Allez vous reposer mon amour, la journée et la nuit de demain risquent d'être longues.  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je lui coupais la parole:  
  
- Légolas, allez-y. Et même si vous ne dormez pas, étendez-vous un peu, cela ne peut vous faire que du bien.  
  
Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassai, puis il se leva et partit vers sa chambre, où Haldir l'attendait déjà.  
  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, je sentis le vide en moi s'élargir un peu plus, comme si une voix me soufflait que s'étais la dernière fois que je pourrais le serrer près de moi, comme si je savais que plus jamais nous aurions une discussion amicale et douce. J'avais maintenant aussi peur que lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit tué. Malgré ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je ne pourrais supporter de le perdre. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me sortirent de mes pensés. Il me dit où aller retrouver Légolas et parti. Je pleurais encore portant ma main à mes lèvres. J'étais inconsolable, le roi Théoden m'avait dit que l'Armé de Sarouman était très forte et malgré toute notre puissance, nous n'étions pas assez pour les combattre  
  
Nous réussirions peut-être mais beaucoup d'entre nous ne survivrait pas et je savais qu'Aragorn serait en ligne de front. Je me levai, essuya mes larmes et chassa mes pensées. Ce que je devais faire en ce moment, me revient en mémoire et je me demandais si, je ne ferais pas plus de mal que de bien à cet elfe que j'aimais profondément.  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je marchai vers mes appartements lorsque je le vis. Il était assis, par terre devant ma porte. Mon c?ur bondit dans ma poitrine tendis que je m'avançais vers lui à petits pas.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je marchai en direction de sa chambre et m'assis par terre pour l'attendre. J'encerclai mes genoux de mes bras, la tête appuyé sur le mur, les yeux fermé, songeant aux terribles heures qui nous attendaient. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était devant moi silencieux. Je me levai d'un bond. Mes yeux plongés dans les siens. Il semblait tellement triste, et je savais que j'étais la cause de son chagrin, du moins, en ce moment. Détournant les yeux je lui dis  
  
- Puis-je vous parler, Légolas? Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important.  
  
A ce moment, je sus que même sans la demande d'Aragorn, je serais venu le trouver pour lui parler, une dernière fois, de peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire par la suite.  
À suivre.... 


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 17 :  
[Légolas]  
  
Je le regardais, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de lui. Il n'y avait que quelques mois que nos chemins s'étaient séparés, mais je le trouvais changé. Plus sage peut-être, et je crus lire dans ses yeux une lueur de résignation et de peine qui me fit du mal. Comme s'il sentait qu'il allait mourir et qu'il agissait comme si s'était la dernière fois !  
  
- Bien sûr Haldir, entrez, je vous en prie.  
  
Nous pénétrâmes dans la petite pièce sombre et humide à qui l'on avait donné pour l'occasion le nom de chambre. Elle me faisait plutôt penser à un réduit miteux, et je m'y sentais effectivement aussi bien qu'un balai dans son placard, si tant est qu'un balai puisse sentir quoi que se soit...  
  
Je ravivai le petit feu dans la cheminée et allumai les quatre grands cierges que l'on m'avait gracieusement fourni. Et alors, je pus voir son visage à la lueur des flammes qui dansaient et accentuaient l'humidité de la pierre dans laquelle était taillé le fort. Je frissonnai et, m'approchant de lui, je lui dit:  
  
- Asseyez-vous mon ami...  
  
Il s'exécuta, je m'assis près de lui, et je plongeais à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Soudain, une douleur fulgurante me coupa le souffle, m'enserra le cou. Je compris que c'était là un signe: ma plaie, alors guérie, m'élançait de nouveau. Je portai ma main à mon cou et remarquai avec effroi que la fine ligne tracée par le poignard saignait. Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le sang qui coulait d'une plaie fermée, n'apportait que de mauvaises nouvelles.  
  
Vivement, je me levai et attrapai un linge pour arrêter ces saignements. Mon Dieu, mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi ces larmes de sang?  
  
Personne ne répondit à mes imprécations. Seul Haldir sembla réagir, à la vue de mon cou rougis.  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsque qu'il me fit entrer je me sentis mal, je sentais encore une fois que ce serait là, notre dernière rencontre. La peur montait en moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait en moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti la peur autant qu'en ce moment. Je chassai de mes pensées, l'idée de mort et essaya de me convaincre que ce sentiment était du au fait qu'après cette bataille, Aragorn et Légolas partirait ensemble accomplir leur destin et que moi je devrais regagner les frontières de la Lothlorien. Il m'invita à m'assoire et s'assit près de moi. Nous ne pouvions détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre. Je vis le visage de Légolas se crisper et sa main se porter à son cou.  
  
Lorsqu'il la retira, il y avait un peu de sang. Il se leva pour prendre un linge et je me levai d'un bond, les yeux grand ouvert, reculant en faisant signe "non" de la tête. Légolas me regarda, ne comprenant pas mon geste. Je fermai les yeux et reprit contenance. Je savais ce qu'une blessure fermée qui se remettait à saigner voulais dire. Il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible, je ne pouvais plus en douter maintenant.   
  
Reprenant contenance, je vint me rasseoir près de Légolas m'assurant qu'il allait bien. Tout semblait redevenu normal hormis une ligne rouge au niveau de sa blessure. Je me sentais mal, j'avais mal. Je devais lui parler. Lui expliquer, mais je cherchais mes mots.  
  
- Légolas... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je... Je...  
  
Je me levai et marcha en direction du feu, lui tournant le dos. J'étais maintenant incapable de le regarder en face  
  
- Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis votre départ. Repris-je d'une voix calme rempli de douleur  
  
- Si je vous ai dit de partir avec lui, s'étais pour vous éviter de souffrir inutilement et pour vous éviter de vous sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'il vous touchait. Je sais que cette séparation fut difficile pour vous et je vois, dans vos yeux, que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à m'oublier. J'ai parlé à Aragorn avant de venir vous voir, Il craint pour sa vie. Il a vu mourir Gandalf et après, Boromir et il a peur. J'ai tenté de le réconforter du mieux que j'ai pu. Suite à cette discussion, je me suis mis aussi à penser à cette éventualité, celle où je devrais mourir ou encore si jamais vous deviez mourir, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu vous revoir, une dernière fois, peut-être.  
  
Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il semblait abasourdi par mes paroles, il avait un regard que je ne pouvais déchiffrer.  
  
- Je voulais vous dire, que je vous aime, je vous aime depuis notre toute première nuit et je vous aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Aucun autre elfe n'aura de place dans mon c?ur. Je vous aime plus que ma vie, je vous aime Légolas, et je regrette tout ce que c'est passé bien que je croie toujours avoir fait le mieux pour vous. Je devais vous le dire.  
  
Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je crus que mes paroles avaient été trop brusques pour lui. Je fis quelques pas en direction de la porte, m'apprêtant à prendre congé de lui. Mais je m'arrêtai et murmura.  
  
- Quoi qu'il arrive, Légolas Greenleaf, je serais toujours là pour vous, si vous en sentez le besoin venez me voir  
  
J'avançai vers la porte espérant au fond de mon c?ur qu'il me retiendrait car je savais que si je devais franchir cette porte, plus rien, entre nous, ne serait possible.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Ma gorge se serra lorsqu'il me dit tout cela. Et lorsqu'il s'avança vers la porte, je crus que j'allais défaillir, mourir sur-le-champ... Je hurlai: - Non, Haldir, je vous en supplie, je vous le demande à genoux, restez auprès de moi... Je tombai à genoux, les mains sur mon visage, cachant mes yeux baignés de larmes. je relevais la tête et lui dis: - Peu importe si demain nous mourons tous. Ce qui est important, c'est que nous combattions ensemble, pour éradiquer le mal. Et puis ce soir, nous sommes en vie, alors profitons de ce qui pourrait bien être notre dernière nuit ensemble. je vous en prie Haldir, restez... Je ne pus me relever tant la douleur avait été grande et foudroyante. Ma blessure ne saignait plus, et seules deux petites gouttes de sang perlèrent encore à mon cou. Je le regardai. Il me regardai. Et alors, dans un souffle, oubliant le monde qui m'entourait, sombre et silencieux; je murmurai en me noyant presque dans ses yeux de braise: - Amin mela lle, Haldir..." (je vous aime, Haldir...) Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Seul lui comptait. Et je ne réfléchissais plus décemment, je n'avais que faire des conséquences, si funestes soient elles, de mes actes... je dis encore à l'Elfe que j'aimais : - Haldir, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi l'amour... Je voudrais pouvoir me souvenir de chaque parcelle de votre peau, de chaque éclat de rire, de chaque soupir, de chaque lueur dans vos yeux. et je voudrais que vous n'oubliiez jamais mon odeur, le goût de ma peau, le timbre de ma voix, toutes ces choses qui constituent les souvenirs les plus vivaces, qui transcendent les mots... Je veux que nous nous aimions jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... Même si elle doit nous séparer demain... Je levai les yeux, il était devant moi, il ne bougeait pas. Seule une petite larme coula sur sa joue et roula jusqu'a la commissure de ses lèvres. Alors je me levai et je bus cette larme en posant délicatement ma lèvre sur les siennes. Puis, je murmurai à son oreille: - Haldir, j'ai tellement envie de vous... Mon murmure se fit soupir sur mes lèvres, et mourut en un long gémissement de peine et de désir mêlé.  
  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je posai la main sur la porte lorsque je l'entendit hurler, me supplier de rester auprès de lui. Il voulait que je passe la nuit avec lui. Mon c?ur était sur le point d'exploser, j'avais tellement espéré qu'il me retiendrait. Il me dit qu'il m'aimait, j'avançai vers lui laissant couler une larme sur ma joue. Ce qu'il venait de me dire me toucha profondément et moi aussi j'avais envie de lui, je savais au fond de moi que se serait notre dernière nuit, et je ne voulais plus le quitter. Il se leva et posa sa lèvre sur les miennes, recueillant ma larme. Son murmure me fit frissonner, seul Illuvatar était témoin de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.  
  
Je le pris dans mes bras le serrant contre mon c?ur, dans une étreinte désespérée. Je m'accrochais à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. je posai mon menton sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille,  
  
- Légolas, mon seul amour, je vous désir aussi tellement, je voudrais que cette nuit ne se termine jamais, j'ai peur de vous perdre à tout jamais.  
  
Je l'embrassai sur l'oreille, descendant dans son cou, sur sa joue et captura sa bouche dans un baiser, passionné, rempli de ma tendresse et de mon amour. Les larmes coulaient de mes yeux, mon c?ur battait, j'avais mal, j'étais heureux. J'étais en proie à toute une gamme d'émotions diverses qui eurent pour effet, de rendre mon désir encore plus fulgurant. Je glissais mes mains le long de son échine trouvant le chemin de ses fesses, rondes et musclées. Je pressai son bassin sur le mien lui dévoilant ainsi l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. J'étais comme fou, fou de désir et je glissai ma bouche le long de la ligne de son visage, murmurant sans cesse des "Je t'aime" empreint de passion. Ma bouche, brûlante se posa sur son cou et le dévora, le léchant, mordillant, embrassant. Jamais un tel désir n'avait eu possession de mon corps. Je n'obéissais plus a rien sinon à ce désir sauvage, et passionnel que faisait en sorte que cette nuit, notre dernière, serait inoubliable et qu'a jamais, je serais dans son c?ur, et lui dans le mien, et tout cela malgré l'amour d'Aragorn  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
J'avais tant prié intérieurement pour que ces retrouvailles soient ainsi! Il ne m'en voulait pas du mal que j'avais dû lui faire lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise d'Aragorn, et lorsque je le suppliais de rester, et de me faire l'amour, il me prit dans ses bras qui m'avaient cruellement manqué, et il murmura à mon oreille ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Son corps brûlant se pressa contre le mien et j'éprouvai un tel désir qu'il m'était impossible de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. je fermai les yeux et lui tendit mon cou pour qu'il puisse y imprégner à tout jamais la douceur de ses lèvres humides, la caresse de ses baisers passionnés, et que, grâce à ces empreintes indélébiles sur mon c?ur, je puisse me souvenir de lui par- delà les âges et la mort.  
  
Il m'embrassait si passionnément que je ne pus retenir de longs gémissements de désir. Je l'avais retrouvé et pour une nuit unique, Aragorn n'avait plus d'importance, même si mon amour pour lui était grand et invincible. La seule faiblesse de cet amour était Haldir. et peu importait tout cela, car demain, l'un de nous devra partir, et cette nuit n'aurait plus d'importance. Je sentais que ce serait moi qui devrai partir, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas peur.J'ouvris les yeux un instant pour le regarder. Il me regardait aussi, avec insistance et tendresse, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il me voyait prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses fébriles ou encore comme si c'était la première fois. Je lui souris timidement, et pris sa lèvre inférieure dans la mienne. Je commençais à la sucer tendrement, à la titiller du bout de ma langue, et dans le même temps, je pressais un peu plus mon bassin contre le sien, pour pouvoir le sentir, pour qu'il puisse me sentir. Pour que rien ne nous échappe, pas la moindre petite parcelle de peau, pas le moindre petit souffle, pas le moindre petit gémissement de plaisir. Puis, je l'embrassai, redécouvrant avec émerveillement son goût, la texture de sa langue, la profondeur de ses baisers. Je l'entraînai lentement vers le sol où nous nous étendîmes près du feu, lui sur moi. Je parcourus sa tunique et le lui retirais avec lenteur et précision; puis ce fut le tour de son pantalon. Et lorsqu'il fut nu devant moi, je déposai sur son torse et son cou de petits baisers enflammés, laissant sur sa peau de fines marques humides de mes lèvres tremblantes, et je laissais glisser mes mains sur le bas de son dos et ses reins, et je l'étreignit, pour qu'il puisse sentir mon sexe sur le sien, combien je l'aimais et combien je voulais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je réussis à lui dire, entre deux baisers, au creux e son oreille:  
  
- Haldir, mon amour, je vous aime, je suis fou de vous, et le destin ne peut rien contre notre union. Et même Estel ne peut rien contre cela.  
  
Et tout cela, comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Légolas ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je le fixais aussi, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Il répondit a mes caresses avec ferveur. Il m'attira au sol avec lui et me déshabilla. Il couvrit mon torse de milles et un baisés, plus brûlant les uns que les autres. Ce qu'il me dit à l'oreille me fit trembler sur lui. Il était toute ma vie. Je savais qu'après cette nuit, si je survivais, ma vie serait à jamais changé. Peut-être me laisserais-je mourir de chagrin...  
  
Mais pour le moment, plus rien ne comptait, seul mon ami, mon amant, mon amour avait de l'importance pour moi. Je le serrai très fort dans mes bras. Retenant mes larmes, je lui dis  
  
- Mon amour, cette nuit, je vous l'offre, car je vous aime, d'un amour pur et sincère. Jamais je ne vous oublierai.  
  
Je parlais comme si jamais plus je ne devais le revoir. Il frissonna à mes paroles, il comprenait lui aussi le sens qu'elles avaient. Je m'agenouillai au travers de son corps et détacha et retira sa tunique. Son corps m'avait tellement manqué. Je l'embrassai à mon tour avec autant de passion qu'il avait mis à embrasser le mien. Il frissonnait, ses mamelons se durcirent sous la douce torture que lui infligeait ma langue. Sa respiration était saccadée de plaisir et je sentis sa main se poser dans mes cheveux. Je frissonnai à mon tour. Je lui retira ensuite son pantalon pour le voir, nu, dans toute sa splendeur. Je regarda son sexe et une chaleur intense s'empara de mon corps. Je relevai lentement la tête le regardant, ses yeux bleus, rempli de larmes, de bonheur et aussi de tristesse, laissaient voir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Jamais encore, il ne m'avait regardé de cette façon. Je défaillis et me laissa tomber sur lui, la tête au creux de son épaule respirant son odeur, caressant ses cheveux d'or. Sous l'intensité du moment je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je ne voulais plus être séparé de lui. Ma vie sans lui, ne représentait plus rien. Je ne cessai de répéter à son oreille, combien je l'aimais, combien il était important pour moi. Mes larmes, mouillait son cou et ses cheveux. Je savais que la nuit serait remplie d'amour, de tendresse, de plaisir, de désir mais aussi d'amertume, de tristesse, de chagrin. Mais pour rien au monde je me serais séparé de ses bras.  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Nous étions tous deux allongés sur le sol, nus, et nous pleurions tout notre saoul. Nos larmes se mêlaient et ma figure comme la sienne étaient tout humide... Nous restâmes longtemps là, sans bouger, sans parler, à nous réconforter mutuellement. La présence de l'un suffisait à calmer l'autre, et après quelques longues minutes bienfaisantes, je levai la tête vers lui et je dis:  
  
- Haldir, mon amour, nous ne pouvons pas passer cette nuit à pleurer... C'est peut-être là la dernière fois que nous passons du temps ensemble, et je ne veux pas que nous le gâchions à nous tourmenter l'esprit sur l'inévitable: demain, les signes sont clairs, l'un de nous deux doit mourir. Profitons de ce temps qui nous est donné, de ces quelques minutes de répits que l'on nous offre pour nous aimer le plus fort possible... Pour que rien, pas même les caprices du destin ne puisse jamais avoir raison de notre amour.  
  
Je pris sa main et doucement la guidai vers mon entre jambe. Il me regarda de ses yeux pleins d'amour, et je n'eus plus à le guider... Je fis alors glisser mes mains et ma bouche sur son torse, le plus lentement possible, pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de ces caresses tendres et enflammées jusque dans la mort. Je dis encore, après plusieurs secondes, la voix hachurée par les vagues de désir que sa main sur mon pénis, et ses yeux sur mon corps luisant de sueur me procuraient:  
  
- Haldir, cette nuit est la nôtre, et je vous fais le serment que si demain je meure, mon âme restera dans votre c?ur... Ensemble nous pouvons transcender la mort, changer notre destin. Si le mien est de mourir demain, sachez que mon corps seulement sera parti... Je serai partout, pour vous... Car je vous aime plus que tout au monde, et que je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant de l'amour sans faille que, vous me portez.  
  
Puis, je ne pus plus rien dire tant ses caresses avaient embrumé mon esprit d'une passion folle et bienfaisante.  
À suivre.... 


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 18 :  
[Haldir]  
  
Légolas pleurait avec moi, mais ces paroles me firent vraiment prendre conscience que le temps nous était compté. Que nous devions profiter de chaque minutes qui nous était appartis. Il sentait lui aussi que la mort planait sur nos têtes. Mais le geste qu'il posa ensuite, vint me chercher et me procurer un immense plaisir. Il avait guidé ma main vers son sexe, qui se désespérait de mes caresses. Je le massai doucement, savourant chaque caresses et chaque baisé de mon elfe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler me regardant intensément. Ses mots, empreint d'amour et de chagrin mirent un semblant de baume sur mon c?ur. Les rôles étaient à présent inversé, s'etait lui qui était rendu sage et moi qui tremblais de peur. Ses bras, son corps, son amour me réconfortait. Bien que je ressentais la mort, je voulu me convaincre du contraire par mes paroles.  
  
- Légolas, nous sommes immortels, aucun de nous ne mourra, nous serons seulement séparés par nos destins différents. Je sais que vous ne m'oublierez jamais et ce sentiment est plus que réciproque.   
  
Je lâchai son sexe pour prendre son joli visage dans mes mains et l'embrasser. Sans quitter ses lèvres, je me laissai rouler sur le sol l'entraînant avec moi, je voulais sentir son corps par-dessus le mien. Je l'embrassais toujours, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Mes doigts qui flattaient ses cheveux descendirent pour caresser ses fesses. Je taquinai son anus quelques instant et fit pénétrer un doigt, lentement et commença un mouvement de va et vient langoureux, levant en même temps mon basin pour frotter mon sexe sur le sien. Ma respiration était haletante et le désir me submergeait. Légolas laissa échapper quelques gémissements de bonheur qui augmentaient mon excitation. Je lui murmurai, d'une voix saccadée, à son oreille, le tutoyant, pour donner plus de force à mes paroles et enlever la distance entre nous.  
- Légolas, je t'aime tellement, tu me rends complètement fou. Embrasse- moi, caresse-moi, fait moi l'amour, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à personne, prends-moi dans ta bouche, aime-moi, je t en supplie... Je te veux... Je te veux tant..."  
Je fermai les yeux, pour savourer plus intensément, la sensation que son corps, coucher sur le mien, me procurait  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Ses mots, presque trop crûs, éveillèrent en moi des désirs pulsionnels et très puissants. Il résonnèrent dans ma tête frissonnante. Je fermai les yeux et émis un long gémissement en réponse à sa demande, et aussi à son doigt en moi et à ses langoureux coups de hanches qui faisaient nos deux sexes se rencontrer. Sans rien dire, je me soulevai un peu, pour qu'il retire son doigt, je pris ses deux mains et je les remontai sur le haut de son corps de sorte qu'il ne me touchait plus, que j'étai le seul à pouvoir glisser mes doigts sur sa peau. Je lui lançai un regard amoureux et taquin à la fois, et je murmurai, d'une voix profonde et sans appel:  
  
- laissez-moi vous avoir tout entier, et après, je vous le promets, vous m'aurez de même jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève...  
  
Il ne dit rien, mais ne fit aucun geste pour me toucher. Je lui souris et commençai à glisser mes mains sur ses hanches fines et musclées, et je les caressai amoureusement, comme un sculpteur aurait caressé sa plus grande oeuvre d'art. Je soufflai, ému et émerveillé:  
  
- Mon Dieu, que vous êtes beau Haldir, et seulement qu'a moi...  
  
Il gémit à mes paroles, prononcées au creux de son oreille que je pris dans ma bouche et que je suçai et mordillai doucement. Puis, me détachant de son visage parfait, je déposai en traçant un chemin sinueux sur son torse et son ventre, de petits baisers d'amours, brûlants et humides, pour arriver jusqu'à son sexe tendu et luisant. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes, les mains toujours sur ses hanches, et je le pris dans ma bouche. Ma langue s'enroula avec délectation autour de son pénis, et je commençai un lent va et viens avec ma bouche, qui fut bientôt rejoint par ses coups de reins bestiaux. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi, et j'aimais cela, j'étais aussi excité que lui. Je ne le laissai pourtant pas venir, profitant pleinement de lui, de sa beauté enivrante et ensorcelante. Je déposai un dernier baiser sur le bout de son sexe et, tout en continuant à le caresser, dur et mouillé par ma salive et son essence, de mes deux mains, je remontais mon visage vers lui, l'embrassais avec passion et fébrilité à la fois, puis je glissai vers son oreille et je dis:  
  
- Haldir, venez, venez maintenant entre mes doigts...  
  
Ce qu'il fit, recouvrant mes mains de son liquide chaud. J'enduisit ma propre érection de son essence et, le retournant gentiment, je pénétrai en lui, avec douceur et amour, lui soutirant un long grognement passionné. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches et bougeais en lui avec un rythme soutenu. En même temps, j'embrassai son dos suant de mes lèvres douces, puis son cou, ses reins, sa peau tout entière. Je ne fus pas long à venir non plus. Il haletait et déjà son entre jambes rendurcissait... Je m'allongeais près de lui, heureux, le corps baigné de sueur, et je dis doucement, en regardant ses yeux profonds:  
  
- A mon tour maintenant...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Pendant que Légolas me faisait subir cette délicieuse torture, je ne pus retenir mes cris et mes gémissements de bonheur. Il était avec moi, juste à moi, j'étais bien avec lui et je souhaitai intérieurement que cette nuit ne se termine jamais. Lorsqu'il s'étendit près de moi, me disant que s'etait à son tour de subir cette torture, je le regardai et lui souris. Je me remis debout. Tendant la main à l'elfe pour qu'il se lève aussi. Il me tendit la main, non sans un regard perplexe. Je lui souris pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre, que je ne partais pas. Il se retrouva, nu, son corps collé sur le mien. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Sans cesser mon baisé, je le poussai lentement en direction du lit et le fit s'y étendre. J'embarquai par-dessus lui m'appuyant sur mes mains pour me reculer de sa bouche. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et ne le quittais plus des yeux. Mon c?ur me trahissait, laissant entendre son battement sourd dans mes oreilles, faisant en sorte que ma respiration soit haletante. Il me rendait fou, je ne pouvais croire qu'après cette nuit, il ne serait plus jamais à moi, que notre rupture serait définitive. Je retint mes larmes pour ne pas gâcher ce moment magique et toute cette complicité qui nous unissaient.   
  
Toujours en le fixant, je collai mon sexe sur le sien, donnais des coups de rein pour l'exciter. Mon regard transperçant, le fit tourner la tête, comme s'il lisait en moi. M'appuyant seulement sur une main, je lui tournai le visage de l'autre pour replonger mon regard dans le sien.  
  
" Ne détourne pas les yeux Légolas, j'aime trop les regarder et me perdre dans cet océan de mélancolie que je vois."  
  
Je l'avais encore tutoyé. Il me regardait maintenant aussi intensément que moi. Je rompit à mon tour ce contact, fermant les yeux, pour graver à tout jamais cette image dans ma tête. Puis, j'entrepris de parsemer son corps de doux et tendre baisés passionnés laissant courir ma bouche sur chaque parti de son corps, sauf sur son sexe. J'embrassai ses cuisses tremblantes de bonheur et encore humide de nos deux spermes mélangés. Le goût salé de nos essences m'exaltaient. Je l'entendais gémir et à chaque gémissement mon c?ur manquait un battement. Je cessai alors de le faire souffrir et pris son sexe dans sa bouche, tellement brusquement, qu'un léger cri aigu sorti de sa bouche et vint caresser mon ouie. J'aimais tellement lui soutirer ses petits cris. Je le gardai longtemps en bouche, le léchant, l'embrassant, le taquinant tout en faisant des mouvements incessants avec la main et la tête. Je sus, par ses gémissements et ses coups de bassin qui s'intensifiait, qu'il viendrait bientôt. Je redoublai d'ardeur et continua de plus bel, ces caresses. Je voulais qu'il vienne dans ma bouche, j'avais envie de boire ce délicieux fluide. Légolas, compris mon intention et éjacula dans un grand cri, ne se préoccupant pas d'être entendu des gens dans les chambres avoisinante. J'avalai tout le liquide et remonta sur lui, toujours en l'embrassant. Arriver à son visage, je le couvrit de petits baisés ardents et captura ses lèvres, plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche. Ce baiser, dura de longues minutes, toujours plus pressant et plus enflammé. Légolas et moi étions étroitement enlacés, moi sur lui. Lorsque je rompit, ce baiser, ce fut pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, tout en la titillant  
  
"Mon prince, je te désir. Je sais que tu as envie que je te prenne alors, dit-le moi, maintenant"  
  
Il me sourit malicieusement avant de me supplier de le prendre. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Je les relevai sur mes épaules et le pénétra doucement avec mes doigts pour habituer son antre chaud et étroit. Après quelques instant, je remplaçai mes doigts, par mon sexe, douloureux et frémissant d'envie. Ce fut maintenant à mon tour de pousser un petit cri libérateur. Je bougeais en lui, sentant ses coups de hanches au même rythme que les miens. J'avais les cheveux, légèrement humide de sueur, qui tombaient sur l'épaule de mon amant, lui caressant le cou et le visage. Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea son visage au creux de mes cheveux, ne cessant de gémir. J'en profitai pour assaillir son cou, le léchant et le mordillant. Ma main se posa sur son sexe, qui était de nouveau en érection. J'entendit alors mon prince, me dire, d'une toute petite voix, gémissante, de venir en lui. Cette demande fut pour moi électrisante et sans pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, je laissai couler en lui, ce brûlant liquide. Je continuai de le masturber jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne entre mes mains.   
  
Quand il fut venu, je me laissai tomber, à bout de souffle, haletant et trempé de sueur, sur le lit et l'attira à moi pour le tenir étroitement sur mon c?ur. Sans parler, nous reprenions notre souffle. Puis tournant mon regard vers l'unique, petite fenêtre, je vis les étoiles du ciel, qui commençait lentement à s'éclaircir. Je fermai les yeux, sentant mon c?ur se serrer et ma gorge se nouer. Je dus me raidir, sans m'en rendre compte car je sentis Légolas se relevé légèrement pour me regarder, j'ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard inquisiteur. Je lui souris douloureusement en disant  
  
"La nuit tire bientôt a sa fin, mon amour. Bientôt nos vies prendront des chemins différents et j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Si ce que tu as dit, plutôt cette nuit, devait s'avérer vrai, alors j'aurai préférer mourir dans tes bras ici, que sur le champs de bataille."  
  
Je le serrai contre moi, encore plus fort et il se recoucha sur ma poitrine.  
  
"Je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant, nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous, dit moi que tu veux que je reste. Sinon, je partirai."  
  
J'attendis qu'il me réponde  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
" Je veux que vous restiez Haldir, mon amour... Jusqu'à ce que le destin ou la mort nous sépare"  
  
Je me blottis contre lui, épuisé et heureux d'être là, dans cette chambre, avec lui qui veille sur moi et moi qui veille sur lui. Je voudrai avoir le pouvoir de contrôler le temps, pour repasser cette soirée à l'infini. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir demain, mais je n'ai pas non plus le courage de quitter son étreinte chaude pour m'enfuir: qu'importe ce qui adviendra, car je l'aime, et qu'il m'aime...  
  
Nous restons longtemps à discuter, tous les deux nus sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nous rions beaucoup en évoquant nos premières rencontres, alors que nous n'étions encore que des enfants, et ces éclats de rire me font un bien fou. J'oublie un peu ou nous sommes, même si il est impossible de ne pas sentir cette atmosphère de peur qui pullule en ces lieux...  
  
Finalement, alors que le feu commence à s'éteindre, la pénombre envahit la pièce, je me levai pour raviver un peu le foyer, puis je me recouchais, j'embrassais Haldir tendrement et je lui dit:  
  
"- Bonne nuit mon amour, je vous aime"  
  
je me blottis dans ses bras, et nous nous endormîmes dans les secondes qui suivirent...  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Ce fut agréable de se remémorer tout notre passé ensemble. De pouvoir rire un peu avant de vivre le drame qui se préparait. Nous finîmes par nous endormir, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ce fut une voix douce a mon oreille, qui prononçait mon nom, qui me réveilla. Aragorn se tenait debout a cote du lit. J'eus un mouvement de recul car après tout, j'étais nu, dans le lit de son amour. Mais il me sourit. Il avait toujours su que nous passerions la nuit ensemble. Il parlait bas pour ne pas réveiller Légolas qui dormait paisiblement près de moi.  
  
"- venez avec moi" me dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.  
  
Je me levai doucement pour ne pas éveiller l'elfe et m'habilla rapidement et sorti de la chambre. Il était appuyé sur le mur et m'attendait.  
  
"Alors?" Me demanda-t-il?   
  
Je lui souris et mis une main sur son épaule  
  
"Tout ira ben, mon ami, je lui ai dit ce que vous m'avez demandé, mais vous savez Aragorn, je me suis aperçu que même si vous ne me l'aviez pas demandé, j'aurais tout de même été le trouver. Je sais que je vous ai dit que je me retirais de sa vie mais de le savoir si près de moi" Je baissai les yeux, évitant son regard "Je ne pouvais faire autrement, je l'aime et cette nuit fut notre dernière, je sais qu'après, si je survis, je partirai avec Galadriel et Céleborn vers les terres immortelles, ma place est là-bas et celle de Légolas est ici, en terre du Milieu." Je relevai la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes. "Merci de m'avoir permit de passer une dernière nuit près de lui, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant."  
  
Il s'avança et me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Je me laissai aller et pleura tout ce que j'avais retenu pendant la nuit. Lorsque je fut calmé, je reculai de l'étreinte de l'homme et l'embrassa en guise de remerciement. Il répondit à ce baisé. Nous, nous sommes séparé et je lui dit que j'irais faire mes "adieux" à Légolas. Il hacha la tête en signe d'assentiment et reparti vers la salle du roi, non sans me dire qu'il m'y attendrait pour revoir nos dernières stratégies.  
  
Je revins dans la chambre, Légolas dormait encore. Je ne le réveilla pas et m'assis au bureau, me saisissant d'une plume, encre et papier et entrepris d'écrire une lettre :  
Mon amour,  
  
Je tiens à vous dire que cette nuit, fut la plus merveilleuse de toute ma longue vie. Mais je sais maintenant que nos chemins doivent se séparer à tout jamais. Si je survis à cette bataille, Je partirai avec Galadriel et Céleborn, vers les terres Immortelles. Ne m'en veuillez pas de ce choix, ma place est avec eux alors que la votre, est près de vos amis, et de votre peuple de Mirkwood.  
  
Je regrette de partir ainsi sans vous réveiller mais je sais que vous allez comprendre. Si j'attends, cette séparation sera encore plus dure pour moi, pour nous et je ne tiens pas à vous faire plus de mal. Pardonnez-moi, tout le mal que je vous ai fait.  
  
Cette nuit, et tout le temps, que nous avons passé ensemble depuis que nous nous connaissons, restera gravé en moi à tout jamais, j'apporterai votre souvenir dans l'éternité. Je vous ai toujours aimé d'un amour pur et sincère, Prince de Mirkwood et mon amour ne cessera jamais. Même loin de vous, je continuerai à vous aimer, à vous désirer et à penser à vous. Jamais Légolas, jamais je ne vous oublierai. Ne m'oubliez pas trop vite, mon amour.  
  
Je vous aime et soyez heureux  
  
Légolas  
J'avais employé le "vous" de façon à mettre, maintenant, la distance nécessaire entre nous, cette distance que j'avais volontairement retirée pendant la nuit. Tout en écrivant, les larmes ruisselai sur mon visage. Une larme tomba sur la lettre, brouillant un mot. Je roulai la lettre et l'attacha avec une lanière de cuir. Je m'essuyai le visage me leva et marcha en direction du lit. Je fixais l'elfe qui dormait encore. Je déposai la lettre sur l'oreiller près de lui et me pencha pour déposer un léger baisé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il bougea légèrement mais ne s'éveilla pas. Je le regardai encore puis ferma les yeux, regrettant ce que je devais faire. Je partis en direction de la porte, mis ma main sur la poignée et sans me retourné, je dis tout haut,  
  
"Légolas je t'aime à tout jamais" et je sortis silencieusement refermant la porte derrière moi.  
  
Je partis d'un pas lent vers la salle du roi où Aragorn m'attendait. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'approcha de moi et me pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je murmurai à son oreille.  
  
"Je l'ai laissé, endormi et je lui ai écrit une lettre. Une lettre d'adieu, il aura besoin de vous Aragorn, je sais qu'il aura mal quand il la lira, je lui dis que je quitte pour l'Ouest."  
  
Je m'éloignai du visage de l'homme et le regarda.  
  
"Merci encore" dis-je en souriant tristement. Il me renouvela sa promesse de prendre soin de Légolas. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui dis que j'étais maintenant prêt, à revoir avec lui, l'attaque prochaine  
À suivre.... 


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 19 :  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai, dans la fraîcheur du matin brumeux, je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. Je restai allongé, le visage tourné vers le mur, et je me remémorais la soirée d'hier en frissonnant à la fois de joie et de désespoir... Plus jamais Haldir et moi n'aurons l'opportunité de nous revoir, de nous sourire, de nous toucher, de nous sentir. Je savais au fond de moi que l'un de nous deux connaîtrait une fin funeste ce soir, en voulant défendre le bien, et j'adjurai le ciel et toutes les divinités mystiques pour que ce soit moi qui parte: Sans Haldir, la vie n'aurait pas de sans, pas plus que si j'étais séparé d'Aragorn. **Pitié, épargnez-les tous les deux, je les aime tant. **  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de méditations stériles, je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait encore sombre dans la pièce: deux chiffons accrochés à la lucarne empêchaient la lumière du petit matin de passer. Haldir devait encore dormir près de moi...  
  
Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas là, sa respiration profonde ne venait pas caresser mon ouie fine. Je me retournai brusquement pour trouver sa place vide. Seulement la trace de sa tête sur l'oreiller miteux, et le trou laissé par son corps dans le vieux matelas mou.  
  
Et une lettre.  
  
Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, passai ma longue chemise argentée qui gisait parterre près du lit car soudain, ma nudité me fit peur: j'étais seul, quelque chose se passait. Je pris alors la lettre, la main tremblante, et la lus.  
  
J'eus l'impression que mon c?ur explosait, que le monde tombait en ruine sous mes pieds... les larmes jaillirent, et mouillèrent la lettre, rédigée de la douce main de mon amour. Je ne voyais plus rien, j'étais aveuglé par la peine et la rage:  
  
** Pourquoi? Pourquoi me laisses-tu, Haldir de la Lorìen? Pourquoi me fais- tu tant de mal ? **  
  
Je me levai m'habillai en pleurant tout mon saoul. Puis, je quittai la petite pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Je marchai vers la salle qui réunissait notre conseil de guerre en essayant de reprendre bonne figure. Mais s'en était trop. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant que tout allait bien, alors qu'Haldir venait de me dire adieu, que je n'avais personne à en parler puisque Sam, mon cher confident, n'était plus là pour m'écouter et que Gimli était probablement encore endormi dans un coin du fort...  
  
- Hum...  
  
Je me retournai subitement. Quelqu'un étai derrière moi  
  
- je suis navré de vous déranger en pleine méditation, mais j'aurai besoin de vos doigts agiles pour me raccourcir cette fichue cotte de maille pour géant... Je ne peux décemment pas me trimballer avec cette robe de métal qui pendouille... J'ai l'air ridicule."  
  
Je souris: Gimli ne dormait plus.  
  
- C'est vous qui êtes trop petit, et non l'inverse... Dis-je en lui lançant un regard faussement grave. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, après plusieurs secondes de réflexion:  
  
- Petit, mais costaud...  
  
Nous éclatâmes de rire, bien que le c?ur n'y soit pas vraiment. J'arrangeai comme je pus son armure et tous deux nous partîmes rejoindre le roi Théoden et les conseillers pour préparer la défense du fort.  
  
Pendant toute la durée de la réunion, j'évitai de regarder Aragorn et Haldir. La peine et la rage se mêlaient en moi lorsque je compris que c'était Aragorn qui avait insisté pour que Haldir me rejoigne hier...  
  
Après le conseil de guerre, qui au lieu de nous rassurer, nous plongea tous dans une grande inquiétude, je laissai Gimli, que la faim appelait aux cuisines, pour me retirer dans ma chambre et me préparer...  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'entrai doucement, sans frapper. Il avait le dos tourné, et était assis sur le lit. Il méditait. Je m'approchai de lui le plus lentement possible, en essayant de ne pas le déranger, puis, je m'assis à même le sol, près de l'âtre, afin de pouvoir contempler son doux visage concentré. Un mouvement imperceptible de la paupière droite me fit comprendre qu'il avait senti ma présence. Il ne dit rien cependant, et pendant de longues minutes, je le regardai, droit comme un "i", sérieux comme un pape, beau comme un Dieu, feignant de ne pas me voir. Ce fut sa voix, dure et blessée, qui me tira de sa contemplation:  
  
- Estel, sortez s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas vous voir.  
  
Je fus choqué par son timbre de voix, d'habitude si fluet et doux. Je me levai et m'approchai du lit. Je voulus le toucher, mais il se déroba sous moi.  
  
- Estel, je vous ai demandé de partir.  
  
Me dit-il, furieux. Je le regardai dans les yeux et dit:  
  
- Légolas, calmez-vous et arrêtez de me parler comme ça.  
  
Il affronta mon regard et dit, d'un ton calme qui contrastait avec la violence de ses mots:  
  
- Je me calmerai lorsque vous serez hors de ma vue. Vous n'avez qu'à aller consoler Haldir si vous voulez vous sentir utile. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici.  
  
Ses paroles me firent mal. Ainsi, il savait. Je dis, sans le quitter des yeux:  
  
- Ne passez pas vos nerfs sur moi, je n'y suis pour rien.  
  
- vous n'y êtes pour rien? Ayez, au moins, la franchise, de me dire la vérité Aragorn. Vous lui avez demandé de venir me voir. S'il n'était pas venu, la séparation aurait été bien moins douloureuse. Je vous déteste de me faire souffrir autant. Je vous Hais!!  
  
Il avait hurlé cela en se jetant littéralement sur moi. Je fus plus rapide que lui et je l'attrapai au vol et le poussa violemment contre le mur, écrasant son corps du mien. Il hurla de douleur et je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. Je dis, la voix altérée par la rage:  
  
- Ca suffit Légolas, calmez-vous ou je risque vraiment de m'énerver.  
  
Il mordit ma main jusqu'au sang. Je le giflai, presque malgré moi, conscient que mon "MOI" dominateur et violent reprenait le dessus. Je mis une main autour de son cou et commençai à serrer de toutes mes forces, coupant court à ses cris et à sa respiration, et je me pris à aimer à le voir ainsi suffoquer et bleuir. Ses yeux me regardaient désespérément, il avait peur. Peur de moi. Peur de mourir. Je le lâchai alors qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes et lui dit:  
  
- Voyez Légolas, ce que je suis redevenu à cause de vous? Moi aussi je vous hais de me faire cela. Vous m'entendez, JE VOUS HAIS!!!!!  
  
Puis, je le lâchai complètement et je tombai sur le sol, en pleurs. Je continuai, en sanglotant:  
  
- Vous êtes si injuste avec moi. Je n'y puis rien si vous aimer deux hommes en même temps. Et Haldir m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, mais si vous me détestez tant, il ne fallait pas me garder, il fallait partir, me fuir, et aller le retrouver. C'est trop dur pour moi de vous voir souffrir et me rejeter alors que je n'essaie que de faire du meilleur que je puis.  
  
Je me relevai et le regardai, toujours contre le mur, les mains sur son cou, les joues rouges vifs, le regard terrifié et plein de larmes et je lui dis:  
  
- Vous avez choisi. Enfin vous prenez une décision. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Adieu Légolas Greenleaf.  
  
je me retournai pour partir quand:  
  
- Estel... A'maelamin, Amin hiraetha..." (mon amour, je suis désolé...)  
  
Je me retournai et il se jeta dans mes bras, en larmes, inconsolable. Je restai là, heureux qu'il m'ait retenu, à me saouler de son odeur si douce, je murmurai à son oreille alors que nous nous asseyions sur le sol:  
  
- Légolas, melamin, Mon amour, mon petit prince, ne pleurez plus, je suis là, je suis là...  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.  
  
- Estel, pardon...  
  
- Chuuut, ne dites plus rien mon ange, je vous aime. Dites-moi juste que vous m'aimez, c'est si important. Pour que tourne mon monde, j'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire.  
  
- Amin mela lle Estel...  
  
Assis là, sur le sol de pierre froid de cette petite chambre sordide, à quelques heures de ce combat décisif pour la survie du Bien, enlacés, et pleurant de concert nos peines et nos peurs, nous nous étions retrouvés...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Je savais qu'Aragorn était parti le rejoindre, j'espérais que tout irait bien entre eux deux. Depuis la fin de la rencontre je déambulais sur les murs du fort, regardant au loin, parlant avec mes elfes, leurs expliquant les dernières mises au point. Je partis vers la chambre qui m'avait été attitré et entrepris de mettre mon armure et de me préparer pour la bataille. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à Légolas, je l'avais quitté sans rien dire et je savais qu'il m'en voulait, il ne m'avait pas parlé, ni même jeté un regard ce matin. J'étais triste... Mais à quoi m'attendais-je, qu'il vienne me voir et me saute dans les bras, non je savais que j'avais fait cela car je voulais l'éloigner, je voulais qu'il m'en veuille, car je savais que de cette façon, il cesserait de m'aimer. Mais j'avais tellement mal. Lentement je finis de me préparer et sorti. Je montai sur les murs, retrouver le roi. Légolas et Aragorn étaient déjà sur place. Je fixais l'elfe qui s'empressa de détourner le regard. Aragorn me sourit faiblement et je compris que même lui, n'avait pas complètement réussi à consoler l'elfe. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, regrettant, maintenant tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Je voulais lui parler, mais je ne savais comment l'aborder maintenant que je l'avais, définitivement, quitté.  
  
Il dit à Aragorn qu'il allait finir de rassembler ses affaires pour se préparer au combat et parti à la course vers sa "chambre". Je partis derrière lui, je voulais lui parler, mais je ne savais pas ce que je lui dirais. Je me demandais pourquoi je faisais cela, et je revis dans ma tête, notre séparation en Lothlorien. Je l'avais repoussé et il avait essayé de s'enlever la vie. Inconsciemment, j'avais sûrement peur que cela recommence.  
  
J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, lentement, sans frapper. Je ne savais pas quel accueil il me resservait mais je voulais le voir. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et avança dans la pièce. Il se préparait, enfilant son carquois sur ses épaules. Je le regardais sans rien dire. Il ne disait rien non plus évitant toujours de me regarder. J'avançai vers lui et lui pris les mains dans les miennes, pour faire cesser tous mouvements et pour qu'il me regarde.  
  
- Pardonne-moi, Légolas, je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti ce matin sans rien dire mais s'étais trop difficile. Mais en te voyant après, j'ai su que je n'aurais pas du te quitter ainsi. Je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi  
  
Les larmes perlaient dans mes yeux mais ne coulaient pas. J'avais peur qu'il me repousse... Je le fixais attendant qu'il parle  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Je fuyais son doux regard empli de larmes car j'avais peur de lui. Peur de l'amour éternel que j'avais pour lui, peur que l'un de nous meure, peur de ne jamais me remettre de cette blessure, qu'il m'avait infligé en me quittant pour la seconde fois. Je dis simplement, le regard dans le néant:  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous pardonner Haldir.  
  
Il me lança un regard suppliant, terrassé par la peur et la douleur.  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous pardonner car je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous aime trop pour cela. Mais j'ai eu si mal en lisant votre lettre, en ne vous trouvant pas à mes côtés ce matin pour me dire en face tout cela... Et j'ai eu si mal en apprenant que c'était Estel qui vous avait demandé de venir me voir...  
  
Je levai doucement mes yeux vers lui et je lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui communiquer tout mon amour, car je n'avais plus le droit de le toucher, s'en était fini de notre histoire, une seconde fois... Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la pièce, qui plus est cette pièce qui avait vu nos derniers ébats amoureux, en sa présence sans m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me reculai, en pleurant comme un enfant, et je dis:  
  
- Haldir, partez, partez vite, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de me jeter dans vos bras si vous ne quittez pas cette pièce immédiatement... S'il vous plaît, ne me faites plus de mal. Partez et n'essayez pas de me revoir, il sera plus facile pour moi de gérer votre perte. Ou pour vous de gérer la mienne...  
  
Je me retournai pour ne pas le voir s'en aller, pour tenter de garder une image heureuse de notre histoire d'amour. Je me forçai à murmurer, pour me donner un courage que je ne possédais pas:  
  
-Adieu, Haldir de la Lorìen, je vous souhaite une longue vie...  
  
Mais secrètement, j'attendais de sentir ses mains sur mon corps une fois de plus...  
À suivre... 


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 20 :  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il me dit qu'il ne me pardonnait pas, je crus que j'étais pour mourir sur place. Mais voyant que j'avais mal interprété ses paroles, il reprit en me disant qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il m'exprima sa peine et de le voir, ainsi désemparé devant moi, me fit encore plus mal que si j'avais été poignardé. Il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, reculant pour s'éloigner de moi. Il me demanda de partir, il me suppliait plutôt. Il me tourna le dos et dit le seul mot que je ne voulais pas entendre: "Adieu"  
  
Je fixais son dos, incapable d'aucun mouvement, incapable de bouger, de respirer, de pleurer. En ce moment, j'avais pour seul contact avec la vie réelle, une douleur atroce qui émanait de tout mon être. Pourquoi étais-je venu le trouver, pourquoi avais-je réouvert la plaie, qui aurait fini par se cicatriser. **Je suis vraiment stupide, pourquoi suis-je venu, je lui fait trop de mal, il mérite tellement mieux que moi.**  
  
Je voulais me retourner et partir mais, mes pieds, animés d'une vie propre, avancèrent vers l'elfe devant moi. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots. J'étais derrière lui, voulant me retourner et fuir en courrant mais j'en étais incapables. Je priais intérieurement pour que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et m'engloutisse avant que je ne le touche. Je savais que si je le touchais, tout serait à recommencer.   
  
Inconsciemment, je levai les mains et hésita à les poser sur les épaules du jeune prince. Mais toute volonté céda en moi et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, joignant mes mains sur son torse. J'appuyai ma tête sur son épaule et murmura à son oreille :  
  
- Légolas... Je sais que je vous fais du mal, je le regrette tellement. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soient autrement.  
  
Puis tout à coup, une idée folle s'insinua dans mon cerveau. Arwen... Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Mais je savais qu'Aragorn et elle, s'étaient promis de s'épouser. Arwen avait renoncé à partir vers les terres immortelles. Alors, un jour, Aragorn devra rompre avec Légolas. À moins qu'il ne décide de laisser la princesse de Rivendell. Mais un espoir grandit en moi, un espoir fou et sûrement irréaliste mais tout de même. Je resserrai mon étreinte et reprit, toujours en murmurant :  
  
- Mon amour, Je ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je sais qu'Aragorn et Arwen se sont promis l'un à l'autre. Si ce jour devait arriver, sachez que je serai la pour vous, je vous ouvrirai les bras et vous accueillerai avec tout mon amour. Je ne partirai pas Légolas, tant que je sais qu'il y a encore de l'espoir entre vous et moi, je resterai en terre du milieu. Si Aragorn, rompt définitivement avec Arwen pour faire sa vie avec vous, je quitterai alors vers l'Ouest. Mais pas avant d'avoir la certitude.  
  
J'embrassai tendrement son cou laissant glisser ma langue et ma bouche vers la sienne, gouttant à ses larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. De ma main, je tournai la tête de l'elfe vers la mienne et l'embrassa timidement mais amoureusement. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me trouve ridicule de l'attendre comme cela, j'avais peur de le blesser encore une fois mais rien en moi ne désirais l'abandonner, ne sachant pas s'il resterait avec Aragorn. Lâchant ses lèvres je dis d'une voix empreinte d'émotion,  
  
- Je vous attendrai Légolas.  
  
Et je fermai les yeux, priant Illuvatar et tous les Valars qu'il ne me repousse pas et qu'il ne me dise pas de l'oublier complètement, sinon je mourrai  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Il ne partit pas, et après plusieurs longues secondes passées à me demander s'il était parti ou resté, je sentis ses mains autour de mon cou, et sa voix chaleureuse qui me promettait un amour éternel. Il voulait m'attendre au cas où Estel et Arwen se marieraient. Mon c?ur battait à tout rompre. Il avait raison, tous deux étaient promis au sacrement du mariage... Comment avais-je pu oublier cela?  
  
Je le regardais au plus profond de ses yeux et dis:  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas Haldir, mon amour... Je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez votre vie à attendre un jour qui ne viendra peut-être jamais... Je vous aime et vous respecte trop pour cela.  
  
J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, sentant le désir monter en moi à nouveau, puis, je murmurai encore:  
  
- Mais j'aurai tant désiré. tellement...  
  
Je restai là pendant près d'une heure, dans ses bras, sans bouger, sans parler. Puis, j'entendis que l'on rassemblait les hommes et les elfes au dehors, sous un ciel sombre et menaçant pour préparer la bataille une dernière fois avant... Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et dis, conscient du peu de temps qui nous restait:  
  
- Haldir, mon ange, mon amour, ma vie, je voudrai sentir encore votre bouche sur moi, une dernière fois avant la bataille. Et je voudrais que vous sentiez ma bouche sur vous...  
  
Je le suppliais mas je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde; je glissais une main sur mon torse et commençais à retirer mon armure, déboutonner ma tunique... mais je voulais que ce soit lui. Je pris ses mains et les posais sur mon torse. Puis, je soufflai:  
  
- Vous, je ne veux que vous... Je vous en supplie Haldir, j'ai tant envie de vous une dernière fois, prenez-moi dans votre bouche...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Il me demanda de ne pas l'attendre mais ma décision était prise, Galadriel comprendrait mon choix et j'avais bon espoir qu'il reviendrait vers moi. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans cette position sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Légolas me dise qu'il voulait sentir mes lèvres sur lui, une dernière fois, et il retira son armure et commença à retirer sa tunique. Je savais que le temps nous était compter alors je remplaçai ses mains et le déshabilla. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau nu, il se retourna et commença à me déshabiller à mon tour. Pendant que ses mains agiles allaient et venaient sur moi, je l'embrassais, sur la bouche, les joues, les oreilles que je mordillais, le cou que je léchais avidement désirent encore une fois, le prince.   
  
Bientôt, nous fumes nu tous les deux. Je m'accroupis lentement devant lui parsemant son magnifique corps musclé de baisés tendre et de coup de langue sensuelle. Je m'attardai quelques secondes sur son nombril avant de prendre son sexe dans mes mains, embrassant le bout d'où perlait quelques gouttes de liquide transparent et salé. Je levai les yeux vers Légolas qui me fixait, caressant mes cheveux d'argent. Je pris son membre dans ma bouche et le senti frémir. Je le suçais voluptueusement, oubliant les bruits autour de moi.  
  
Lorsque je sentis, qu'il était près de venir, je me retirai et remonta vers sa bouche. L'elfe émis un grognement de protestation mais quand je fus debout devant lui, je le poussai amicalement mais tout de même assez fort pour qu'il bascule dans le lit. Je lui souris joyeusement avant de sauter sur le lit à mon tour. J'étais à quatre pattes sur lui, l'embrassant et je relevai brusquement la tête et dit  
  
- J'ai envie de te pénétrer, mais je veux avant savoir si tu accepte que je t'attende, je ne veux pas partir en sachant que peut-être un jour, si j'étais resté, je t'aurais eu à nouveau dans mes bras, dans mon lit et dans ma vie. Accepte mon amour je t'en pris...  
  
Je le regardais et de mes doigts, je caressai l'entré serré et chaude qui me faisait tellement envie  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Le fait de sentir à nouveau son corps pressé sur le mien, alors que j'avais cru que plus jamais je ne le pourrai, m'empli d'un désir violent et bestial. Ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue étaient comme des feux follets sur ma peau humide, et je ne cessai de gémir et de le supplier, par de petits coups de reins qui frottaient mon sexe sur le sien.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour me demander de le laisser m'attendre, je ne pu réprimer un long grognement de frustration et de douleur. Il ne me laissai pas vraiment le choix:  
  
Soit, je lui disais oui, et il me pénétrai, soit, je lui disais non, et... Je n'en avais aucune envie... Je soufflai, parlant difficilement, le corps secoué par le désir provoqué par ses doigts longs et blancs qui me torturaient de l'intérieur:  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela mon Amour... Comprenez-moi, je ne veux que votre bonheur, et le fait de vous savoir quelque part à attendre un jour qui ne viendra p-e jamais est une torture cruelle que je ne puis vous infliger... je vous aime trop pour cela.  
  
Ma réponse ne lui plu pas, et il entreprit de me faire changer d'avis en titillant, léchant, mordillant mes cuisses humides et chaudes alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient encore plus en moi. Je gémissais et grognais de frustration, bougeant mon bassin pour le sentir mieux car ses doigts ne suffisaient plus à étancher mon désir, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et appuya sa main contre mon ventre, m'empêchant de bouger et d'augmenter mon plaisir alors qu'il ralentissait ses assauts et prenait un rythme incroyablement lent. Un regard de sa part me fit comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas. Et après une minute interminable, je criai, à bout de souffle, vaincu:  
  
- Haldir, je vous en supplie, prenez-moi maintenant... Je... Je veux bien que vous m'attendiez, mais ne me faites plus souffrir, j'ai besoin de vous en moi!  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il me dit qu'il acceptait que je l'attende, je lui fit un petit sourire triomphant, non pas pour le blesser mais pour lui démontrer à quel point j'étais heureux qu'il accepte. Je le lâchai et me coucha sur le dos près de lui en l'attirant sur moi. Je voulais le pénétrer mais je voulais que ce soit lui qui soit sur moi, je voulais le voir bouger, le voir monter et descendre sur mon sexe tendu, je voulais l'admirer en pleine jouissance. Il parut un peu intimidé par cette perspective et je lui murmurai alors à l'oreille :  
  
- Ne soit pas intimidé mon amour, Je désire te regarder avoir du plaisir, je veux que ce soit toi qui contrôle ton plaisir et le mien.  
  
Cette idée de contrôle sembla l'avoir convaincu. Il s'agenouilla par- dessus moi et je guidai mon membre palpitant de désir, vers son anus. Il y allait doucement pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation et se mit a bouger, j'accordai mes mouvements de bassin avec les siens. Il avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre, je lui saisis les mains et l'attira vers moi. Je le serais fort dans mes bras, bougeant toujours en lui. J'embrassai ses belles oreilles pointues, introduisant ma langue à l'intérieur. Mon souffle chaud et haletant caressa aussi son oreille et je l'entendis gémir. S'étais vraiment merveilleux d'être, une fois de plus, en lui et de sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Il se redressa et continua ses mouvements. Je caressai son torse, rempli de gouttelettes de sueur, de mes longs doigts fins descendant dangereusement vers son sexe. Je l'entourai de ma main et le massa sensuellement, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Mes yeux cherchaient à lire en lui, à savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment même, mais Légolas savait fermer son esprit pour ne laisser paraître ce qu'il voulait bien qui paraisse.   
  
Je fermai les yeux, pour canaliser toute cette jouissance et je revis dans ma tête, Aragorn et Légolas enlacé. Je laissai échapper un gémissement et rouvris les yeux, je ne voulais pas avoir ces images, pas maintenant, Je savais bien qu'après, pour un bon moment, peut-être bien pour toujours même, il retournerait avec lui mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Secrètement, au fond de mon c?ur, j'aurais désiré que Légolas me dise, qu'il m'aimait plus qu'Aragorn, que j'étais celui avec qui il désirait être, mais je savais que jamais il ne me le dirait.  
  
Je m'aperçus que Légolas me fixait du regard essayant de lire en moi, je lui souris et ferma mon esprit car je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mes plus profondes pensées, cela ne servirait qu'à gâcher le moment présent et je ne voulais pas que ce moment cesse. Je savais que Légolas était plus fort que moi pour lire dans les esprits alors je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur notre plaisir. Je gémis de bonheur sous les coups de hanche de mon amour. Après quelques instants, je sentis quelques chose se poser sur ma joue, j'ouvris alors les yeux et vis que le prince me caressai, je lui souris mais il ne répondit pas a ce sourire, il continuait de se mouvoir sur moi de plus en plus fort, toujours en laissant glisser sa main sur ma joue. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude qui venait de changer, je posai ma main sur la sienne et mes doigts touchèrent à ma joue, je sentis qu'elle était humide, je compris alors l'attitude de mon amour. Il devait se demander pourquoi, sur mes joues, coulait des larmes. Je pleurais sans même m'en rendre compte.  
*********  
[Légolas]  
  
Cette positon était très avantageuse pour moi, je pouvais contrôler le mouvement de ses reins, la profondeur de la pénétration, et en plus, je pouvais le voir perdre la raison sous mes assauts et mes coups de rein furieux. Et il pouvait aussi me voir. Il essayait de lire dans mes pensées sans y parvenir. De toute façon, je ne pensais qu'a lui en cet instant bien précis... Et plus précisément je pensais à son sexe, en moi, et à sa bouche entrouverte et humide, et à son regard... A rien d'autre. j'étais comme hypnotisé par sa beauté et sa chaleur. Soudain, entrouvrant les yeux, je vis une larme couler de son oeil clos.  
  
Il pleurait. Je glissais une main sur sa joue pour recueillir ses larmes. Mon regard interrogateur sur lui, il ne le comprit pas d'abord. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour lui dire sans que ma voix ne tremble:  
  
- Ne pleurez pas mon Ange. Cette heure est à nous, et l'éternité avec elle...  
  
Je me retirai de lui sans avoir jouit et doucement, je le retournai, en murmurant à son oreille:  
  
- Tout ce que je vous ai dit, je le pensais sincèrement, je vous aime tant Haldir... Croyez en moi, croyez en nous.  
  
Je me glissai en lui, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à sa bouche, et je commençai à bouger lentement, tout en murmurant à son oreille:  
  
-Qu'importe si je meure ce soir, car je sais que je mourrais avec la certitude que vous m'aimez. Et je veux que vous ayez cette même pensée. Je vous aime à en mourir d'amour...  
  
Mes mains encerclèrent son sexe brûlant et je commençai à le masturber au même rythme, plus soutenu maintenant, que mes hanches. Il ne restai que peu de temps, mais je savais qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à moi en cet instant, à en croire ses gémissements passionnels lorsque je le pénétrai avec toute ma force et tout mon amour. J'embrassais son dos luisant et musclé, me couchant sur lui pour qu'il sente mon c?ur battre si vite, je dis encore:  
  
- Écoutez, sentez battre mon c?ur Mon Amour... Il ne bat que pour vous à cet instant, et il ne cessera jamais; à moins qu'il cesse pour moi aussi. Peu importe les autres. Il est à vous. Je suis à vous.  
  
Je l'entendit grogner de plaisir.  
  
- Haldir, maintenant, venez, venez entre mes doigts...  
*********  
[Haldir]  
  
Quand il se retira de moi, je crus qu'il ne voudrait plus de moi, qu'il avait deviné mes pensées et voudrait retourner auprès de Lui. Mais il me retourna et m'assura que tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai, à ce moment, mon c?ur cessa de battre et repartit de façon incontrôlable. Il me pénétra en me disant qu'il était prêt à mourir d'amour pour moi. S'étais encore mieux que je ne pouvais espérer. Ses douces caresses sur l'ensemble de mon corps m'envoûtèrent, j'étais sous lui, fou de lui, si je pouvais formuler un seul souhait en ce moment, il aurait été, de ne plus jamais être sépare de celui que mon c?ur et mon corps désiraient. Il continua longuement ses attouchements délicieux et se coucha sur moi me demandant de sentir battre son c?ur, me disant qu'il était à moi. Il me demanda ensuite de venir entre ses doigts.   
  
A ce moment je gémis de bonheur et profita pleinement des dernières caresses de l'elfe sur mon sexe. Dans un tourbillon de plaisir, je laissai sortir mon fluide chaud dans ses mains. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et je gémissais toujours. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus pressant et je lui cirai de venir en moi, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard.   
  
Épuisé, il se laissa tomber près de moi. Je le regardai et lui murmura¸ entre deux tendres baisés  
  
- Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu passer encore quelques temps avec toi. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir.  
  
Je l'embrassai passionnément et m'éloigna de ses lèvres  
  
- Légolas, tu dois savoir... Il est vrai qu'Aragorn est venu me voir hier, me demander de te dire que je t'aimais encore. Il m'a aussi demandé de prendre soin de toi s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. J'ai accepté.  
  
Je vis alors son regard s'assombrir et il me dit de partir, me repoussant. Il devait croire que si j'étais avec lui en ce moment, s'etait uniquement sur la demande de l'homme. Alors m'éloignant de lui, toujours en le fixant, je repris  
  
- Non, ne me demande pas cela, si je te dis cela, c'est pour que tu saches que même s'il n'était pas venu me trouver, je serais venu te voir. Je ne voulais pas venir au gouffre, mais Galadriel m'a fait comprendre que je le devais car vous, toi et Aragorn, aviez besoin de moi. Et au fond de mon c?ur, je savais que moi aussi j'avais besoin de vous et plus particulièrement de toi. Quand Aragorn est venu, j'hésitais à venir ici, je ne voulais pas te faire plus de mal mais je t'aime tellement, jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer et ne doute jamais de la force de mon amour.  
  
Je m'approchai doucement de lui. L'enlaça tendrement. Il passa ses bras autours de moi, comprenant mes paroles et nous restâmes un long moment ainsi enlacé. Inconscient du temps qui passait et somnolents, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, nous sursautâmes en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et une voix grave parler.  
  
- Légolas que faites-vous...  
  
La voix se coupa et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Aragorn, debout, figé devant nos deux corps nus, enlacés. Légolas le fixa et je détournai lentement mon regard espérant qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas trop  
*********  
[Aragorn]  
  
De les voir ainsi me fit plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ils étaient si beaux, parfaitement en symbiose tous les deux, enlacés sur le lit, nus. Je mis, plusieurs minutes à me détacher de ce tableau à la fois, cruel et merveilleux. Je regardais Légolas dans les yeux, en espérant qu'il n'y verrait pas ma peine, et je dis, refoulant un long sanglot:  
  
- Légolas, il faudrait que je vous parle.  
  
Il me fit un léger signe de tête, se détacha d'Haldir et se dirigea vers sa tunique et son armure, en se déhanchant un peu, de sa démarche nonchalante et féminine, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son dos et de ses fesses si blanches et laiteuses.  
  
Je détournai mon regard de lui et dit à Haldir, en le regardant aussi:  
  
- Haldir, le roi Théoden vous attend. Nous devons nous mettre en place d'ici une heure.  
  
Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, puis il sortit, non sans avoir serré Légolas dans ses bras encore une fois et glissé a son oreille un petit mais profond " je t'aime".  
  
Légolas termina de se vêtir en silence, le visage tourné vers le mur. Je m'approchai de lui et posai une main sur son cou. Il tressaillit lorsque je me mis à le caresser doucement et resta là, en suspend, le cou tendu vers ma main, soupirant longuement. Je le retournai lentement et pris ses lèvres entrouvertes dans ma bouche. Nous, nous embrassâmes longuement, puis, je l'aidai à s'habiller, parsemant sa peau çà et là de petits baisers d'amour. Puis, lorsqu'il fut habillé, je pris sa main et je dis:  
  
- Melamin, je voudrai que vous sachiez que je vous aime, de tout mon c?ur, et qu'à nous deux, nous vaincrons le mal ce soir.  
  
Il me regarda de ses grands yeux tristes et apeurés puis me répondit:  
  
- Je sais cela Aragorn, et je vous aime aussi du plus profond de mon âme.  
  
Il me tendit ses lèvres pour une dernière étreinte, et nous sortîmes. Il alla se placer dans les avant-gardes, avec les autres elfes près de Gimli qui était d'humeur joyeuse, et je descendit dire aux hommes de se placer. Je ne pus voir Haldir, et cela m'attrista.  
  
Dans quelques minutes, la bataille allait commencer...  
  
*********  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Avant de détourner mon regard de l'homme, je pus voir une immense tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il me dit que Théoden voulait me voir, je me levai et m'habillai. Avant de partir j'enlaça Légolas lui murmurant doucement a l'oreille : "Je t'aime et je t'attendrai quoi qu'il arrive" J'effleurai son oreille de mes lèvres et parti. J'étais heureux et triste en même temps. Heureux des merveilleux moments que nous avions passé lui et moi et triste du fait que p-e je ne le reverrais jamais. J'espérais au fond de mon c?ur, qu'il revienne vers moi si Aragorn devait épouser Arwen. Rendu devant le roi, nous parlâmes des places assignées pour chacun. Je vis que Légolas, Aragorn et moi-même étions séparer pour mieux gérer les combattants. Je mis la main sur l'épaule du roi et lui dis que s'était un honneur pour moi de me battre à ses coté. Je partis ensuite en direction des murs. En me rendant à ma place, je vis Légolas prés de Gimli et Aragorn qui alla le voir. Un éclair déchira la nuit et une pluie forte et abondante se mis à tomber. Chacun était à son poste. Je vis Aragorn revenir et je courus le rejoindre. Arrivé à sa hauteur je ralentis le pas et dit : "Merci mon ami" en souriant et tout en continuant de marcher sans vraiment se regarder, je lui dis "J'ai confiance en vous" Il me regarda ne sachant trop si je parlais de confiance pour sa relation avec Légolas ou de confiance pour la bataille. Je lui souris et lui fit une brève accolade murmurant rapidement "Si je dois mourir ce soir, sachez que sera un honneur pour moi de le faire à vos coté." Je le lâchai, j'étais rendu a ma place. L'armée de Saroumane était devant nous, nombreuse. A part les bruits de pas qui avance, personne ne parlait. La pluie tombait toujours. L'armée s'arrêta finalement. Aragorn commença à marcher le long du mur, criant en elfique ses commandements. Tout le monde était paré, attendant le signal. Quelques longues minutes passèrent et il nous ordonna de bander nos arcs et à son commandement tous décochèrent, leur flèches. La bataille était belle et bien commencée.  
À suivre.  
  
Nous aimerions bien savoir après 20 chapitres comment vous trouvez cela.. Il reste encore bien des choses à venir. Aragorn n'est plus le même et Légolas non plus. Déchirement, amour, tendresse, rupture, naissance et j'en passe à venir dans les prochains chapitre. Pleins de rebondissement. À vous de voir. Alors à vos email et laissez-nous un message : Kaima@sympatico.ca ou EllaTheFair@aol.com merci et je vous adore... 


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 21 :  
  
[Haldir]  
  
L'armée devant nous avança vers le mur. Ils étaient munis d'échelle où plusieurs huruk-hai et orcs s'accrochaient pour atteindre notre hauteur. Les flèches étaient décochées à une vitesse folle par les elfes et les hommes. Quelques ennemies réussirent à passer par-dessus les murs grâce aux échelles et un combat sanglant avec épées s'engagea. Je pouvais voir au loin, Légolas qui s'acharnait avec les orcs sur le mur et Gimli qui s'en donnait à c?ur joie de les massacrer à coup de hache. Aragorn de son coté était entouré d'orcs et essayait tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser. J'accourut pour l'aider et nous finîmes par les battre mais tout a coup je vis Aragorn se retourner et son visage changea. Je regardai dans la même direction que lui et je vis un huruk courir avec une torche se dirigeant vers le soupirail sous le mur. J'entendit alors l'homme crier à Légolas de le tuer mais Légolas, même après avoir décoché deux flèches, ne réussi pas à le tuer. Une grande déflagration se fit entendre et une partie du mur vola en éclats, entraînant la perte de nombreux hommes et elfes. Aragorn fut projeter dans les airs et je crus que mon c?ur cesserait de battre. Il retomba quelques mètres plus bas. Je le vis difficilement se relever et les orcs commencèrent à pénétrer le fort. Aragorn fut vite entouré. Gimli se précipita à son secours. Je voulus faire de même, mais je vis que Légolas se trouvait en mauvaise posture alors je partis l'aider.  
  
La bataille battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures déjà et nos forces commençaient à faiblir. Je n'avais plus revu Aragorn jusqu'au moment où je l'entendis crier. Il demandait de se replier vers le bastion. Tout le monde se reculait pour suivre ses indications. J'étais à ce moment entouré et je me défendais pour pouvoir les rejoindre après. Je l'entendit alors crier mon nom et me dire de me dépêcher à le rejoindre au Bastion. Je me retournai pour lui faire signe que, oui j'avais compris quand je reçus un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon ventre et une douleur atroce monta en moi. J'entendit Aragorn Hurler mon nom. Aragorn partit à la course pour venir me rejoindre. Pendant une fraction de secondes, nos regards se croisèrent, des regards désespérés, il se frayait un chemin entre les ennemies qui l'attaquait pour venir vers moi.   
  
La douleur était insupportable et ma plaie saignait abondamment. J'avais froid et je tombai à genoux sous l'intensité du mal. Je commençais à sentir mon corps s'engourdir et j'avais du mal à voir devant moi. Tout était de plus en plus flou, je voyais les scènes au ralentit, comme lorsque Légolas avait tenté de mettre fin à sa vie. J'entendais vaguement les bruits qui m'entouraient, ils ne devenaient que des murmures presque qu'inaudibles. Je sentis alors une douleur lancinante au niveau de mon dos et tournant la tête, je vis qu'un orc venait de m'attaquer à coup d'épée par derrière. Aragorn approchait et criant mon nom, tout en se battant désespérément avec les ennemies qui le retenait.   
  
Tout à coup, je ne sentis plus la douleur, ni le froid qui m'envahissait. Je me sentais bien, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit tout était silencieux, je voyais les gens se battre dans une espèce de brouillard mais je n'entendais rien. Je vis alors Aragorn se précipiter sur moi et m'attraper avant que je ne tombe complètement par terre. Il était à genoux et me tenait dans ses bras. Il posa une main sur la plaie de mon ventre et la retira ensanglanté. Il était en larme et bizarrement je l'entendit, comme une voix lointaine, me supplier de ne pas partir, de m'accrocher, de penser à lui et à Légolas qui avait énormément besoin de moi. Tout à coup, comme dans un regain de vie je le vis plus nettement et j'entendit les bruits des combats autour de moi. Je m'accrochai à lui sentant que je n'en avais plus pour longtemps. J'ouvrit péniblement la bouche pour parler. Ma voix n'était qu'un faible murmure :  
  
"Aragorn........ Merci........ Dites à Légolas, que... Que je l'au..... rais attendu et que je l'aime..... Je vous aime aussi..... Ara..."  
  
Ce fut mes dernières paroles, je venais de mourir dans les bras de l'homme.  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Haldir expira dans mes bras. J'embrassais son front en promettant d'honorer toujours sa promesse, puis après l'avoir serré fort contre moi une dernière fois, je refermai ses paupières fixe avec douceur et je me relevai. Je me sentais horriblement coupable que ce soit lui qui soit parti. Une rage incontrôlable et désespérée m'envahit. Je me relevai et partis me battre de plus belle, en hurlant ma peine, aveuglé par les larmes. C'était si injuste que lui soit parti alors que je méritai la mort dix fois plus que lui. J'étais abattu, mais sa disparition me donna la force de me battre avec une ardeur dont je ne me croyais pas capable, comme si sa mort m'avait rendu fort, comme s'il m'avait redonné courage... merci Haldir, pensé-je du fond de mon c?ur: Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, pour le pardon, pour l'amitié, pour la sagesse, pour la bravoure, pour l'amour... merci.  
  
Nous, nous battîmes ainsi pendant toute la nuit, sous des pluies diluviennes, avec l'odeur harcelante de la mort qui nous encerclait de toute part. Combien d'entre nous étaient mort? 200, 2000, plus? Je pensai alors à Légolas dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle depuis le début des hostilités. Je priais instamment le ciel pour qu'il soit encore vivant. J'avais vu Gimli, je le savais en vie. Mais pas Mon Cher elfe...  
  
Peu avant l'aube du cinquième jour, je me retranchais avec le roi dans une des rares salles qui n'avait pas été prise d'assaut par l'ennemi. L'heure était grave, nous n'étions plus que quelques dizaines, et les huruk semblaient infatigables et toujours plus nombreux... Quand soudain, je me souvins des paroles de Gandalf, prononcées alors que nous étions à Edoras:  
  
"A l'aube du cinquième jour, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus d'espoir, regardez du côté du soleil levant..."  
  
Et pendant que Gimli sonnait une fois encore le cor de Rohan, mon c?ur s'emplit d'allégresse: Gandalf était bien là, baignant dans la lumière du soleil neuf, avec lui des milliers de cavaliers. Et je vis, dans la lumière du petit matin, Légolas qui se battait toujours, vaillamment quoique exténué. Il leva la tête vers moi et sourit. Je lui souris aussi, faiblement, tout en pensant à tout à l'heure, lorsque je devrais lui apprendre pour Haldir. Mon c?ur se serra, mais.  
  
Nous étions sauvés.  
  
Sa voix résonnait en moi, et je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle. J'avais encore en tête les dernières paroles qu'Haldir m'avait dites et à ce moment j'avais compris qu'il avait promis à Légolas de l'attendre. J'avais aussi compris le sens de ses paroles, si j'épousais la belle Udomiel, Légolas et lui se seraient retrouvé mais maintenant...  
  
Je fermai les yeux. Il me supplia encore une fois de lui répondre. Je pris alors sa main et l'entraînai vers le haut des murailles, sans parler. Gimli avait compris et alla retrouver Gandalf nous laissant seul. Je ne parlais toujours pas, entraînant l'elfe avec moi, sur les murs du fort. Le sol était jonché de cadavres d'orcs, d'hommes et d'elfes. Lorsque nous fumes rendu à l'endroit, où Haldir avait trouver la mort, Légolas le vit par terre. Il tomba à genoux, le visage livide. Il me regarda, d'un regard suppliant, comme s'il voulait que je lui dise que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Pour toute réponse, je mis une main sur son épaule et murmura presque qu'inaudiblement aux oreilles humaines :  
  
"Je suis désolé, Légolas"  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Il m'entraîna sans parler vers le haut de la tour de garde. Je le suppliais de me dire où était Haldir, ne comprenant pas son mutisme et son visage fermé. Ou ne voulant pas comprendre..  
  
Lorsque je le vis, allongé dans la boue, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, le teint pâle, je m'effondrai à terre, l'esprit embué par la peine l'incompréhension, la fatigue... Il posa une main sur mon épaule et murmura un inaudible:  
  
"-Je suis désolé, Légolas"  
  
Je levai les yeux vers lui, grands ouverts sur une réalité que je ne pouvais admettre. Il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas, il m'avait promis...  
  
"-Aragorn, Où est Haldir?" Murmurais-je, les larmes coulant ouvertement sur mes joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie glacées qui semblait ne pas cesser. Je répétais, pris d'une folie furieuse, la rage et la peine dans la voix:  
  
"-Dites-le-moi Estel. Où est-Il ?"  
  
********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il me regardait, les yeux emplis d'une rage folle mais aussi de peine. Ses paroles me firent mal, très mal. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je pleurais aussi, impuissant, devant les deux elfes. Je m'accroupis près de lui, essayant de le prendre dans mes bras mais, il se recula vivement. Je dis alors d'une voix coupée de sanglots :  
  
"J'ai accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu Légolas, je te le jure, je demandais aux troupes de se replier vers le bastion, il ma regardé, me faisant signe qu'il s'en venait, mais à ce moment un orc lui a... l'à blessé, je suis aussitôt accourut à son secours mais plusieurs orcs m'empêchaient d'avancer... J'ai du me battre pour arriver a lui... Mais il était trop tard, il venait d'être blesser au dos par un autre orc. Je te jure, mon amour, j'ai vraiment accouru, mais il était trop tard"  
  
Ma voix se brisa et je me sentais terriblement coupable, s'il n'avait pas été distrait par mon appel, il aurait vu l'orc se jeter sur lui... J'avais trop honte et je détournai le regard.  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Non...  
  
" Aragorn, Non. Ce n'est pas vrai ce... Ce n'est pas vrai? Il est vivant. Haldir est en vie. Je vous en supplie dites-moi qu'il est en vie..."  
  
Je fixai le corps qui baignait dans l'eau, impuissant, incapable de me réveiller de cette folie qui me prenait tout entier. Je posai une main sur la joue de l'Elfe: froide.  
  
" Il a froid, il faut le ramener à l'intérieur, le sécher et le réchauffer. Ses lèvres sont bleues..."  
  
Je regardais Aragorn. Il ne bougeait pas, me regardant en pleurant. Il voulut s'approcher pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le rejetai violemment en hurlant:  
  
"Mais bon sang, qu... qu'attendez-vous pour m'aider, il faut le réchauffer..."  
  
Je me retournai et vit Gandalf, et Gimli. Leurs yeux rivés sur moi. Je les foudroyai du regard et me mis à frotter le corps d'Haldir, désespérément, en murmurant son nom au creux de son oreille.  
  
"Réveillez-vous mon ange..."  
  
Je sentis la main d'Aragorn sur mon épaule. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et à travers mes larmes, et dis:  
  
" Je vous en prie, aidez-moi... il ne peut pas mourir... Il n'est pas mort...  
A suivre.. 


	22. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
  
Note : Nous voulons remercier toutes les personnes qui nous écrivent sur perso ou encore nous envoies des reviews sur les sites. Merci.  
  
JE DEDIE CETTE PARTIE À NOTRE PLUS GRANDE « FAN » ALICE.  
CHAPITRE 22 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je regardais autours de moi, jetant un coup d'?il à l'Istari, qui me fit un signe de tête entendu, et au nain puis reportai mon attention vers Légolas. Je me penchai et pris Haldir dans mes bras le portant à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Nous, nous sommes dirigé vers la chambre qu'il occupait. Je posai l'elfe, dans le lit, et je me retournai vers Légolas qui me suivait de près.  
  
"Légolas, je sais que tu souffre et crois moi tu n'es pas le seul. Mais tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, Haldir est mort, il n'a pas froid."  
  
Je me retournai vers Gandalf et Gimli, qui nous avaient, aussi suivi, d'un signe de tête je leur fit comprendre de nous laisser seuls. Ils sortirent. Légolas regardait le corps inerte de son amour. Je m'avançai vers lui sans le regarder, fixant aussi Haldir. Je murmurai doucement d'une voix pleine de douleur :  
  
"Il m'a parlé avant de mourir Légolas, il voulait que je te fasse un message, ces dernières pensées furent pour toi."  
  
Je ne le regardais toujours pas, attendant qu'il réagisse, je voulais avoir toute son attention pour lui faire le message  
  
********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je détournai les yeux d'Haldir qui n'avait pas bougé, et je plongeai mon regard dans celui, plein de larmes aussi, d'Aragorn. Il voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je reculai, horrifié par ce qui venait d'apparaître à mon esprit. Il ne se réveillera pas. Il est Parti. Je dis, avec de grandes difficultés:  
  
" Non... Vous, vous trompez Aragorn, il n'est pas mort. Il va.. Il va se réveiller. Il ne peut pas me laisser. Il m'avait promis... Je vous en supplie Aragorn, ramenez-le-moi..."  
  
Je tombai à terre, terrassé par la douleur. Ce n'étai pas possible.  
  
" Ramenez-le-moi... Il n'est pas mort... Il va se réveiller."  
  
Je me relevai et m'avançai en titubant vers Haldir. Je posai mes mains sur ses longs cheveux et entrepris de les coiffer. Ma main glissa sur ses joues, ses lèvres glacées et désormais violettes. Je le secouai doucement:  
  
" Mon Ange, Haldir, mon amour; réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas. Vous m'aviez promis... "  
  
Il ne me répondit pas. Alors je compris. Ma vie venait de s'arrêter. Je me détachai de LUI, et me retournant vers Aragorn, je sanglotai:  
  
" Pourquoi? ... Pourquoi?"  
  
La douleur envahit ma poitrine, les larmes embuèrent mes yeux, et le noir embruma mon âme et ma vie. Je m'effondrai sur le lit, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller, près d'Haldir, et je me mis à gémir:  
  
" Pourquoi, Aragorn, sauvez-moi... sauvez-le. Ce n'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve, qu'il va se réveiller. Que nous allons tous nous réveiller. Aragorn, saes, saes... (s'il vous plaît...)  
  
Je devenais FOU...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
La douleur de Légolas m'était insupportable. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter mais il ne voulait pas, il voulait vivre sa peine, son deuil, seul et je le comprenais, moi-même je l'avais évité pendant des jours durant, après la mort de Boromir. J'en avais plus qu'assez de toute cette guerre, de Sauron, de Saroumane et à ce moment, je jurai au fond de moi de tous les venger, Boromir et Haldir. Une chance que Gandalf était revenu vers nous. Légolas me suppliait de le sauver mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je m'accroupi sur le sol près de lui, qui était dans le lit, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
"Légolas, je ne peux rien faire, à part vous réconforter et vous aidez à passer au travers cette terrible épreuve, comme vous avez su me faire passer au travers la perte de Boromir."  
  
Lentement j'avançai ma main vers ses cheveux et il eut un petit mouvement de recule, il ne voulait pas se faire réconforter, il ne voulait pas se faire toucher.  
"Légolas, désirez-vous rester seul avec lui quelques instants? Peut-être que cela vous fera du bien?"  
  
Je le regardais attendant sa réponse.  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je me recroquevillai dans un coin de la pièce, apeuré comme un enfant sauvage qui aurait perdu sa mère, sa raison de vivre, sa foi en toute religion et en tout Dieu.  
  
Il me demanda si je voulais rester avec LUI. Seul. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. J'avais peur. Je gémis, la tête entre mes mains froides:  
  
" Non, ne me laissez pas, j'ai tellement besoin de vous Estel, pardon, pardon pour tout. Mais ne me laissez pas avec son corps..."  
  
Je ne savais plus ce que je disais, je ne pouvais plus penser tant la douleur était vive.  
  
" Aidez-moi... J'ai peur... Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je n'ai plus que vous."  
  
Je levai les yeux vers lui et, affrontant son regard vert et brillant de larmes, je dis de la même voix suppliante:  
  
" Je n'ai plus que vous... Emmenez-moi loin d'ici."  
  
Je me levai et, d'un pas titubant, je me jetai dans ses bras, nous tombâmes par terre. Je pleurai tout mon saoul, le visage enfouit dans son cou humide.  
  
" Très, très loin..."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il se jeta sur moi, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, nous nous retrouvâmes par terre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre pleurant notre peine et notre désespoir. Je ne disais rien, le laissant parler et pleurer, il en avait besoin. J'avais l'impression de tenir dans mes bras, un enfant fragile. Je savais qu'il aimait Haldir, mais j'ignorais vraiment l'étendue de ses sentiments. Je le repoussai un peu et posa mon front sur le sien, murmurant :  
  
"Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait beaucoup et qu'il vous aurait attendu. Oh... Légolas, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir séparé. Pardonnez-moi pour sa perte, si je ne l'avais pas appelé, il aurait vu se sale orc se jeter sur lui, je m'en veux tellement."  
  
Je fermai les yeux serrant Légolas fort dans mes bras. Après plusieurs instants, je me détachai de lui et dit :  
  
"Que voulez-vous faire Légolas, nous ne pouvons le laisser comme cela dans le lit »  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je restai dans ses bras, longtemps, le temps de réaliser ou de ne pas réaliser. Puis, il me parla de LUI, de ses dernières paroles, de ses dernières pensées, de son dernier souffle. je murmurai à son oreille:  
  
" Ce n'est pas votre faute. Galadriel me l'avait sous-entendu... Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez coupable mon Amour, c'était écrit..."  
  
Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras, et je posai mes lèvres tremblantes sur son cou humide. Ce baiser nous fit un bien fou à tous les deux. Puis il me parla d'Haldir à nouveau. Je lui répondis non sans peine:  
  
" Il... Il faut que nous l'enterrions... Je... Ca me fait si mal..."  
  
Mes larmes semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Ma peine était intarissable, mais avec Aragorn contre moi, il me semblait un peu moins insupportable. Je murmurai encore, ma bouche contre son cou, mon souffle caressant sa peau:  
  
" Je... Je suis tellement désolé Estel. Je... Je l'aimais encore c'est vrai, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que... je vous aime aussi, et je ne pourrai vivre sans vous... Haldir était Haldir, et vous êtes là. Et je vous aime. Malgré LUI.  
A suivre... 


	23. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 23 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
A ces dernières paroles, je le serai encore plus fort près de moi, je l'aimais aussi beaucoup, mais j'avais de la peine car même, malgré la mort, son c?ur ne pouvait choisir, il continuait à être déchirer entre deux amours, un maintenant impossible et l'autre... Personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il adviendrait de cet autre amour. Je le lâchai et me leva lui tendant la main et l'aida à se lever. Cependant, je me retournai vers lui et lui demanda une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait sûrement pas.  
  
"Légolas, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose" Il me regarda prêt à entendre la suite. "Je voudrais être seul avec lui un moment SVP, je sais que peut-être vous ne comprendrez pas cette demande mais c'est important pour moi. Je vous en pris. "  
  
Il me regarda stupéfait par ma demande mais comprenant, il me fit un léger signe de tête et me dit qu'il m'attendrait à la salle du roi, avec les autres. Je le remerciai et l'embrassa d'un baisé chaste et pudique, sur les lèvres, je ne pouvais faire plus avec le corps de l'elfe présent. Il se retourna ouvrit la porte, sorti et la referma. Je restai quelques minutes à fixer la porte, m'assurant qu'il était bien parti. Après quoi, je m'avançai vers la dépouille. Je m'agenouillai près du lit, mains jointes le regardant. Fermant les yeux, je me remémorai tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble, depuis que nous nous connaissions. Dommage, que les choses aient si mal tourné, en Lothlorien.   
  
**Jamais je ne me pardonnerai, le mal que je vous ai fait Haldir, je ne suis qu'un stupide égoïste, j'ai brisé votre vie et bientôt je briserai celle de celui que j'aime par-dessus tout, ma destiné est avec Arwen, je vais l'épouser, j'en suis amoureux. Oui je sais que mes pensées semblent folles, mais Arwen je l'ai toujours aimé, c'est la femme de ma vie. Légolas, j'en suis aussi amoureux, mais je sais au fond de moi que cet amour est impossible. Pourquoi... ** Soudain je senti une rage m'envahir et des larmes brûlantes s'échapper de mes yeux.  
  
"HALDIR, MANKOI (pourquoi), POURQUOI L'AS-TU LAISSÉ, POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSÉ, JE TE DÉTESTE, TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE PRENDRE SOIN DE LUI. TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS, JE N'AURAIS PLUS JAMAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI, JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS"  
  
Prenant conscience que mes paroles étaient complètement dénuées de sens, puisqu'il n'était plus. Je regrettai mes paroles qui étaient sortis de moi comme pour atténuer ma douleur. Je laissai ma tête tomber sur le matelas près de celle de l'elfe.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Melamin. (Je suis désolé mon amour) pour ce que je viens de dire, je ne le pense pas. Tu as été le meilleur de nous deux, celui sur qui nous pouvions compter, jamais tu ne nous as laissé tombé. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes, pourquoi toi et pas moi, je le méritais bien plus que toi. Nous allons te regretter, Melamin, je te demande, d'où tu es, de veiller sur Légolas, il aura besoin de toi, de ta présence dans son c?ur, pour l'aider à surmonter les épreuves qui se présenteront à lui. Pardonne-moi car je sais que bientôt, hélas, je vais lui faire encore du mal, mais Illuvatar m'en ai témoin, jamais je n'aurais souhaité cela... Que vais-je faire, Haldir mankoi je suis un monstre alors que vous étiez la douceur et l'amour. Amin hiraetha, Melamin."  
  
J'avais toujours, la tête près de celle d'Haldir, je la relevai et m'approcha de lui, je l'embrassai tendrement sur ses lèvres froides, dépourvus de vie. Je laissai retombé ma tête près de lui et tout en marmonnant une prière, à bout de force, tant physique que mentale, je sombrai, sans le vouloir, dans un sommeil agité, oubliant que Légolas m'attendait.  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je restai longtemps dehors, assis par terre, près de la porte. Les rayons du soleil réchauffèrent ma peau et mes vêtements trempés alors que je sombrais dans une étrange torpeur bienfaitrice.  
  
Ce fut Gimli qui me tira de mon état second. Il posa une main épaisse et douce sur mon épaule et souffla à mon oreille:  
  
" Venez maître Elfe, il faut vous reposer un peu...  
  
- Non, merci mon Ami, je.. Je dois attendre Aragorn."  
  
Il n'insista pas, me serra dans ses bras longuement en caressant mes longs cheveux, puis me dit, avant de me laisser seul:  
  
" Je serai toujours là..."  
  
Je lui souris, incapable de répondre. Puis, je restai seul à nouveau, un énorme vide emplissant mon âme. Je m'interrogeais en tremblant sur ma vie nouvelle. Je n'avais plus Haldir, et je risquais à tout instant de perdre Aragorn. Ma gorge se serra, j'étais seul. Seul. Seul au monde... Je me remémorais, de doux souvenirs qui devenaient douloureux en ces instants: Notre première rencontre, le premier baiser que nous nous étions donnés - Le tout premier de ma longue vie - Notre première fois ensemble, les longues balades main dans la main, à Mirkwood... toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait fait de lui mon premier amour véritable. Je lui devais tellement. Il m'avait ouvert à la vie, à l'amour calme et doux. Il avait été mon premier amant, le premier à qui j'avais écrit de longues lettres enflammées, parsemées de baisers brûlants. Il avait été le premier à qui j'avais ouvert les portes inexpugnables de mon c?ur. Le tout premier à qui j'avais offert mon corps alors innocent et blanc. Il avait tout simplement été ma vie. Puis, je repensai à Estel, qui était arrivé peu après et qui m'avait appris l'amour passionnel et violent, qui m'avait appris la souffrance et la perversion, qui m'avait ouvert au monde obscur et délicieux de l'amour sauvage; Au monde... Ce monde venait de se dérober sous mes jambes. J'avais perdu ma vie, mon monde, je m'étais perdu... Et je ne pouvais plus rien y faire...  
  
Au bout de quelques temps, je décidai de rentrer pour LE voir une dernière fois. Je trouvais Aragorn allongé près de LUI, endormi. Je n'arrivais pas à Le regarder tant la douleur était vive, tant j'avais peur de ce corps sans vie, de ces yeux clos qui jamais ne s'ouvriront plus sur la beauté d'un couché de soleil sur une montagne libre... Je m'approchai lentement et posais une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn en chuchotant:  
  
" Mon Amour, réveillez-vous... Il faut lui dire au revoir maintenant..."  
  
Je reculais un peu pour le laisser s'éveiller le plus doucement possible... Mon regard se posa sur le corps apparemment paisiblement endormi d'Haldir, et je me remis à pleurer...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'entendais une voix, quelqu'un qui m'appelait, mais pourtant, je ne voyais personne. J'étais dans une forêt épaisse et sombre. En regardant le ciel, je me dis que la nuit devait être bien avancée et que bientôt poindrait à l'horizon, les premières lueurs du matin. Encore, cette voix, comme un murmure du vent qui prononçait inlassablement mon nom.  
  
"Qui est là, qui m'appèle, montrez-vous" dis-je d'une voix forte et claire.  
  
Je vis une forme blanche au loin, qui passa entre les arbres, je courus en sa direction. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je vis un cours d'eau, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de la Lothlorien mais pourtant, rien autour ne m'étais familier. Je vis non loin, une forme, humaine assis sur la berge. Je m'avançai lentement et je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme mais d'un elfe. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il avait un magnifique visage blanc, des traits doux et agréable à regarder, des lèvres charnues et tellement appétissantes, des yeux d'un bleu de mer profond, tellement qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer. Sa tête était encadrée par une masse de cheveux argentés, c'est alors qu'il parla, d'une voix Mélodieuse :  
  
"Alors Aragorn, vous en avez mis du temps pour me trouver. Vous me connaissez bien et vous auriez dû savoir que j'étais ici, cette place que j'aime plus que tout en ma contrée"  
  
'étais figé, comment pouvait-il être devant moi, et comment m'étais-je retrouvé dans cette forêt qui, selon ses dires, était celle de la Lorien, pourquoi ne m'y sentais-je pas bien. Il prononça mon nom une fois de plus et me sorti de mes pensées. Il me demanda d'aller m'asseoir près de lui. Ce que je fis, hésitant.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je désir seulement vous parler."  
  
Je le fixais, hébété, ne comprenant rien. Il se mit à rire doucement tout en dégageant une mèche de mes cheveux qui était tombé sur mon visage. Sa main était chaude et douce mais je tressaillis tout de même, à se touché. Je sortis finalement de mon mutisme et pris la parole :  
  
"Haldir, comment cela est-il possible, et où sommes-nous? Je ne reconnais pas cette forêt mais pourtant ce cours d'eau ressemble tellement à celui de la Lorien. Et vous, comment pouvez-vous être ici alors que vous êtes..."  
  
Les mots moururent dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais terminer ma phrase. Il me sourit douloureusement posant sa main sur ma joue et dit :  
  
"Nous sommes dans un de vos rêves, Estel, je devais vous parler une dernière fois. Même au-delà de la mort je puis vous entendre, je sais qu'elles sentiments habitent votre c?ur en ce moment. Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez à la hauteur et vous saurez faire ce qu'il faut, le moment venu. Cessez de vous sentir coupable, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans mon départ, il devait en être ainsi, il s'agit là, de ma destinée. Et la votre, est de mener à bien votre quête et d'épouser Arwen Udomiel. Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez en ce moment et détrompez-vous, il ne se laissera pas mourir, il partira tout simplement pour son royaume où il remplacera son père. Il vous aime, mais dans son c?ur et dans son esprit, il sait que votre relation ne pourra se continuer, il sait que vous allez épouser votre promise, il sait aussi que vous l'aimez d'un amour véritable, alors il comprendra."  
  
Je le regardais, comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela? Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais de parler avec lui ainsi, me faisait du bien, de savoir ce qui m'attendait me rassurais mais j'avais peur de faire du mal à Légolas, à cette pensée, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Il me regardait, sans bouger, regardant au fond de mes yeux et il reprit :  
  
"Évidement, Légolas aura mal, mais il s'en remettra, quelqu'un l'y aidera. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire qui, ni même à quel moment cette personne entrera dans sa vie, mais, sachez que ce sera, le seul et unique vrai amour de Légolas. Il lui portera un amour encore plus grand que celui qu'il éprouve pour nous deux, réunis. Il sera heureux, Estel, alors ne désespéré pas."  
  
Il se leva et m'aida à me lever, lentement il m'enlaça pour me consoler et murmura à mon oreille :  
  
"Vous devrez être fort pour lui, Estel, il aura de la difficulté à surmonter sa peine et cela prendra un bon moment, mais aimez-le, soyez près de lui, même s'il vous repousse, et je puis vous dire que, moi aussi, l'ampleur de ses sentiments à mon égard, m'ont étonné. Mais il va s'en remettre, grâce à vous. À présent je dois vous quitter, vous en savez assez sur l'avenir et je ne puis rien vous révéler d'autre, même si je suis au courant de ce qui vous attend."  
  
Il se recula, m'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et s'éloigna de moi, jusqu'à disparaître complètement et je l'entendis, dans ma tête, me dire "soyez fort Estel". Puis une autre voix entra en moi, elle était comme sourde, très, très lointaine :  
  
"Mon Amour, réveillez-vous... Il faut lui dire au revoir maintenant... " Je murmurai un faible "Au revoir Haldir", alors je sentis un froid intense m'envahir et je tremblais, de froid, lentement je pris conscience du monde qui m'entourait et entendit des sanglots, j'ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de moi, je me sentais perdu, j'avais du mal à reconnaître la place, puis, je le vis, debout devant moi, il pleurait et tremblait. Je sus alors que j'étais dans une de ces pièces froides du gouffre de Helm, il faisait froid et j'avais du sang partout sur le corps. Je me levai péniblement du lit, mes blessures me faisaient souffrir et je m'avançai près de Légolas et l'enlaça étroitement. Il pleura dans mon cou et je caressai ses longs cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer. Mais j'étais plongé dans un autre univers, je me remémorais mon rêve... Étais-se vraiment un rêve, cela avait semblé si réel. Une voix résonna alors en moi : "Il a besoin de vous Estel, soyez fort". Je sus à ce moment que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, Haldir était vraiment venu me parler et m'apaiser.  
  
Pendant de longues minutes, je gardai Légolas dans mes bras puis quand il fut calmé, je l'éloigna de moi :  
  
" Melamin, Je vais vous laissez quelques instant avec lui, pour lui faire vos adieux, je serais juste de l'autre cote de la porte si vous avez besoin de moi."  
  
Il semblait s'accrocher à moi comme s'il ne le souhaitait pas et je dis :  
  
"Légolas, parlez-lui, je suis certain que, de l'endroit où il se trouve, il vous entend, dites-lui comment vous vous sentez, et cela apaisera votre c?ur, faites-moi confiance Melamin. Je serai tout près, venez me trouver après et nous irons l'enterrer avec les autres hommes et elfes."  
  
Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres et sorti de la pièce. Je savais que même s'il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui, que ça lui serait bénéfique de lui parler, une dernière fois.  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Aragorn sortit, me laissant seul avec SON corps sans vie. Je restai pétrifié au milieu de la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes, fixant son visage hâve et immobile. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'approchai de lui, méfiant, et je m'agenouillais près du lit. Prenant sa main dans les miennes, je la sentis froide et molle comme une poupée de chiffon. Je la baisai avec respect, laissant couler mes larmes sur mes joues. Je posai ma tête près de lui sur l'oreiller qui portait encore les plis du visage d'Aragorn, et je murmurai, la voix coupée par la douleur;  
  
" Haldir, mon cher Ange... Vous allez tant me manquer. Je... Je suis si triste, si désolé de vous avoir perdu. Je... Je vous aime mon amour, ma vie, et je vous aimerai toujours... Je ferai en sorte que l'on ne vous oublie pas. Que votre nom soit connu dans toutes les terres habitées. Que les enfants chantent des louanges en votre honneur et qu'il apprennent qui vous étiez au même titre que les grands monarques des temps passés. Je ferai de vous une Grande Histoire de bravoure et de gentillesse. Et d'amour... MA Grande Histoire d'amour."  
  
J'effleurai ses longs cheveux argentés, sa joue, ses lèvres bleuies et ses yeux clos une dernière fois.  
  
" Adieu, mon Amour, mon Ange, Ma passion, Ma vie..."  
  
J'embrassai son front et, me relevant péniblement, je sortis. Aragorn était là. Je lui souris faiblement à travers mes larmes et dis:  
  
" Il peut partir maintenant..."  
  
Je me blottis contre lui et demandai doucement:  
  
"- Mais, je préfèrerai que, nous soyons, seuls, tous les trois"  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je me levai d'un bond. Il me regarda et eut un petit sourire triste et me dit qu'il pouvait partir. Il se colla sur moi et je le pris tendrement dans mes bras. Il me dit qu'il préfèrerait être juste lui et moi pour l'enterrer. J'acceptai volontiers. Nous descendîmes sur, le champ de bataille, allant rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini les cérémonies et l'enterrement des leurs, ils comprirent et nous laissèrent seul. Nous avons donc déposé le corps d'Haldir dans le trou creusé par les hommes. Légolas voulu commencer à l'enterrer mais je lui dis d'attendre. Je plongeai ma main sous mon manteau et en sorti trois choses : Mon fouet, qui ne me quittait jamais, mes lanières de cuire et l'élastique que j'avais utilisé pour défendre Haldir d'éjaculer. Je les déposai tous les trois sur le ventre de l'elfe et voyant le regard que Légolas me jeta, je dis:  
  
"C'est grâce à lui, si j'ai changé. Ma vie d'avant, celle où je pervertissais les elfes pour mon bon plaisir, est maintenant révolue. Je t'aime et jamais plus je ne veux être avec un autre elfe et jamais plus je ne veux utiliser ses choses avec toi. Tu mérite mieux Légolas. Et c'est ma façon de lui dire que jamais je ne te ferai de mal. "  
  
Je m'approchai de lui et l'enserra. Mes larmes coulèrent. Haldir avait fait de moi un homme vrai et authentique et je voulais que Légolas le sache.  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Il me serra fort dans ses bras et les paroles qu'il prononça me firent un bien fou. J'avais eu si peur de les perdre tous deux... Nous restâmes enlacés longtemps, nous réconfortant par de gentils mots doux et profonds prononcés dans le creux de l'oreille, en chuchotant. Mes larmes coulaient toujours mais je m'étais résigné. Haldir était parti, mais il m'avait laissé Aragorn. Il m'avait changé Aragorn. Et j'étais persuadé qu'Aragorn ne me quitterai jamais...  
  
Je me détachai alors de lui et, plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je murmurai:  
  
"- Estel, je voudrai que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose de très difficile."  
  
Il me sourit sans comprendre et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement:  
  
" Renoncez à L'Étoile du Soir, Estel, pour moi. Vous avez jetez les objets du passé. Alors jetez dans le trou le pendentif d'Evenstar..."  
  
Je le regardai. Il eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible. Je détournai mon visage de lui et, après avoir jeté une petite fleur sur son ventre, je lançai la première poignée de terre sur le corps d'Haldir... Inconsciemment, je savais qu'il refuserait. Et je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse  
A suivre... 


	24. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 24 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
**Renoncez à L'Étoile du Soir, Estel, pour moi. Jetez dans le trou le pendentif d'Evenstar** Cette simple phrase me foudroya. Il se détourna et au même moment, je portai la main au pendentif qu'Arwen m'avait offert. **votre destin est de mener à bien votre quête et d'épouser Arwen Udomiel** Ces paroles dites par Haldir, dans mon rêve, résonnait en moi et je savais qu'il avait raison. Un autre souvenir surgit en moi **Il n'aime réellement que L'Étoile Du Soir. Et il m'a perverti de sorte que je n'aime que lui... ** Il avait dit cela à Boromir lors de notre nuit et que les deux se disputait mon amour, alors comment pouvait-il me demander cela maintenant.  
  
Je tournai la tête vers lui et senti une fureur monter en moi, une fureur de jadis et je lui dit plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu :  
  
"Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander cela Légolas, vous savez qu'elle est la seule personne que j'aime réellement, vous l'avez vous-même dit à Boromir"  
  
Je me tue soudainement prenant conscience de mes paroles, je venais de lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas réellement, mais je savais que c'était faux et je voulais lui dire, j'ouvrit la bouche et rien ne sorti. Il avait violemment tourné son regard vers moi quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était la seule que j'aimais vraiment et j'appréhendais sa réaction  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une flèche empoisonnée dans ma poitrine. Je me retournai avec violence, lui faisant face. Mes larmes coulaient de plus belle... Il voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule et se rattraper, mais je me dérobai vivement, comme on retire sa main du feu. Et je dis, tremblant à la fois de douleur et de rage:  
  
" Vous avez raison Aragorn. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander cela... Mais vous, avez-vous le droit de me mentir délibérément en disant m'aimer alors que votre c?ur n'a jamais battu que pour ELLE? Et aviez-vous le droit de promettre à Haldir de devenir bon et de toujours veiller sur moi si c'était pour briser votre serment à peine deux heures après sa mort? Vous êtes un lâche. Un menteur. Vous n'avez pas changé... Vous croyez être un homme nouveau car IL vous a pardonné? Mais vous n'êtes pas digne de son pardon et de son amitié. Il est parti en croyant en vous et déjà vous le trahissez... Vous ne changerez jamais Aragorn. Vous ne me frappez plus c'est vrai, et vous n'utilisez plus le fouet contre moi. Ni les lanières de cuir. Ni tout simplement vos dents.. Mes blessures sont refermées et je ne garde comme souvenir de votre fouet qu'une longue cicatrice dans le dos qui ne me fait plus souffrir depuis longtemps. Mais vos paroles sont encore emplies de venin, elle me tue, elles sont si injustes. Je n'ai pas demandé à vous aimer... Vous venez de me faire plus mal que si vous m'aviez torturé pendant des jours et achevé sur place en me transperçant le corps d'une lancé acérée et chauffée à vif... Pourquoi Aragorn? Je croyais en votre amour. Vous êtes un manipulateur dangereux... Vous m'avez perverti de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que vous dans mon c?ur. Que ma vie vous soit entièrement dévouée... Et cela à marché car j'ai toujours gardé l'espoir que j'avais une place dans votre c?ur aux côtés d'Arwen. Et mon c?ur ne battait que pour VOUS, alors qu'il aurait dû battre pour Haldir... Mais c'était faux. Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé, vous avez seulement tout fait pour que je ne sois qu'à vous, dévoué à votre bon plaisir..."  
  
Je levai mes yeux vers es sien et dit en crachant ma haine :  
  
« Vous avez tué Haldir... Je vous haïs!!! »  
  
Je m'écroulai sur le sol boueux, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, priant intérieurement pour qu'il s'en aille et me laisse. Je hurlai quand il voulut s'approcher de moi:  
  
"- Partez Aragorn, partez, je vous déteste. Vous l'avez tué..."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je savais que j'avais été méchant avec lui mais ce qu'il me dit me surprit, je ne le connaissais pas si méchant que cela. Jamais il n'avait utilisé ce ton avec moi et ses dernières paroles me firent mal, très mal, et dans mon c?ur je savais qu'il avait raison mais je devais me défendre, une rage folle bouillonnait en moi et je mourrais d'envie de me jeter sur lui et de le frapper, de lui faire mal mais je me retint et je lui d'un ton hargneux empli de haine :  
  
"Tu es aussi pire que moi Légolas, un pure hypocrite qui à menti toute sa vie, tu lui as dit être amoureux de lui alors que ton c?ur ne battait que pour moi. Tu l'as laissé, te toucher, te prendre, te faire l'amour lui murmurant de belles paroles alors que tu savais au fond de toi que c'était moi la personne que tu désirais, que c'était avec moi que tu avais envie d'être. Tu ressentais peut-être une grande affection pour lui mais c'était de moi que tu étais amoureux Légolas, DE MOI. Mais cela ne t'a pas empêché de lui mentir. Même la nuit dernière et ce matin, tu as fait l'amour avec lui mais je suis certain que c'était moi que tu aurais voulu dans ton lit."  
  
Bien que je ne croie pas ce que je venais de dire, je continuai sur ma lancée.   
  
"Et en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, tu savais que Arwen était dans ma vie et que jamais je m'en séparerais, tu le savais ça alors ne vient pas me dire à MOI que je ne suis pas franc avec toi."  
  
Ma rage augmentait et je savais que j'aurais du me taire avant de dire des choses encore plus blessantes mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter:  
  
"Jamais je ne la quitterai pour toi Légolas, JAMAIS. Elle vaut mieux que toi, elle... Elle..."  
  
Ma rage venait de disparaître laissant place à une grande tristesse, je ne croyais pas un seul mot de ce que je venais de dire. Mon but avait été uniquement de le blesser et à le voir, je sus que j'avais réussi mais, maintenant je m en voulais  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Mes mains se crispèrent, mon visage se contracta, mes mâchoires tremblèrent de rage. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui arracher les deux yeux. Il était si méchant, si froid. Il me fit peur car en levant la tête, je le vis au-dessus de moi, qui me regardai avec des yeux prédateurs et dangereux. Il avait cette lueur folle et incontrôlable dans les yeux. Celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait tuer... Je me relevai précipitamment et dis, en m'éloignant de quelques pas vers l'arrière, le fixant toujours; les lèvres tremblantes:  
  
" Elle vaut mieux que moi... Je sais cela Aragorn, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de rivaliser avec Arwen, puisqu'elle est celle que, tu aimes, et à qui tu as donné ton c?ur et ta vie sans concessions aucune, sans la moindre place pour moi qui n'aurais été que le remplaçant pendant que vous étiez éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle est ton UNIQUE amour...  
  
J'ai peut-être menti en disant que mon c?ur ne battait que pour toi, car c'est vrai, il battait aussi pour Haldir. Mais je sais que toi, tu mentais lorsque tu disais m'aimer. J'ai au moins le mérite de n'avoir jamais jouer avec les sentiments de personne.  
  
C'est toi le menteur, et le manipulateur... Tu as fait de moi ton objet sexuel, ta bête de foire. Tu es content? Maintenant je suis vraiment un esclave, car je t'aime et que je n'ai que toi au monde. Que je suis entièrement dépendant de toi et que si tu n'es pas là, bon ou mauvais comme avant avec moi, avec ou sans tes lanières de cuir, m'aimant ou me détestant, je ne vis plus. Et que toi tu ne veux pas de moi... Je ne suis rien pour toi. Je ne suis rien..."  
  
Je le regardai un instant, les yeux rouges de colère et de peine mêlée... J'avais si mal de ce qu'il venait de me dire...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il avait encore peur de moi. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur. La rage qu'il projetait avec ses yeux était folle et je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je lui dis d'un ton de colère haussant la voix :  
  
"Non tu n'es pas dépendant de moi, ARRETE LÉGOLAS, tu es toi et tu peux vivre sans moi, tu peux mener ta propre vie, faire ce que tu veux de ta propre existence, cesse de te dire dépendant et fait ce que tu veux faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui te rends dépendant de moi mais c'est toi qu'i s'accroche à moi comme si tu étais constamment en détresse. Regarde-toi, tu es un guerrier et tu recule devant moi, tu viens d'affronter des milliers d'orcs et d'huruk-hai et maintenant devant moi tu fuis, tu as peur. Cesse de te comporter en enfant des emparé et fait de toi l'homme que tu es."  
  
Il me regardait maintenant avec une haine grandissante, j'étais certain qu'il me détesterait mais je savais que j'avais raison, il devait cesser de s'accrocher à moi, cela ne lui apportera que tristesse et malheur. Je reprit sur le même ton :  
  
"Et que sais-tu toi de MES sentiments, qui es-tu pour dire que j'ai joué avec toi. Lorsque tu as faillit mourir, il y a quelques mois, c'est merry, pippin et Haldir qui m'ont remonté, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Oui je faisais de toi mon objet sexuel comme tu le dis si bien mais j'ai toujours cru que tu aimais cela car jamais tu ne m'as dit le contraire. Évidement quand je t'attachais, tu rouspétais mais j'ai toujours cru que cela faisait parti de ton rôle dans le jeu. Quand je me suis aperçu, grâce à Haldir, que tu n'aimais pas cela, j'ai cessé. Oui je suis un homme violent, oui j'ai une rage folle en moi, mais bon sens, je ne m'accroche à personne et je fais ce que je veux. Et ce que je t'ai dit sur Arwen, c'était faux, tu vaux autant qu'elle et si je t'ai dit cela c'est parce que je t'en voulais, tu m'as accusé d'avoir tuer Haldir mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il meure, je te le jure Légolas, je n'ai pas voulu cela et toi, tu semble croire le contraire. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je t'aime trop pour cela."  
  
Ma voix était redevenue calme et elle tremblait de sanglots retenus  
  
"Tu m'en demande beaucoup Légolas, je lui ai promis que je l'épouserai mais si je dois absolument te prouver que mes sentiments envers toi son authentique et véridiques alors..."   
  
Je laissai ma phrase en suspend le regardant avec intensité. Il ne bougeait pas attendant la suite. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux je portai la main à l'Evenstar, porta le pendentif à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. Quand Légolas me vit faire, les larmes de ses yeux, se remirent à couler. Il avait l'air de se demander pourquoi je prenais plaisir à le blesser ainsi. Après avoir embrasser l'Evenstar, je le serai dans ma main quelques secondes. **Pardonnez-moi Haldir, mais je ne peux me résoudre à lui faire plus de mal, Pardonnez-moi Udomiel** Et d'un coup sec je l'arrachai à mon cou et le lanca sur le ventre d'Haldir. Regardant Légolas Abasourdi. Je tournai alors les talons et parti d'un pas rapide vers le fort. Légolas ne me retenu pas, trop surpris encore par ma réaction. Je venais de faire quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, j'aimais Arwen plus que Légolas mais je ne pouvais supporter de le voir ainsi à mes pieds, faible, et risquer de le perdre. Il avait déjà tenté une fois de mettre fin a ses jours alors je ne voulais pas que cela recommence. J'avais mal, mal de devoir renoncer à Arwen et mal parce que je savais que maintenant, ma vie ne serait que mensonge, je devrai dire à Légolas que c'était mon seul amour alors que c'était faux. Oui je l'aimais mais... Arwen était tout pour moi. **Maintenant Légolas tu auras raison de dire que je suis hypocrite et que ma vie n'est que mensonge** Je passai devant Gimli et Gandalf sans même les saluer et je me rendit à la chambre qui m'avait été assigné. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, comme un enfant, et pleura longuement. J'avais en ce moment tellement de raisons de pleurer  
À suivre... 


	25. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 25 :  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Il partit, me laissant seul avec Haldir. Et avec mon désespoir. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir demander de faire cela. Mais il fallait que je sache ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi, jusqu'où il aurait pu aller pour moi. Et maintenant je savais. Il aimait Arwen et personne même pas moi ne pourrait changer ses sentiments. J'avais tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures...  
  
Je tendis la main et récupérai le pendentif d'Evenstar qui gisait sur le corps d'Haldir. Puis, je l'enterrai, seul, en pleurant beaucoup et en priant pour le repos de son âme si pure. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Moi si. Je restai près de son corps enseveli pendant de longues heures, veillant sur sa dépouille comme sur un trésor, attendant secrètement qu'il se relève et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je priais pour me réveiller à ses côtés.  
  
Mais rien ne vint. Seulement la nuit. Et Gandalf, qui s'assit près de moi et qui me dit:  
  
" Légolas, fils de Thranduìl, sois fort. Ta destinée n'est pas de pleurer sur leurs sorts ni sur le tien: Tu es fils de roi et lorsque la guerre de l'anneau sera terminée, tu seras roi toi-même, alors sois digne de ce titre. Relève-toi, et va parler à Aragorn.  
  
" Non. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Il a été très clair dans ses paroles. Il n'aime qu'elle, et je ne m'opposerai pas à son union avec Arwen. Je ne veux plus le voir ni lui parler. C'est ma volonté, et comme je respecte la sienne, je veux qu'il respecte la mienne.  
  
« C'est faux!! Tu ne brûle que de l'avoir près de toi Légolas... Alors va le voir. C'est un ordre!"  
  
Il ne me laissai pas le choix. Je me levai et docilement, je le suivis. Il m'entraîna vers les appartements d'Aragorn. Il frappa. Une voix faible et endormie lui répondit d'entrer.  
  
" Aragorn, levez-vous. Vous et Légolas, devez parler. C'est primordial pour la survie de notre compagnie."  
  
Il me poussa un peu à l'intérieur et ressortit. Nous étions seuls. Ni lui ni moi ne parlaient. Je n'osai même pas le regarder tant j'avais honte et mal de la vérité. Je me lançais tout de même et dis:  
  
" Estel, je... Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander de faire cela. Je savais que vous aimiez Arwen, et j'étais jaloux car vous ne m'aimiez pas. Ou si peu. J'avais placé tous mes espoirs en vous, et le fait de vous voir sourire, pleurer, me prendre dans vos bras, plaisanter avec moi, rire, faire l'amour, tout simplement être là, c'est cela qui régissait ma vie...  
  
Vous pensez que je peux vivre sans vous, loin de vous, sans votre présence pour me soutenir dans les épreuves de la vie, alors j'apprendrai, mais je voudrai que, vous me fassiez une promesse..."  
  
Il me regarda avec ses grands yeux verts  
  
« Jurez-moi de ne jamais m'oublier... et de tous les jours penser à moi... car ce sera très dur pour moi de vous quitter. Vous me croyez fort, mais c'est faux, je suis si faible lorsqu'il s'agit d'aimer. Ou de ne pas aimer celui qui fait tourner votre monde..."  
  
Je levai mes yeux emplis de larmes vers lui, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Puis, je pris sa main dans la mienne, et j'y glissai le pendentif..  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsque Gandalf dit que nous devions parler pour la survie de la communauté, je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose s'étais brisé en moi et je savais qu'entre Légolas et moi, plus rien ne serait pareil. Il fit entrer Légolas et referma la porte nous laissant seul. J'étais assis dans le lit dos appuyé au mur. Il commença à parler mais je ne le regarda pas faisant mine de ne pas vouloir l'écouter mais j'écoutais ce qu'il me disait. Lorsqu'il me demanda de lui faire une promesse, je serai les lèvres, me demandant ce qu'elle allait encore me demander et leva la tête pour le fixer du regard. Ce qu'il me demanda alors me surprit. Croyait-il vraiment que je l'oublierais, qu'Arwen serait assez forte pour que tout mon passé avec lui soit oublié. Je me rendis compte qu'il me connaissait bien mal. Malgré tout ce temps, il ne croyait toujours pas en mes sentiments, même après ce que je venais de faire, je ne savais plus comment faire pour qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais autant qu'il aimait Haldir. Je vivais la même situation que lui, sauf que lui, son rival était une femme. Il me regarda, presque sur le point de pleurer, j'aurais voulu le consoler mais je ne bougeais pas. Il prit alors ma main et y déposa l'Evenstar. J'étais bouche bée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et mes yeux allaient du pendentif à l'elfe. Je me levai, laissant tomber le pendentif sur le lit et je pris Légolas dans mes bras le serrant fort. Il pleurait et moi aussi et je lui dis :  
  
"Légolas, vous n'avez rien compris, je vous aime, vraiment et sincèrement, je vous aime autant que vous aimiez Haldir et cela ne changera jamais. Arwen sera ma femme mais vous, vous serez à jamais dans mon c?ur. Jamais je ne pourrai vous abandonner et vous quitter sans plus jamais vous revoir. Vous comptez trop pour moi. Mais un roi se doit d'avoir une femme avec qui régner. Vous aussi vous trouverez l'amour, un amour encore plus fort que celui que vous éprouvez pour moi et Haldir réuni. Mais sachez que jamais je ne vous quitterai vraiment, jamais"  
  
Je le gardai ainsi dans mes bras, ne voulant plus le lâcher, ne voulant plus risquer de le perdre encore une fois  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Ce qu'il me dit me rassura. Et lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, je retrouvais enfin le Aragorn que j'avais perdu quelques minutes auparavant, tendre et aimant. Je me serrai fort contre lui pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, pour profiter de ces instants qui désormais nous étaient comptés.  
  
" Ma vie sans vous Estel, n'est pas une vie, mais une survie... je vous aime tant. J'ai cru vous perdre tout à l'heure, et je sais que quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous... Mais je ne peux me résigner à vous laisser, vous éloigner de moi... Je n'y arrive pas.  
  
Et toute ma vie j'essayerai de reconstruire cette histoire que nous partageons depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés pour la première fois, il y a 60 ans...  
  
Si je vous aime tellement, c'est parce qu'avec vous, tout est sous contrôle, que je suis comme l'enfant avec son père, entièrement dépendant... C'est vous et vous seul qui faites tourner mon monde. Mais j'ai confiance en vous, et je sais que même lorsque je serai rentré à Mirkwood, vous serez là, dans mes pensées, et que je serai dans les vôtres... Votre regard sur moi Estel, c'est mon souffle de vie. Et votre corps contre le mien, c'est mon Monde...  
  
Pour le moment, je ne peux me détacher de vous, car les peines s'abattent sur moi, mais je sais que vous dites vrai, et que je trouverai une bonne épouse, là bas, dans mon royaume. Et qu'elle saura m'aimer comme vous et Haldir, avez su... Mais jamais je n'oublierai ce que vous êtes pour moi..."  
  
Je me tu, un peu étourdi par le flot de paroles sincères que je venais de débiter. Je relevai la tête et je dis, en le regardant dans les yeux:  
  
" Puis-je vous offrir mon corps, en gage d'amour? Pour l'Homme de ma vie? Pour tout oublier? Pour que de ma mémoire, votre corps ne s'efface jamais?...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je souris à ses dernières paroles. Je me rappelais lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois après le décès de Boromir, combien cela m'avait réconforté et je savais qu'il en avait besoin, il venait de vivre les pires émotions de sa vie. Il avait perdu à tout jamais Haldir et maintenant il avait la certitude qu'entre nous plus rien ne serait comme avant. Notre relation deviendrait peu à peu, uniquement amical. Évidement, cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas non plus, mais je le devais à Arwen, à Haldir mais surtout à Légolas, il devait s'habituer à n'être qu'un ami pour moi, après cela, la rupture serait un peu moins pénible. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour mais j'avais peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Cependant son corps près du miens et ses paroles emplis de douceur m'interdisait de lui refuser cette demande. Je restai un bon moment à fixer ses beaux yeux qui n'étaient que tristesse et chagrin depuis notre départ de la Lorien. Je me demandais si jamais j'y reverrais un jour, cette étincelle de bonheur et de joie profonde qui avait su me charmer lors de notre toute première rencontre à Fondcombe. Il disait vrai et je le voyais ainsi pour la première fois, il était faible, non pas faible comme un lâche mais faible de c?ur, il aimait à en mourir, et son bonheur ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il l'avait vu compromis en Lorien pour la toute première fois et sa rupture avait été des plus pénible, bien sur j'étais la et il m'aimait, mais il manquait quelque chose de primordial à sa vie. Je me demandais si Haldir avait vu, celle lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de Légolas, quand il lui avait promit de rester et de l'attendre. Sûrement qu'oui. Mais désormais... Je regrettais vraiment cet ancien Légolas. Mais que pouvais-je y faire, à part lui donner quelques instant de bonheur. La vie était vraiment très difficile avec lui et je m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir lui être destiné.   
  
Sortant de mes pensés, je perçus le regard de l'elfe sur moi, attendant ma réponse à sa demande. Je lui souris libérant son corps d'une main, pour venir lui caresser le visage. Posant finalement, ma main sous son oreille je l'attirai à moi, l'embrassant de toute mon âme et de tout mon amour, laissant vagabonder ma langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Mon c?ur battait tellement fort en ce moment. Je me rendis compte que moi aussi, j'avais besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui et la seule pensée que bientôt, ces instants de bonheurs et de désir serait non seulement interdit, mais bien chose du passé furent suffisant pour provoquer en moi une tristesse mais aussi une rage, bien différente de celle que j'avais eu plutôt.   
  
Je me détachai de lui brusquement, reculant, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Son regard si plein de mélancolie m'hypnotisait et toujours en reculant, je tombai assis sur le lit qui était derrière moi. Je me saisis de l'Evenstar et le regarda un moment, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Jamais je ne m'étais posé de question à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait après cette foutue guerre, jamais je ne m'étais demandé ce qu'il arriverait entre moi et Légolas mais maintenant qu'Haldir était parti la réalité faisait brusquement surface et je me sentais comme le prince, quand il ne savait plus qui choisir. Je l'entendis s'avancer vers moi mais je ne bougeais pas fixant tjrs le pendentif. Légolas mis une main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageai brusquement. Je me sentais comme lorsque Boromir était tombé, je ne voulais de personne pour me consoler, je voulais être seul mais, d'un autre cote, lui avait besoin de moi. J'étais très confus j'avais besoin de lui mais aussi de solitude. Je le regardai, tout en contenant ma rage, car ce n'était pas de sa faute.   
  
"Pardonnez-moi, mais voyez-vous, c'est moi maintenant le faible. Dans le fond, nous ne sommes pas si différents, seulement que, avant aujourd'hui, je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions à savoir ce que serait mon avenir, mais vous m'avez fait voir les choses en face et je me sens terriblement mélangé. Je ne pourrais même pas vous dire Légolas qui de vous ou d'Arwen j'aime le plus. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était elle, mais vous avez ébranlé et maintenant juste l'idée de savoir que je ne pourrai plus vous toucher, vous embrasser, sentir vos mains sur moi, vous serrer contre mon c?ur, tout cela me rend fou. Quand je vais faire l'amour à Udomiel, je n'aurai de cesse de penser à vous mais je sais que si je la quitte, c'est lorsque je vous ferais l'amour que je penserai à elle."  
  
Je me levai et le regarda dans les yeux, mettant mes mains sur ses épaules.   
  
"Légolas, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, à mon tour. Laissez-moi seul pour le reste de la journée, je ne me sens pas la force d'être avec quelqu'un et ce soir, revenez me voir, nous passerons la nuit ensemble, je le désir ardemment mais en ce moment, je suis trop confus et je ne veux que penser à vous, entre vos bras et non à elle. Allez dans votre chambre, et prenez du repos et ce soir, je vous attendrai."  
  
Il me regarda. J'espérais vraiment qu'il comprendrait et qu'il croit en mes sentiments. J'avais envie de lui mais j avais besoin d être un peu seul avant.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Alors, comment avez-vous aimé cela? Bientôt la fin de la Fic mais une suite est déjà en cours d'écriture. Encore du déchirement et de la tristesse à venir. Alors à vous kleenex pour la suite (  
  
Kaima Anya 


	26. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 26 :  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je posai mes yeux agrandis de peur et de douleur sur lui car je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais je fis tout de même de qu'il me demandait. j'eus un petit signe de tête à son égard pour lui signifier que je l'aimais et que j'étais avec lui, puis je sortis. La chaleur de la journée me surprit. J'avais oublié de regarder le ciel depuis ce matin où nous avions trouvé Haldir, mort. Je levai les yeux au ciel et le soleil m'éblouit. Je me sentis immédiatement réchauffé, un peu moins triste et seul. Je restai longtemps là, à offrire mon visage hâve et fatigué au soleil et au petit vent qui caressait mes joues et faisait flotter mes cheveux dans l'air frais.  
  
Ce fut une main forte, posée sur mon épaule qui me tira de mes rêveries. Puis, une voix, profonde, sage, paternelle:  
  
" Légolas, venez avec moi."  
  
J'ouvris les yeux et souris au sorcier blanc. Je le suivis dans la forêt alentour où nous marchâmes longtemps en silence, nous ressourçant de la nature vivace qui poussait ici et à laquelle nous n'avions porté aucune attention depuis notre arrivée ici. Ce fut Gandalf qui parla le premier:  
  
« - Légolas, j'ai parlé à votre père il y a quelques jours. - Mon père? - Oui, votre père. Il m'a demandé de vous entretenir sur un sujet qui ne va probablement pas vous plaire, mais il le faut pourtant. -... - Vos frères quittent la Terre du Milieu pour Valinor, et Thranduìl les rejoindra dès la fin de la guerre... Le trône de Mirkwood vous revient alors de droit, et il m'a demandé de vous faire accepter votre destin. - Je... - Il savait que cela risquerai de ne pas vous plaire et c'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de vous convaincre. - Vous n'avez nul besoin d'essayer de me convaincre Mithrandir... Je ferai ce que mon père à décidé: je serai roi, si je reviens vivant à Mirkwood. - vraiment? -Oui, vraiment..."  
  
De toute façon, c'était bien là la meilleure solution à mon problème. Loin d'Aragorn, mon amour pour lui finirait bien par diminuer...  
  
Alors que nous marchions dans la forêt, Gimli vint nous rejoindre. Gandalf comprit que nous avions sans doute beaucoup à nous dire et il s'éclipsa sans bruit. Je souris à Mon Cher Ami et nous nous remîmes à marcher à travers les arbres ensoleillés qui séchaient leurs feuilles détrempaient par les averses de la nuit. Je dis:  
  
" Mon bon Gimli, suis-je à vos yeux un faible? un elfe misérable qui ne mérite pas que l'on s'attarde sur lui? - Que dites-vous là Maître Elfe? Votre seul défaut selon moi, ce sont vos oreilles pointues, et je dois avouer que je 'y suis ma foi fort bien habitué..."  
  
Je lui souris.  
  
" Je voudrai vous demander une faveur? - Laquelle? - Si nos chemins ne sont pas séparés par quelque caprice du destin, je voudrais que vous veniez vivre avec moi à Mirkwood, lorsque la guerre sera terminée... - C'est une faveur quelque peu incongrue... Mais j'accepte volontiers votre demande mon ami, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de vivre à vos côtés..." Je le serrai dans mes bras en le remerciant. Après tout, Aragorn avait peut- être raison, je pouvais vivre heureux sans lui, loin de lui... Gimli m'avait redonné confiance, et le monde me semblait soudain bien moins lourd à porter...  
  
Nous, nous promenâmes longuement dans les bois magnifiques du Rohan, discutant de choses et d'autres, sans prendre garde au temps qui passait et à la lumière du jour qui déclinait peu à peu. Il me fit promettre de l'accompagner chez lui avant que nous rentrions à Mirkwood pour qu'il me fasse découvrire ses coutumes, ses amis, son pays... et il me fit aussi promettre de le ramener voir la dame Galadriel une dernière fois...  
  
Lorsque nous rentrâmes au fort, le ciel était déjà criblé d'étoiles. Il me quitta pour aller souper, et je marchai, le c?ur léger, vers la chambre d'Aragorn. Je savais que j'allais survivre, avec ou sans lui, et que désormais, la vie serait belle...  
  
Je frappai à la porte et entrai doucement. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond bas et sale. Il tourna la tête et je lui dis, en essayant de sourire et de lui montrer que tout allait mieux. Que j'étais un Elfe nouveau. Je dis simplement:  
  
" Me voilà Mon Amour..."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il quitta la pièce et je me sentis bien seul. J'avais toujours le pendentif dans ma main. Je m'appuyai au mur, une jambe allongé et l autre remonté. J'appuyai mon coude sur mon genou et lassa glisser la chaîne dans mes mains.   
  
L'Evenstar se balançait lentement au bout de sa chaîne, je le fixais comme s'il me donnerait une réponse à toutes les questions que j'avais en tête. Comment avais-je pu me perdre dans une telle situation ? Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Comment un simple "jeu" de luxure avait-il pu en arriver à un amour véritable ? Je savais que je devrai faire souffrir quelqu'un mais qui... Cela m'était tellement difficile de choisir. Mais je repensai au songe que j'avais eu et à ce qu'Haldir avait dit : Que Légolas se trouverait quelqu'un qu'il aimerait encore plus que nous. Alors je dois le laisser pour qu'il puisse avoir le champ libre s'il rencontre cette personne. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir le quitter, moi qui étais avec lui, jour et nuit depuis près de 1 an. Mon c?ur se serra. Je me sentis soudainement étouffé par cette pièce miteuse et humide. Je me levai, laissa tomber le pendentif sur mon lit, je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'en séparer mais en ce moment je ne le voulais pas, j'étais incapable de le remettre a mon cou.   
  
Je me dirigeai vers la porte et sorti. Je marchai en regardant droit devant moi. Je me rendis à l'endroit où Légolas et moi avions déposés Haldir. Je vis qu'il avait complètement enterré l'elfe de la Lorien. Je me laissai tomber à genoux, m'assoyant sur mes pieds et je regardai le renflement de terre devant moi. La vie était tellement injuste.   
  
**Mais quand cette maudite guerre va-t-elle cesser, et combien de personne cher à mes yeux devrais-je encore perdre. Je dois me montrer fort et confiant alors que je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais que m'arrive -t- il. Je dois me ressaisir, je le dois à tout prix. Je ne peux détruire le moral de mes amis et nous devons croire en le porteur de l'anneau... Bientôt, tout ceci sera du passé.**  
  
Sans même m'en apercevoir, je pleurais, encore. J'avais un trop plein d'émotion en moi, que je devais laisser sortir. Je sais que lorsque mes émotions seront de nouveau stables, mon moral reprendra le dessus. Je pris un grand respire et cria de toutes mes forces laissant sortir ma rage et ma douleur.  
  
"POURQUOI BON DIEU, POURQUOI VOUS ACHARNER, LAISSEZ-NOUS DONC EN PAIX. MAUDIT SOIS-TU SAURON, JE TE JURE QUE NOUS AURONS TA PEAU. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Je serrai les points au-dessus de ma tête, me remontant sur mes genoux en criant et me relaissai tomber lorsque mon cri cessa. Je me sentais tellement seul. Sans Arwen, sans Boromir, sans Légolas... Si seul... Si triste. A ce moment une main se posa sur mon épaule, apaisante, réconfortante, je su que c'était Légolas. Sans même le regardais je dis:  
  
"Je sais que je suis ridicule, je me sens comme un enfant égaré dans un monde trop compliqué à comprendre. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le futur et cela m'angoisse, je voudrais que tout ceci soit terminé, que tout redevienne comme avant, comme avant la perte d'Haldir, avant la perte de Boromir, avant la Lothlorien et La Moria, avant Fondcombe, avant tout. Je voudrais de nouveau avoir 20 ans et parcourir les forêts de Fondcombe, innocent de tout, ayant pour seul but, me complaire dans ce monde elfique. Mais tu dois me comprendre toi mon ami, toi qui as vécu si longtemps déjà et à connu des jours meilleurs."  
  
Sa main était toujours sur mon épaule lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face. J'eus un mouvement de surprise : Gandalf se tenait derrière moi.  
  
"OH! Pardonnez-moi Gandalf, j'avais cru qu'il s'agissait de Légolas." Dis- je quelque peu déçu de ne pas voir Légolas, mais après tout, c'est moi qui l'avais envoyé.  
  
"Alors cela vous fait du bien de crier et de parler. Vous savez Aragorn, vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, de vous sentir perdu, il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Vous avez bien fait de parler, de crier, de pleurer, vous ne vous sentirez que mieux. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela, le but de ma visite. Je viens de voir le prince de Mirkwood. Il est attendu, après cette guerre. Son père, Thranduil, lui laisse le trône, il part avec ses autres fils, vers les terres immortelles. Je sais que cette nouvelle ne vous plait guère, au fond de votre c?ur, mais vous savez aussi que c'est vraiment le mieux qui puisse lui arriver. Un bel avenir vous attend Aragorn. Avec Arwen et dans cet amour, il n'y aura, hélas, pas de place pour lui. Vous devrez alors l'oublier."  
  
Les paroles du magicien étaient pleines de sagesse, comme toujours, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Qu'allons nous devenir lui et moi, séparé pour toujours. Je sus alors dans mon c?ur, que cette nuit devrait être notre dernière. Après cela nos rapports devront être uniquement amicaux.   
  
"Gandalf" dis-je la voix serrée d'émotion. "Accordez-nous encore une nuit, je vous en pris, je ne peux me résoudre à le quitter ainsi, vous savez, dans mon c?ur, je l'aime tendrement et sincèrement. Je le lui dois et il en a aussi besoin que moi. La perte d'Haldir a laissé un grand vide en lui et si je dois rompre maintenant, je crains qu'il ne s'en remette jamais. Je vous en pris, une seule nuit..."  
  
Je le suppliais presque, attendant ce qu'il aurait à me dire.  
  
"Bien que je trouve qu'il serait préférable de ne pas le nourrir de chimère et de lui dire, même si vous savez que cela est faux, que vous n'éprouvez rien d'autre qu'une amitié pour lui, je ne peux vous dicter ce que vous devez faire, je ne peux que me contenter de vous conseiller. Faites ce que vous croyez être le mieux, Aragorn, laissez parler votre c?ur."  
  
Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il prit congé de moi, me laissant seul. Je me retournai vers le monticule de terre et murmura en pleurant :  
  
"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que cela devrait se faire si vite, Haldir, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir préparé à cette éventualité. Que deviendra-t-il et que vais-je devenir moi-même » Je restai, toujours à genoux, près de la tombe de mon ami, longtemps, pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Lorsque l'astre du jour commença à disparaître à l'horizon, je me levai et parti lentement vers ma chambre. J'aurais voulu ne jamais y arriver, pour ne pas avoir à affronter Légolas. Je pénétrai dans ma chambre et pris l'Evenstar de sur mon lit et le posa sur la table près du lit. Je savais que cette nuit, je ne le porterais pas, en symbolique de mon amour pour Légolas mais que demain, avant de quitter Helm, il retrouverait l'endroit où il devait être pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Je ne pleurais plus, je n'avais plus de larmes. J'étais silencieux lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était lui. Il entra doucement et je le regardai. Il me sourit et dit "me voila mon amour". Il semblait apaisé, presque heureux. Qu'avait-il pu se passer cette journée pour qu'il soit si différent ? Je le regardai plus profondément, me relevant pour m'appuyer au mur. Il était beau, calme, serein même. Je ne le reconnaissais vraiment pas. Moi j'étais triste, les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, les joues portant encore les traces de larmes. J'étais tout le contraire de lui à présent. J'eus un petit rire sarcastique.  
  
"Je vois que vous semblez aller mieux. Cette journée sans moi semble vous avoir apporté les réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez. Dois-je vous féliciter pour cette grande nouvelle, que je viens d'apprendre, Roi de Mirkwood"  
  
J'avais prononcé ces paroles de façon très sarcastique. J'étais blessé de voir que lui, semblait ne pas faire de cas de cette future rupture. J'avais trop mal et de le voir, si calme, me rendais fou et je le toisa presque méchant, retenant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Hé oui j'en avais encore, mais je n'en pouvais plus de pleurer  
  
À suivre.... 


	27. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 27 :  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Ses paroles me firent sursauter tant elles étaient méchantes. Il savait combien il était dur pour moi de me résoudre à régner sur un peuple que je ne considérais pas comme mien. Il savait pour avoir eu avec moi de longues discussions concernant le règne, mon règne et son règne, que j'abhorrais cette idée. Et il me jetait en pleine figure cette phrase sarcastique, gratuite. Je reculais, sans perdre mon calme, et je dis, d'une voix claire quoique tremblante:  
  
"- Oui. Je vais devenir Roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, Estel. Mon père l'a décidé. Et je suis d'accord."  
  
Il eut un rire moqueur qui transperça mon c?ur. Pourquoi le prenait-il si mal? Pourquoi était-il si différent? Je compris hélas très vite, en voyant le pendentif de l'Evenstar posé sur sa tablette de nuit. Il n'avait pas pris de décision. J'explosais de rage, en m'approchant de lui. je hurlai presque:  
  
" Mais bon sang Estel, que cherchez-vous à faire? Vous m'avez demandé de réfléchir, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Et Mithrandir m'a aidé. J'ai pris la décision que vous n'avez pas pu vous résigner à prendre, et je n'y peux rien si pour une fois, c'est à moi qu'appartiennent les choix... Je me retire de votre vie. Vous n'avez plus qu'a aller la rejoindre, à vous marier, à reprendre le trône qui vous est dû, et à m'oublier. Car c'est en réalité la seule solution. Nous, nous faisons souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Il faut oublier maintenant. Au mieux, nous ne serons plus que des amis... C'est la vie... Acceptez que j'aie pris cette décision à votre place, acceptez que je puisse vivre sans vous, que j'arrive à vous oublier, à vous effacer tout entier de ma mémoire... C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé."  
  
Mes larmes coulaient de nouveau, car c'était dur. Mes paroles me faisaient souffrir car je savais que jamais je ne pourrais oublier cet homme, cet amant merveilleux qu'il avait été pour moi. Mais lui, souffrait-il de mes paroles ou bien du fait que j'ai réussi à me détacher de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre? Ou bien ne souffrait-il pas? Je dis:  
  
" Vous devez m'oublier Estel. Nos destins vont se délier bientôt. Votre destin est d'épouser Arwen. le mien est d'épouser une princesse Elfe...  
  
Je veux vous aider dans cette épreuve Estel, mais je doute en réalité que vous vouliez de moi. Je crois que vous êtes jaloux du fait que j'ai trouvé la force en moi pour vous résister. Mais sachez aussi que je ne suis pas encore guéri de vous. Que j'ai besoin de vous comme avant. Car on n'oublie pas son grand amour de jeunesse si facilement. Et qu'il est difficile d'accepter qu'un amour devienne amitié..."  
  
Je me tu un instant et affrontais son visage dur, fermé, méchant. je continuai puisqu'il ne m'arrêtai pas:  
  
" Mais votre amour propre vous empêche d'échanger les rôles. Que je sois le plus fort de nous deux vous détruit et vous rend méchant. Soit, je peux comprendre cela, car je vous estime trop pour croire que vous agissez impulsivement. Je mettrai cela sur le coup de la fatigue et de la mort d'Haldir de la Lorien. Car sachez une chose, c'est que j'essayerai toujours de vous chercher des excuses, car je ne veux pas partir avec le souvenir d'un homme mauvais, et que je sais que vous êtes un homme bon, foncièrement bon et doux. Alors je m'en vais Estel. Je m'en vais car vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Ou du moins vous vous persuadez que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Et puis, je m'en vais car il faut bien que l'un de nous deux s'y décide. Et tant pis si cela signifie que je souffrirai de ne pas avoir au mieux votre amitié... C'est terminé de notre histoire, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn... ADIEU"  
  
Je le regardai encore, puis me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte, dans l'espoir qu'il me retiendrait...  
  
********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
"Vous avez bien changé en une seule journée. Prince Légolas"  
  
Ma voix était hautaine et claire. Il savait que lorsque j'utilisais son titre, c'était pour être sarcastique, car je savais pertinemment qu'il le détestait. À ses mots, il stoppa et se retourna vivement, la rage brillait dans ses beaux grands yeux bleus. Je me levai du lit et marcha en sa direction. J'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui et je le regardais, d'un regard, mi-amusé de voir sa rage et mi-rageur car les paroles qu'ils avait dites, bien que terriblement douloureuse, était sage et réfléchis.  
  
"Ainsi donc, vous me quittez, vous allez ouvrir cette porte et partir... Vraiment?" Demandais-je le plus calmement possible, ce qui avait pour effet de l'enrager encore plus. Et je continuai haussant le ton de rage contenue. "Hé bien, soit! Mais ne revenez jamais vers moi, prince Légolas, pas même en ami. Et maintenant, si vous en avez encore le courage, quittez cette pièce... MAINTENANT"  
  
Je lui tournai le dos, faisant mine de ne pas me soucier de ce qu'il ferait. Mais ce qu'il fit, me surprit par-dessus tout, je l'entendit ouvrir la porte et murmurer un faible "Adieu Aragorn". ** NON ce n'est pas vrai, il part, il est sérieux. Mais que s'est-il donc passé en lui aujourd'hui, où trouve-t-il sa force... ** Avant même de réfléchir, je fis volte-face, l'agrippa par le bras, le projetant sur le mur et claqua la porte. Il semblait surpris par cette attaque subite. Il avança vers moi en ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua fortement sur le mur, il hoqueta de douleur. Je gardai mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il ne bouge pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je lui crachai alors ces paroles :  
  
"Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir de ma vie, du moins pas encore. Je vous ai demandé du temps. Et qui vous dit que ma décision n'est pas prise. Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? L'Evenstar n'est pas à mon cou, parce qu'il n'y a pas sa place, du moins pas cette nuit. J'ai aussi parlé à Gandalf, bien qu'il m'ait dit de vous quitter maintenant, j'ai tenu à passer une... Une dernière nuit avec vous, mais seulement avec vous, voila pourquoi il n'a pas sa place à mon cou. Voila ma résignation. Oui Légolas je vais l'épouser et oui je vais prendre le trône du Gondor tout comme vous prendrez celui de Mirkwood. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas MA décision, mais plutôt une résignation qu'il m'est imposer. Tout comme pour vous. Je suis né avec ce destin mais je ne l'ai pas demandé, alors cesser de dire que vous pouvez prendre une décision pour nous deux car non ce n'en est pas une."  
  
Je le regardai quelques instants, nos regards s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Je m'approchai de lui appuyant mon corps sur le sien, sans le quitter des yeux. Sans même, qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, je pris violemment ses lèvres des miennes et l'embrassa, mon baisé, dur et cruel se changea en baisé tendre, passionné et amoureux. Je m'éloignai de lui, retirant mes mains de ses épaules, et repris sur un ton plus calme, contenant ma rage :   
  
"Si vous avez vraiment pris la décision de me quitter, si cela en est vraiment une et non une résignation, si vous avez vraiment décidé par vous- même de me quitter et de prendre le trône, si vous désiré encore être le plus fort et me prouver que vous voulez vraiment, de votre propre chef, vivre sans moi, si cela, est votre décision et non une simple résignation, comme c'est le cas pour moi, hé bien, partez maintenant et sachez que cette fois, je ne vous retiendrai pas. Sortez de ma vie et laissez-moi, être le faible, laissez-moi être celui qui ne peut accepter de vivre séparé de vous. Car oui, c'est ce que je suis. J'ai du mal à vous voir si résigné alors que je vous croyais faible, mais j'ai eu tord, vous êtes fort, Légolas, et vous irez loin dans la vie." Je reculai de quelques pas et me retourna pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter de nouveau et dit d'une voix remplis de tristesse :  
  
"Mais si vous êtes comme moi, et que pour vous il s'agit d'une résignation, hé bien rester avec moi cette nuit et soyez mien,"  
  
Il ne bougea pas, ni dit rien. Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder car je savais que sa décision était prise, il allait sûrement sortir de cette chambre et m'oublier. Quelle ironie, moi qui lui demandais d'apprendre à vivre sans être dépendant de moi, voila que je découvrais que c'était moi qui étais dépendant de lui. J'allai vers le lit et me coucha sur le coté, face au mur et dos à lui, je ne voulais pas le voir partir. Je retenais encore, ces larmes qui purgeaient mon corps, de tout ce mal qui m'habitait. Mais n'ayant plus de volonté, je finis par les laisser couler, silencieusement, sur mes joues, me demandant pourquoi, il n'était pas encore sorti. J'attendais, fébrilement qu'il se décide  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
J'étais très énervé par sa réaction, par ses paroles. Il redevenait l'homme orgueilleux que j'avais tant crains et haïs. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, j'étais terrorisé, incapable de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Je me laissai seulement faire... Comme avant. Mais j'avais changé, Je dis, la voix tremblante de rage, n'arrivant plus à contrôler mes émotions.  
  
" En effet Estel, il ne s'agit pas d'un choix libre pour moi non plus. Je souffre de ne plus pouvoir être simplement votre Légolas. Et bien plus que je le laisse paraître. Mais la vie est faite de résignations, de sacrifice. Haldir en a fait un qui l'élève au grade de saint en s'effaçant de ma vie pour Vous, après le mal que vous aviez répandu autour de vous... Et il a pardonné l'impardonnable. Et vous, que faites-vous? Vous pleurez sur votre triste sort... Vous êtes bien loin de Estel de la première fois."  
  
Je m'approchai de la porte et, avant de l'ouvrir, je dis:  
  
" Je ne vous reconnais plus. Vous étiez romantique et aimant, et maintenant, écoutez ce que la peur vous fait dire: "Du moins pas maintenant" et "soyez mien". Mais que suis-je pour vous? Un objet? Une marionnette?  
  
Je refuse de n'être que cela, votre jouet sexuel que vous utilisez en attendant mieux. J'ai changé moi aussi... Et malheureusement pour vous, l'élève a dépassé le maître. J'en ai assez de me faire refouler par vous alors que je vais mal en ce moment, car j'ai perdu mon premier amour de jeunesse. Comprenez-vous que j'avais besoin de vous ce matin, et que vous êtes parti, pour réfléchir, me laissant seul face à mon destin. Le comprenez-vous? Et comprenez-vous que si je vous dis cela, ce n'est pas pour vous faire souffrir, mais au contraire pour vous ouvrir les yeux... Parce que je vous aime et que vous êtes cruel avec moi, vous ne me montrez aucun signe d'amour, aucun!!!! "'  
  
Il ne répondit rien, le dos tourné vers le mur. je dis encore:  
  
"- Vous avez raison, fuyez mon regard, car vous savez que j'ai raison...  
  
Ce soir, je n'ai pas envie d'être votre objet sexuel, ni aucun autre soir. Vous m'avez dit que si je franchissais cette porte, vous ne me rattraperez pas. Et bien alors adieu Aragorn, je vous souhaite une longue et heureuse vie..."  
  
J'ouvris violemment la porte et m'enfuis dans ma propre chambre  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il était parti. Et je restais là, étendu sur mon lit, pleurant sur mon sort, comme il me l'avait si bien dit. Je ne savais plus ce qui se passait avec moi. Et il avait raison sur toute la ligne. J'avais été arrogant avec lui et je ne le méritais pas. J'avais fait du mal autours de moi, à Boromir, Haldir et Légolas. Les deux premiers, étaient parti et Légolas venait de partir aussi. Je me tournai sur le dos et réfléchis longuement aux paroles que je lui avais dites. J'avais voulu lui faire voir que j'avais mal de devoir le quitter mais je n'avais réussi qu'à le faire sentir comme un jouet, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il était à mes yeux. Je me devais de réagir si je ne voulais pas le perdre, je devais aller lui parler, m'expliquer avec lui dans d'autres termes, pour qu'il comprenne bien ce que je voulais dire. Je devais mettre de coté ma rage qui empoisonnait mes paroles. Je fixais le plafond me disant que s'il ne m'avait pas demandé de renoncer à Arwen, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé ou peut-être. C'était une fatalité, nos vies devaient se séparer alors tôt ou tard nous aurions eu cette discussion orageuse. Je pris mon temps pour me calmer. La clarté du jour était maintenant disparut depuis un moment déjà et j'avais perdu trop de temps en larmes et apitoiement. Quand je me levai de mon lit, environ une heure après le départ de l'elfe, j'étais parfaitement calme et prêt à discuter. Je me rendit à sa chambre, il devait être là, je l'espérais tellement. Arriver devant la porte, je frappai et attendit qu'il vienne ouvrir  
  
À suivre.... 


	28. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 28 :  
  
[Légolas]  
  
J'entendis frapper. Je savais que c'était lui. Du moins, je l'espérais car même si j'étais résolu à ne plus me laisser corrompre et utiliser par lui, j'avais encore besoin de lui, de ses paroles, de ses excuses, de sa personne près de moi, de son corps aussi... De l'homme bon qu'il ait su devenir, mais aussi de l'homme rude et violent qu'il avait été et serait toujours. J'étais comme ça, fou d'un amour dangereux... Je me levai et alla ouvrir. Il était là, devant moi, l'air presque serein, disposé à parler et à écouter. Je ne lui souris pas mais je l'invitais à entrer d'un signe de tête. Je n'avais pas envie de pardonner ses dernières paroles, mais je repensais à Haldir qui avait su le faire, et à Gandalf qui m'avait prévenu que la réussite de notre quête dépendrait de la bonne entente de notre groupe. Je lui proposais de s'asseoir, mais il préféra rester debout. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et dis, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une seule parole:  
  
" Estel, je crois que plus rien désormais ne sera comme avant. J'ai perdu mon UNIQUE amour au combat. J'ai grandi tout à coup et je me suis rendu compte que le fait de m'accrocher à vous ne pouvait que me nuire. Car nous ne nous considérons pas sur le même plan l'un et l'autre. Pour moi, vous êtes ou plutôt étiez, Toute ma vie. Et pour vous, je ne suis qu'une passade, un temps qui se résoudra un jour. Le jour où vous épouserez Arwen.  
  
Je m'excuse si je vous fais du mal. Je m'excuse d'avoir trop attendu de vous. Je m'excuse pour tout, pour l'amour que je vous porte encore et que je dois réprimer. Je m'excuse de vous mentir. Car je vous dis que je vous survivrai alors que je vous aime encore tant.."  
  
Puis je me tu. J'avais tout dit. J'étais à nouveau le faible.  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il débita tout ce qu'il avait sur le c?ur. J'encaissai le coup, lorsqu'il me parla de son unique amour. Mais je le savais depuis longtemps alors pourquoi y réagir maintenant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas qu'il puisse dire que pour moi il était juste une passade. Après ce que je lui avais dit. Je voulais parler, mais je ne savais pas comment parler, comment lui faire comprendre. Néanmoins, je lui dis, sur un ton doux :  
  
"Pardonnez-moi Légolas de ce que j'ai pu vous dire, un être tel que vous ne méritait pas une telle ranc?ur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais lorsque vous m'avez demandé de renoncer à Arwen, j'ai mal réagi. Au lieu de vous blesser comme je l'ai fais j'aurais dû vous parler. Vous parler comme je le fais en ce moment même. Je l'aime Légolas et vous le savez, nous avons échangé nos promesses il y a de cela 40 ans et depuis nous ne vivons que dans l'attente l'un de l'autre. De plus, Elrond m'en a profondément voulu de ne pas renoncer à elle et si je devais la blesser maintenant, il ne me pardonnerait jamais. Il est comme un père pour moi, je lui dois tout. Mais en mon c?ur vit d'autres sentiments, des sentiments avec une telle force. Mais la force de ses sentiments je l'ai toujours ignoré ou j'ai toujours voulu l'ignorer, je ne saurais dire lequel des deux est le bon mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que vous avez tenté de mettre fin a votre existence, je ne peux plus les renier, ils sont en moi, il me permette d'avancer et ces sentiments Légolas sont pour vous. Croyez- moi, je ne vous considère pas comme une passade, loin de là, mais je ne peux renoncer à ma destiné et vous à la votre. Mais je vous jure, mon prince, mon amour, ma vie, que si je pouvais le faire, je le ferais."  
  
Je m'approchai de lui, le regardant fixement et dit d'une voix qui trahissait mon amour pour lui :  
  
"Je ne peux me défaire de l'Evenstar, Légolas, mais je vous offre ce que j'ai de plus précieux, ce quelque chose que jamais je ne me sois départie et qui m'a été remis à mes 20 ans." Je fit un mouvement avec mes mains et pris sa main droite dans ma main gauche et déposa un objet au creux de sa main avant de la refermer de ma main droite. "Cette bague, fait parti de mon héritage, celui de mon père, je vous l'offre, en gage de mon amour sincère et éternel."  
  
Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux, espérant qu'il comprendrait enfin tout ce que je ressentais pour lui  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Lorsque j'ouvris la main pour regarder ce qu'il y avait mis, je sursautais. C'était là l'unique héritage qui lui restai de sa famille, de son père. Je savais à quel point cet anneau était important pour lui, car il représentait sa destinée. Il avait appartenu à sa mère qui l'avait quitté alors qu'il était encore tout jeune. Des souvenirs me revinrent, notamment l'enterrement de sa mère. Il avait juste 17 ans, et nous avions fait connaissances quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'Elrond l'avait envoyé à Mirkwood pour que les Elfes Sylvains se chargent de son éducation de soldat... J'avais été séduit immédiatement par ce tout jeune homme déjà à l'âme de chef redoutable. Puis nous étions devenus amis, puis amants, puis.. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Arwen... Il m'offrait Le symbole de son destin, faute de ne pouvoir m'offrire son destin. Je levai mon visage vers le sien, tous prés, et je dis, serrant fort son cadeau  
  
"- Estel, vous n'avez nul besoin de me prouver cet amour avec un tel cadeau. Je sais combien il vous coûte de vous défaire de cet anneau. Je... je ne suis pas digne de lui..."  
  
D'un signe de tête, il me fit comprendre qu'il voulait que je le garde. Je le regardais, brillant au creux de ma paume. Je me rendis alors compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais enfin la preuve de son amour véritable pour moi, et mon c?ur s'emplit d'allégresse. Je me jetai dans ses bras, retrouvant avec joie son odeur et son torse musclé et sensuel. Je me blottis un peu plus et restai longuement contre lui, sans pleurer, sans parler. Puis je me détachai de lui, et je posai l'anneau dans sa main. Il voulut protester mais je lui chuchotai avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit:  
  
" Je... je voudrai que vous me la passiez au doigt. Pour sceller notre amour interdit. S'il vous plaît mon Amour..."  
  
Je lui lançais un regard suppliant, emplit de passion et de désir...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsqu'il me demanda de lui passer la bague au doigt, je fus surpris par cette demande tellement inattendue et voyant son petit regard suppliant, je me mis à rire doucement. Prenant un ton solennel, je dis d'une voix claire mais sérieuse :  
  
"Légolas Greenleaf, par cet anneau je me lie à toi, une grande partie de mon c?ur sera toujours à toi, je ne vivrai que dans l'attente de tes visites. Jamais je n'oublierai le passé, et à jamais tu seras le seul homme de ma vie, la personne la plus importante pour moi, mon ami, mon frère d'arme, mon amour, ma passion et ma joie de vivre. Et par cet anneau, je te transmets tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, puisse-t-il te rendre heureux malgré toutes les épreuves que nous réserve le futur. Légolas Greenleaf, je suis maintenant tien."  
  
Suite à ses mots, je l'enserrai, approchant son corps du mien et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mon c?ur battait fort et j'étais heureux et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs moi, je vis briller cette étincelle de bonheur, dans les yeux de Légolas  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je me laissai bercer par ses paroles que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Il m'était revenu mon Amour... je m'éloignai un peu de lui et, sortant de mon fourreau une petite bourse, je l'ouvris. J'en sortis, le plus grand des présents, que personne ne m'a jamais fait: Un petit porte-bonheur qu'Haldir m'avait offert le jour ou nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Il m'avait dit de le garder jusqu'a ce que je rencontre quelqu'un sur mon chemin qui en aurait plus besoin que moi? Je le tendit à Aragorn, et lui dis:  
  
" Mon Amour, ceci est un porte-bonheur elfique qui protège du mauvais sort et de la mort. Il est très important pour moi que vous l'ayez, pour que toujours vous vous souveniez que Légolas pense à vous. C'est un cadeau qu'Haldir m'a fait lors de notre... premier baiser, lors de mes premiers pas dans le monde de l'amour... Il est à vous, et par ce présent, je me donne à vous tout entier et sans réserve..."  
  
Je le lui pris des mains et l'accrochai grâce à une lanière de cuir fine, autour du poignet, où je déposais un petit baiser humide... Je murmurai à son oreille, en serrant mon corps contre le sien:  
  
"Je suis désormais votre. Et je vous aime, Estel, mon amour, mon monde, ma vie..."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Son présent me fit vraiment très plaisir. Le fait que ce soit Haldir qui le lui avait offert, faisait en sorte qu'il avait encore plus de valeur à ses yeux. Je savais maintenant que bien que nos destinées étaient différentes, jamais elles ne nous sépareraient vraiment. Je m'en voulais de la façon que j'avais traité Légolas aujourd'hui et je voulais me racheter mais je ne savais pas comment faire. La seule chose que je savais c'était que je ne voulais pas rester dans cette chambre. La nuit était belle alors pourquoi ne pas aller dehors, dans la forêt près du gouffre de Helm  
  
"Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, je sais que la région n'est pas sur mais j'ai envie de me promener en foret, venez avec moi, nous passerons une merveilleuse nuit, au goût de jadis... Je vous en pris acceptez Légolas"  
  
Il me regarda et sourit avant de partir à rire de cette fantaisie, dangereuse, avec tout les orcs dans les environs, mais il accepta de bon c?ur de m'y accompagner. Nous partîmes à la course vers les écuries et montâmes sur le même cheval moi devant et lui derrière. Il me prit par la taille, s'appuyant sur moi. J'aimais ce contact, je l'aimais Lui... Lorsque nous fûmes dans la forêt, nous descendîmes du cheval et nous nous laissâmes tomber par terre. Nous étions assis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le dos appuyé à un arbre. J'éclatai de rire et l'elfe me regarda perplexe.  
  
" Nous avons fui le gouffre comme deux adolescents. J'imagine la tête de Gandalf ou Gimli s'ils nous ont vu fuir ainsi... " Je me calmai un peu et redevint calme. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur les épaules de mon elfe, appuyant ma tête sur la sienne et dit d'une voix très sérieuse mais aussi très douce.  
  
"Légolas, que ferons-nous? Je veux dire, après cette nuit... Je sais que Gandalf s'attends à ce que ce soit notre dernière nuit et qu'après nous nous comportions l'un envers l'autre comme de simple amis mais au risque de paraître faible, je me sens dépendant de vous et juste de savoir que nous seront près l'un de l'autre, que nous dormirons cote à cote sans jamais pourvoir se caresser, s'embrasser, s'aimer... Je veux dire, je me demande vraiment comment je vais pouvoir y arriver."  
  
Comme il ne parlait pas, je relevai mon visage vers le sien, effleurant ses lèvres des miennes et attendant qu'il parle. Je savais que le sujet était triste mais nous devions en parler, calmement et savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de notre amour, après cette nuit  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
J'étais si bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité dans cette forêt hostile, car je le savais derrière moi, qu'il me protégerait au moindre danger... Ses paroles, prononcées au creux de mon oreille, me firent frissonner. Je répondis, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres:  
  
" Mais Gandalf a aussi dit que la bonne entente des compagnons entre eux était primordiale à la survie de la Communauté, déjà bien diminuée... Sincèrement, Estel, il ne peut pas nous demander de nous considérer comme des amis alors que nous avons passé nos nuits à faire l'amour sans que les hobbits ne le remarque jamais. je ne m'imagine pas dormir près de vous sans poser mes lèvres sur votre corps, sans enlacer mes jambes aux vôtres, sans éprouver un désir instinctif et incontrôlable... Même moi, l'elfe, qui contrôle d'ordinaire ses sentiments, il m'est impossible de relever un tel défi...  
  
Nous devons faire comme nous avons toujours fait, tout en gardant en mémoire qu'une fois la guerre terminée, l'un et l'autre nous devrons nous séparer pour chacun accomplir notre destinée. Vous avec Arwen, et moi avec une jeune elfe que mon père aura choisie pour moi..."  
  
Je me tu et m'appuyai contre lui, la tête renversée sur son épaule. Je lui tendis mes lèvres fiévreuses pour qu'il les embrasse encore, avec douceur et passion à la fois. Puis, je me retournai, comme il ne me répondait pas, et, face à lui, j"eus un petit sourire, et je posai mes mains sur sa tunique. De mes doigts agiles, je fis sauter les attaches rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de protester ou de prendre l'avantage, et il se trouva torse nu, devant moi, sous moi. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de son bassin et approchai ma tête de sa poitrine chaude qui m'avait tant manqué. Je déposai çà et là des milliers de petits baisers et coups de langue sur tout son torse, l'excitant comme je savais si bien le faire. Il grogna lorsque je pris entre mes dents un de ses mamelons durs, et que je le mordis doucement en le titillant de ma langue pointue. Sa respiration se fit plus saccader, tout comme la mienne, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je sentis ses mains se presser contre mes fesses. Je délaissais son torse pour son cou, tendu et offert. Je mordis sa peau tendre jusqu'a ce qu'une trace rouge apparaisse. je souris de satisfaction à la vue de mon oeuvre et murmurai à son oreille:  
  
"- Vous êtes à moi... "  
  
Puis, brusquement je m'éloignai de lui. Il grogna de mécontentement. Je lui dis d'un ton faussement désolé, doucement, tout en attrapant ses parties intimes et en les massant entre mes longs doigts:  
  
" Estel, pour ce qui est de dormir sans se toucher, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas... Et vous?"  
À suivre...... 


	29. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 29 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
J'aimais sentir ses mains et sa langue se promener sur mon corps. Quand sa main s'insinua entre mes cuisses me caressant tendrement je sentir un désir encore plus brûlant grandir en moi. Le fait que nous nous soyons disputer, puis réconcilier en échangeant des v?ux se rapprochant au mariage, me donnais une étrange sensation, comme si cette nuit, était NOTRE nuit, celle qui fera de nous des amants interdits, puisse que désormais nos relations devraient être simplement amicales, du moins, aux yeux des autres.  
  
"Je sais faire preuve de retenu, mais je dois avouer que si vous deviez vous mettre à me toucher comme vous le faites en ce moment, je ne saurais y résister longtemps. Vous faites naître en moi, un sentiment encore plus fort Légolas, à partir de demain, nos relations autres qu'amicales seront interdites, ce qui voudra dire de faire attention de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, bien que Gandalf le saura sûrement, alors je sais que ça ne sera pas chose facile. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est lorsque je serai marié et que vous viendrez me rendre visite ou que j'irai vous rendre visite dans votre royaume, pourrons-nous vraiment rester comme de simples amis après avoir été si longtemps séparé."  
  
Je me couchai par terre, sur le dos, attirant l'elfe sur moi et pris possession de ses lèvres. Je passai doucement le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres entrouverte puis, pénétra la bouche de cet homme que j'aimais tellement. Elle redécouvrait pour l'unième fois cet antre de chaleur et alla caresser celle de l'elfe. Il se pressa encore plus sur moi et approfondis encore plus notre baisé. Sans quitter sa bouche je glissai mes mains entre nos deux corps et commença à déshabiller Légolas. Mes mains glissaient encore plus bas sur ce corps frémissant et lorsque j'eus fini de détacher sa tunique, je remontai mes mains caressant son torse et posa mes mains sur ses épaules et lui retira lentement sa tunique tout en le repoussant légèrement. Je quittai sa bouche dans un dernier baisé pour aller embrasser la peau de son cou et de son corps. Je pris sa tunique et la posa à coté de nous. Je reposai ma tête sur le sol et le regarda, dominant, sur moi. Je posai délicatement mes mains dans son dos le serrant encore plus fort. Puis une idée folle passa en moi, je lui fit un petit sourire narquois et dit d'une voix mi-autoritaire et mi-sensuelle :  
  
"Légolas, j'ai envie que vous me dominiez, je veux être tout à vous et faire toutes vos fantaisies, des plus simples aux plus perverses"  
  
Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette demande, et je lui répondis par un sourire enjôleur levant mon bassin pour frotter mon sexe en érection contre le sien et ainsi lui donner envie de mettre à exécution cette demande  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Après le choc de sa demande, vint la joie... J'étais tellement heureux qu'il m'ait demandé cela que d'un coup toutes les discordes entre nous disparurent. J'eus un sourire victorieux. Puis, empoignant durement son membre à travers les tissus de son pantalon, et le massant avec force, je susurrai à son oreille.  
  
" Nous, nous contenterons des moins douloureuses pour ce soir mon amour, nous avons toute la vie pour les expérimenter toutes..."  
  
Voyant que j'avais semé le trouble dans son esprit, je me penchai pour prendre possession de sa bouche dans un baiser dominateur. J'enroulai ma langue autour de la sienne et la tourmentai. Il grogna sous moi. C'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi à ma merci, il allait m'obéir au doigt et à l'?il... Et j'en étais tout excités.  
  
Je laissai glisser mon corps entre ses jambes, les relevai, et je commençai à mordiller son sexe que je sentais dur sous son pantalon. Il gémit longuement. je dis:  
  
" Gardez votre souffle mon amour, il vous en faudra: Mes fantaisies sont... essoufflantes..."  
  
Je lui lançai un de ces regards qu'il pensait être seul à avoir, à pouvoir avoir... Puis, je dis:  
  
" Pas un mot, pas un son, pas un geste tant que je ne vous y ai pas autorisé. Compris?"  
  
Il acquiesça, mi- amusé de me découvrir ainsi, mi- apeuré. Je défis son pantalon, le lui retirai, puis, je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches, ma bouche sur l'extrémité de son sexe, et je murmurai:  
  
« Allez-y: un lent va et vient avec vos hanches, très lent. Pour, que ma bouche puisse, vous sentir, doucement, grossir en moi et souffrir de ne pas venir...  
  
Surtout, ne venez pas avant que je vous l'aie demandé. Sinon..."  
  
J'utilisai les mêmes paroles que lui quelque temps auparavant. Il pénétra ma bouche avec une lenteur insupportable pour lui, et tellement jouissive pour moi. Je levai les yeux et vis ses yeux sur moi, apeurés, ses joues trempées, sa bouche tordue par la souffrance de cette lenteur. Je dis, pinçant sa hanche droite, ce qui le fit sursauter, mais rien dire. Pas un son ** c'est bien, je constate que vous êtes bon au jeu de l'esclave mon amour** :  
  
"Moins vite... Nous avons le temps mon Ange. J'aime avoir le temps..."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je voyais dans ses yeux, la joie de pouvoir faire de moi, ce qu'il voulait. Il me caressa et m'ordonna de ne pas sortir un son, ce qui fut difficile sous ses caresses pressantes, mais terriblement excitant. Il me demanda alors de bouger dans sa bouche, très lentement ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Il me rappela ne pas sortir un son et exigea que j'aille encore plus lentement. Je retins un grognement de mécontentement et ralenti encore le rythme. J'aurais voulu le repousser, le coucher sur le dos et le prendre comme un fou, mais je me retenais, j'aurais voulu crier ma jouissance mais encore la je me retint, respirant difficilement. Je fermai les yeux et savoura le plaisir qui envahissait mon corps tout entier. Je levai la tête et ouvrit ensuite les yeux, suppliante du regard, l'elfe intransigeant, de me caresser plus vite, plus fort, de m'embrasser, de... Je le désirais tellement en ce moment que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes cris. Je passai ma main dans les cheveux de Légolas sentant leur douceur... Je l'aimais tellement  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
De n'avoir aucune prise sur son plaisir le rendait fou. Je le vis et ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau, et parfait dans le rôle de l'homme sage et docile. Il réprimait cette envie folle d'enfoncer encore plus profondément en moi son sexe douloureux. Mais je le fis résister encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles, cruellement, je titillais le bout de son sexe avec ma langue. Mon désir grandissait, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, s'il allait tenir.  
  
Après quelques instant d'une tension lourde, emplie de gémissements de ma part et de cris étouffés de la sienne, et alors que j'avais accru le rythme de mes coups de langue sur son sexe dur et dressé je dis, en le relâchant, voyant qu'il souffrait réellement:  
  
" Venez maintenant, dans ma bouche..."  
  
Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lâcha dans ma bouche, amer et doux à la fois. Je regardais son visage rouge et suant, mais ne lui lisant pas de répits, je dis:  
  
" Debout, dos contre l'arbre, les jambes écartées."  
  
Il s'exécuta. Je me levai à mon tour et murmurai à son oreille, tremblante d'impatience et de peur sur ce que j'allais lui faire subir :  
  
" Vos mains, posez-les sur votre sexe et caressez-vous, le plus lentement possible, en ne lâchant pas vos yeux des miens. Oui, comme ça. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez."  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il savait comment s'y prendre. Après tout, il avait eu les leçons d'un grand dominateur, il savait comment faire augmenter le plaisir de son amant tout en lui ordonnant des choses. Il me rappelait le temps où nous pervertissions les elfes de Mirkwood, lui et moi, à cette époque, il était timide et peu sur de lui mais maintenant, il avait tout du parfait dominateur. Après avoir jouis en lui, il me dit de me lever, dos contre l'arbre et m'ordonna de me caresser. Je frissonnai de plaisir et saisi docilement mon sexe amorphe de ma main et commença un léger mouvement de va et vient. Il me dit alors de le regarder et de ne pas le quitter des yeux tout en lui disant ce que je ressentais...  
  
J'eus d'abord un gémissement de voir ses yeux pervers et voyeur regarder, détailler, admirer mon corps. Ceci eu pour effet de m'exciter et je sentis mon sexe se regonfler dans ma main. Et je me mis à lui dire, dans un murmure, en elfique :  
  
"Tu me rends fou Légolas, j'aime ce que tu m'ordonne de faire, j'aime prendre mon sexe entre mes mains et me caresser sous tes regards pervers et vicieux. J'aime voir le désir grandir en toi de me voir ainsi devant toi. J'aime me caresser, je sens une grande chaleur monter en moi et une envie folle de te prendre rageusement"   
  
Mes paroles étaient de plus en plus haletante, j'augmentai la vitesse de ma main sur mon pénis et continua de parler :  
  
"Je me sens bien seul ainsi, ne pouvant ni vous approcher, ni vous toucher, et de plus, vous avez toujours votre pantalon et je désir ardemment voir votre sexe frémir et vous voir, vous aussi, vous toucher."  
  
Je ne le lâchais jamais du regard et le senti se ramollir et je dis alors  
  
"Non, Légolas, ne fléchissez pas, garder votre pouvoir sur moi, c'est vous qui commandez, ne l'oubliez pas"  
  
Je souris légèrement, me disant qu'il avait encore besoin de quelques leçons pour se montrer vraiment intransigeant avec ses amants. Pour le provoquer, je fermai les yeux, coupant ainsi le contact visuelle qu'il m'ordonnais d'avoir et rejeta la tête en arrière gémissant sous mes caresses de plus en plus intenses  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Ses paroles firent naître en moi des frissons délicieux qui partant de mes reins, remontaient jusqu'au bout de mes ongles. Même lorsqu'il semblait que j'aie le contrôle, il suffisait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que cela me remette ma place. Je lui souris l'air de dire que je faisais de mon mieux.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière: grossière erreur de sa part. Je m'approchai de lui prestement et plantai mes dents dans son cou tendre et offert. Il gémit de douleur et de désir mêlé, et je dis, alors qu'il rouvrait ses yeux si noirs de passion:  
  
" Les yeux ouverts Mon ange. Toujours sur les miens..."  
  
Il s'exécuta en grognant. Je profitai de ma reprise de pouvoir sur lui pour prendre l'une de ses mains et la poser sur mon sexe tendu sous mon pantalon. Je lui murmurai au creux de l'oreille:  
  
" Faites-moi plaisir Estel, comme si vous faisiez l'amour à Arwen. Avec toute votre douceur, toute votre âme, tout votre corps. Caressez-moi de votre main, mais n'oubliez pas votre plaisir muet... Et tout cela sans vous- même venir, ni vous arrêter de vous toucher... Je suis le maître ici, et je dis ce qui doit arriver et ce qui ne doit pas arriver"  
  
Ce que je lui demandai relevai du véritable défi, mais j'aimai à le voir paniquer ainsi, puis essayer de reprendre contenance, de se contrôler. A sa première caresse, j'eus un long gémissement, résultant de tous ses jours passés à ne pas se toucher, à se manquer et à s'en vouloir. Enfin je le retrouvais... Enfin. Je scrutais son visage tendu qui refoulait les gémissements, et qui me regardai haleter en toute liberté. Je sentais monter en lui la colère, l'envie de me prendre et de me faire subir pareilles tortures, de m'interdire de crier mon amour pour lui. Son regard était si étrange, fait de passion de folie et de rage. Le fait de se sentir prisonnier l'excitait et le frustrai à la fois. Mais j'avais envie de le voir perdre la raison sous mes gémissements déchirants, de le voir retourner la situation et de me dominer. Que mes gémissements le rende fou au point qu'il ait la force de me combattre et de me prendre...  
  
Comme pour accentuer cet effet de servitude que j'exerçais sur lui, je posai mes mains sur sa bouche et jouai avec ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, je glissai un doigt dans sa bouche avec lequel j'agaçais sa langue, et je dis:  
  
" Allez-y Estel, sucez-moi aussi fort que vous avez envie de moi. Montrez moi ce dont vous êtes capable Combattez ces cris que je sens dans votre gorge, je ne veux rien entendre... Oui... c'est si bon..."  
  
Je le rendais fou, mais sa folie commençait à s'insinuer en moi en même temps.  
À suivre...... 


	30. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 30 :  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsqu'il me demanda de le caresser, comme si je faisais l'amour à Arwen, imperceptiblement, je tressaillie, pourquoi me parlait-il d'elle en ce moment...   
  
Mais bien vite j'oubliai ses paroles pour ne concentrer sur les caresses que je lui faisais et que je me faisais. De l'entendre crier librement me rendais fou, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes cris et je serrai les dents pour y parvenir. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur mes lèvres et en fit pénétrer un dans ma bouche me demandant de le sucer avec toute l'envie que j'avais pour lui. Je pris donc son doigt et commença à le caresser tendrement de mes lèvres et bien vite ma langue s'enroula autour, bien que je doive le fixer dans les yeux, je m'imaginai en train de faire subir le même sort à son sexe dure et palpitant dans ma main. J'avais envie de le prendre dans ma bouche, de le faire jouir comme jamais, de le goûter et de la laisser se déverser en moi sans en perdre une goutte. Mais je fis mon possible pour me contenir. Ma main devint plus dure dans ses mouvements et j'entrepris, sans cesser de me caresser de détacher son pantalon et de libérer son sexe de sa prison de tissus. Je repris son sexe dans ma main et commença un va et vient rapide lui arrachant des cris de plaisir, lentement de diminuai le rythme sur mon sexe de façon à ne pas éjaculer, je sentais mon orgasme très près. Je suçotais son doigt plus avidement encore et je sentais Légolas devenir de plus en plus excité, je savais que si je continuais ainsi, il oublierait vite son rôle de dominateur, mais j'aimais le voir dans ce rôle, je pouvais tout de même le contrôler par mes mouvements. Je lui lançai un regard intense, rempli de désir, un regard fou qui montrait toute la force de mon envie de le prendre. Ma main allait toujours plis vite et plus fort, il criait librement, sans craindre que quelqu'un l'entende, il prononçait mon nom... Je ralentis la cadence de mes mouvements, repoussa son doigt de ma langue et mis ma main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer brusquement à moi et l'embrassa violemment mais amoureusement... je me demandais comment il réagirait  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Aussi vite qu'il avait repris le dessus, je me retirai de lui, l'empêchant de me toucher. J'ignorai quelle force m'avait poussé à faire cela, mais j'éprouvai le besoin de le voir grogner de frustration à la vue de ma bouche qui refusait la sienne. je le plaquai contre l'arbre avec force et dit tout aussi durement, essayant de contenir mon désir, alors qu'il gémissait de douleur:  
  
" Qui vous a autorisé à faire cela?"  
  
Comme il me narguait de son regard perçant qui me faisait fondre, je repoussai sa main de son sexe et y posai les miennes, d'autorité. Je le regardai, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et dit:  
  
" Je vous ai donné une chance de gagner à mon petit jeu Mon Ami. Mais vous venez de la gâcher en osant faire ce que je ne vous avais pas autorisé à faire... Les règles ont changé: Vous me regardez, Je vous touche, vous me touchez, je gémis. Pas vous. Est-ce clair?"  
  
Son regard suppliant qui ne me quittai pas me fit comprendre que, oui, c'était clair, même s'il était trop excité pour me répondre.  
  
Je me mis alors à le caresser avec une fureur nouvelle et passionnelle que je ne me connaissais pas moi-même. Il avait bien du mal à me résister et le fait de me voir gémir longuement et violemment sous ses caresses relevait de la torture pure et dure pour lui. Je cambrai mon dos pour qu'il puisse bien voir mon cou offert mais interdit, je donnai de grands coups de reins pour qu'il sente mon pénis chaud et dégoulinant de mon fluide dans ses mains tremblantes. Il voyait dans mes yeux le désir, le feu, le paradis, et je voyais dans les siens, qu'il avait bien du mal à résister à mes assauts, la passion, la douleur de l'interdit, l'enfer...  
  
Je sentais son sexe près à exploser dans mes mains, mais je ne ralentissais pas mon rythme, je voulais connaître ses limites, qu'il hurle mon nom en éjaculant, et qu'il reconnaisse que j'avais eu le contrôle sur lui, que pour une fois, j'avais gagné à ce petit jeu... je susurrai à son oreille, en haletant, rapprochant mon visage en sueur du sien, baigné de transpiration et de larmes de frustration, d'humiliation:  
  
" Si vous ne pouvez plus tenir, dites le Mon amour, nous arrêterons là pour ce soir..."  
  
Mais, je savais qu'il voulait montrer sa supériorité, qu'il voulait toujours dominer malgré tout. Et je le sentais près à lâcher prise pourtant, je le voyais refouler ses grognements bestiaux, et ses yeux... se yeux qui devenaient fous m'excitaient de plus en plus...  
  
" Mon Ange, demandez grâce, je vois que vous avez perdu d'avance pour ce soir..."  
  
Je lui souris tout en augmentant encore mes caresses sur son sexe, alors que les siennes étaient plus dures et laborieuses à chaque instant...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
À ce moment, je sus qu'il avait raison, j'avais perdu, je ne savais pas être dominé, je ne pouvais pas être dominé, je voulais prendre le dessus et une grande violence monta en moi. Sans qu'il n'ait, eu le temps de bouger ou même de s'apercevoir de quoi que se soit, je le repoussai fortement. Il recula étonné de ma réaction et perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos. Je me laissai tomber à quatre pattes par-dessus lui, ramenant ses mains au- dessus de sa tête et les y retenant des miennes. Mes jambes enserraient les siennes et mon bassin sur le sien, l'empêchait complètement de bouger. Il me regarda apeuré par se brusque changement de comportement.   
  
"Et maintenant qui domine" demandais-je rageusement.  
  
Je posai brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, il me préférait doux mais il avait été trop loin dans sa domination, il aurait du prévoir que j'étais plus fort que lui. Il essaya de me repousser en bougeant sa tête mais j'augmentai ma pression et il ne pouvait rien faire. Je sentais mon ancien moi-même refaire surface, je voulais lui faire mal, le voir pleurer, le voir, me supplier d'arrêter. J'essayai de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il se débattait furieusement dessous moi, ce qui m'excitait d'avantage et je lui dit à l'oreille :   
  
"Que ce passe t-il, vous n'aimez plus vous faire dominer... Sachez que plus vous vous débattez et plus vous augmentez mon désir. Lorsque vous bougez, nos sexes se touchent... Pensez à cela..."  
  
Je ris d'un rire de victoire, il cessa de se débattre et je vis apparaître au coin de ses yeux, des larmes, qui coulèrent le long de sa joue. Je les stoppai de ma langue remontant sensuellement jusqu'à ses yeux. J'embrassai sa joue tendrement glissant vers son oreille que je torturais agréablement, mon bassin bougea pour caresser son sexe tendu et je le sentis se détendre et il commença à gémir. Je relevai brusquement la tête et cria rageusement :  
  
"SILENCE"  
  
Il sursauta et se tu. Je lâchai ses mains et me releva. J'étais à genoux, son bassin entre mes jambes. Je caressai son torse et descendit jusqu'à son sexe. Je le touchai doucement et commença à le masser. Il me regardait, toujours avec la même frayeur dans les yeux. Il se retenait de gémir. Je dis alors en souriant,  
  
"J'aime vous voir souffrir, j'aime voir vos larmes, j'aime quand vous m'êtes soumis... Vous auriez du savoir qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec la domination quand on est avec quelqu'un de plus fort que soit" Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien "Votre sexe frémit sous mes caresses, trahissant ainsi votre plaisir que vous tentez de me cacher... Alors Légolas avouez que c'est ce que vous vouliez depuis le début, me mettre tellement hors de moi que je vous prendrais de force..."  
  
Il approcha sa main pour empoigner mon sexe et je lui dirai rageusement :  
  
"N'Y PENSEZ MEME PAS... ET SURTOUT QUE JE NE VOIS PAS UNE SEULE LARME SORTIR DE VOS YEUX"  
  
Je savais que mes paroles étaient dur mais sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais une envie folle d'être cruel avec lui  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
J'avais poussé le jeu un peu trop loin, et maintenant, il me faisait mal, peur. A tel point que j'en étais pétrifiés, réduit à l'état d'esclave. Comme avant... Je hurlai:  
  
" Estel, je vous en prie, c'était un jeu... vous étiez d'accord pour cela. Arrêtez, vous me faites peur... je vous en supplie."  
  
Je me tortillai en tous les sens pour tenter de lui échapper, mais il était trop tard, il m'avait sous lui, menotté et incapable de bouger. Son regard mauvais, vicieux, me transperçant comme des milliers de flèches empoisonnées. Je n'avais plus envie de lui, juste une peur viscérale et affreuse qui montait dans ma gorge et faisait trembler mon corps. Je refoulais mes larmes avec difficultés, et dis, dans un souffle, tétanisé par la peur, mes yeux rivés vers les siens, durs et imperturbables:  
  
" Pardon, pardon mon amour si j'ai été trop loin... Soyez bon, lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal... s'il vous plaît..."  
  
Son regard m'appris qu'il avait re-basculé dans l'ivresse de la passion dangereuse...  
  
"- Saeas Estel, melamin saes..." (saes=pardon)  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Ses supplications m'ébranlaient un peu mais j'avais une rage au fond de moi. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus le voir et essayer de comprendre d'où pouvait provenir cette rage... Je compris qu'elle était du, à tout, ce, que nous avions vécues... La mort d'Haldir, mon mariage futur, notre séparation, tous des sujets qui me rendaient méchant... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal et pourtant, une fureur étrange brûlait dans tout mon corps. Il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour comme à Arwen... c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit... Pourquoi m'avait-il dit cela. Pourquoi m'avoir parlé d'elle... J'avais voulu qu'il me domine mais maintenant, je n'avais qu'une pensée, le faire souffrir, autant que je souffrais en ce moment. J'ouvrit les yeux le fixant méchamment et vis que malgré lui, les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux... Je dis alors :  
  
"Vous êtes incapable de dominer Légolas, vous n'avez aucune force en vous. Boromir vous l'a déjà dit et je vous l'ai dis... Faites un homme de vous, vous êtes un guerrier, pas une fillette bon sang. Vous trembler de peur" j'eus un rire sarcastique "Vous êtes si excitant quand vous vous comportez comme un enfant apeuré. Vos yeux remplis de larmes brillent de milles feux, vous êtes tellement beau." Je le masturbais encore plus vite et plus fort. Je savais qu'il avait moins envie de moi mais je savais aussi que sous mes caresses il y reprendrait goût. Son sexe devint encore plus dur. D'un regard je lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait parler et se laisser jouir.  
  
Il bougeait sous mes caresses, j'étais moins méchant mais j'avais toujours cette rage folle en moi. Je le sentais se détendre sous moi. Je me penchai et commença à l'embrasser tendrement, il me rendit mon baisé me prenant dans ses bras. J'étais bien, je le désirais, je l'aimais mais j'avais toujours et encore cette folie meurtrière en moi qui ne voulait qu'une chose, lui faire du mal... J'essayai de combattre cette pulsion de tout mon être. Il me caressait le dos doucement pour m'apaiser mais ces flatteries avaient l'effet contraire.   
  
Je ne cessai de répéter à mon cerveau de se clamer, de changer de vision mais tout ce que je voyais en moi c'était la mort de Boromir, celle de Haldir, je revoyais nos disputes de ce matin, je réentendais les paroles de Gandalf. Je me remis à genoux et il se releva pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baisé sentant ses larmes sur mon visage. Ma main continuait de le caresser et j'entendais ses grognements. Mon c?ur battait, j'ouvris les yeux, la forêt tournait autour de moi, j'avais du mal à respirer. Je me reculai vivement et repoussa Légolas une fois de plus. Je sentais que bientôt je perdrais complètement la raison, je me disais que je devais partir avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais, mais j'en étais incapables. D'où provenais ce mal qui grandissait en moi, je ne le savais pas. Je regardai l'elfe dans les yeux le recouchant brusquement sur le sol.   
  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te faire l'amour comme à Arwen... POURQUOI?"  
  
J'avais crié ce dernier mot. Ma rage était tel que je ne le vouvoyais plus. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne me reconnaissait pas et moi non plus je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Je voulais tuer, je voulais me battre, je voulais sortir ma rage. J'avais trompé celle que j'aimais, j'avais laissé mourir mes amis, j'avais laissé les Orques tuer de nobles cavaliers... Pour tout cela je bouillonnais de rage. Mais les paroles de Légolas, sa demande en rapport avec Arwen, avait été l'élément déclencheur. C'était un sujet tabou entre nous et avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin il aurait du, le savoir... Il m'avait poussé à bout. Il aimait me faire du mal, me blesser avec mon amour pour elle, alors il verrait qu'on ne blessait pas impunément Aragorn.   
  
"Tu ne devrais jamais, parler d'elle avec moi, tu cherches quoi au juste, à me faire sentir coupable de l'aimer, me rendre coupable de vouloir l'épouser... Tu veux me faire souffrir... Moi aussi Légolas je peux te faire souffrir et crois moi à ce jeu tu n'es pas de taille, à ce jeu tu seras perdant et tu auras mal, plus mal que tu n'as jamais eu encore. La mort d'Haldir à coté du mal que je peux te faire, n'est rien."  
  
Je le dévisageai, les yeux emplis d'une rage folle. Il avait peur. Je lâchai son sexe. J'avais toujours envie de lui mais je savais que lui n'avait plus envie de moi, pas après ce que je venais de lui dire. Tout en le fixant, j'eus un petit sourire satisfait. Il n'avait plus envie de moi mais je savais que si je me levais pour me rhabiller et partir, qu'il me retiendrait, il ne voulait pas me perdre. Je sentais en moi, un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi triste et tremblant, je lui souris et dit  
  
"Tourne-toi, je veux te prendre, te faire l'amour, que tu me sentes en toi. Allez, Légolas, tourne-toi, MAINTENANT  
À suivre ...... 


	31. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 31 :  
[Légolas]  
  
Il était allé trop loin cette fois et la peur panique des premiers instant laissa place à une haine qui bouillonnait dans mes veines depuis le début. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et me relevai en hurlant:  
  
" Arrêtez cela Estel!"  
  
La stupeur le fit rester assis où il était tombé. je me reculai vivement et, empoignant ma tunique, je dis, des larmes de rage aux yeux, écumant de haine, tremblant d'horreur:  
  
" C'est de votre faute tous cela! Vous m'avez demandé de dominer ce soir, vous m'avez forcez à vous faire cela, je n'y suis pour rien si vous n'êtes qu'un mauvais joueur. Le jeu s'est retournez contre vous. Vous refusez d'admettre que c'est moi le fort, et que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire du mal: j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir en acceptant votre requête. J'ai prononcé le nom d'Arwen délibérément, dans le but de vous faire du mal, je l'avoue. Mais parce que vous étiez d'accord. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Et c'est VOUS qui avez lancez cette idée. Vous n'auriez même pas dû en souffrir. Ou alors que devrais-je dire, moi, Qui n'a personne dans ma vie à part un amour vain pour un homme promis à une autre? Vous ne pouvez rien répondre à cela, car j'ai raison... Je ne supporte plus vos sautes d'humeur. j'en ai assez de n'être qu'une petite fille pleurnicheuse qui vous excite...  
  
Je n'ai plus envie de jouer ou de faire quoi que ce soit avec vous. Cela en est finit de notre histoire, car vous êtes un lâche et un hypocrite: vous refusez de vous avouer que je peux vivre sans vous. Que je peu être l'âme forte de notre couple. Mais plus rien n'importe aujourd'hui, car notre couple n'est plus. Mais à qui la faute? Pas à moi en tout cas. Je ne suis PAS votre petite bête docile. Ou du moins je ne le suis plus."  
  
J'enfila prestement ma tunique par-dessus mon corps nu et encore brûlant et dis, toujours ne le regardant dans les yeux:  
  
" Je me fiche de l'avenir de la communauté. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous n'êtes plus rien de cher à mon c?ur. Seulement un futur roi des hommes. Et ne revenez surtout pas me voir pour vous excuser, car je n'aurais que faire de vos excuses. Vous êtes allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin..."  
  
Il voulut protester d'un faible:  
  
"Légolas, tu ne..."  
  
Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main et, lui lançant un regard perçant, je crachai:  
  
" Je vous interdis de me tutoyer de nouveau. Vous n'êtes RIEN pour vous le permettre... Et je vous interdis de prononcer encore le nom d'Haldir de la Lorien, car son nom est une insulte dans votre bouche. Lui qui vous avait donné son amitié alors que vous auriez mérité de mourir à sa place. Car il est mort en pensant que vous honoreriez sa mémoire. Et en prononçant ces paroles vous le tuez de nouveau. je vous déteste pour cela... "  
  
Je reculai d'un pas et dis encore:  
  
" Adieu, mon seigneur..."  
  
Puis, je me retournai et partis en courant, dans les profondeurs de cette forêt hostile et dangereuse, les yeux emplis de larmes...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Mais à quoi donc avais-je pensé? J'avais été beaucoup trop loin et maintenant je m'en rendais compte. Jamais plus je ne pourrais regagner son c?ur. Je me levai et me rhabilla tristement. Lorsque j'enfilai ma chemise, je remarquai à mon poignet, le bijou que m'avait offert Légolas. Je figeai sur place, tremblant, sachant que maintenant tout été vraiment fini, et à cause de moi. Oui j'avais voulu qu'il me domine mais pas de façon sauvage. J'aurais voulu que cela se fasse dans l'amour et le désir... J'aurais dû lui dire. Je me laissai tombé par terre et pensa à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Pourquoi avais-je tant de difficulté à accepter notre séparation, pourquoi avais-je voulu lui faire du mal. Je n'étais qu'un salaud et je ne le méritais pas.   
  
Quelques heures passèrent et j'avais retiré de mon poignet le bijou. Je le tenais dans ma main, le fixant. Je savais que je devais le lui rendre. Il tenait à ce bijou plus qu'à n'importe quoi. Je me levai et pris le cheval par la bride et rentra à pied. Il faisait toujours nuit lorsque je pénétrai dans la forteresse. Je partis directement vers les appartements de Légolas et entra sans même frapper à la porte. Il était debout près de la fenêtre, regardant le champ de bataille. Il avait le visage dur et il portait sa tunique argentée. Il ne me regarda même, faignant de m'ignorer totalement. Je m'avançai vers lui. Il fit volte-face et me regarda durement et me dit d'une voix forte que je ne lui connaissais pas, de quitter maintenant ses appartements. Qu'il ne voulait plus ni de mon amour, ni de mon amitié. Sur le moment je figeai mais m'avança toujours vers lui. Il ne bougeait pas, me regardant avec dédain. J'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de lui et parla calmement :  
  
"Vous avez entièrement raison Légolas, je ne suis qu'un minable, je ne vous mérite pas. Mais je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il n'y à vraiment rien que je puisse dire ou faire pour que vous me pardonniez et je ne mérite pas votre pardon. Vous êtes un homme admirable Légolas et sachez que ce que je vous ai dit avant de partir dans les bois, je le pensais et je le pense toujours. Je vous aime sincèrement. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous parler au lieur d'agir comme je l'ai fait. Oui je voulais que vous me dominiez, mais j'aurais aimé que cela se passe dans l'amour et le désir et non pas dans la douleur. Lorsque vous avez évoqué le nom d'Arwen m'a profondément désarçonné et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais."   
  
Je mis ma main droite sur mon c?ur et dit : "Je vous demande sincèrement pardon"  
  
Je pris sa main et il se laissa faire. J'y déposai le bijou et dit "Je n'en suis pas digne" Je me retournai, marcha vers la porte et sorti.  
  
Maintenant tout était fini. Jamais plus je ne serai dans ses bras, dans son c?ur, dans sa vie... Décidément j'étais vraiment un minable  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je ne savais plus si je devais le pardonner ou non. Il m'avait fait si peur dans la forêt tout à l'heure qu'une voix dans mon "moi" profond me disait de le renvoyer. Mais mon c?ur souffrait tant de le voir partir. Je m'élançais dans le couloir pour le rattraper  
  
" Attendez." Dis-je seulement. Il fit volte face, et je pus lire dans ses yeux la peine.  
  
" Vous avez dit la vérité, vous n'êtes pas digne de l'amour que je vous porte car vous en avez peur. Et je ne peux rien contre cela si ce n'est le déplorer. Car je vous aime aussi d'un amour immense et non aliéné par une tierce personne."  
  
Je le regardai durement, et sans quitter ses yeux tristes d'une seconde, je retirai sa bague et la lui tendit en disant encore, plus doucement mais toujours fermement.  
  
" Reprenez-la. Je n'en veux plus, et je ne veux plus de votre amour, ni de votre amitié non plus."  
  
Il ne tendit pas la main, et lorsque je m'approchai pour lui rendre la bague, il se déroba. je la déposai alors par terre et dis:  
  
" Il me faudra du temps pour vous pardonner Aragorn, car un elfe est d'une extrême sensibilité et que vous m'avez fait plus de mal que vous ne pourrez jamais en supporter.  
  
Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour vous me tendrez de nouveau ce bijou, et qu'alors je serai prêt à le porter dignement, pas comme une sorte de lot de consolation. Un anneau pour moi, et l'amour pour Arwen... Je ne veux pas cela, et je sais qu'un jour vous serez capable de nous aimer tous deux comme il se doit.  
  
Alors ce jour-là, je vous rendrai le bracelet. Et notre amour aura vaincu le temps et le destin..."  
  
Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et sur les siennes. Je ne voulais pas le quitter mais il le fallait, pour que notre amour en ressorte plus fort.  
  
" Amin mela lle ." murmurai-je avant de me retourner pour partir...  
  
Je dormis mal cette nuit là, et le lendemain, lorsque je rejoignis Gandalf pour partir, je n'adressai pas un mot à Aragorn. Je me contentai de rester auprès de Gimli qui semblait d'humeur joyeuse et qui me remontai un peu le moral. La route pour l'Isengard fut très dure moralement tout de même car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, tout en le fuyant à chacune de ses tentatives pour me parler. Et je savais par Gimli qu'il voulait ardemment me parler, qu'il souffrait de cette séparation bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point j'étais faible, à quel point il me manquait, et à quoi j'en étais réduits: je ne dormais plus de peur de rêver de lui, et je passai mes nuits à errer dans les bois, loin du campement que je ne rejoignais qu'au lever du jour.  
  
Un soir cependant, je me décidai à le laisser m'approcher. J'étais près du feu, je prenais mon tour de garde quand je le sentis derrière moi, son regard sur mon dos fit frissonner tout mon être...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je voulais lui parler, pour lui dire quoi, je ne le savais pas encore, mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. Notre amour était impossible mais j'étais ami avec lui depuis si longtemps, je ne voulais pas croire qu'en une seule journée tout avait basculé. Il me fuyait tout comme je l'avais fuis à la mort de Boromir. Mais un soir, il resta près du feu. Je savais que je devais lui parler, cette situation était devenue ridicule. Nous chevauchions vers l'Isengard avec Gimli, Gandalf mais aussi Éomer et quelque rohirrims alors pour la réussite de notre quête, nous devions nous parler.  
  
Je le regardais, il était assis, dos à moi. J'hésitais à parler ayant peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser. Je finis par m'avancer et m'asseoir face à lui. De cette façon, nous pourrions nous regarder dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Il ne me regardait pas se contentant de fixer le feu. Je fermai les yeux pour puiser en moi, mon courage. Je dis d'une voix calme :  
  
"Demain nous arriverons en Isengard. Gandalf avec l'aide des arbres Ents fera sortir Saroumane. Après nous nous rendrons à Minas Tirith."  
  
Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à la cité blanche, je n'avais pas envie de voir Denethor II. Mais je savais que je devrais le faire. Légolas ne parlait toujours pas et ne me regarda toujours pas. Je dis alors d'un ton exaspéré mais doux et bas :  
  
"Légolas, votre silence devient de plus en plus pénible et pas seulement pour moi mais pour tout le monde. Que dois-je faire pour que vous acceptiez, ne serrais-se que pour la réussite de notre mission, de me reparler. Votre amitié me manque. Je suis indigne de votre amour, je puis l'accepter, notre union est désormais finie, cela aussi je puis l'accepter. Mais de perdre votre amitié Légolas est vraiment payer cher, ce que je vous ai fait. Peut-être que je le mérite, oui je le mérite. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de mettre votre ranc?ur de cote jusqu'à ce que nous ayons vaincu Sauron. Après, je vous jure, de ne plus chercher à prendre contacte avec vous, à renoncer à tout ce qui a pu nous unir. Mais je vous en pris nous avons besoin de vous."  
  
Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Ne me regarda même pas. J'étais à cours de paroles. Je me levai et me tourna, je fis quelques pas en direction de la forêt et dit d'une voix sourde : "Vous êtes le plus têtu des elfes que je connaisse" et je partis vers le bois pour ne pas qu'il voit, mes larmes  
À suivre....... 


	32. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Anya ( EllaTheFair@aol.com )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite, domination, relation semi-consentante) 18 ans +  
CHAPITRE 32 :  
[Légolas]  
  
Il se leva et s'en fut. Je souris à sa remarque malgré la tristesse froide qui enveloppai mon c?ur. Puis, je me levai et en quelques enjambées, je fus près de lui. Je frôlais son bras et dis:  
  
"Attendez."  
  
Il se retourna. Son visage baigné de larmes me fit mal. Je déglutis en essayant de ne pas craquer à mon tour et laisser la douleur prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et dis, d'une vois étranglée:  
  
" Mais avec vous, ma persévérance atteint ses limites..."  
  
J'avais parlé doucement, mais assez fort pour qu'il perçoive la légère note d'humour dans ma voix. Je sus, à l'agrandissement de ses yeux, qu'il m'avait compris. je souris faiblement et dis:  
  
" Aragorn, je ne veux pas de votre amitié, quand donc le comprendrez vous? Je me fous que vous m'aimiez bien!!! Je veux que vous m'aimiez comme un amant et non comme un ami!"  
  
J'avais presque crié. Je repris mon souffle, et m'approchant de lui, je me glissai dans ses bras et murmurai à son oreille:  
  
" A moins que vous voyiez notre amitié sur un plan très... sensuel..."  
  
Il tressaillit. Je frissonnais. Je soufflais encore, submergé par le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé.  
  
" Aragorn, je suis tellement désolé. Je... Je suis un imbécile, j'aurai dû réagir différemment."  
  
je fermai les yeux, comme pour mieux savourer ces instants de pur délice passés dans ses bras forts qui m'avaient tant manqués...  
  
********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Il était là, dans mes bras, me disant qu'il ne veut pas de mon amitié mais de mon amour. Mon c?ur qui battait tellement fort me fit mal. Je le serrai fortement près de moi et après quelques instant, n'y tenant plus, je le repoussai légèrement et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes et fit pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Il se laissa faire et même, il répondit à mon baisé, laissant sa langue venir à la rencontre de la mienne. Notre tendre baisé dura de longs instants et à bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes. Je le regardai dans les yeux et dit :  
  
" Légolas, mon amour, vous n'êtes pas imbécile, vous êtes l'elfe le plus merveilleux de toute la terre du milieu. Je vous aime tellement. J'ai réellement cru que je vous avais perdu. Je vous promets Légolas, de ne plus jamais vous faire de mal."  
  
Je le serrai encore plus fort, respirant son odeur enivrante. Je caressai ses cheveux blond et soyeux. Mon visage était enfouit dans son cou et ma bouche embrassait doucement la peau tendre de l'elfe. Je tremblais tellement j'étais heureux d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, de pouvoir encore l'embrasser. Une de mes mains quitta ses cheveux et glissa légèrement sur le tissus de sa tunique, faisant frissonner l'échine du prince. Ma main se posa juste au point de rencontre de son dos et de ses fesses. Je l'entendis échapper un petit gémissement. Je remontai ma bouche jusqu'à son oreille que je taquina de ma langue avant de murmurer :  
  
  
  
"Je vous aime Légolas, du plus profond de mon c?ur  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Sa main sur mes reins, puis sa langue et son souffle chaud sur mon cou eurent pour seul effet de m'exciter. Des heures et des heures à ne pas pouvoir être près de lui, à ne pas pouvoir le sentir, à ne même pas pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix profonde et chaude. Je me serrai un peu plus dans ses bras et murmurai:  
  
" Moi aussi mon amour, je vous aime de tout mon c?ur et de toute mon âme..."  
  
Je restai ainsi, sans bouger, à gémir sous ses douces caresses, pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles je m'efforçais de ne penser qu'a lui, mon amour retrouvé... Je dis, au bout de quelques temps:  
  
"- Estel, je.. Je n'ai pas été franc avec vous. Depuis le début je vous mens... En réalité, c'est vous qui aviez raison, je suis un lâche..."  
  
Il me regardait, sans vraiment comprendre, et j'ajoutai, en baissant la tête de honte:  
  
"- Je... J'aime être à votre merci. C'est... C'est très dur à avouer, mais c'est maltraité par vous que j'éprouve le plus de plaisir... Je me sens tellement honteux de vous dire cela... Pardonnez-moi. " Je me retirai de notre étreinte bienfaitrice et je me mis à courir à travers bois, sans a attendre qu'il se moque de moi ou qu'il dise quoi que c soit. j'avais tellement honte de lui dire cela. Après tout, c'était lui avouer que j'étais un faible.  
  
je me sentais si mal...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je restai perplexe. Il partit à courir mais je partis à sa suite et le rattrapa. Je le pris par le bras et le retourna vers moi. Il semblait honteux et fuyait mon regard. Je lui agrippai le menton et lui releva la tête pour le forcer à me regarder. Je commençais à en avoir assez de ses petits jeux et je n'arrivais plus à le comprendre. Je lui dis d'une voix rageuse mais sans crier :  
  
"Légolas, à quoi jouez-vous? Vous me suppliez presque d'être gentil avec vous et voila que je le suis mais cela ne vous plait toujours pas. Que dois-je faire, vous violer sur place... Si tel est votre désir alors je crois que nous en resterons là. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous prendre de force ou même d'être violent avec vous. Je ne veux plus revenir dans mon passé Légolas, j'ai fait trop de mal."  
  
Je le relâchai et lui tourna le dos passant ma main dans mes cheveux.  
  
"Pourquoi alors m'en avoir voulu pendant des jours entiers, si c'est comme cela que vous m'aimiez... Légolas, je ne vous comprends plus."  
  
Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il fuyait mon regard et je ne savais plus quoi dire... Il avait changé ou étais-se moi  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je ne pouvais le regarder en face. Je dis, d'une voix étranglée mais énervée tout de même:  
  
" Écoutez Estel, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de vous avouer ça, alors soyez gentil n'en rajoutez pas de votre côté..."  
  
je lui fis face et repris, en criant presque de rage:  
  
" Vous devriez être heureux, enfin vous avez la certitude que vous êtes le mâle dominant de cette histoire. Je me rends, je jette les armes, je suis tout à votre dévoué service..."  
  
Puis, la pression se relâcha et... j'éclatais d'un grand rire sardonique. Je mis, plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre, sous les yeux incrédules de mon amant. Je levai la tête et dis simplement:  
  
"- Oubliez tout ça, c'était juste une blague... je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment."  
  
Je le regardai. Il fronça les sourcils. je lui lançai alors, d'un ton excédé:  
  
"- Bon, alors, on baise?  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je le regardais, incrédule, était-il devenu fou??? J'hésitais entre partir et le laisser seul ou bien partir à rire. Je ne savais quel comportement adopter. Il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je le regardai et ris aussi mais un rire pas certain et dit :  
  
"Légolas, je ne sais plus quoi croire, voulez-vous vraiment que je sois dure et sauvage avec vous? Vous me demandez de baiser... Cela, ne vous ressemble pas... Dites-moi Légolas, m'aimez-vous encore. Avez-vous envie de moi, juste pour du sexe ou pour de l'amour... Je ne vous comprends plus du tout expliquer moi..."  
  
J'étais triste de le voir comme cela... Est-ce moi qui l'avais rendu comme cela... J'espérais que non  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je dis seulement, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle:  
  
" Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère Estel, vous prouver que je pouvais aussi me montrer drôle parfois. Mais apparemment mon humour ne marche pas avec vous... Pardon encore si je vous ai fait rire, mais ma fois, il me semble qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer... Non?"  
  
J'avais semé le trouble dans son esprit. Étais-je allé trop loin?  
  
" Cessez donc de me regarder comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots. C'était une blague... juste une blague bon sang!"  
  
Je ne l'avais pas convaincu, mais il semblait se décrisper un peu. Je dis, beaucoup plus sérieusement:  
  
" Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je vous aime toujours d'un amour tendre et sincère, et non, je ne suis pas avec vous uniquement pour le sexe. Mais j'estime qu'on a tout de même le droit de rire un peu non? Les temps ne sont déjà pas amusant, alors n'en rajoutons pas avec nos humeurs massacrantes...  
  
Et je vous assure que tout va bien, que je vous aime comme avant, que RIEN n'a changé, si ce n'est que votre sens de l'humour s'est quelque peu détérioré avec l'âge...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je le regardai et éclata de rire. Il m'avait fait croire un instant que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Soudain je cessai de rire brusquement. Légolas me regarda et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il se demandait ce qui se passait. Je l'attrapai par les épaules et le fit basculer par derrière pour qu'il tombe sur le dos. Je fis tout de même attention pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. J'embarquai par-dessus lui, le maintenant au sol. Tenant ses mains par-dessus sa tête. Il était dans la même position que quelques jours avant. Il ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou avoir peur. Alors je le regardai avec des yeux méchant, me retenant de rire et dit :  
  
"Ainsi vous osez vous moquer de moi. Vous devriez savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne doit jamais se moquer de moi ou je peux devenir très méchant."  
  
Je vis son visage changer, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Je relâchai ses mains et détacha sa tunique à une vitesse folle. Il remonta ses mains pour me repousser alors je lui saisis les poignets et les plaquai par terre. Me recouchant sur lui. Mon visage était très près du sien, à quelques centimètres. Et je dis d'une voix sensuelle et douce.  
  
"Mon amour, vous n'aller pas encore me repousser, si vous saviez à quel point je vous désire. Mon corps tout entier tremble dès que vous êtes à proximité. Et je vous en prie, cesser de faire cette tête, vous devriez avoir déjà compris que je ne vous ferai aucun mal, je vous l'ai dit, je vous aimes et je ne veux plus vous faire de mal, mais j'avoue que de voir votre peur m'a bien fait rire. Moi aussi je sais avoir un humour noir"  
  
Il me regardait mi-fâché et mi-taquin et j'éclatai de rire et me pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement glissant ma main dans son entre jambe  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Sa main entre mes cuisses me fit un effet immédiat. Je l'avais tant attendu, cet instant que ses longs doigts experts sur ma peau tendue et sensible me firent gémir instantanément. Il avait les yeux rieurs que je lui avais connus lors de nos premières rencontres, et que je n'avais pas revu si brillants depuis des mois. Cela ne m'excita que plus encore. Je me tendis sous lui pour qu'il me touche plus, qu'il sente combien je l'aimais et combien il m'avait manqué.  
  
je murmurai:  
  
" J'aime vos yeux lorsqu'ils rient Aragorn, je pourrai rester des jours entiers à les contempler..."  
  
Il me sourit. Je lui rendit son sourire, et, me défaisant un peu de son étreinte, je réussis à attraper ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je titillais sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, ce qui le fit gémir et accentuer la pression de ses doigts sur mon sexe grossissant. je murmurai dans sa bouche un très faible:  
  
" Vous êtes si beau... Si désirable.. Oh! Estel je vous en supplie, faites- moi l'amour comme la première fois...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Ses désirs étaient des ordres et je repris sa bouche et l'embrassa longuement, remontant ma main sur son torse. J'agrippai les pans de sa chemise et l'attira vers moi. Il était à moitié assis, appuyé sur ses mains derrière lui et moi à genoux par-dessus lui. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le caressa doucement, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Je fis lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras qu'il souleva un à un pour la retirer complètement. Je me reculai un peu. Ses jambes étaient sous moi. Sans se toucher nous nous regardions dans les yeux. L'instant était intense. Je pouvais voir au fond de lui tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'en avais des frissons. Sans briser le contact visuel, je commençai à détacher ma chemise et la retira. Je rapprochai mon visage de lui et passa ma bouche et ma langue sur son cou, ses épaules, son torse. Je l'entendais respirer de plus en plus fort et je sentais mon excitation grandir.   
  
"Vous êtes un vrai délice Légolas. Vous faites naître en moi des sentiments et des sensations que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié."  
  
Je plongeai ma main dans mon pantalon et en ressorti un objet. Légolas ouvrit de grands yeux, il devait avoir peur que je sorte un autre instrument de torture que j'avais omis de jeter avec Haldir. Je lui dis "Donnez-moi votre main gauche". Il le fit quelque peu hésitant. Je lui saisis la main et lui passa la bague, que je lui avais offert plutôt à son doigt et lui dit :  
  
"Je veux que vous la gardiez pour toujours Légolas, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous êtes mon amour, mon oxygène et une grosse partie de ma vie. Sachez que par cet anneau, je resterai à jamais lier à vous et si vous deviez passer par Minas Tirith un jour lointain, sachez que je serai votre si vous me le demandai."  
  
Je le regardais intensément  
  
*********  
  
[Légolas]  
  
Je lui souris, à la fois ému et soulagé que ce soit cette bague et non un autre instrument de torture qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. je regardai la bague a mon doigt avec émerveillement, et murmurai un très ému:  
  
"Merci mon amour pour ce que vous venez de me dire. je suis très touché par vos paroles et par les liens d'amour indissolubles que vous me portez...  
  
J'embrassai ses lèvres entrouvertes avec amour et passion, puis à mon tour, je retirai le bracelet que je n'avais pas quitté et je le nouais à son poignet tremblant. je dis, en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, et en adoptant un ton solennel:  
  
" Par cet échange de présent, je fais de vous mon amour, l'homme de ma vie. Pour toujours et à jamais."  
  
Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues et sur les miennes, et je ne pouvais me détacher de son regard vert incandescent. Je posai mes mains sur son torse nu et commençai à caresser sa peau à la fois tendre et robuste. J'avais envie de lui, envie de lui offrir mon corps pour cette nuit et pour toutes les autres, envie qu'il soit toujours dans mon c?ur.  
  
Et cette nuit, mon rêve devenait réalité... Je dis juste, le souffle court, les joues rouges les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'amour:  
  
"- Ami mela lle, Estel...  
  
*********  
  
[Aragorn]  
  
Je le pris dans mes bras et le recoucha doucement sur le sol. Je savais que ce soir, rien ne nous séparerais, que cette nuit nos corps seraient de nouveau unis. Je l'embrassai. Nous avons passé la nuit à nous aimer, comme nous l'avions jamais fait.   
FIN  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cette Fic. Une suite va bientôt suivre, elle est déjà commencée à écrire mais comme le titre ne convenait plus avec les évènements qu'il s'y passait, nous avons décidé Anya et moi, de mettre une fin ici et de recommencer une autre fic, une suite. Beaucoup plus douce et plus tendre. Non pas juste du sexe mais. Je ne vous le dis pas. A vous de voir la suite. Mais beaucoup d'émotion seront aux rendez-vous. Nous attendons toujours vos reviews. Ca nous fait tellement plaisir de voir que les gens apprécie nos Fic. En passant la prochaine ne sera pas classée 18 ans mais sûrement général (sauf pour certain chapitre évidement.) Merci de nos lire et de nous écrire. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
